A New Threat to the New World
by Lux-Nero
Summary: Two years after the events of Tales of Symphonia, a new organization has come to make the new world their own. Final Six Chapters soon to be posted. Please R&R if you wish to see what happens.
1. Default Chapter

**Tales of Symphonia: A New Threat to the New World**

Vyser: Okay, it's time for the disclaimer. But, I'm tired so I'll have someone else do it, but whom? Oh, I know! Hey Zeek!

Zeek: What?

Vyser: Do the disclaimer, right now.

Zeek: Why me?

Vyser: Cause you're my own character, so there.

Zeek: Fine. Vyser does not own any of the Tales of Symphonia characters, they are owned by Namco. Vyser does however own his own characters that are new to you people reading this fan fiction. Like me.

Vyser: There, was that so hard?

Zeek: Well, no I guess.

**Prologue**

It has been exactly two years after Mithos, the leader of Cruxis, was defeated and Lloyd and the others had gone their separate ways. Genis and Raine traveled the newly intertwined worlds trying to stop the discrimination against half-elves, Presea and Regal returned to Altimira to run the Lerenzo Corp. Sheena had returned to Mihizo to become the village's new leader. Zelos, well Zelos, went back to Meltokio to return to flirting with the glamorous beauties. As for Lloyd and Colette, they went traveling around the world searching for any Ex-Spheres so that no one may use them for evil ever again.

Chapter 1: The Silver-Winged Angel 

Lloyd and Colette were riding Noishe, in a nearby forest close to Isellia. It had been two long years since they were last at their hometown. Lloyd and Colette hadn't really changed much except that they were older and little bit taller. Colette was smiling, as the two made their way through the forest.

"I can't wait to see everyone again! Can you Lloyd?" Cheerfully asked Colette.

"It'll be great to see dad again." Replied Lloyd, "Oh, yeah that reminds me, I got a letter while we were in Triet. Genis and Professor Sage would be meeting us in Isellia."

Just as Colette was giggling, Noishe suddenly stopped and took a few steps backwards, as if something horrible was on its way.

"What's wrong Noishe?" Asked Lloyd as he and Colette jumped off the creature.

Just then, in silver blur, a mysterious figure appears in front of Lloyd and Colette. The young figure had spike silver hair with a black headband and was wearing a black and silver over coat that looked to be two sizes longer then that of the mysterious youth's legs. The thing that got Lloyd's and Colette's attention was that the youth had silver wings similar to that of Mithos'.

"I'm afraid that I can let you pass," Said the winged youth.

Lloyd drew his swords from their sheathes.

"Look, he has wings just me." Said Colette as she pointed towards the wings.

"Then he must've been with Cruxis!" Replied Lloyd as he extended his sword.

"Don't associate me with that ancient organization. You wouldn't happen to be Lloyd Irving, would you?" Asked the winged youth.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." Said Lloyd as he lowered his swords.

"That brought back some memories." Replied Colette.

"So you must be Lloyd, he's the only one to say that cheesy line." Snickered the winged youth.

"It's not cheesy!" Yelled Lloyd.

"Well, I suppose that giving you my name would seem to please you, then here. My name is Zeek." Said Zeek.

"What do you want with us?" Asked Lloyd.

"I require those Ex-Spheres of yours." Replied Zeek as he started to approach the two, "They are crucial to my master's plan."

"We can't just give you these after all the time it took to gather them." Answered Colette.

"Look, I'd rather not shed any blood when there is a peaceful way to things." Explained Zeek as Lloyd raised his swords, "But, if you don't comply then I will have to resort with force!"

Then Zeek pulled out a strange dagger from the back of his belt and got in a fighting that looked somewhat familiar to Lloyd. Just as Lloyd and Zeek were charging at one another, Lloyd suddenly was lifted into the air by what looked to be a mechanical hand. Zeek stopped as soon as he saw his foe dangling from his leg, and then a second mechanical hand appeared from nowhere and grabbed a medium sized bag that was attached to Lloyd's belt. Just then the hand let go of Lloyd and he fell straight to the ground on his face, as he was dusting himself off and Colette helping him up, a second mysterious person appeared from behind the bushes. In the mysterious man's hand was the stolen bag; he tossed it up and down as he grinned a very peculiar smile. He wore a coat that was like Zeek's, except that it was all black, he had gray hair with brown highlights and wore something that looked to be part of a pair of sunglasses only it was on his right side of his face and covered his right eye.

"Tech!" Yelled Zeek, "What are you doing here?"

"You were taking too long to retrieve the Ex-Spheres, so the master sent me to do it." Replied Tech. "Thanks for locating them for me."

"Give those back this instant!" Yelled Lloyd as he got to his feet.

"Wait a minute! These two have Ex-Spheres on them. Processing." Said Tech as his right eye began to glow red, "The Ex-Spheres are evolved versions! The master will be so pleased with me!"

"I think you're forgetting something here." Said Zeek as he was approaching Tech, "This is my mission and I'll take the ex-spheres."

Just then Zeek sudden disappears and everyone including Tech was looking to see where he was. Then suddenly Zeek reappears behind Tech and grabs the sack of ex-spheres.

" Show some respect to your elders!" Said Tech as he braced him self.

"You're old news, you geezer!" Yelled Zeek.

Zeek then grabs Tech's left arm and throws him into a tree. The tree then is split in two as soon as Tech hits the tree.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all but I must be going now." Said Zeek as his wings appeared.

As Zeek started to rise in the air, Lloyd starts to charge at him. But it was too late, Zeek saw what Lloyd was doing and suddenly, a silver light sparked from his right hand.

"Spirit Cannon!" Yelled Zeek as the sparks formed light.

The silver light blasted Lloyd back to the ground, Zeek took the opportunity to get away. But as fate would have it, many fireballs came from nowhere and blasted Zeek in the back sending him as well to hit the ground and drop the ex-spheres.

"Look Lloyd! It's Genis and Professor Sage." Said Colette.

As Lloyd got up from the ground, the two silver haired half-elves walked from behind Colette.

"Gee, Lloyd. You still make rash decisions." Said Genis.

"Good to see you too." Sarcastically replied Lloyd.

Suddenly a mechanical hand grabs the bag with the ex-spheres in it. Everyone looks to see where the hand is going, the hand reconnects with the it's owner, Tech.

"I can't believe you people left me out." Said Tech as he pretended to cry, "Oh well I suppose these ex-spheres will count to your apology. Goodbye."

"You're not going anywhere." Yelled Lloyd as he was charging at Tech.

As Lloyd began to run towards Tech with his swords out, Tech just smiles. Just as Lloyd is about to stab Tech, Tech raises the arm that didn't hold the ex-spheres and allows that arm to be pierced by Lloyd's sword. Lloyd looked shocked to see that Tech just smiled that his arm was just stabbed.

"You're out of your league," Said Tech as he kicked Lloyd in the stomach flying back towards the ground. "Well I must be going."

Tech suddenly disappeared in black smoke when the smoke clears, there is nothing there. Genis and Colette were keeping Lloyd to the ground while Raine was healing Lloyd.

"Well, this isn't how I planned on seeing you again," Said Raine as she finished her healing technique.

"What about him," Asked Colette as she pointed to Zeek.

"We should probably take him with us," Suggested Genis as Lloyd stood up, "He might be able to tell us about this new enemy."

"Alright, let's head to Isellia," Said Lloyd. Noishe had returned and Lloyd threw Zeek on the creature's back.

Vyser: Please read and Review.

Zeek: Why did you make me a bad guy?

Vyser: Cause, I don't really want to spoil the surprise.

Zeek: You don't know why, do you?

Vyser: No, not really.

Zeek: Why do I put up with you?

Vyser: Cause I created you.

Zeek: Didn't you have something you wanted to ask the readers?

Vyser: Oh, yeah. I need some original character ideas.

Name

Age

Gender

Description

Abilities

Vyser: Don't forget to review.


	2. The Midnight Destruction

Vyser: I'd like to thank treekicker for the review and the character. Your character will be introduced later in the story.

Zeek: Yeah thanks.

Vyser: Don't you have a job to do Zeek?

Zeek: Fine. Vyser Adept of Dragons doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. He does own me, and Tech who appeared last chapter. Also Vyser has two other fictions that don't have any reviews.

Vyser: You weren't supposed to say that!

Zeek: Just having some fun.

Chapter 2: The Midnight Destruction 

Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Raine had finally made it to Isellia, Zeek was being carried on Noishe's back while still knocked out. The village had changed over the past two years, all the damages that the Desians created were completed with many new improvements. So to say the village had actually grown. Lloyd and the others agreed that they should head to Raine and Genis' house. After a few hours of telling about each other's adventures, Colette noticed that Zeek was trying to stand up.

"Um, Lloyd," Said Colette. No one else saw that Zeek was standing, they were all talking around a round table.

"Yeah Colette?" Asked Lloyd as Colette just pointed towards Zeek. Everyone looked as Zeek struggled to keep on his feet. Apparently, Genis had much time to make his fire attacks much more effective.

"I, will succeed," Said Zeek as he slowly made his way to the door. Unfortunately, Raine was already there blocking hi way. "Move you white haired banshee!"

"What did you just call me," Said Raine and suddenly what looked to be a huge flame surrounded her, Zeek instantly felt his heart skip a few beats. "No one calls me that, you rude little punk!"

Raine then kicked Zeek right in the stomach, which sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the building. Needless to say, the house then needed to be repaired again, because Zeek left a huge hole in the wall. Zeek was lying on the ground dazed, lying at his feet was a small black pendant that had a weird glow in it. Lloyd approached the strange jewel, and just as he was about to place his hand on the jewel it shattered into dust. Suddenly as if he had just be healed easily, Zeek jumped onto his feet and dusted himself off as if nothing had happened.

"He doesn't look as if he's hurt at all," Said a surprised Colette.

"You must be losing your touch Raine," Said Genis. Then he got slapped in the back of the head from Raine.

"Alright, what the heck is going on!" Yelled Lloyd as Zeek approached him. "Don't take another step!"

"Relax, I just wanted to thank you all," Said Zeek.

"What?" Everyone except Zeek yelled.

"You destroyed the dark spirit that had control over me," Said Zeek as he sat down in a near by chair.

Everyone was confused, but Raine was just interested in what the dark spirit was.

"So what is a dark spirit?" Asked Raine as she took Zeek's dagger and began examining the artifact. "Fascinating!"

"I need that back," Said Zeek, "Any way, a dark spirit was a jewel that contained the evil energy of a departed soul long ago."

"Is there only one?" Asked Colette.

"Unfortunately, no they almost countless," Said Zeek as he looked down towards the floor. "When placed upon the skin of a person the dark soul takes over and empowers the bearer."

"Sounds like an ex-sphere," Thought Lloyd.

"Why did you have one on, Zeek?" Asked Genis as Raine was still examining the dagger's weird design. "And how do you know so much about these dark spirits?"

"My father and I, we studied together to learn how to find a much better way to power the world." Said Zeek as he turned his head away. "That when he came."

"Who?" Asked Lloyd.

"Tech. He came to claim the information for his master," Explained Zeek as slammed his fist into the table. "When my father rejected Tech's command, he took his life away in front of my eyes, and as an added bonus he placed a dark spirit on me."

"That's sad," Said Genis.

"I can still remember all the horrible things I did while I was under control," Said Zeek as he tried his hardest to hide the tears dwelling within him. "All the pain and suffering, I caused it's still coursing through my veins."

"That's enough!" Yelled Lloyd as everyone looked up towards him. "You can't be sorry for things you could control, you have to get on with your life."

Zeek just smiled from Lloyd's small speech.

"I said once and I'll say it again, you must be Lloyd Irving, cause he's the only one to say corny lines like that." Said Zeek as Lloyd fell to the ground out of embarrassment.

"Um, Zeek," Said Colette as Zeek turned to her. "How come you have wings that are like mine?"

"And yet you're not a half-elf," Said Raine to herself.

"These wings I got from an experiment with an ex-sphere long ago." Explained Zeek, "Although the sphere didn't combine with my body, I absorbed its power causing me to some how evolved into getting these wings."

"It's getting late," Said Raine, "Lloyd maybe you should take Zeek with you, Dirk might know something about these dark spirits."

"Alright," Said Lloyd as he and Zeek left the house and left the village.

After some traveling in the forest, Lloyd, Zeek, and Noishe finally reached Dirk's house. After some introduction, explaining, and dinner, Zeek is stilling telling Dirk all the things he knows about the dark spirits. Unfortunately, Dirk never heard about the dark spirits until Zeek told him about them. Later till twenty minutes till midnight, the moon was full and everyone was asleep, unaware that another strange cloaked person was standing in the moonlight.

"So, this must be Isellia," Said the cloaked person as he raised what appeared to be another dark spirit. "Now my creatures of the past rise up and do my bidding, dudes."

Suddenly, many were-wolf like creatures clawed their way up to the surface of the earth. The creatures all had black vests, blood re fur, had skull helmets, and claws that were as black as the night's sky. The cloaked person simply raised his hand pointing towards Isellia, and the creatures ran off.

"This is going to be classic," Said the cloaked person as he followed the were-wolves.

Ten minutes later, Lloyd is still asleep while Zeek is on the deck outside Lloyd's room. Thinking about all he has done in the past, he is being torn apart from the inside by his own emotions. As he gazes upon the clear full moon night, he looks at the smoke rising near Isellia.

"Smoke?" Thought Zeek, "Oh no!"

Zeek quickly ran into Lloyd's room.

"Lloyd! Wake up!" Yelled Zeek but no movement was coming from Lloyd. "Oh, well."

Zeek then punched Lloyd in the stomach, instantly awaking Lloyd.

"What in the world!" Yelled Lloyd as he was staring straight at Zeek.

"The village is on fire," Said Zeek as he points towards a window.

"I'm going then," Said Lloyd as he quickly got ready for battle.

"Let me help, I may not be as strong when I crushed you, but," Said Zeek.

"You probably caused this," Interrupted Lloyd, "You stay here!"

Lloyd quickly ran from his room and Zeek watched him ride Noishe into the forest. Zeek then threw off his black trench coat revealing his true clothes underneath. A blue scarf was around his neck, a light gray vest that had two blue belts on it, a white short sleeved shirt, black pants and gray shoes. Zeek then grabbed his dagger, and his wings flapped and he was off.

Meanwhile in Isellia, many of the towns people were in the school, with Raine and Genis protecting the school on the outside and Colette was waiting if the enemy was going to get inside. Raine and Genis were tired from the battles with the were-wolf monsters that were destroying anything in their path, even a few bodies of the villages were part of that destruction. Raine was healing both Genis and herself, while Genis was using his elemental magic to keep the enemies at bay. Then one were-wolf managed to get by Genis' attacks and slashes him in the right arm sending him to the ground yelling in pain as he was holding his wound. The were wolf was about to get Raine when suddenly Lloyd appeared from the sky and used his Rising Falcon technique to destroy the were-wolf.

"Genis, Professor Sage are you alright?" Said Lloyd as he raised his swords in a defensive manner.

"Lloyd, I can take care of Genis." Said Raine as she was using First Aid, "Will you be alright fighting alone for a minute?"

"No problem," Said Lloyd as the were-wolves started to charge.

Just as Lloyd was about to slash the first were-wolf, all of the beasts jumped backwards and didn't move an inch until a cloaked person walks between the wolves.

"Hey, are you like, um, Lloyd Irving?" Asked the cloaked person.

"Give you're name and I shall give you mine," Said Lloyd as Raine, Genis, and were-wolf army gave a look of embarrassment.

"You need some knew lines, dude." Suggested the cloaked person.

"Want do you want!" Yelled Lloyd.

"Whoa, Mr. Serious, the name's Claws," Said Claws as he threw off his cloak reveal another were-wolf except with blonde fur and was wearing a ripped red shirt, and ripped black pants that reached the knees. "Listen, I've got nothing against y'all, but I need to destroy you, yap yap yap, I need your ex-spheres."

"You're not going to harm another person," Said Lloyd as Claws was looking at all of the destruction he and his army caused.

"That's how you want it, then fine, I have this," Said Claws as he held up a dark spirit.

"A dark spirit!" Said Raine, "Then you must be in league with Tech!"

"That's right, silver hair. And watch what it does when I use it." Said Claws as he placed the dark jewel upon his chest. Suddenly, Claws' muscles grew and his fur was flowing upward, and his claws and fangs grew dark. "Heh, heh, heh. Well, what do you think dudes?" Asked Claws in a much deeper voice.

"I say you're much more uglier than before," Said Lloyd as he began to charge at Claws.

"You little punk!" Yelled Claws as he too began to charge.

Just as Lloyd was about to stab Claws, at the last second, Claws evaded and whacked Lloyd with his tail throwing him to the ground. Lloyd was paralyzed, Claws took this opportunity to run at Lloyd and prepare to bite his head off. Just as Claws was three feet away from Lloyd and Claws jumped into the to end his furious attack. But, suddenly a silver light that sent him crashing to the ground hit Claws. When Lloyd and the others looked to see where the attack came from, they saw Zeek with his right hand extended, standing on the school's roof.

"You traitor!" Yelled Claws as he got up and cracked both his neck and knuckles.

Zeek jumped off the roof, but had a smooth landing. "How could I be a traitor, when I never was your ally!" Yelled Zeek.

Vyser: Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter of my story.

Zeek: Why'd you stop? I was going to kick Claws' furry butt!

Claws: No you weren't.

Zeek: I knocked you down with one shot!

Claws: When I wasn't looking!

Zeek and Claws continue to argue until….

Vyser: Will you two just shut up!

Zeek and Claws: Sorry sir.

Vyser: Thanks. Please read and review and remember I'm still looking for characters for this story. And if you want to me to put something special in the story just include it.

Zeek: Why'd you say my dad was dead?

Vyser: Let's not get this started now.


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting of Old and New Alli...

Vyser: I have heard your reviews.

Zeek: Yeah thanks for the reviews. The characters will be put into the story.

Vyser: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, I only own the characters that I created.

Zeek: Hey you stole my job!

Vyser: All fair in my story.

Zeek: Show off.

**Chapter 3: A Meeting of Old and New Allies.**

Claws was power mad from the dark spirit that had just fused within him. Zeek had just arrived in time to give Lloyd a helping hand. Raine had fully healed Genis with her magic.

"Zeek." Growled Claws as Zeek just readied himself in a defensive position, "The Master, will be pleased that you'll be gone soon."

"You're still stubborn as always," Said Zeek as Claws was getting even more anxious to seep his teeth into Zeek's flesh.

"Let me join this fight," Said Lloyd as he drew his two swords.

"For all the pain you caused in one night," Said Raine as she walked behind Zeek and Lloyd. "You shall not be forgiven."

"Justice and love will always triumph!" Said Genis as he stood beside Raine.

"I just don't plain like that vow," Said Lloyd.

"ENouGH oF tHiS PoINTleSS TalK!" Yelled Claws as a dark aura was surrounding him, "NoW we fiGHT!"

Claws charged at the group of four, aiming solely on Zeek. Just as Claws was about to stab Zeek with his claws (which were razor sharp now thanks to the dark spirit) Zeek simply raised his dagger and blocked the attack. Claws was momentarily stunned, enough time for Genis to use his fireball attack, sending Claws back to the ground. Claws quickly got back up onto his feet, the aura was stronger and Claws' body was growing more muscular and taller. Lloyd quickly ran towards Claws in hopes of slashing off the dark spirit, and just as Lloyd's blade almost reached the jewel Claws grabbed Lloyd and sent him flying through the air.

"Oh no Lloyd!" Yelled Genis as he watched his friend being tossed into the air.

In a flash of light, Lloyd's wings appeared and was making his way back to Claws.

"Now, let's try this again!" Yelled Lloyd as he was dive-bombing towards the dark spirit on Claws.

Just as Lloyd reached the dark spirit, Claws had a special surprise in stored. He opened his month and roared, and suddenly dark light was blasting out of his mouth, striking Lloyd, as he was only an inch away from the jewel. The dark light engulfed Lloyd; his yells of pain were the only thing that made the others know he was still there. By this time the were-wolf army had been advancing on the school, but Zeek, Raine, and Genis had defeated all the were-wolves that were coming. The trio looked up to see that Claws' attack had subsided, and Lloyd was floating thanks to his wings. But suddenly, Lloyd's wings molted and disappeared and Lloyd fell to the ground badly injured.

"Lloyd!" Yelled Genis, Raine, and Zeek at the same time.

Claws was just laughing, as the trio fought through the were-wolf army to reach their friend. Finally they had made it, with Claws looking down upon them.

"I clipped his wings," Said Claws as he began do one of those evil laughs.

Zeek was feeling anger dwelling inside of him. Raine was healing Lloyd as Genis was holding back the remaining were-wolf army. Zeek then made his wings appear.

"Zeek, don't tell me that you're actually.." Said Raine but it was too late, Zeek began to fly up to Claws.

"Another angel to have his wings clipped?" Sarcastically said Claws.

Zeek began to fly at Claws with high speed, Claws used the attack that devastated Lloyd but, Zeek dodged it with ease. After a few minutes of this, Lloyd is partially healed and woke up from Claws' attack.

"Lloyd, you must rest now," Said Raine, but Lloyd got up as well as picking up his swords.

"I know what I can do," Said Lloyd as he ran towards Claws.

Claws was still blasting Zeek who was trying to get a clean shot at the dark spirit. Zeek noticed that Lloyd was running towards Claws. Apparently Claws didn't noticed Lloyd, and Zeek knew what Lloyd was up to. Zeek kept on distracting Claws, and with all his energy Lloyd jumped up and sliced off the dark spirit that Claws had equipped.

"What!" Yelled Claws as he began to become his normal size, "NO! Not now!"

The dark spirit was falling towards the ground but Zeek, quickly dove and grabbed the jewel. Claws was already back to his normal size, and the remaining were-wolf army was helping him to escape, Zeek was going to follow them when Lloyd collapse on the ground.

Three days later Lloyd awoke in his room, with Colette laying her head down on his blankets. As Lloyd sat up, he felt his face there were a few bandages that covered his forehead and underneath his right eye. When Lloyd was getting out of bed, Colette was also waking up.

"Lloyd, you're awake," Said Colette as she hugged Lloyd.

"Colette what happened?" Asked Lloyd.

"Well you finally woke up." Said Zeek as he was walking up the stairs. "You've been knocked out for three days."

"Three days!" Said a shocked Lloyd.

"You took a lot of damage from Claws' attacks, but thanks to Raine," Said Colette, "You'll be just fine."

"What happened to Claws?" Asked Lloyd as he approached Zeek, "And what's next?"

"Claws had escaped, but thanks to your efforts we were able to acquire his dark spirit," Said Zeek as he held out the black jewel. "And what we're doing next is heading towards Meltokio to the research center."

"I thought you knew everything about the dark spirits?" Asked Lloyd.

"They need to analyze it and will probably try to create a jewel that will counter act the dark spirit," Replied Zeek who seemed annoyed. "And I unfortunately have to give them all the information."

"I wonder if we'll see Zelos?" Asked Colette.

"You're friend Raine sent him a letter that we would be arriving sometime," Said Zeek as he made his way down the stairs, "We're leaving soon with Genis and Raine soon so be prepared."

After a few hours of preparation, the group was ready. The destination, Meltokio, how they were going to get there was another story. But, as the years passed and the two worlds did become one, the technology level had increased. A new type of transportation was created known as drago-cycles (an invention I made for this fan fiction). A cross between a motorcycle and metallic dragon, that was fast on land and even faster in the air. It only took one day for the group of five to reach Meltokio, and the place had really changed the palace was bigger and so was the coliseum. Lloyd and the gang first had to pay a visit with their friend Zelos.

The group made their way to the noble part of town, where Zelos' mansion still stood. Lloyd knocked on the door and Zelos' butler (I forget the name, if anyone knows please tell me) opens the door.

"Oh if it isn't sir Bud," Said Zelos' Butler.

"My name is Lloyd," Replied Lloyd as the group entered the mansion.

"I shall inform Master Zelos that his guest have arrived," Said the butler as he proceeded to the stairs.

While waiting for Zelos, everyone took the time to observe the mansion. Not much had changed, there were still plenty of gifts from Zelos' admirers. Not soon after Zelos and a girl who had the exact same hair style of Zelos came down the stairs.

"Hi Zelos," Said Colette as Zelos reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, Colette, my pretty little angel," Said Zelos with a smile. Zelos hadn't really changed at all, it was as if time had no effect on him. "Hello my silver haired beauty."

"It's good to see you again Zelos," Said Raine with a sigh.

"Who's that?" Asked Zelos as he pointed towards Zeek.

"His name's Zeek," Said Lloyd.

"I can introduce myself you know," Said Zeek as he was getting angry.

"Hey, Zelos," Said Genis as Zelos looked straight towards him.

"Yeah brat," Replied Zelos.

"Please don't call me that," Said Genis, "Who's that with you?" Asked Genis as he pointed towards the girl next to Zelos.

"I must be getting rude. Allow me to introduce," Said Zelos before he was cut off.

"My names Suzu!" Yelled Suzu as she jumped towards Genis and shook his hand. She had long red hair and light blue eyes. She wears a blue sweatshirt with two belts around her waist. White pants and belts above her ankles (like Kratos). At the belts around her waist was a small sword. "You must be Zelos' friends, I heard so much about you all."

After Suzu had shaken almost everyone's hand, Zelos' butler had informed that dinner was ready. After explaining what had happened in Isellia, and how Tech and Claws had devastated the group.

"Wow, that must have been rough," Said Suzu as she continued to eat her meal.

"So Zelos, I see you have been living the good life," Said Genis, "How'd you manage to keep all this?"

"I became a royal adviser!" Said Zelos.

"Who would take your advice," Said Zeek as he took a sip from his drink.

"The king perhaps," Replied Zelos.

"So how did you and Suzu meet?" Asked Raine.

"Remember how we fought Cruxis and all," Said Zelos as he was looking quite nervous.

"Yeah," Said Genis.

"Well before I saved you all," Said Zelos (I got that part in the game), "I met Suzu, she was part of Cruxis."

"So, she's a half elf?" Asked Raine.

"Nope. I'm human." Said Suzu.

"The Cruxis angels were working on experiment to make it so that they could try to make humans into half-elves," Explained Zelos. "Fortunately, the only successful part was Suzu getting wings of an angel."

"You're like me then," Said Zeek as he looked at Suzu. "I have angel wings too."

"Really?" Asked Suzu as she looked at Zeek, "What color are yours? Mine are red."

"Silver," Said Zeek.

"Anyway, I helped her escaped and told her to come here," Finished Zelos. "Also, from what you told me, I'm sure the scientists at the research center would be very interested in these dark spirits."

"I just hope that they don't get cocky about this dark spirit," Said Zeek as he held the jewel in his hand carefully.

"They probably won't," Said Lloyd.

"We'll go first thing in the morning," Said Zelos, "Butler, would you prepare the guest rooms please."

"Right away sir," Said Zelos' butler.

The night passed as quickly as it came. In the morning, Lloyd, Colette, Zeek, Genis, Raine, Zelos and Suzu made their way to the research center. As the large group entered a brown haired boy greeted them silently.

"Hello," Said Colette. But the young boy did not reply.

"He must be shy," Said Raine as he looked at the boy. Suddenly the boy looked like he had just seen a ghost."

"_I feel like I know you somewhere._" A Mysterious voice said in the group's mind.

"Who said that!" Yelled Lloyd as everyone except the boy was looking around.

"_Forgive me, I am Locke Hart, the boy who stands before you,_" Said the voice that belonged to Locke. Locke has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a whitish-gray tunic under a makeshift vest, made with green cloth and two belts to hold it up. His pants are green as well and go down just past his knees. And his shoes are just a plain white color. "_You see I have the ability to communicate telepathically, seeing as how I'm mute._"

"Pleasure to meet you," Said Genis.

"_Please follow me,_" Telepathically said Locke as he was walking down the stairs to the lab. The others quickly followed.

Vyser: There's chapter three.

Zeek: I'm surprised.

Vyser: Why, because I have a good sense in writing?

Zeek: No. Because you worked on this instead of studying for your Spanish test.

Vyser: I forgot!

Suzu: Procrastinator.

Zeek: Where'd you come from?

Suzu: Blame treekicker.

Vyser: Before I go, I need some ideas for new places, characters (both good and evil), and things that might spice up the story. Please review! 'runs off to study Spanish'

Zeek: What he said.


	4. Chapter 4: Judgement from the Sea

Zeek: Dang that guy with the telepathy freaks me out.

Vyser: Don't insult the reviewers' characters.

Zeek: And if I do? 'Lightning suddenly strikes Zeek.' Now I know. 'Zeek falls down and is knocked out'

Vyser: It'll take Zeek a little to get recovered, so Suzu, why don't you do the disclaimer.

Suzu: Sure. Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, only the characters that he and the reviewers created don't belong to Namco.

Vyser: Nice.

Zeek: I'll get my revenge.

Chapter 4: Judgement from the Sea 

Locke had lead Lloyd and the group below to the basement. Everyone was still kind of shocked that Locke had telepathy.

"_I can also read minds,_" Thought Locke as everyone was stilled shocked. "_Do you have the sample?_"

"Got it right here," Said Zeek as he handed Locke the Dark spirit.

"_Excellent. Once the others get here we'll begin the analysis,_" Explained Locke as he placed the dark spirit in a special container.

"You guys don't have to be here," Said Zeek, "I'm the only one who can really help."

"Well, this was a waste of time," Said Genis.

"Maybe we could visit Sheena?" Suggested Colette.

"My cute little angel has a good plan," Said Zelos with a smile.

"Okay so the plan is that Zeek will stay here," Said Raine, "While we go to Sheena. Maybe the people of Mihizo could help us with this new organization we're dealing with."

"See ya later Zeek," Said Lloyd as the others left the basement.

"Alright, I guess you want the information on the dark spirits right?" Asked Zeek.

Locke simply shook his head for no, "_Naw, I already read your mind about the information._"

"You mind knocking before entering my mind?" Asked Zeek.

Back to Lloyd and the others. They left one of the drago cycles for Zeek in case of any new progress to the dark spirits was made so he could inform them. Soon the six were at Mihizo, the village hadn't really changed. The six reached Sheena's hut (or house I don't know), when they entered Sheena greeted them, she was wearing the red outfit for being the village leader. Lloyd explained what had happened previously in other chapters.

"So you want us to help you learn more of this new organization?" Asked Sheena.

"If it wouldn't be a problem then yes," Replied Raine.

"Sure, the intelligence network finds anything, you'll be the first to known," Said Sheena.

Suddenly a huge earthquake rocked the entire town. Almost everyone fell to the ground, Zelos saw the opportunity and made so he would land on Sheena. Once the earthquake stopped, everyone started getting up. Well, almost everyone. Zelos was smiling as Sheena was getting angry.

"Zelos! Get off me!" Yelled Sheena as she threw Zelos into the nearby wall and got up.

Just after Sheena threw Zelos into the wall one of the blue ninja guys entered the hut.

"Sheena!" Yelled the Ninja as he kneeled on the floor, "We found the cause of the earth quake."

"That was quick," Said Lloyd.

"I'm guessing it wasn't hard to find out," Said Genis as he looked outside the window.

"Why is that?" Asked Suzu as she also looked out the window, she stumbled back after looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lloyd as he also looked out the window.

Across the village, and over the sea a huge beast was standing in the water. It looked to be over 200 feet tall and was like a blue dragon with fins on its head, thighs and tail. Where its arms should be are actually eight tentacles (four on each side), it had four eyes each gleaming red. It looked as if it was approaching something because it was walking towards something.

"Where's that beast going?" Asked Raine after she looked out the window as well.

"I think I know," Said Lloyd, "It's probably heading towards Meltokio."

"But, Zeek and Locke are there," Said Colette.

"It must be after that dark spirit thingy," Said Suzu.

"That's probably the cause," Said Raine.

"We have to get there before that thing reaches the city," Said Zelos, "I don't want the ladies to be destroyed."

Everyone shot a quick glance at Zelos.

"Fine we'll save everyone else too," Said Zelos.

"Then let's go," Said Lloyd as everyone except Sheena and the ninja left to the drago bikes.

The group was racing the giant sea beast, they made it before the creature made it to the land. Once the group reached Meltokio, they each spilt up and started to warn everyone to get out of town. They all reached the research center, but some how water was starting to appear in the city streets. The group quickly enters the building, and they saw people were running out. As they reach the basement they find Zeek and Locke both grabbing papers.

"Guys we got to get out of here!" Yelled Lloyd.

"But we need these papers," Replied Zeek as he was grabbing the last of the papers, "These might end the dark spirits."

"_Now that we have the papers we should probably leave,_" Said Locke as some of the ceiling was starting to collapse.

Once everyone was out of the building, the streets were filled with water and the great sea beast was standing right over them. Suddenly the beast opened its mouth and a huge blast of water was shot at the group luckily everyone was too fast for the attack. Once the beast closed its mouth everyone could see that there was someone on the beast's head.

"Who is that?" Said Raine as the mysterious person jumped off the beast's head.

Suddenly the water below formed a platform of water that the person landed on. When the water reached the ground it the person turned out to be an attractive young woman with light blue hair.

"Hello there, mistress of the sea," Said Zelos as a smile crept on his face. Water then splashed in Zelos' face sending him to the ground.

"Hey Zeek, long time no see. Don't tell me that you forgotten all about me, Marina," Said Marina. Marina had light blue hair, and was wearing a black and sea blue trench coat, underneath was a dark blue tank top, and black pants with sandals instead of shoes. "I'm going to have to ask you to give my that dark spirit and those papers concerning the precious jewel."

"And if I refuse?" Asked Zeek.

"Then my pet will be dinning on the freshest catch of the day," Said Marina.

"_I'll hold on to the papers and dark spirit,_" Said Locke as he took the items from Zeek as he took out his dagger.

The group decided to spilt up, Colette, Raine, Genis, and Locke would run to make sure that Marina wouldn't get the valuables. While Lloyd, Zeek, Zelos and Suzu would face against Marina and her pet. The battle ensued, Zeek and Suzu were fighting the reptilian beast (whose name is Hydrozoa) while dodging it's many attacks. Lloyd and Zelos were facing off against Marina who used the power of the water around her to make a trident to use in the fight. Colette and the others were just out of Meltokio, when a familiar person steps in their way.

"Can't you pass till you give me those jewels," Said the person as he jumped in front of everyone.

"Hey isn't it that Tech?" Said Colette as Tech just smiled at the mention of his name.

"The one and only," Said Tech as he suddenly ran towards Locke and knocked him over and grabbed the papers and dark spirit.

"Take this!" Yelled Genis as he fired magic at Tech who quickly dodged to only get hit in the left arm by Colette's weapon (what are they called again?).

"I got him," Said Colette. Suddenly the weapon was absorbed in to Tech's left arm.

"What kind of spell is that?" Yelled Raine as she tried to whack Tech with her staff but missed.

"It's my talent, I'm able to absorb any kind of metal into my body and use it to my advantage," Explained Tech as Locke was taking out two daggers and ran towards Tech.

Suddenly Tech's right eye flashed and he quickly got out of the way dodging. And suddenly his left hand shot out and grabbed Locke by his leg and threw him back towards Genis getting them both on the ground at once.

"I think it's time I had an upgrade," Said Tech as he placed the papers and dark spirit in one of his pockets and reached into another and pulled out another dark spirit.

Meanwhile, the fight with Marina and Hydrozoa was going well, Hydrozoa however fell on a part of Meltokio. Marina was now facing against four opponents, when suddenly she made her weapon disappear.

"Well that was fun," Said Marina, "But I must be going."

"What's the rush?" Said Zeek as he was running and slashes at Marina who dodges by jumping backwards.

"I'm just a diversion," Answered Marina as she reached into here trench coat's pocket, "You should be worried about your little friends, but then again, Hydrozoa will make sure that you don't ever see your friends again."

Marina pulled out a dark spirit and throws it on Hydrozoa. As soon as a dark aura appears around the huge beast, Marina disappears underneath the water. The dark aura had completely engulfed Hydrozoa, then it began to shrink, and when the aura disappears a male warrior version of Hydrozoa in black clothing appears and starts attacking Lloyd, Zeek, Zelos, and Suzu.

At the same time Tech was placing the dark spirit he had in his pocket on his right metallic arm. The metal began to shape shift and turned into a giant armored fist. Tech just began to laugh as he acquired his new weapon.

"Prepare to lose, for this is one fight from which you cannot win!" Yelled Tech as he charged with high speed at Colette, Raine, Genis, and Locke.

Vyser: Please read and review.

Zeek: I now know how I can get my revenge!

Vyser: How may I ask?

Zeek: Simple. 'Zeek then throws a pie straight into Vyser's face and hits dead on.' Bull's eye!

Vyser: Yum! Pumpkin pie with whipped cream! My favorite.

Zeek: Does anything affect you?

Vyser: No not really, I have something for you though.

Zeek: What? 'Zeek then gets hit with over a hundred banana cream pies.'

Vyser: You can't beat the classics.

Zeek: 'Just gets mad and wipes off the pies.'


	5. Chapter 5: Ancient Altars and Lost Allie...

Vyser: Okay, here's the next chapter of my ToS fan Fiction.

Zeek: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. (Starts snickering)

Vyser: What's so funny?

Zeek: Oh, nothing.

Vyser: You're up to something; I can feel it in my bones.

Zeek: I just got you a present. (Gives Vyser a big present in gold and silver wrapping paper.)

Vyser: Awe, Zeek you shouldn't have. (Opens present and looks in, but then gets pinched on nose by a lobster.) Oooooowwwww!

Zeek: Now we're even. Oh, yeah. It is never too late to suggest a new character or location. Vyser just wishes people would also post evil characters as well.

Vyser: (The lobster still pinching his nose.) My poor little nose.

**Chapter 5: Ancient Alters and Lost Allies.**

Tech was charging towards Colette, Genis, Locke, and Raine. Hydrozoa was shoot crystals of water at Lloyd, Zeek, Zelos, and Suzu. Just as Hydrozoa was about to hit Suzu with the water crystals when Zeek stepped forward and blocked all the crystals' attacks and then Zelos and Lloyd ran towards Hydrozoa and sliced off it's arms with their swords. But instead of blood gushing out, only water came out and formed new arms!

"Oh crud," Said Lloyd as he and Zelos were hit with the new arms and knocked out of the city flying in the sky.

"We have to destroy the dark spirit," Said Zeek as he stood in his fighting stance. "You up to this Suzu?"

"Sure as water is wet," Said Suzu as the two charged at Hydrozoa.

Meanwhile, Tech had barely missed smashing Colette with his giant fist. He instead hit the ground causing a huge crater to form. Colette had managed to dodge and hit Tech in the back of his head with her remaining chakram. Her weapon returned this time, without being absorbed by Tech.

"You pest, this time I won't miss!" Yelled Tech as he began to charge again.

Just as Tech was about to hit Colette, Genis and Raine managed to cast two spells to distract Tech. The magic attack barely evenly managed to scratch Tech's trench coat.

"You two are going down first!" Yelled Tech as he slammed his fist into the ground aiming towards Genis and Rain. Suddenly the earth shattered and electricity surged from the ground zapping both Raine and Genis' to their knees. Tech then turned towards Colette who had Locke next to her, both with their weapons out in a defensive position. "Now for you two."

Tech was approaching Locke and Colette slowly. Suddenly, from out of the sky Lloyd and Zelos fall and land on top of Tech. Knocking out the mechanized fiend. Lloyd and Zelos are just a bit dazed.

"_Where in the world did you two come from?_" Asked Locke as Colette helped Lloyd up.

"Hydrozoa sent us flying," Answered Zelos as he got up and dusted himself off.

Suddenly the wall near the gate of Meltokio was suddenly broken. From the debris, Suzu lands on the ground badly injured. A few seconds later, Zeek appears with his wings out and is being blasted by a surge of water. Then the human form of Hydrozoa appears and knocks Zeek to the ground. Luckily Zeek wasn't to badly hurt.

"Great another problem," Said Lloyd as he drew his swords.

Hydrozoa roared into the deep sky and everyone who was strong enough began to fight the mutant sea creature. No one noticed that Tech was up and walking behind a nearby wall. The battle was long and difficult. Lloyd slashed the monster's head off, but as with the arms water gushed out and formed a new head. Soon the monster had knocked everyone down to the ground and just as the beast was charging at Lloyd and Zeek, a mysterious youth wearing a black mage cloak and a large sword on his back steps in front of the charging beast and simply raises his right hand. A purple and white light surge from his right hand, the lights then shoot from his hand and blast Hydrozoa. When the lights die down, nothing of Hydrozoa or the dark spirit is left.

"What's he doing here?" Thought Tech as his left hand begins to move.

Everyone who had enough strength, Lloyd, Zeek, Zelos, Colette, and Locke, managed to get to their feet and look at the cloaked figure as he simply turns and drops a rolled up piece of paper. Then as mysteriously as he appeared, the youth vanished into thin air. When Lloyd picked up the paper he opened it and revealed a map of when the two worlds were still one.

"Interesting," Said Zeek as he took the map.

Suddenly, Tech's mechanical hand appears from the grass and grabs Colette's arm and pulls her to him at high speed. When Colette is in Tech's upgraded hand, a small electric jolt surges through her body and she becomes unconscious.

"Looks like I get more prizes today," Said Tech as Lloyd tried to charge at him, but he was injured and couldn't move fast enough. As dark smoke started to cover Tech he simply said, "I'm off to the ruins of the deep."

The black smoke engulfed Tech and Colette then dissipated, leaving no sign of any tracks. Everyone barely managed to get to Zelos' mansion. For some reason, Sebastian (Zelos' butler. Thanks Mysterybox8) was still in the mansion preparing some recovery items for the group and started to apply the first aid on the people who needed it the most. After the first aid was applied some of the group was still badly injured and were resting in the spare beds, (Suzu, Genis, and Raine were the ones badly hurt.) Lloyd, Zeek, Zelos, and Locke were in the dinning room discussing what their next move was going to be.

"We have to find Colette!" Yelled Lloyd as he slammed his fist on a nearby table.

"Hey, don't break the furniture," Remarked Zelos.

"We need to approach this sensibly," Said Zeek.

"_Maybe what Tech said was a clue?_" Suggested Locke.

"Yeah, he said something about ruins and deep," Added Zeek as Lloyd took out the map that showed when the two worlds were still one before being separated.

"There's something called the Deep Ruins," Said Lloyd as he pointed to a city in the ocean waters near Altimira, "That maybe where Colette is!"

"Hold on. One of us has to stay here with the others just in case Marina comes back," Said Zeek.

"I'll volunteer," Said Zelos as he raised his hand in the air.

"_I'll do it. Seeing as how I know what you would do to the two girl._" Said Locke. "_I can read your minds, remember?_"

"Alright it's settled then," Said Lloyd.

Soon, Lloyd, Zelos and Zeek were off to the Deep Ruins. Meanwhile, at the Deep Ruins, three familiar figures roam the decimated city water dripping everywhere. The sun barely shining any light through.

"I like this place, very wet," Said the blue haired woman.

"I prefer the sunny beach Marina," Said the blonde haired beast, "Why we here any way Tech?"

"Cause in order to extract the full power of this Cruxis crystal, we need the technology of this ancient city." Said Tech as he still had Colette in his huge metallic arm. "Besides, I thought you like the water Claws?"

"This place just gives me the creeps," Said Claws as he continued to follow Tech and Marina.

"Now don't forget you two, we're supposed to meet," Began Marina.

"We know who we're supposed to meet here later," Interrupted Claws.

In the sky above the Deep Ruins, the Drago Cycles are approaching the ruins.

"That must be it!" Yelled Lloyd as the three Drago Cycles began their decent into the city.

When Lloyd, Zeek, and Zelos landed onto a safe place, they began to embark through the old ruins. The three faced many were wolf type monsters so they figured that Claws was here. What appeared to be a home district a small light was shining around a corner of a building.

"They must be there," Said Lloyd as he began to run towards the light.

"No Lloyd!" Softly yelled Zeek. But it was too late; Lloyd had run into someone causing them both to fall down to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Yelled Lloyd as he got himself up.

"You ran into me," Replied the other person who was a girl who looked a little like Lloyd.

"Sera, are you okay?" Asked a female voice as another girl came to Sera and helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sage," Replied Sera. Sera has short auburn hair and green eyes, with black stockings and gloves, brown boots, two belts tied around green shorts, and a light blue tank-top.

"Who are these people?" Asked Sage as she pointed towards Lloyd, Zeek, and Zelos. Sage has She has long brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a light blue tunic, white pants, blue boots, and white elbow length gloves. Around her neck is a silver pendant.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," Said Zelos, "I am the great Zelos Wilder, and these two are Lloyd and Zeek."

"Um, I'm Sage Moromiya, and this is Sera Aurion," Introduced Sage as Lloyd suddenly got a surprised look on his face.

"So what are two lovely ladies such as yourselves doing in a damp place like this?" Asked Zelos.

"We came here for the treasure that is said to be here," Explained Sera.

"Hey Sera was your father's name." Began Lloyd.

"We don't have time for this," Interrupted Zeek, "Have you two seen a guy with a mechanical arm and a blonde hair girl come through here?"

"Well, no," Said Sage, "But we did see two cloaked people heading towards the center of the city a few minutes ago."

"Come on guys, I think I know where Colette is!" Said Zeek as he began to run to the town center.

"Well it was a real pleasure meeting you ladies," Said Zelos as he followed Zeek.

Lloyd just stood there looking at Sera. Many thoughts were surging through his head on whom this mysterious girl was. Why did she have Kratos' last name? Could Sera and Lloyd be family? And why is he thinking about all this when Colette is in danger. Lloyd shook his head and ran after his two comrades.

"Well that was weird, that Lloyd guy was just staring at me," Said Sera as she and Sage began to make their way to another part of the ruins.

"If you ask me, you two actually look almost the same," Said Sage.

"Really? Well, he did some how seem familiar." Replied Sera.

Meanwhile, in the Deep Ruins' center, two cloaked figures one small the other tall and big, approach Tech, Marina, and Claws. Colette was placed on an altar that was surrounded by strange machinery.

"Drag, Crystal, good of you to come," Said Tech as the two cloaked figures threw off the hoods of their cloaks.

"I see you have the one who bears the Cruxis crystal, impressive," Said Drag. Drag was part dragon part human. Mostly dragon for his skin was so black that it shined purple when light was shined upon it. He was extremely big; he had two black horns sticking out of his head, which was covered with blonde hair. His sleeves and pant legs were ripped exposing his arms and shins.

"The master says that once you extract the crystal, you may do what you want with the girl," Added Crystal. Crystal had ears and a tail like a fox; she had light gray hair and was wearing underneath her cloak a dark blue tank top, a yellow skirt that reached down to her knees, and black shoes.

"I know what I can do," Said Claws as he showed his teeth.

"And what pray tell is that?" Asked Marina as Tech was powering up the machines.

"I'll turn her into a were-wolf," Said Claws, "All I need to do is give one little nibble and it'll take only a matter of days for the transformation to be complete."

"Tech, what are these machines for?" Asked Drag as he approached the strange machinery.

"Simple, these machines unlock the hidden potential of any crystal," Explained Tech as the machine shoots a strange light at Colette's Cruxis crystal. "Unfortunately, the crystal must be on a host body in order to unlock the power. And Cruxis had an interesting design on their crystal to only unlock the power on the original host."

Suddenly, Claws raises his nose in the air and starts sniffing.

"What is it?" Asked Marina.

"Zeek is here," Said Claws.

"Well, nobody else get up, I'll take care of the pests," Said Crystal as Claws pointed where Lloyd, Zeek, and Zelos would be coming from. Crystal began walking in that direction.

Meanwhile, Lloyd, Zeek, and Zelos were near the center of the Deep Ruins. Suddenly, a woman with fox-like ears and a tail steps in front of the group. The group stops.

"Hey, boys. I'm afraid I won't be able to let you pass," Said Crystal.

"These ruins are filled with beautiful ladies," Thought Zelos.

"Are you with Tech?" Asked Zeek as he drew his dagger.

"Shouldn't you know that?" Asked Lloyd as he drew his two swords and Zelos drew his blade as well.

"Unfortunately, I only knew Tech, Claws, and Marina from the organization." Said Zeek as Lloyd let out an embarrassed sigh.

"The name's Crystal," Said Crystal as suddenly a wristband with a blade appeared on both of her wrists. "I don't have anything personally against you, but I need to stop you."

Zeek: Well that's chapter 5. Please read and review.  
Vyser: 'Puts Zeek in a headlock and pulls an electric shaver from pocket' Here's for my nose! 'Shaves the middle of Zeek's head, leaving a bald line.' Now we're even.

Zeek: My hair!

Vyser: Relax. 'Vyser snaps his fingers, and Zeek get a rainbow clown wig.'

Zeek: Thanks, I guess.

Vyser: Thanks for reading so far!


	6. Chapter 6: Enriched Spirits or The Flami...

Vyser: I'm back and have a new chapter!

Zeek: Well, at least my hair grew back.

Vyser: Then please do the disclaimer.

Zeek: Only cause I'm in a good mode. Vyser does not own Tales of Symphonia.

Vyser: Plain, but good enough.

Chapter 6: Enriched Spirits or The Flaming Dancer 

Crystal was waiting for Lloyd, Zeek, and Zelos to make the first move. Water dripping onto the ground, suddenly Zeek charges at Crystal with his dagger. When he makes contact, Crystal is still standing as if the attack just went right through her. Because it did, Zeek only attacked an illusion. As Zeek was looking for where Crystal was. Lloyd spots her above Zeek with her weapons coming down towards Zeek.

"Zeek! Look out!" Yelled Lloyd as he pushed his friend out of the way and easily dodged the attack as well.

"Hold still!" Commanded Crystal as she launched another attack.

"I got this," Said Zelos as he jump in front of the attack and blocked it with his sword.

"Not bad," Said Crystal as she jumped backwards. "But how will you deal with this."

Crystal was standing there, and suddenly five more Crystals appeared. Each one exactly like the original, then they all shuffled together and attacked. The six paired up in twos and were charging at Lloyd, Zeek, and Zelos. They all three had defensive positions, but that was no good. When they all blocked the attacks, Zeek was hit from behind. Crystal then jumped over the others and began to do one of those evil laughs.

"Hehe, that was fun," Said Crystal as she looked as she was concentrating. "Let's do it again."

"C'mon, there's got to be a weakness to this attack," Thought Zeek as he was watching Crystal multiply once more into six Crystals. "Wait I got it."

The Crystals were charging at the group and so was Zeek. He ran right through the first three and kicked the next one in the stomach. That was the real Crystal, and as she was thrown back a little the other Crystals disappeared.

"Good shot," Said Crystal as she just shrugged the attack off, "How'd know that was the real me?"

"Simple, your shadow," Said Zeek as he pointed to the top of the ruins where sunlight was actually shining through. "Those were just images that can't cast shadows."

"Impressive, but how will you deal with this," Said Crystal as she held a dark spirit.

"Uh oh," Quietly said Zelos.

"Now watch," Said Crystal as she placed the dark spirit on her forehead.

Suddenly, another Crystal appeared except without the dark spirit on her forehead. The two Crystals charge at Zeek and Zelos. Zeek and Zelos quickly put up their weapons just in time to discover that the two Crystals are both real!

"Guys!" Yelled Lloyd as he began to run over to help his friends.

"No Lloyd!" Yelled Zeek as he was still holding off one of the Crystals' attack. "We'll distract these two, you go ahead!"

Lloyd shook his head in yes, and ran off.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me kid," Said Zelos.

"I think you know what we have to do," Replied Zeek as he and Zelos pushed the two Crystals' attack back causing them to stutter a little.

"Aim for the dark spirit," Said Zelos as he and Zeek charged at the Crystals.

Meanwhile in Meltokio, Raine, Genis, and Suzu were healed thanks to some supplies that Locke managed to get. Many people returned to Meltokio, and were starting to fix the area that Hydrozoa landed on. The group that remained behind were getting some more supplies in case something happened.

"I hope the others are alright," Said Genis.

"I'm sure they're okay," Reassured Raine.

Suddenly the entire city was enveloped in a music that raise the dead and make them dance. When the group found the cause of the music, there was a large crowd of ladies cheering in the center of the town. When the group finally got past some of the ladies, there was a man with hair that was like a flame and was dancing to the lively music. The odd thing about the dancing was that the man had rings of fire all around his body and none of his clothes got burnt. When the music stopped all the ladies cheered for him and began to leave. The man noticed Raine, Suzu, Genis, and Locke were still there, and approached the two young women.

"Hello lovely ladies, did you enjoy the performance," Said the man as he bowed his head.

"Wait, I know you, you're Tyron, the Volcanic Dancer," Exclaimed Suzu as Tyron stroked his hair with his right hand.

"I'm glad you heard of me," Said Tyron. Tyron had red and yellow hair, and had a slim build. He was wearing a red vest over a black sleeveless shirt, black and silver gloves, black pants, and red and gray boots. "So what are you're names?"

"I'm Suzu," Said Suzu as she was staring at Tyron.

"I am Raine," Said Raine.

"The name's Genis and this is Locke," Said Genis as he pointed towards Locke.

"Raine and Genis? Where have I heard those names before?" Asked Tyron as he looked at a small notebook that he pulled from his vest. "Here we are. Well, I offer you all a choice."

"_And what's that?_" Asked Locke as everyone had an idea where this was heading.

"Whoa, freaky voice in my head," Said Tyron, "Any way this deal makes you follow my master, in return, I won't have to destroy you."

"Yeah right. Take this!" Yelled Genis as he shot a fireball straight at Tyron's head.

Just as the fireball was about to hit Tyron, Tyron simply raised his right hand to waist level. The fireball was drawn into the hand and Tyron clenched his fist and the fire was out.

"Not a bad fireball attack, for a rookie," Said Tyron as he opened the hand and a much bigger flame had appeared. "So I'm assuming that you dislike my deal?"

"You got that right," Said Suzu as everyone drew their weapons.

"I don't normally fight girls," Said Tyron as the flame in his hand changed into an axe. "But, if I must then I must."

Tyron began to charge at the group, each one bracing them selves for his first attack. Locke read Tyron's mind and charged at Tyron. Just as Locke was about to slash Tyron with his daggers, Tyron quickly slid out of the way with a dance move and countered with a kick to Locke's stomach. Locke went flying backwards.

"Dancing not just for entertainment," Said Tyron as music began to play with him still dancing, "It helps me battle."

Meanwhile in the Deep Ruins, Lloyd had finally reached the middle of the city. When he did Tech was almost done with energizing Collete's crystal. Before Lloyd made his move, he noticed that Claws, Marina, and a dragon person were standing in the middle. Suddenly Claws smells something in the air, and looks to where Lloyd is standing.

"Oh great, its Lloyd," Said Claws as Marina and the dragon man started approaching Lloyd.

"Get out of my way!" Yelled Lloyd as he ran and jumped over Marina and the dragon person (Drag), and draws his two swords and heads towards Tech and the weird machine.

Suddenly, Lloyd is tripped by what appeared to be Drag's tail. Then Drag picks Lloyd up and puts Lloyd in a headlock.

"Let me go!" Commanded Lloyd.

"No one can break free from me Drag," Said Drag.

Tech had just finished and removed the crystal from Colette. He then placed the crystal with in his pocket.

"I've finished," Said Tech as Marina stood next to him, "Marina and I are going to report back now."

Then black smoke covered Tech and Marina and they disappeared when the smoke cleared. Claws then approached Colette who was still knocked out.

"How much power did Tech use to knock out his girl," Thought Claws as he lifted Colette's hand.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Lloyd as he struggled to get free.

"Relax buddy," Said Claws.

Suddenly, Drag yells in pain and lets Lloyd go. Lloyd quickly turns to see that Zeek and Zelos attack Drag from behind. Lloyd charges at Claws again who let go of Colette's hand. Just as Lloyd is about to slash Claws, Claws disappears in a cloud of white smoke. Drag disappears in a cloud of black smoke. Lloyd sighed and put his swords away, and picked up Colette.

"How'd you guys defeat Crystal," Asked Lloyd as he carefully approached the two.

"Thank Zelos' wild behavior," Sighed Zeek.

"You see here's what I did," Began Zelos.

"Don't talk about it Zelos," Interrupted Zeek. "Let's just get out of here."

No one noticed the bite marks on Colette left hand, and no one would ever. Cause the bite marks instantly vanished. Meanwhile back in Meltokio, Raine, Genis, Suzu and Locke were having a rough time trying even to stop Tyron from dancing let alone damage him in battle. Locke was knocked out, while the others were a little damage. Tyron was still dancing and the music was still playing.

"Let the music spin!" Yelled Tyron as he danced with his axe to attack the group once more.

Just as Tyron's axe was about to hit the group, a male with auburn hair and blue eyes wearing gray and black clothing blocks Tyron's attack with twin swords. Tyron jumps back and quickly gets angry.

"Hey Suzu," Says the Auburn hair male.

"Hey bro!" Replied Suzu. "How ya doing Jet?"

"You have a brother?" Asked Genis, everyone was ignoring Tyron and he was getting pretty angry with that.

"Yup," Answered Suzu.

"Hello we're in the middle of a battle here!" Yelled Tyron.

"Buzz off," Said Jet as the music scratched and Tyron got embarrassed.

"That's it!" Yelled Tyron as he put a dark spirit on his wrist. His wrist instantly became engulfed by fire. Tyron charged at the group with his new weapon. "Prepare to fall!"

Just as Tyron was about to punch Jet, one of the Drago cycles appeared from the sky and crash into Tyron. Causing the dark spirit to fly up off his wrist. Zeek's Drago cycle was that unfortunate one that crashed. Zeek got off and quickly grabbed the dark spirit. Lloyd, Colette (Who had recovered during the ride to Meltokio), and Zelos landed quickly behind Zeek.

"Good job Zeek," Said Genis, "But did you have to crash the vehicle?"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter," Replied Zeek as he walked over to Locke and woke him up. "Here's a dark spirit. Get cracking on the research."

"_I'm tired of getting hurt any way,_" Said Locke as he got up and headed to the research center.

"Good to see that you're alright Colette," Said Genis.

"Yes, I glad that you save me," Said Colette.

"Can we celebrate at my house!" Said Zelos as everyone followed him to his house. Well almost everyone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Said Tyron. He was still underneath the Drago cycle. "My back hurts."

Suddenly, black smoke appeared in front of Tyron. When the smoke cleared, Tech was standing there.

"Never thought I had to do this again," Said Tech as he placed his enhanced hand on the Drago cycle and absorbed it into his body. Instantly he gained very powerful looking armor. "Why do you get crushed by heavy metallic things?"

"It's my luck," Responded Tyron as he got up and dusted himself. "So what I miss at the Deep Ruins?"

"Everything going according to plan," Said Tech, "And thanks to Claws we have a distraction for Lloyd's group."

"Claws did something right for once?" Asked a confused Tyron as black smoke began to cover him and Tech. "You need a new exit."

"Just shut up," Replied Tech as they disappeared in the smoke.

The night passed, and morning came. And suddenly a scream filled Zelos' mansion, awaking everyone in the building. The scream came from the room where Colette was sleeping. Everyone was gathered outside the room.

"Uh, Colette," Said Lloyd as he knocked on the door, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Yelled Colette from the other side of the door.

A few minutes later, Colette exited the room in her normal attire.

"So what are we doing now?" Asked Colette.

Everyone was puzzled by the question, with the exception of Zeek. When he arrived he was still in his black pajamas.

"What's the commotion?" Asked Zeek as he rubbed his eyes.

"Colette just screamed," Answered Raine as she went back into conversion with the others.

Zeek was finally wide-awake. He was looking at everyone, but something was different about Colette. It wasn't love or any emotion or any thing. It was a physical feature, it was a…

"TAIL!" Yelled Zeek as he pointed towards Colette.

Everyone just stopped talking and looked at Zeek, like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about," Said Genis, Zelos, Suzu, and Jet in union.

"Colette has a tail!" Yelled Zeek.

"I don't have a tail," Said Colette as something was wagging behind her.

"Colette, what's that?" Asked Lloyd as the thing stopped wagging and looked to be a blonde wolf's tail. Everyone was shocked.

"A TAIL!" Everyone except Zeek yelled. Zeek just said, "I told ya so."

Vyser: Please read and review!

Zeek: What a weird chapter.

Vyser: Don't make me shave your head again.

Zeek: I'll be good.

Vyser: Thanks for the reviews, what will happen next? I really don't have a clue.


	7. Chapter 7: A Tail of Woe

Vyser: Okay, sorry I had a hard time to update, was thinking about many different things to put in the story so I choose this version hope you enjoy!

Zeek: Hey what about me?

Vyser: Fine, do the disclaimer.

Zeek: Not that, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 7: A Tail of Woe **

Everyone was shocked at this new development. Colette had grown a tail! Everyone was surprised, confused or startled by this.

"How could Colette have a tail?" Asked Genis towards Raine.

"I don't understand it either," Answered Raine.

"Maybe Claws had something to do with it?" Suggested Zeek, "I mean he was the last one near Colette in the ruins."

"We should try to figure out what is wrong with Colette," Said Lloyd.

"Then maybe we should head to the royal library to see if we can find out the cause," Suggested Zelos as everyone looked at him with shock. "What? I can suggest good ideas too you know."

"But we also have to find out what that Tech and the other creeps are up to," Said Zeek as he left to go back to his room to change.

"We should split up!" Suggested Suzu with a smile on her face.

"I hate to admit but my sister came up with a good idea," Said Jet.

"We have nine people in our group," Said Raine.

"Wait, who's the ninth?" Asked Lloyd.

"Its Locke, remember Lloyd," Answered Colette.

"Anyway, we should split into groups of three," Said Raine, "But what should the groups do?"

Zeek had returned from his room and was changed in his usual suit.

"Maybe one group should check the royal library like Zelos suggested," Said Genis.

"I say we should check if your friend Sheena has any information," Suggested Suzu.

"But that leaves us with one group left," Thought Raine.

"Regal might help," Suggested Colette.

"Okay, Lloyd seeing as how you're the leader," Said Zeek, "I guess you get to choose who's in what group."

Lloyd was thinking for a few minutes on who was going in which party.

"All right, I've made my decision," Said Lloyd.

Lloyd had decided that Zelos, Raine and Locke were to go to the royal library to look up anything related to Colette's um, condition. Genis, Jet, and Suzu were to head to Mizoho to see if Sheena had any new information. And Lloyd, Colette, and Zeek are to head off to Altimira to see Regal, and find out if he knows anything about the dark spirits. Everyone was off; Zelos' group was in the library looking book through book.

"These books are endless," Thought Zelos as he was skimming through the pages.

"Locke," Asked Raine as Locke looked up at her. "When we first met you said you knew me, but we never met before."

"_It was like something inside told me that I knew you_," Telepathically said Locke. "_When I saw you, something sparked inside of me and I felt like I knew you._"

"This is complicated," Said Raine.

"Hey guys," Quietly yelled Zelos, "I think I found something."

Raine and Locke walked over to Zelos, who was sitting at a table reading a book about the different species that are or were know to the world.

"What's this?" Asked Raine.

"According to this book there is a race that was known as the Wolvens," Explained Zelos. "Apparently this was a race of were-wolf like people, who could change from human to beast form."

"_How'd you find this?_" Asked Locke with a confused look on his face.

"I thank the not-study game," Said Zelos as he continued to read the book, "These people had the talent of making other beings of different races become Wolvens by biting them. Unfortunately the cure seems to be ripped from this book."

Sure enough the book had a page ripped out that told the cure for the condition.

"Well at least we know what is what," Said Raine, "Maybe we should try to find another Wolven to find the cure."

"_I don't think that possible,_" Said Locke as he took the book and reads a little. "_It says here that most of the Wolvens died from a terrible disaster._"

"Well Claws survived, there might be others," Replied Zelos.

"We have to tell Lloyd and the others about this," Said Raine.

Suddenly a librarian appears.

"Ssshhhhhhhhh," Said the Librarian.

"Sorry," Said Raine and Zelos at the same time.

Meanwhile in Mizoho, Genis' group arrived and was talking to Sheena about the organizations.

"Sheena did you find any information?" Asked Genis as Jet was drinking some tea that Sheena offered. Jet quickly spat it out because of the taste.

"We found they're called the Dremos," Explained Sheena, "Other then that we have no new information."

"They must be very good at hiding their true objectives," Said Suzu.

"Most likely they hid behind Cruxis and were watching their actions," Said Sheena.

"You have to think though where they're going to strike next," Said Jet.

Suddenly, a huge explosion fills the air as well as smoke, everyone runs out to see what is happening. When the group gets outside, Mizoho is almost completely engulfed by flames. Many bodies lay on the ground, and one person is standing in the middle of the village laughing cheerfully as he raises his hands the flames raise as well.

"Stop this!" Yelled Sheena.

The person turned around and revealed Tyron.

"Tyron!" Yelled Genis, Suzu, and Jet at the same time.

"Nice to see you again," Said Tyron.

"What are you doing here?" Yelled Suzu.

"I got some new fire power and needed to test it out," Explained Tyron as he was stretching, "This village just happened to be the target."

"You want to deal with fire then take this," Said Sheena as she was concentrating. "I summon Effret (did I spell that right?)!"

Tyron just smiled when Sheena summoned the lord of the raging inferno, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't Effret coming?" Sheena asked herself.

"Nice trick, I have one as well!" Yelled Tyron as the flames around the houses flew towards him and engulfed him. His yelling was only thing that made sure he was still there. When the flames subsided, Tyron was in black and red armor, which made him look like Effret. "The summon spirit was "gracious" enough to give up his strength."

"What are you talking about?" Yelled Jet as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"Why tell my secret to dead people," Said Tyron as he began to charge at the group.

Meanwhile, in Altimira Lloyd's group was already at the Lorenzo Corporation. They were waiting in the presidential office for Regal's meeting to be over with.

"I hate it when people keep you waiting," Said Zeek.

"Just relax Zeek," Said Lloyd as Regal and Presea entered the room.

"Lloyd, Colette it is a pleasure to see you two again," Said Regal. Regal was wearing a suit and didn't have the handcuffs anymore.

"Who is this?" Asked Presea as she pointed towards Zeek. Presea had gotten a little taller and her hair had gotten a little longer.

"I'm Zeek," Said Zeek.

"So anyway, to what do we owe this visit to?" Asked Regal as he sat behind his desk.

"Well, you see," Began Lloyd.

Lloyd took almost the next hour to tell what had happened. Both Regal and Presea had either confused or surprised looks on their faces, especially when Colette showed them her tail sticking out the back of her clothes.

"…. And that's basically it," Finished Lloyd.

"Wow, the time sure flew by," Said Zeek.

"Dark Spirits," Said Regal as he took a moment to think, "I've only heard a rumor, that a company has been mass producing them."

"Don't suppose you know where the company is?" Asked Zeek.

"Unfortunately no." Replied Regal. "As for Colette I'm afraid that a Wolven like that Claws guy could help."

"Thanks for the help," Said Colette.

"You should probably stay here in Altimira tonight," Suggested Presea.

"It is late," Said Lloyd as he looks out the window.

"I'll make the accommodations to the hotel immediately," Said Presea as she left the room.

"As for me I'll look into more of that company," Said Regal.

Meanwhile in Mizuho, Tyron was dominating the battle. Almost everyone was badly injured. Sheena couldn't summon anything; Genis was low on magic power, while Jet and Suzu had barely enough strength to stand. Tyron however, didn't even have a scratch on him; he dodged all of their attacks with his dance moves. His armor increased his attack, defense, and speed capabilities exponentially.

"Before my next attack, let me just say," Said Tyron with a smirk on his face, "My offer is still open for the ladies."

"Like we'd join you," Said Sheena as she charged at Tyron. "Take this!"

Just as Sheena was about to hit Tyron with her card, Tyron grabs the hand that held the weapon.

"You've got a fiery attitude," Said Tyron as Sheena broke free, "I respect that."

"Nice line, you suck," Said Jet.

"Just shut up you little punk!" Yelled Tyron as he began to charge again.

Just as Tyron was about to hit Jet with his new and improve fire axe, Tyron suddenly gets sprayed with water in the face. This throws him back and he is steaming. Everyone is looking where the attack came from; two girls are standing behind the group. The one who cast had a staff and long brown hair; the other girl had auburn hair and had two swords like Lloyd.

"Who are you?" Asked Genis as the girls approached the group.

"My name's Sera Aurion and this is Sage Moromiya," Introduced Sera.

"Aw man, I don't want to fight more beautiful girls," Said Tyron as flames engulfed him till next we met!"

The flames completely engulfed Tyron and when the fire was gone so was Tyron. Genis was busy applying healing items on the team.

"So what are two girls like yourselves doing out here?" Asked Jet.

"What are you talking about, we saw the fire so we came rushing here," Explained Sage.

"Sera," Said Genis as Sera, "I'm just wondering, but was your father's name Kratos?"

"How'd you know that?" Asked Sera as she ruffled up Genis' hair.

Meanwhile, at Altimira, night had covered the night's sky. Zeek was out near the amusement park at the local game place. He was playing some games, when he tried this card game where you had to face someone the person who he faced looked strange. It was a girl with long silver hair, yellow wolf-like eyes and tan skin. She wears a deerskin skirt and matching top that shows her midriff and a necklace with wolf fangs on it. The thing that caught Zeek's attention was she had a silver wolf tail.

"Before we begin would you mind telling something?" Asked Zeek.

"I'm in a good mood tonight so why not? Go ahead," Said the Silver haired girl.

"Are you a real Wolven?" Asked Zeek as the girl got a surprised look on her face.

Vyser: I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Zeek: Something wrong?

Vyser: Hardly anyone reads a majority of my stories.

Zeek: Aw suck it up.

Vyser: Don't make me use the lightning again.

Zeek: Please read and review! 'Zeek then runs off at high speed."


	8. Chapter 8: Attack on Altimira

Vyser: Here's the next chapter for all of you great reviewers.

Zeek: Why are you so happy?

Vyser: Simple Zeek, people really seem to like my stories.

Zeek: Okay, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. How long am I going to have to keep saying this line?

Vyser: What's today?

Zeek: Tuesday

Vyser: Wednesday, Thursday, oh not until I own Tales of Symphonia, which is highly unlikely.

Chapter 8: Attack on Altimira 

"How'd you know I was a Wolven?" Asked the silver haired girl.

"The tail was a dead give away," Answered Zeek as he pointed towards her tail.

"Come with me," Said the silver haired girl as she grabbed Zeek and pulled him outside the building into the night.

"Who are you and how do you know about my kind?" Asked the silver haired girl.

"I'm known as Zeek, and I know about your kind because a met a Wolven named Claws," Explained Zeek.

"So there are others," Said the silver haired girl.

"Listen, I need to know the cure on how to reverse the wolf changing process," Said Zeek as the silver haired girl looked at him. "A friend of mine needs to be cured."

"All right, but you have to do something for me," Said the silver haired girl.

"Anything," Said Zeek.

"You have to take me to Claws," Said the silver haired girl.

"Well, he usually finds us," Said Zeek, "Okay, you've got a deal."

"Good, seeing as how I'm traveling with you now I'm called Luna," Said Luna as Zeek made her follow her back to the hotel.

When the two reached the room, things just got weirder. Colette had grown wolf ears in place of hers. Zeek explained to Lloyd that Luna was a Wolven and would help.

"Thanks, so what's the cure?" Asked Lloyd.

"Well." Started Luna until a huge explosion fills the air and many screams are heard as well.

Everyone quickly ran to the window to see that many strange monsters were attacking Altimira. In fact they weren't even made of flesh and blood. They were machines! There were metallic purple falcons in the air shooting missiles from their wings. From the sea, blue zinc whales were launching torpedoes at the harbors and beaches. And on the ground there was iron green raptors attacking the people.

"Lloyd! We have to do something!" Pleaded Colette as many more explosions filled the air.

"We have to fight!" Said Lloyd as he was running to the door, Zeek stops him. "Get out of the way Zeek!"

"I know that we have to save people," Said Zeek. "But we need to approach this with reason. If we go out there now we're sure to be killed!"

"There's a rule about hunting," Said Luna. "Sometimes you need bait to catch your prey, and we'll need to lure those things away from the city."

"Okay so who's the bait?" Asked Lloyd. No one answered.

"I can't be the bait, I'm not fast enough to lure those things." Said Colette.

"And I have to set up the trap I'm planning," Said Luna.

"Guess we need to decide who's going," Said Lloyd to Zeek.

"There's only one thing that can solve this," Said Zeek, "Rock, paper, scissors."

So Lloyd and Zeek did rock, paper and scissors. When they were done, Zeek had chosen paper and Lloyd chose scissors. Zeek walked out of the hotel, and with his luck almost all of the iron raptors were waiting outside for him to come out. The raptors charged, Zeek shot his spirit cannon at the iron raptors knocking them down with every shot. Zeek had managed to keep any more causality from occurring and he was able to keep this up for an hour, at least until the metallic falcons and the zinc whales (which for some reason had the ability to walk on land) started going after him too. Zeek managed to get his wings out and flew out of town, luckily with every single enemy behind him. The trap was ready, thanks to Regal and Presea, who had met up with Lloyd, Colette, and Luna. As soon as Zeek flew past the trap and the enemies were behind him, the trap was activated. Many soldiers with cannons blasted a majority of the enemies, the group fought as well, with the exception of Regal, who vowed never to fight with his hands again. When the fighting was done, the entire field behind Altimira was covered with the heaps of junk.

"Why did these things attack?" Asked Regal as he looked at a part that was near him.

"Tech was probably behind this," Said Zeek.

"Who's Tech?" Asked Luna.

As if on cue, back smoke appears and everyone looks towards it. A single person is seen walking from the smoke. When the smoke clears, Tech is standing there with a smile on his face.

"Speak of the devil," Said Lloyd.

"You did better against my army," Said Tech as he lifted his hand in the air and the scraps of metal did the same. "But can you deal with this?"

Suddenly all the metal began to encircle Tech. As the metal wrapped itself upon Tech, it changed it shape and formed armor. When the metal stopped forming, a huge metallic version of Tech appeared.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Asked Techno Tech as he was testing his new body.

"You gave up your humanity for that?" Asked Luna as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"FOOLS I NEVER GAVE UP MY HUMANITY!" Said Techno Tech as his chest open and revealed a cockpit with Tech at the controls, the chest then quickly closed and Techno Tech began to charge at the group.

"Incoming!" Yelled Zeek as everyone dove out of the way of Tech's giant fist crashing into the ground.

"HOLD STILL!" Said Techno Tech as he raised his fist from the ground and readied him for another attack.

Techno Tech kept firing its onslaught of attacks. Using fists and missiles, however everyone kept dodging. Soon the sun was rising, and just as Techno Tech was about to crush Zeek with his metallic foot, a single surviving metallic hawk approaches towards Techno Tech's head and enters it through a small hatch.

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE LUCK IS ON YOU SIDE TODAY," Said Techno Tech as two metallic wings sprouted from his back and he flew away into the sky.

"Wonder why he left?" Asked Colette as Luna helped Zeek up.

Suddenly, an employee from the Lorenzo Corporation appears running from the city.

"Regal, sir!" Yelled the employee as he reached the group panting. "They're…they're…. gone sir."

"What's gone?" Asked Regal as the employee regained his posture.

"They papers on the ex-spheres, that dark spirit company, and the dark spirit that your friends brought in," Explained the employee while everyone got shocked on what just happened.

"Tech used the attack to distract us," Said Zeek as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Its like this organization is one step ahead of us," Said Lloyd as Zeek rose to his feet.

"At least we found someone who could help us with Colette," Said Zeek as he looked towards Luna. "What's the cure?"

"It's a rare plant know as the Lunar Rose," Said Luna, "If we could find it, then I could make it into a cure."

"Maybe we should tell the others this," Suggested Colette.

"All right," Said Lloyd before he turned to Regal. "Regal, can the damage be fixed?"

"There wasn't many casualties," Began Regal as he looked towards Altimira. "And the damage will be fixed by my corporation."

"Good, then we'll be off." Said Lloyd as Colette, Zeek, and Luna followed him to the drago cycles were.

"Regal, what do you think about this new enemy?" Asked Presea when Lloyd's group was off in the air.

"To be honest, this will a much tougher battle then Cruxis," Said Regal.

Meanwhile, Genis' group along with Sheena, Sera, and Sage, were returning from Mizuho back to Meltokio. They met back at Zelos' mansion, where Zelos, Raine and Locke were already waiting.

"Well if it isn't Sheena?" Said Zelos as he looked at the group whom were still a little battered up. "What happened?"

"We were attacked," Said Jet.

"By Tyron," Finished Suzu. "Thankfully, Sera and Sage here saved us."

"I remember these two from the ruins," Said Zelos as he greeted the women. "Long time no see ladies."

"Now's not the time for flirting Zelos," Said Raine, "Is there any news on the organization?"

"The only thing that Sheena could find out was that the organization's called Dremos," Said Genis.

"And the information network is going to be down a while," Added Sheena, "The people of Mizuho are trying to repair the damage of what Tyron caused."

"We also found out that Sera is actually Lloyd's sister," Said Suzu as everyone in Zelos' group looked surprised.

"Well, that's an eye opener," Said Zelos.

"_Well Lloyd's going to be in for a surprise when he gets here,_" Said Locke, "_Anyway, we found out that the only way to cure Colette is to find a Wolven who knows about the cure. Unfortunately, most of the race was wiped out a long time ago, but there were survivors._"

"This must be confusing for you two," Said Raine as she looked at Sera and Sage.

"Not really, Genis filled us in on the ride here," Explained Sage.

Suddenly, Lloyd's group enter the mansion. When Zelos spots Luna, his eyes looked almost like hearts, he was glad that many beautiful women were in his house today.

"Lloyd, who's this?" Asked Zelos as he pointed towards Luna.

"This is Luna," Began Lloyd, "She's a…."

"I'm a Wolven," Finished Luna.

Lloyd then explained what happened at Altimira. With the attacks and how Zeek had found Luna. Then Sheena told Lloyd's group what had happened at Mizuho, and why she was there.

"We met again," Said Zeek referring to Sera and Sage.

"Yeah and there's something you need to know Lloyd," Said Raine.

"I'm your sister," Said Sera as Lloyd looked surprised and confused.

A few hours past, everyone except Lloyd and Sera were in the mansion, discussing what to do next. While Lloyd and Sera were talking about their pasts.

"And that's basically it," Finished Lloyd. "I still can't believe I have a younger sister."

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Replied Sera.

"What's your life been like?" Asked Lloyd.

"I was raised by Kratos for the first 13 years after I was born," Said Sera, "Well I really should say he did, it was Yuan and the renegades that raised me and I barely even got to see Kratos."

"When I first met dad, he was a deceiver," Said Lloyd, "He kept changing sides. Sorry that I interrupted."

"It's okay. Anyway, after I turned fourteen, I left the renegades and soon met up with Sage." Explained Sera, "We've been friends and treasure hunters ever since."

"I guess neither of us really knew dad," Said Lloyd.

"I guess so," Said Sera as she stood up, "We should probably see how the others are doing."

"Yeah," Said Lloyd as the two siblings entered the house.

Everyone had decided that the best plan of action was to get the cure for Colette first, before Lloyd and Sera entered the conversation. Zelos however was reading a magazine, on how to get the ladies to come rushing to you. Genis explained everything that the group was going to do to Lloyd and Sera.

"Now all we need is to find that Lunar Rose," Said Zeek as Zelos looked up from his magazine.

"I know where we can get some," Said Zelos as everyone looked at him.

"And how would you know where it is?" Sarcastically asked Sheena as Zelos stood up.

"Be back in a minute," Said Zelos as he quickly ran up the stairs of his mansion, and exactly one minute later he came down with a blue rose with crescent moons on the petals. "This what you looking for?"

Luna observed the rose, and looked shocked after examining it.

"It is the Lunar Rose!" Yelled Luna as everyone looked even more shocked. "How'd you get such a rare flower?"

"Simple, I have Sebastian grow these for me so I can give them to the lovely ladies of the town," Said Zelos as he laughed in his triumphant moment.

"Of course," Said Zeek as he slapped his forehead.

Vyser: Please read and review!

Zeek: Weren't you going to give an important announcement in the end of this chapter?

Vyser: Oh yeah, thanks. Seeing as how you people really like this story I've got a special surprise, next chapter I'm letting the reviewers decide on what happens next. Choose between the two following titles: **Chapter 9: Dark Generals Arise** or **Chapter 9: Enemies in the Steam.**

Zeek: Is this legal on the site?

Vyser: Don't defy me. 'Raises hand in air and rain starts pouring on Zeek.'

Zeek: Well, at least there's no lightning this time.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Generals Arise

Tech: Sorry, but unfortunately Vyser and Zeek won't be introducing this new chapter.

Claws: Instead, we'll be the ones doing the disclaimer, right Tyron.

Tyron: Yeah, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.

Tech: We should do this more often. Oh yeah, according to the reviewers, you all choose Dark Generals Arise for this chapter.

Claws: So sit down, grab a soda, and read this chapter.

Chapter 9: Dark Generals Arise 

Instead of seeing our heroes, we find Tech and Tyron walking through a dark corridor. Tech in his hands, are the items he stole from Lloyd's group.

"I see you were successful, Tech," Said Tyron as he continued to walk.

"The master should be very pleased," Said Tech as the two reached the end of the corridor and there was a huge door. "After you."

Tyron opened the door, and inside was a throne. Torches were the only things lighting the room, but the room was still dark. The two bad guys were approaching the throne, which was surrounded by four mysterious cloaked people. In the throne was a mysterious person whose entire features were covered by darkness. (I am not ruining the surprise this early).

"Master, I Tech offer you these items from which we took back from the enemy," Said Tech as he laid the items on the ground in front of the throne.

"Impressive Tech," Said the master as the items floated onto the master's hand. "You have done well to serve me."

"To only serve you my lord is desire," Said Tech.

"Brown noser," Said Tyron under his breath.

"I have new orders for you two," Said the master as Tech and Tyron kneeled before him.

"What are they master?" Asked Tyron.

"Seek out your fellow operatives, and deliver them this message," Said the master as he threw a small scroll to Tyron. "Then return to here."

"Master if I may be so bold, what about Zeek and his friends?" Asked Tech as he and Tyron rose to their feet.

"It's time for the dark generals to earn their keep," Said the master as he sat back down in his throne.

The cloaked people just vanished into thin air, as Tech and Tyron left the room.

"So Tech, do you think its wise of the master to send the Dark Generals?" Asked Tyron.

"The master's word is law here," Said Tech as he continued walking, "We have to trust in his judgement."

Suddenly Claws walks from a separate hallway, and joins in the conversation.

"What are you dudes talking about?" Asked Claws.

"Pleasure seeing you again Claws," Said Tyron.

"Yes it has been a while, so the master's finally sending the dark generals," Said Claws.

"The master must have his eye set on something," Said Tech.

Meanwhile, in Meltokio, Luna was preparing the cure for Colette. It would take two days for the cure to be completed, so everyone had agreed to take this time off and think of what should be done next.

"Maybe we should try to relax in these next two days," Suggested Zelos.

"That may actually be a good idea," Said Raine. "We should probably take these two days to relax."

"This would be a good opportunity to see how the repairs on Mizuho are going" Said Sheena.

"How do we know when the Dremos will attack again?" Asked Zeek.

"Yeah, we should take in consideration of the enemy," Pointed out Genis.

"You two have to relax sometimes," Said Suzu.

"Yeah, I mean sometimes you have to relax before fighting," Added Jet.

"We'll still need a group to stay here," Said Lloyd as he looked at Colette who was playing with her tail.

"_Well, I would like to investigate those ruins that Lloyd, Zeek, and Zelos visited earlier,_" Said Locke as Raine looked intrigued.

"I bet there's still treasure in those ruins," Said Sage.

"If we're going to do this we're do this right," Said Zeek as he grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. "I'll say that four of us will have to stay here, two of course would have to be Colette and Luna."

"I could take two others to Mizuho with me," Said Sheena.

"I would also like to see those ruins Locke was talking about," Said Raine as Zeek was right this stuff down.

"And anyone coming with me, is coming to a place of relaxation," Added Zelos.

After many debates, the groups were that Lloyd and Zeek would stay in Meltokio, Locke, Raine and Sage would proceed to the Deep Ruins. Sheena, Jet and Genis would be going to Mizuho to see how the repairs would be coming. And last, but not least, Zelos, Sera, and Suzu would be heading over to (of course) the hot springs, but he didn't tell anyone where exactly where his group would be going. Everyone was off to where they were heading.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Asked Lloyd towards Zeek.

"I've got an appointment with the local blacksmith to get my weapon," Says Zeek as he holds up his wore out dagger, "modified." Zeek then was walking into the business district.

Meanwhile, at Mizuho.

"Well the repairs seem to be going along nicely," Said Sheena. Sheena forced Jet and Genis to help the other workers and progress was proceeding rather quickly.

"Tell me again, why we are doing this," Asked Jet after he hit his thumb with the hammer he was using.

"I don't know how Sheena does it," Said Genis before he slammed his thumb with the hammer. "Ouch!"

"Less yaking, more whacking!" Yelled Sheena from the ground.

Meanwhile (again), at the Deep Ruins' town center.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! This is amazing!" Says Raine as she entered into her ruins mode and runs across the streets of the ruins looking at every piece of the city. Locke and Sage were just embarrassed at the site of Raine.

"I wonder if she does this a lot?" Asked Sage as she was looking in one of the buildings.

"_I know she does_," Said Locke.

"This stone is amazing, it's made of a material I've never seen in the books before!" Exclaims Raine as she's observing the walls of the nearby building.

Meanwhile (yet again) at the Hot Springs. The place had improved; it had the hot water spilt into two places so that there would be a male and female side with a large wooden fence. Suzu and Sera were both enjoying the springs, Zelos on the other hand; well you probably guess what he's up to.

"Dang fence," Thought Zelos as he was trying to climb over the fence. "Why it did it have to be over ten feet tall?"

Steam was filling the air, so no one would even be able to see if Zelos was peeking.

Meanwhile (man, I'm getting tired of these) Zeek had finished his new weapon. The blacksmith could fix Zeek's previous weapon, but he melted the metal down to make a better weapon. A double-edged dagger, the blades were the same basic design, but the handle was joining the blades.

"I hope you enjoy," Said the blacksmith as Zeek exited the blacksmith store.

"Well, at least its better," Said Zeek as he looked to the sky which was dark and the stars were shining. "Man, time was moving fast."

Zeek had made it back to Zelos' mansion, while everyone in the mansion was enjoying the fine meal that Sebastian had made. Later after dinner, everyone except Luna was asleep. Night had past and noon had soon made its mark, and by that time Luna had finished with the cure and had already presented it to Colette.

"Here you are Colette," Said Luna as she handed Colette a bottle with a blue liquid. "Now all you have to do is by pass the taste of the potion and you'll be cured."

As Colette opened the bottle a swift odor filled the air quickly.

"I thought that was a flower?" Asked Lloyd as everyone cover his/her nose.

"It smells nice in flower form, but when in liquid form well you can probably guess," Said Luna as Colette began to drank the liquid.

Almost immediately after finishing the potion, Colette's ears returned to normal and her tail had disappeared.

"Wow, thanks Luna," Said Colette.

"You're welcome," Said Luna as she turned towards Zeek. "Now you have to hold up your end of the bargain."

"I know, I know," Said Zeek.

Suddenly, screams are heard outside. Lloyd, Zeek, Colette, and Luna quickly grab their weapons and race outside to see what is going on. When the group reaches the center of the city, they see that many buildings are in rubble and smoke arising from the ruined buildings. The strange thing is that no bodies were on the ground or insight. Lloyd and the others search to see who did this, they spot a mysterious youth wearing a black mage cloak and a large sword in his right hand standing in the middle of the destroyed city.

"It's him!" Said Zeek, "The mysterious guy who gave us the map to the deep ruins."

"It is?" Asked Colette as Luna put on a puzzled face.

"Who are you and did you do this?" Yelled Lloyd as the mysterious youth suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the group.

"To answer your questions, 1. I'm known as Adrian John," Said Adrian, "And 2., Yes I did cause this destruction, and you're next!"

"Oh yeah take this!" Yelled Luna as she thrust her spear straight towards Adrian. Adrian simply caught the spear between his fingers in the hand that wasn't holding the sword. "What!"

"Nice attack, but not good enough," Said Adrian as he threw back Luna to the ground.

Meanwhile (not again) at the deep ruins Raine's group was having troubles of their own. A mysterious cloaked person was blocking their path.

"My master demands your presence," Said the cloaked man.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Said Sage as she used a fire spell against the cloaked man, which hit dead on. "I rock!"

When the smoke cleared, the man's cloaked was the only thing damaged. The man had black hair with yellow highlights, was wearing camouflaged pants with a black sleeveless shirt and had a whip in his right hand.

"I'm the Dark General, Zephyr," Said Zephyr as he slapped his whip upon the ground. "Now my titan appear before us and do my bidding!"

Suddenly, a huge, black and yellow wolf appeared. It had two horns each on its two heads; two tails, and had serious armor. Zephyr jumped on top of the beast, as it roared and began to charge at Raine's group.

"Quickly get out of the way!" Yelled Raine as herself, Locke, and Sage quickly jumped out of the way in different directions as the wolf rammed into a nearby building.

While this is going on, in Mizuho the repairs were finally finished.

"Well it took a while," Started Jet.

"And a lot of smashing of thumbs," Added Genis as he held up his bandaged thumb.

"You two finally finished," Ended Sheena.

Suddenly, many black orbs hit the roofs of the building, which destroy them again. The group turns around to see a man with Blood-Colored eyes and black hair. The man is wearing only black and dark red clothing.

"Who in the world are you?" Asked Jet as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"Chaos," Said Chaos as he forms another black orb in his right hand. "Surrender now, so we won't have to fight." 

"We won't surrender to the likes of you!" Yelled Genis as he cast a new light attack he learned. The attack is just absorbed by the black orb.

"Now I'm mad!" Yelled Chaos as he throws his black orb at the group. Everyone barely manages to dodge, but the force of the attack is so powerful that the force sends everyone to the ground. "Time to vent some anger!"

Meanwhile (their back) at the Hot Springs, Zelos, Sera, and Suzu were ready to leave. The trio was near their transportation, when suddenly a mysterious blonde hair man with a scar under is right eye in blue and white clothing appears in front of them.

"Now what," Thought Zelos.

"Who exactly are you?" Asked Sera.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vex," Introduced Vex. "My master requires you three to come with me immediately."

"And if we refuse," Asked Zelos as the trio drew their swords.

"I cannot take no for an answer," Said Vex as he puts on a gauntlet on his right arm. "This is your final chance give up."

"Never," Said Sera as herself, Suzu, and Zelos charged and thrust their weapons at the same time at Vex.

Just as the swords were about to stab Vex, he opens his non-armored hand and grabs all the swords. Amazingly, no blood was spilled.

"Incompetence must be contagious," Said Vex as he simply twists his hand and breaks the swords in one motion. "Still want to fight?"

Tech: Yes our side is winning!

Claws: And all we had to do was tie up the author and Zeek.

Tyron: Um, guys.

'Vyser and Zeek are standing right behind the trio with anger in their eyes.'

Claws: Not now Tyron.

Tech: Yeah, we're making fun of the stupid author and stupid Zeek.

Vyser: Really?

Tech and Claws: Uh oh!

Zeek: I've got an idea of what we can do for a punishment.

Vyser: And that is? 'Zeek is whispering into Vyser's ear.' That's actually pretty good. 'Suddenly all the reviews for this story land on Tech, Claws, and Tyron.'

Zeek: Cool. See you reviewers next chapter. Please review.

Vyser: Tell me if you like the Dark Generals.


	10. Chapter 10: Destruction and Reconstructi...

Vyser: The short waiting is over, I have come with a new chapter.

Zeek: You're going to do something in this chapter really serious aren't you?

Vyser: Zeek, you know me better I would never do that. 'Crosses fingers behind back' Shouldn't you get started on the disclaimer?

Zeek: I know, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. Wait a minute! Don't change the subject!

Vyser: Too late!

Chapter 10: Destruction and Reconstruction 

Vex had just broken Zelos, Sera, and Suzu's swords. And wasn't bleeding from the blades he caught from his non-armored hand.

"Oh crud," Said Zelos as he held his broken sword.

"Now what are we going to do?" Asked Suzu as she put away her broken sword.

"What do you think we're going to do," Commented Sera, "Run!"

So Zelos, Sera and Suzu quickly turned and ran away from Vex. They were almost to the hot spring's house, but Vex suddenly appeared in front of them. Suddenly a burst of energy sends the trio flying backwards onto the ground.

"Please don't do that," Said Vex as he pushed some of his hair from the front of his face, "Running is so annoying."

"What do you want with us?" Yelled Zelos.

"My master wants you to come with me," Said Vex as he cracked his neck. "And I will not take no for an answer."

"I hope this works," Thought Sera as she throws a little black ball and Vex catches it.

"What's this?" Asked Vex as the ball exploded into smoke and the trio quickly made a break for the drago cycles.

"What was that?" Asked Suzu as they were almost to their way of escaping.

"Something that Sage and I found, a smoke bomb." Explained Sera.

"Well, it was effective," said Zelos.

Just as the trio was only a few feet from their escape, a light quickly shot from the smoke and blasted the cycles. The explosions sent them back a few feet. Vex emerged from the smoke with his gauntlet smoldering. He slowly approaches them.

"Nice trick, but not good enough," Said Vex as he raised his fist into the air. "Blitzkrieg Destruction!"

As soon as Vex's fist slammed into the ground, it shattered and light shot out from the cracks and blasted Zelos, Sera and Suzu. The light engulfed them, and when the light dimmed down, the three were knocked out. Vex then grabbed a mysterious bottle from his pocket.

"Child's play," Said Vex as he opened the bottle and Zelos, Sera, and Suzu was sucked in after being shrunken. "Wonder how the others are holding up?"

Vex just disappeared into thin air, leaving only a destructed hot spring and a single tree standing.

Meanwhile, in Mizuho, Chaos was charging at Jet, who had barely set up a defensive manner with his swords in the little amount of time he had. Chaos slammed his fist into Jet's blades sending him flying to the ground. The force must have been powerful, for Jet did not rise; he was still breathing just paralyzed.

"Weakling," Said Chaos as he turned his sight on Sheena next.

"I might as well try summoning," Thought Sheena as she prepare to summon Volt. "Hammer of godly thunder!"

Nothing happened, Chaos just laughed a little at the sad attempt and charged at Sheena. Just as Chaos' fist collided with Sheena, Genis pushes her at the last instance forcing Chaos to attack him instead. Genis was sent flying like Jet and landed on the ground like Jet as well.

"Why didn't my summoning power work?" Thought Sheena, as Chaos looked intrigued.

"You tried to summon?" Asked Chaos as Sheena prepared to fight.

"And if I did?" Said Sheena.

"Summon spirits won't come, we sealed them in crystals," Said Chaos as he charged again.

Sheena was able to dodge his first attack, and used her cards to damage him. Although, her attack didn't even scratch Chaos. Chaos had gotten mad, and raised his left hand into the air.

"Nefarious Oscuro !" Yelled Chaos as darkness shot and poured from his hand and covered Sheena, Genis, and Jet as well as himself. (Oscuro means dark in Spanish, for those who don't know the language, I hate it.)

The attack only lasted a minute, but when the attack was withdrawn Chaos was the only fighter left in the battle area. He just smiled as he disappeared into the earth leaving Mizuho and the people living in it devastated. After the devastation of Mizuho, we find that Raine, Sage, and Locke are trapped between two buildings in Deep Ruins. Their only exit was blocked by the many rows of teeth of Zephyr's giant two-headed wolf. Sage had been trying to use different sorts of magic on the beast, but that just made the beast more aggressive.

"_Would you please stop doing that!_" Yelled Locke telepathically.

"Well you got any ideas?" Asked Sage.

"Don't argue, we need to find a way out of this," Said Raine as she went deep into thought.

Suddenly Zephyr jumps off his wolf's torso and in between the buildings, clutching his whip in his hand. Everyone turns to face him.

"Listen, I hate confrontation," Said Zephyr as he begins to walk slowly towards the group. "So I offering you a choice, come with me quietly or the hard way. It doesn't really matter which one you chose."

"_Like we'd come with you,_" Said Locke as he drew his daggers.

"Oh well," Said Zephyr as he whacks his whip on both sides of the alley.

Suddenly, many concrete arms shoot from the walls and grab Raine, Sage, and Locke and suspend them in the air. Zephyr just smiled as he made his way to them and takes out a small bottle. When he opens, a light blue gases surrounds the trio's heads, they try to not breathe in the gas, but to no avail. The three had fallen asleep. When they were asleep, the concrete arms let them go and dropped them. Zephyr whacks his whip on the ground again and three one-headed, smaller versions of the wolf that he summoned before appear and grab the trio and throw them on their backs. Zephyr then returns to the street and calls back his giant wolf, and summons a huge hawk like creature in its place. He and the three wolves get on the hawk's back and it flies right out of the ruins.

Meanwhile, in Meltokio, Adrian was having no problems at all dodging the attacks that Lloyd, Zeek, Colette and Luna kept throwing at him. He looked like he was toying with them, like they were nothing of importance. Adrian just laughed a little when he dodged Zeek's attack.

"Take this!" Yelled Zeek as his right hand glowed silver, "Spirit Cannon!"

Just as the attack was about to hit Adrian, he lifts his right hand in the air. The attack stops before it even reaches his hand. Adrian just smiled, suddenly the attack was sent back towards Zeek even faster and with more force. When the attack hits Zeek, he falls to the ground and can barely move.

"How strong is this guy?" Thought Lloyd as Adrian was just glaring at the group.

"Mimicry attack!" Yelled Adrian as he shot a silver light from his hand straight towards Colette.

The attack was only a few seconds away from hitting Colette; Luna quickly jumps in front of the attack and takes it. After the attack subsides, Luna falls to the ground injured badly.

"Luna!" Yelled Colette as she knelled at her friend's side, "Why did you do it?"

"What can I say," Said Luna weakly, "I look out for my friends."

"Luna, thanks for saving Colette," Said Lloyd.

"No problem," Said Luna as she laid her head down.

Lloyd quickly charged at Adrian with his swords, Adrian just caught the blades with his two hands, which caught Lloyd off guard. Adrian threw Lloyd backwards and then drew his huge sword from his back and finally charged at Lloyd and Colette. Just as Adrian was about to get both Lloyd and Colette with his huge saber, a blast of silver light knocks Adrian off his balance and sends him to the ground monetarily. Lloyd and Colette turn to see that Zeek is barely on his feet and he had just fired his Spirit Canon. Zeek then falls to the ground out of fatigue.

"Well, that's all I can do now," Said Zeek as he closed his eyes and was asleep soon.

"Thanks Zeek," Said Lloyd as Adrian was charging again.

Lloyd blocked his attack quickly, but Adrian quickly counters by kicking Lloyd in the stomach. Colette then helps by throwing one of her charmkans at Adrian causing him to dodge and almost get slashed by Lloyd.

"That's it!" Yelled Adrian as a powerful aura surrounds him and energy is sent flying all around.

The energy was so powerful that the force sent Lloyd and Colette to the ground knocked out. Adrian lowers his aura and puts his huge sword away.

"That was close," Thought Adrian as he snapped his fingers and orbs of light encases Lloyd, Colette, Zeek and Luna. "If I hadn't of dodged that last attack, they would've gotten me."

Adrian then encases him self in an orb of light and the orbs suddenly disappear. A few hours later, Lloyd awakens only to find himself, Colette, Zeek and Luna to be trapped behind bars, he also noticed that his swords were gone. Everyone else in the cell was already awake, Zeek was trying to use his spirit cannon on the bars, but nothing happened.

"You're just wasting time and effort said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Asked Lloyd as he noticed three other people in another cell across from him.

The three people were a boy with white hair like Genis', a man who has spiky red hair, and a girl with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Zeek.

"My name's Torii," Said Torii the white haired boy. Torii is twelve, has a small build, a half elf wearing a white robe and has a secret inside of him self.

"You can call me Genten," Said Genten the red haired man. Genten has a muscular build is wearing a black vest with his chest exposed and white pants.

"And mine's Elemmírë," Said Elemmírë the blonde haired girl. Elemmírë has a thin build, wearing a light blue jacket over a black T-shirt, with a blue skirt. 

"Why are you here?" Asked Colette as someone was entering the prison area.

From the corner of the cells, everyone could see Tech and Tyron were entering the prison area. Tech was holding onto some orb that had clouds in it. While Tyron was holding many red and white stripped boxes. The two then sit in front of the cells.

"I see you're finally awaken," Said Tech as he threw the orb in the air. Instantly the orb turned into a screen that floated in mid air, on the screen was a picture of the once spilt worlds. Above it was a glowing gold light.

"Where are our friends?" Commanded Lloyd as Tyron pushed a box in his face.

"Relax, they're asleep the cells next to you," Said Tyron as he handed out the boxes to everyone who was awake. "Sit back, eat some of this popcorn, and enjoy the show."

"What's going to happen?" Asked Colette as Luna and Zeek were eating the popcorn.

"Not again," Said Genten as the golden light on the screen was growing brighter.

Suddenly, the light exploded and fragments of the light shot from the skies and hit every single piece of land, especially the towns, houses and forests. After the light hit the ground, it boomeranged and returned to were the original light was before. The light merged together and suddenly the gold light turned blue and sent waves of light down to the earth. Every place where the cities were new unidentifiable cities emerged.

"What just happened?" Asked Lloyd as he dropped the popcorn he was holding.

"Finally, a New World!" Yelled Tyron as he suddenly began choking on some of the popcorn in his mouth. Tech was ignoring him. Tyron quickly grabbed a glass of water and drank it, soon his coughing ended.

"Why did you do that again?" Asked Torii as Lloyd's group got confused.

"Your worlds weren't suited for us," Explained Tech, "But thanks to Lloyd here, this planet has enough mana to help us live in this New World for a long time."

"What are you talking about!" Asked Lloyd as Tyron approached the cell.

"Simple, we were waiting for these worlds to be one again," Explained Tyron, "And thanks to you we were able to have this New World's mana to let us live in this world of yours."

"You mean," Started Lloyd.

"Mithos had another purpose to split the worlds apart," Interrupted Tech, "And that was to stop our master from taking this world."

"Then why did he take ours?" Asked Elemmírë as Zeek got a confused look on his face.

"When he couldn't take this world, he tried others," Explained Tyron. "But they were suited for him."

"I caused this?" Asked Lloyd as he dropped to his knees.

"In a way, yes," Said Tech, "But don't worry, no one was killed in that onslaught, our master just changed the world."

"How could he have the power to do this?" Asked Luna as Tech and Tyron leave.

"We'd love to sit and chat, but we have a party to get to." Said Tyron as he laughed as he and Tech left the prison.

An hour later, everyone was awake. Zeek and Colette told them what had just happened and introduced them to Elemmírë, Genten, and Torii. Later, at night, when everyone except Lloyd and Zeek, went to sleep, a mysterious yet familiar figure opens the cell door and approaches Lloyd and Zeek.

Vyser: I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Zeek: Why did you stop?

Vyser: I ran out of material.

Zeek: I see.

Vyser: Don't worry though, I'll be back with a new chapter for this story. Tell me if you liked this chapter.

Zeek: Can I say the special announcement this time?

Vyser: Sure, why not?

Zeek: Choose one of the following chapters for next time. **Chapter 11: The New Guardian** or **Chapter 11: A Tale of Thrills**. Please vote!


	11. Chapter 11: Tale of Thrills

Vyser: I'm back! With a new chapter! I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Zeek: You stole my line! Again!

Vyser: You're becoming slow.

**Chapter 11: Tale of Thrills**

The figure slowly came into view of Lloyd and Zeek. When the light shined upon the figure, it was Adrian.

"What do you want Adrian?" Asked Lloyd as he and Zeek went into a fighting pose.

"Wake your friends," Said Adrian as he unlocked the other prison cells.

Lloyd and Zeek quickly woke up everyone including Torii, Genten, and Elemmírë. When the now huge group was out of the cells, they approach Adrian.

"Okay Adrian what do you want?" Asked Zeek.

"All will be clear soon," Said Adrian as he walked out of the prison, "Now follow me."

Everyone did, and because it was night almost everyone in the mysterious building was asleep. Soon Adrian led the group into a dark long corridor.

"Um, Mr. Adrian where exactly are you taking us?" Asked Colette as everyone was following Adrian.

"Don't call me mister," Said Adrian not taking his eyes off the path ahead. "Anyway to answer your question, I'm leading you to your way out of here."

"Why would you help us?" Asked Raine as everyone was still following Adrian.

"I made a promise," Said Adrian as everyone reached outside the corridor. When everyone got out of the corridor what they saw was jaw dropping.

"Is that a maze?" Asked Genis as Adrian was standing near a ledge where you could see the layout of the maze from above.

"Yes, and you must maneuver through it," Said Adrian as he opened his hand and many orbs of light, exactly 20 orbs. 16 of the 20 orbs landed in everyone in the group's hands. Then the orbs then formed into everyone's weapons that look like the shape of dragons and were the same color as their hair color. "Allow me to introduce the Dragon's Elements."

Genten's weapon was a kunai attached to a chain. Torii's was a staff. And Elemmírë's was a whip with a blade attached to the end.

"I like the color," Said Zelos as he put away his new sword.

"But why give us these powerful weapons?" Asked Sheena as she admired her new cards and everyone put away their weapons.

"You'll need them in order to get through the maze," Said Adrian as he called the remaining orbs of light into his hand. "Now listen, I have someone waiting for you at the end of the maze."

"Who is it?" Asked Lloyd as he carefully placed his swords in his sheaths.

"Time will tell, anyway, I need you to split into four groups," Said Adrian as everyone huddled to figure out who goes with whom.

The groups went like this: Lloyd, Colette, Jet, and Sera. Next was Zeek, Luna, Zelos and Genten. Then Raine, Suzu, Locke, and Sage. Finally was Sheena, Genis, Elemmírë, and Torii.

"Good, now here you'll need these to get through the maze," Said Adrian as the orbs of light floated towards Lloyd, Zeek, Raine, and Sheena. When the lights landed into their hands, the light died down and in there place were maps. "Follow me."

"Could we just fly," Said Zeek as his silver wings appear and he starts to fly above the maze.

"I wouldn't do that," Said Adrian as Zeek suddenly hit into a net that just shocked Zeek and sent him back to where he was, "The zapper net will electrify you if you try to fly over the maze."

"Oh thanks for telling me sooner," Said Zeek as Adrian jumped off the ledge. A few seconds later a long ladder is placed near the ledge's edge and everyone starts to climb down, ladies first.

When everyone was down near the maze, there were four doors that were for the entrance of the maze. Each door was a different color, red, blue, yellow, and green.

"What's with the colors?" Asked Torii as Adrian walked near the red door.

"Now's not the time, now Lloyd's group take this door," Said Adrian as the door opened, "The map will show the correct path, and show where you are so stay close to the path."

"Thanks," Said Lloyd as his group entered the maze.

Soon, after everyone else's group started to enter the maze. After each group entered the maze the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Good luck, you'll need it," Said Adrian as he jumped back onto the ledge and entered into the strange building.

The walk through the maze was long and tough, we find Lloyd's group almost half way there.

"I wonder who were supposed to meet at the end of the maze," Said Sera as everyone continued to walk through the maze.

"It must be someone important," Said Colette.

"Couldn't it be like a trap or something?" Asked Jet.

"We'll just have to find out," Said Lloyd.

Meanwhile with Zeek's group.

"Genten, tell us why were you here?" Asked Zelos.

"It's because of this," Said Genten as he showed his hand and the light green sphere embedded into the back of the hand, "It's known as the Tentric sphere or ten-sphere for short."

"What's so important about it?" Asked Luna.

"It contains the power to destroy a continent," Answered Genten.

"If it's that powerful, then it must have absorbed many souls, am I right?" Asked Zeek.

"That's correct." Said Genten as the four continue through the maze.

Meanwhile with Raine's group.

"I wonder how this old maze is able to be here." Asked Raine.

"It really is impressive," Said Suzu.

"_Our enemy must have a reason as to why to keep a maze,_" Said Locke as a roar is heard from another part of the maze.

"You just had to think that," Said Sage as a monster with huge claws and blood red skin jumped from the wall of the maze behind the group.

"RUN!" Yelled Suzu as everyone in the group began to run and behind them even more of the same creature began to jump from the walls behind them.

The same thing was happening, with the other groups, even the group of Sheena.

"Genis! Quickly cast a spell!" Yelled Sheena as the entire group was running.

Genis raised his kendama into the air, and before he spoke any words a surge of energy blasted from his weapon and obliterated the monsters behind them.

"Amazing," said Genis as even more monsters appeared.

"I got this," Said Torii as his hair lifted into the air and he shot a huge wave of blue energy and blasted the monsters yet again. "Child's play," Torii's voice had become deeper.

"What just happened?" Asked Genis.

"You see, Torii has an ancient summon spirit inside of him known as Arras, the spirit of war," Explained Elemmírë as even more of the same monsters jumped from the walls. "Run!"

Soon every group was running from the monsters, making sure that they are ahead of the monsters. A few minutes later the groups meet up in a place that looks like the end of the maze but it's just the middle. Behind the group the doors to the maze close cutting off the monsters' chance to get the group.

"That was close," Said Lloyd as everyone was catching their breaths.

Suddenly, laughter is heard from all directions, everyone draws his or her weapons and prepares for battle.

"Where is that coming from?" Asked Sheena as footsteps can be heard.

"It sounds that it's coming from everywhere," Said Zelos.

Suddenly, a shadow can be seen from the corridor that was straight across from where the groups had entered. Soon, a huge man with a scar across his left eye and long white hair, wearing a long black shirt that had only sleeves that exposed his toned chest; he had skulls for shoulder pads. He was wearing the bottom end of an overcoat, along with black pants and metal boots.

"Welcome fools," Said the huge man as he cracked his knuckles.

"Now who are you?" Asked Zeek as the man just smiled.

"Are any of you from the city once known as Meltokio?" Asked the man.

"I'm from Meltokio," Answered Zelos.

"Well, then you should know about the many murders 12 years ago right?" Asked the man.

"I heard about it and I saw it when they caught the guy," Said Zelos.

"The murderer was known as the Skull murder, because he always stole the skull of who ever he murdered," Said the man, "Just as he was executed he just laughed as he was hanged."

"I heard about that," Said Sheena.

"I am that murderer, you can call me Skull," Said Skull as he laughed.

"Wait, how's that even possible?" Asked Raine.

"Thanks to the dark spirits, when it was placed upon my body I became strong," Said Skull as he pointed towards a dark spirit on his chest, "This jewel saved me."

"Who gave you life and how'd you know we'd be here?" Questioned Zeek as Skull just laughed.

"I've got Chaos to thank," Said Skull as he clapped his hand and a scythe appeared and grabs the new weapon, "As to how I knew you'd be here, it was thanks to my pets that you just met and tried to destroy."

"So what are you going to do with us?" Asked Lloyd.

"I'm resisting the urge to have my blade taste your blood, because my master wants you alive for our new world," Said Skull as he just laughed, "But, I know that he'll understand if I can't resist the temptation!"

Skull quickly ran towards the group with murder in his eyes, everyone quickly got out of the way of Skull's attack. The magic users stayed towards the back and tried to cast spells, but the spells were reflected back because Skull used an attack known as reflect shield. The magic users were badly injured by their own attacks. All the physical attackers charged at Skull, but he raised his scythe in the air and blocks their attacks.

"Is that the best you have?" Asks Skull as he throws back the physical fighters back, "C'mon its 16 to one, surely one of you has the power to hurt me."

"Take this!" Yelled Genten as his hand started to glow a bright green and he charges towards Skull, "Tentric Breaker!"

Skull simply smiled as Genten's attack slammed upon Skull's body and the entire room was filled with smoke. Genten jumped backwards, everyone was being healed by Raine's healing arts. However, suddenly all the blood-red creatures appear from the walls of the maze, and rush into the middle of the smoke. The smoke suddenly dissipates, revealing a huge red dragon covered with armor made of bones of other dragons. Its claws extremely large, has three tails, and where its heart should be, Skull stands there just laughing.

"Well, well you thought that you would be able to defeat me like that?" Asked Skull as he made his new dragon body whack Genten with one of his tails and sends Genten flying into a nearby wall. "Fear the new power of the dark spirits! And I don't want you to be using that ten-sphere anymore."

"You won't win!" Yelled Lloyd as he begins to charge towards Skull. With a great jump, Lloyd jumps into the air and starts to use a new technique known as Dragon Blaze, Lloyd's swords begin to glow red and a flame surges from them covering Lloyd. "Dragon Blaze!"

Skull quickly grabs the attack with the claws of his dragon body. The force of the attack pushes Skull backwards until he hits the wall. Soon Lloyd's attack died down, Skull took this opportunity to throw Lloyd towards the group. At high speed, Lloyd flies towards a majority of the group knocking them down. Only ones that Lloyd didn't hit were Zeek, Colette, Zelos, and Raine.

"You okay guys?" Asked Colette as she and Raine quickly ran to the group.

"If Lloyd got a new attack, then maybe we did Zelos," Said Zeek.

"Maybe you're right," Said Zelos as he began to back up, "Why don't you try yours first?"

"Yeah, thanks Zelos," Said Zeek as Skull began to stomp towards Zeek.

"Ah, Zeek your blood will taste especially fine and the master will give me more dark spirits," Said Skull before Zeek made his wings appear and flew into the air.

"Dragon Souls!" Yelled Zeek as his dagger glowed silver.

When Zeek slashed his dagger, many silver lights shaped like serpent dragons shot from the dagger and were heading straight towards Skull. Skull raised his fist to defend him from the attack, as soon as the first dragon soul hit Skulls arm it exploded taking Skull's arm. The rest of the dragon souls then collided with the rest of Skulls body. Soon smoke then filled the room again, only this time when the smoke cleared, Skull was on the ground knocked out, and everyone was fully healed. Suddenly another monster with blood-red skin jumped from the maze wall, grabbed Skull and disappeared back into the wall with Skull in its arms.

"Let's get out of this maze," Said Genis as everyone walked through the only door that was damaged by the battle.

The group was walking though the maze, which was now straight. As soon as they reached the end of the corridor, there was only one person there.

"I'm glad that you weren't destroyed," Said the person. The person was a male with brown-reddish hair; his clothes were mostly colored purple and at his belt was a sword.

"Kratos!" Yelled Lloyd.

Vyser: Well there's that chapter, what'd you think of it Zeek?

Zeek: Okay first, why did you sick a dead murderer on us? And second quit doing cliff hangers!

Vyser: Thanks for the truth, now just tell the nice reviewers about the announcement you have.

Zeek: Nice try but, I'm not forgetting about this. Anyway, do you people want pairings, if so who is paired with who?

Vyser: Well, read and review. I'm off to update my other stories!


	12. Chapter 12: The Master and the City of M...

Vyser: I'm back!

Zeek: So we heard.

Vyser: Okay, then since you seem to be in a great mood today, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Zeek: You better not zap me again. Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that the reviewers posted.

Vyser: That's good enough, and thanks reviewers for being loyal!

Chapter 12: The Master and the City of Machines 

"Kratos," Said Lloyd as everyone who was in the original group as well as Sera looked surprised at this new development, "What are you doing here?"

"Lloyd, it is good to see you again," Said Kratos as he approached Lloyd, but then noticed Sera starring at him. "It is good to see you too, Sera."

"I ought to smack you right now," Said Sera.

"Time for that later," Said Kratos as he began leading the group to a side of the room they were in. "You all must leave."

"So why do you want us to leave?" Asked Zeek as Kratos turned his back for a minute to press something on a keypad on the wall.

Suddenly, the wall flies up and a huge pod is in the wall. When the pod doors open up, they reveal that there are sixteen seats in the huge pod.

"It will get too dangerous in here once mine and Adrian's plan starts," Explained Kratos as he held up a Cruxis Crystal in his left hand. "And this crystal is going to do the job."

"I'm very confused here," Said Zelos as Genis and Raine shook their heads.

"Then allow me to explain it, this Cruxis crystal is special," Explained Kratos, "When placed directly upon the skin, the organism will immediately be turned into a crystal statue."

"You mean like the disease I had two years ago?" Asked Colette as Kratos nodded.

"Yes, but different, this disease will spread much more rapidly," Said Kratos as he pointed towards the pod, "Now get in these pods now."

"But, how did you know about this happening?" Asked Raine as the group slowly entered the pod.

"This organization was somehow able to steal mana from Derris-Kharlan," Explained Kratos, "Adrian came to me and spoke of this plan of his to stop this organization. He said it was for the good of Martel."

"Kratos, in a way this is my fault," Said Lloyd as Kratos approached him.

"Only one person knew that this event would happen, and he's long gone," Said Kratos as Lloyd stepped into the pod and the doors closed behind him. "Good luck, my son and daughter."

Kratos, being the only person in the room, pressed a set of buttons on the control panel. Soon the pod was released, the group saw that they were in outer space. They saw the stars float away behind them as they were heading down back to the newly changed world.

"We're in space?" Asked Colette as she is gazing out of the pod's window.

"_Well that would explain why we saw the world being changed_," Said Locke as Raine was fascinated with this new event.

"Hey guys," Said Torii and Genis as they also were staring at the window and everyone turned towards them.

"Where exactly do you think we're going to land?" Asked Genis as everyone got a shocked look on their face all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, Kratos had made it to the front of the maze and met up with Adrian. Adrian quickly led Kratos to the Master's room, the same room where his throne was. The two quietly entered the room, as they silently stepped into the darkened room, they saw the master sleeping in his chair.

"Must be a comfortable chair," Thought Kratos as he and Adrian quietly stepped towards the master.

With every step they took, the master's features were coming in better. They could see that he was slim, and had golden hair. The two were close enough to place the crystal upon the master's forehead, and just as Kratos was about to place the crystal on the master's skin, the master's eyes suddenly opened with anger in his eyes. Immediately, a strange force pushed Kratos and Adrian backwards and crashing them into the nearby wall and sending the crystal to the ground before the master.

"Well, well, well, I must say I'm quite disappointed Adrian," Said the Master as he stood up from his throne.

"That I betrayed you?" Asked Adrian as he and Kratos managed to get up from that last attack and draw their swords.

"No, because you would use such a barbaric way of trapping me," Said the Master as he lifted his hand and the crystal rose in the air as well. "It would have been more effective like this!"

Suddenly, the crystal flew from the air around the master and was heading straight for Kratos. Adrian quickly pushed Kratos out of the crystal's spell, but he was not so fortunate. The crystal land on Adrian and almost in a split second, his body had become an entire crystal, he held his sword in the air, and his left hand was extended because of pushing Kratos out of the way.

"And you must be Kratos, an ally to that ridiculous hero Mithos," Said the master as he chuckled a little.

"Do not laugh at the dead!" Yelled Kratos as he was trying to charge at the master, but his feet wouldn't move. When Kratos turned to see what was the cause of that, he saw that his feet were becoming crystals. "How is this possible?"

"The impact on Adrian must have cracked a few pieces of the crystal and they landed on you," Explained the master as Kratos was none crystallized up to his chest. "But instead of killing you two, I'm going to make you permanent fixtures in my domain."

Kratos tried to speak, but it was too late, his body was covered from toe to head with crystal. The master just smiled and snapped his fingers, and the crystallized warriors disappeared. And just as the master was sitting down in his throne, someone else enters his quarters.

"Yes, how can I help you Chaos?" Asked the master as Chaos approached him and kneeled before the master.

"Sir, what happened in here?" Asked Chaos as he noticed the shards of crystal on the ground.

"Just some worms trying to stop me," Answered the master.

"Okay, um anyway the underlings have already departed towards there kingdoms sir," Said Chaos.

"Yes, I suppose it was time that they were able to get what they desired," Said the master as Chaos stood up.

"I take my leave," Said Chaos as he began to leave.

"Chaos, in the morning I require you to bring me one of "R" books we have in the library," Said The master as Chaos turned his head, "We are in need of a new dark general, and I know the perfect person for the job."

"It shall be done Master," Said Chaos as he left the room.

"Now back to my dream," Said the master as he quickly dozed off.

Meanwhile, the pod that had Lloyd's group in it had just passed through the ozone layer of the planet. The pod landed in the ocean water, and everyone was shaken up mainly because the pod didn't have seatbelts. The pod managed to come up to a beach and once everyone got out they noticed that it was night.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Asked Sheena.

"Lloyd, doesn't this beach look familiar?" Asked Colette as Lloyd was looking around.

"You're right Colette, this beach is near Isellia," Said Lloyd, "We should try to get to town."

"Lloyd are you sure that's wise?" Asked Raine. "What if Isellia has changed for the worst?"

"Raine is right, we don't know if Isellia has changed," Said Genis.

"Yeah but if we stay here we might be attack by new monsters," Said Luna.

"Guess, we don't have much of a choice," Said Elemmírë.

"Good, but before that I need to do something," Said Zeek as he quickly ran behind a rock. A few minutes later he reappeared wiping his mouth, "I hope to never go on a ride like that again."

The group was off. They traveled through the night, until they reached the once Isellia. But instead of seeing the darkness of the night through out the town and the small wooden houses, the group saw many tall buildings and lights brightening even the night's sky into daylight.

"What happened here?" Asked Genis as the group was walking through the metal city.

The group was still walking until they reached what appeared to be the town center, the center had a fountain with running water, and many benches were set up around the fountain. Everyone was either sitting on the benches relaxing or looking at the all metal city. Zelos was a little curious and walked up to a small booth that had a lever on it.

"What's this do?" Asked Zelos as he pulled the lever and gears could be heard.

Suddenly, the booth opened and inside was a screen. Zelos, Zeek, Luna and Suzu got close to the screen. The screen flickered to life and Tech was on the screen, and his appearance scared the four a little bit.

"Hello and welcome to Techno City!" Said Tech; this was obviously a recording, "Once known as the town of Isellia, Techno City offers the finest of all facilities. From dining, to weapon designing. Please smile while the picture bot prepares your photo Ids."

Suddenly a floating camera appears and takes a picture of everyone in the group separately, most of the group was surprised so when they got their Ids the pictures were funny to look at.

Meanwhile, in the tallest building in the city, we find Tech in some kind of control room sipping on some wine while some androids that look like him are working on some computers. In front of Tech are some screens, to see almost anything in his city. For some reason, Tech's metal parts were rusted.

"Number 5, any new visitors?" Asked Tech before he took a sip of his wine again.

"Yes sir, sixteen new visitors, I'll bring them up on the monitor," Said the Android Number 5 as Lloyd's group's pictures instantly appeared on the monitor. Tech just simply spat out the wine he was drinking as he looked at the pictures.

"How can that be? Bring up the link to Chaos, now!" Commanded Tech as the androids did so and soon the screen showed Chaos rubbing his eyes.

"This better be good Tech, I was having the most wonderful dream that I destroyed everything," Said Chaos before he yawned.

"Why wasn't I informed that Lloyd's group escaped?" Asked Tech as he slammed his fist into the seat he was sitting in.

"Well I was going to inform you, but then I just fell asleep," Said Chaos as he cut the link.

"Great! Number 9!" Yelled Tech as an Android called Number 9 approached Tech.

"Yes father?" Asked 9.

"Take a troop of soldiers and arrest these sixteen visitors," Said Tech as he sat down, "Oh and bring me some more wine."

9 kneeled and soon another android appeared and brought Tech some more wine.

"And here I thought that I would finally have my own city to call my own once more," Sighed Tech before he drank his wine.

Meanwhile, with Lloyd's group everyone was laughing at everyone else's Ids.

"That's a new look for you Genten," Said Torii as he grabbed Genten's Id.

"You give that back right now!" Yelled Genten as he began to chase Torii around the fountain.

"This is not my best picture," Said Sheena as she threw her Id behind her. Jet and Zelos dived for the Id, but ended up whacking each other in the head.

"Watch Jet," Said Zelos as he and Jet grabbed the Id at the same time.

"Give me that pretty boy," Said Jet as the two began to fight. Sage, Elemmírë, Zeek and Genis were watching the fight.

"Won't these two ever grow up?" Asked Genis, as Zeek laughed a little.

Suddenly, many heavy footsteps are heard coming from all directions. Everyone stops doing what he or she is doing and listen. After everyone confirms that something is coming, everyone draws his or her weapons. Soon, many gray androids that look like Tech, only more muscular and had cannons on their shoulders, appeared and circled all sides of the group. The muscular Tech androids were just standing there, when all of a sudden, a younger version of Tech appears from the crowd of androids.

"Excuse me visitors, but I must ask that you come with me," Said the Android.

"Alright who exactly are you?" Asked Zeek.

"It's Tech, remember?" Asked Lloyd.

"Tech is much older," Said Zeek.

"I am Lord Tech's android number 9," Said 9, "Lord Tech requires you sixteen to corporate and follow us."

"Forget it we aren't coming," Said Sera.

"Then you leave me with no choice," Said 9 as the raised his right hand and the Tech Androids prepared to fire their huge cannons, "On my mark, fire."

Vyser: Well I hope that you all like this chapter.

Zeek: When did Tech get androids of himself?

Vyser: You should have been paying attention Zeek. Anyway, I need to know if there are any other pairings that you loyal reviewers want.

Zeek: I want someone.

Vyser: You keep begging, then nothing for you!

Zeek: Just review please.


	13. Chapter 13: Tech’s Ace

Vyser: Oh yeah, I'm back with a good chapter.

Zeek: Isn't that up to the reviewers?

Vyser: You know, you can really drain one's spirits.

Zeek: Hey, it's your fault. You made me this way.

Vyser: Do the disclaimer, if you don't, then I'll get the lightning back.

Zeek: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters that you reviewers made.

Vyser: Which by the way, thanks you guys for the reviews and characters.

Chapter 13: Tech's Ace 

"This is your last chance," Said 9, "My lord wishes to have you in one piece."

"Like Sera said, we aren't coming," Said Lloyd.

"Very well," Said 9 as he snapped his fingers and the muscular Tech androids' cannons changed shape. "Fire at will."

The Tech androids fired their cannons, which were gray flashes of lights that were extremely fast. Zeek jumped in front of the first shot and was sent flying backwards. But instead on landing on the ground, he landed in the mechanical arms of one of the Tech androids.

"Zeek! Are you okay?" Yelled Lloyd.

"Guys watch out, those attacks stun you on impact!" Yelled Zeek.

Everyone tried to scramble in order to avoid getting hit by the laser fire, but to no avail. Eventually, the lasers paralyzed everyone. 9 tapped a few buttons on his left arm, and suddenly a small holographic image of the original Tech appeared.

"Ah, 9, you have good news yes?" Asked Tech.

"Yes my lord, all targets have been subdued," Said 9, "Awaiting further instructions."

"Excellent, take them all to the prison, and wait for my arrival," Said Tech as 9 cut off the transmission, and had the Android Techs take the prisoners to the prison.

No one noticed that they only had fifteen prisoners, nor did they take heed of a silver wolf that was following the mechanized monstrosities.

Soon, the group was in cells, almost everyone had one cell mate, the only who didn't was Genten. He was in a special cell that contained his almighty ability. 9 was standing in the doorway that led to another part of the prison. Lloyd and Colette were in one cell, Zelos and Suzu were in another, Raine and Locke, Genis and Torii, Jet and Sheena, Zeek and Sera, Sage and Elemmírë, and finally Genten was by himself. The cells had protective force fields. The group was unarmed; the only thing they could do is wait and talk.

"I don't like this one bit," Said Lloyd as he sat next to Colette.

"We got to have faith Lloyd," Said Colette.

9 was looking at the two very strangely, as if he never knew what is happening. Let's see how Zelos and Suzu are holding up.

"How could we let those, those, Techs beat us," Said Zelos.

"Well it could be worse," Said Suzu.

"How could it get worse?" Asked Zelos.

"Well, we could be dead," Said Suzu/

"Very comforting thought," Said Zelos

In Raine and Locke's cell.

"Locke, there is more I want to ask you," Said Raine as Locke turned to face her.

"_You want to know how I could have known you,_" Thought Locke as Raine nodded her head.

"If you don't mind," Said Raine.

"_Unfortunately I can't remember anything from a few years back,_" Thought Locke, "_The people who found me said that it was a miracle that I was alive. I still don't understand what they meant by that._"

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually," Said Raine.

In Genis and Torii's cell.

"Genis tell me, what'd you think of my power that I used?" Asked Torii.

"I was quite impressed, and confused that you have a summon spirit inside of you," Answered Genis.

"Ah, apparently he needed a host and I just happened to be in the right place, at the right time when I was younger," Said Torii.

In Sheena and Jet's cell.

"I'm surprised that Tech had that army," Said Sheena.

"What I want to know is, when does he find the time," Said Jet.

"There has to be a factory or something making them," Said Sheena.

In Zeek and Sera's cell.

"There's something I have to tell you Sera," Said Zeek as Sera looked towards him, "I consider you lucky."

"And why is that?" Asked Sera with a puzzled look on her face.

"Your dad is still alive," Answered Zeek.

"I never knew your father was dead," Said Sera.

"I only told Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Raine, and you now I guess," Said Zeek.

"How'd your father die?" Asked Sera.

"Well," Started Zeek.

In Elemmírë and Sage's cell.

"I'm bored," Said Elemmírë twiddling her thumbs.

"Just be patience, I'm sure we'll know what Tech will do to us," Said Sage.

In Genten's cell.

"_My nose really itches,_" Thought Genten.

Suddenly, loud footsteps echo through out the hallway that led to the groups' cells. Soon Tech appears from the corridor and 9 bows to him. Tech approaches Lloyd's cell.

"Well it looks like you were able to escape the first prison, but I'd like to see you try to get out of this one," Said Tech.

"Tell us what you're going to do us, and spare us the torment of your speeches," Said Zeek from his cell.

"Fine, killjoy, I plan on using you all in experiments for the new versions of dark spirits," Said Tech as the group got a worried look on all of their faces. "Sure, some of you may die, but that's a small price to pay for science."

"You're not going to get away with this," Said Lloyd as Tech approached Lloyd's cell.

"Oh, I think I will," Said Tech as his fist quickly passed through the barrier and into Lloyd's stomach. "I love these force fields, they let things in, but not out."

Tech and 9 left to get some preparations ready for the tests that were scheduled for the next day. It had been a few hours, when suddenly a silver wolf enters the cell area. In the wolf's mouth was a set of keys.

"Wow, what a great trained wolf," Said Zelos.

"Thanks for the complement Zelos," Said the wolf as everyone got a little shocked that the wolf spoke.

"You can talk?" Asked Genis as a silver light enveloped the wolf. When the light died down, Luna was in the wolf's place with the keys dangling on her finger.

"Of course, I can talk," Said Luna as she began to unlock everyone's cells.

Soon everyone was freed of their cells, and grabbed his or her weapons. They quickly ran out of the cell area, and into a courtyard. It was still nighttime, so everyone remained quiet. Suddenly, many lights come on, illuminating the courtyard. Tech is waiting in the middle of the courtyard, and around the boarder are the muscular Tech androids.

"Nice try, but I'm one step ahead of you," Said Tech as he pulled out a box from his pocket. "Now I'll try this prototype on you. So I want you to feel honored."

Tech produced from the box, a huge black jewel that in the center of was a light purple jewel. Tech then quickly placed the jewel upon the middle of his chest. Suddenly, his sleeves and the bottom parts of his pants rip open. The metal parts of his body became huge and had spikes on them. Tech just laughed when Lloyd's group drew his or her weapons.

"I'll take you out with one shot! Ten wave!" Yelled Genten as he sent a huge wave of green energy straight towards Tech.

Tech just smiled as the blast was coming his way. He raised his fist and punched the attack, it lasted a few moments but the blast was nullified.

"Okay, time for plan B," Said Jet as he, Zelos, Suzu, and Luna charged at Tech.

"Please tell me that's not plan B," Said Tech as the weapons were thrust towards him.

Suddenly a barrier forms and deflects the attacks, sending Jet, Zelos, Suzu, and Luna flying backwards.

The magic users of the group were casting a concentrated thunder element attack. The huge bolt of electricity quickly surged from all the magic users and hits Tech in the chest. Suddenly, the light purple stone glows, and absorbs the electricity.

"He absorbed the attack," Said Colette as everyone was got a shocked look.

"Surprised? Well, the purple stone doesn't just add a nice color to the jewel," Explained Tech as Lloyd, Zeek, and Sera were preparing to attack. "It holds the power of Jolt within it."

Zeek charged first followed by Sera, and Lloyd was bringing up the back. Tech just yawned as he dodged Zeek's attack, then jumped over Sera's and was about to block Lloyd's attack, when suddenly Tech was blasted in the back by Zeek's spirit cannon. Tech had no time to raise a defense to Lloyd's slash. When Lloyd and Tech landed on their feet, Tech was cut from the waist up, so his torso slid off his legs.

"Try surviving that," Said Lloyd as Tech's legs began to move on their own. "What the?"

Tech's legs then walked up to Lloyd and kicked him in the shin. Lloyd quickly slashed the legs at the knees. Suddenly the top part of Tech start moving.

"This guy won't quit!" Yelled Torii as Tech was saying something into his wrist.

"Execute plan omega!" Yelled Tech as he began to crawl away.

Lloyd was following Tech, when suddenly the Tech androids blocked of his path. Tech made his way to the side of the courtyard and entered into a secret elevator. Lloyd's group knew that they were outmatched, so they did the smartest thing they could. They ran from the laser shooting androids. Soon the group was out of Techno City. They managed to hide in some nearby forests and were discussing their next moves.

Meanwhile, underneath Techno City, we find Tech and 9 in a lab.

"Lord, are you sure this is the best idea?" Asked 9 as a small container appears in front of Tech.

"Don't question my orders, just fulfill them," Said Tech as he enter the container and it closes behind him.

"Very well, executing plan omega," Said 9 as he inputted some codes on a control panel.

Meanwhile, in the forest outside Techno City.

"It appears that our enemy is becoming stronger than we thought," Said Raine.

"What should our next option be?" Asked Zeek.

"Well I took a map while you guys were captured," Said Luna as she opened the map.

"There are two close cities near by," Said Genis.

"Fiery City and Forest Grove," Said Colette.

"Both sound very inviting," Said Sera.

"Well we need to decide on one," Said Genten.

"So let's do this!" Yelled Suzu.

Vyser: Chapter's a little short.

Zeek: You doing another poll?

Vyser: Yup, I need the reviewers to choose **Chapter 14: Erupting Anger** or **Chapter 14: The Forest's Secrets.**

Zeek: Those chapters sound stupid.

Vyser: That's it! 'lightning strikes Zeek'

Zeek: Not again. 'Passes out'.

Vyser: Review please.


	14. Chapter 14: The Forest’s Secrets

Vyser: Well, now thanks for the reviews. I quite all right about what you guys said, though, I'm not so sure about Tech.

Tech: 'Smashing everything in sight' I'M NOT AN OLD GEEZER! I AM ONLY 30! AND THE REASON WHY I'M SO STRONG IS BECAUSE I REPLACED MOST OF MY BODY PARTS WITH MACHINES!

Zeek: Shouldn't we stop him?

Vyser: He needs to vent his anger, anyway, I checked the reviews and it appears that you reviewers seem to want the Forest's Secrets!

Zeek: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters that you all submitted. He just owns the Characters that he made.

Chapter 14: The Forest's Secrets 

"Forest Grove seems to be the best way to go," Said Zeek.

"How do you figure that?" Asked Lloyd.

"Would you like to go to a place that has fire in its name?" Asked Zeek.

"Point taken," Said Lloyd as the group began to walk towards the south.

Unbeknown to our heroes, a small floating camera is hiding behind a tree watching our heroes. We now return to Techno City, where we find 9 watching a screen that has the picture of Lloyd's group.

"Well they're heading towards Forest Grove," Said 9 as he begins typing something on the keyboard and the screen changes to a screen that has Claws on it. "Claws I presume."

"Tech? Oh wait, you're one of those Tech androids aren't you?" Asked Claws. "What do you want?"

"I have surveillance that leads me to believe that Lloyd's group is heading in your direction." Said 9 as Claws nods, "Also before Tech entered the containing unit, he wanted me to ask you if you got the new test machines."

"Delivered earlier, and don't worry I got an idea to deal with Lloyd and his companions," Said Claws as the screen went black.

Meanwhile back with Lloyd's friends, the sun has finally risen over the horizon. The group is walking the field, most exhausted from the constant battles. Let's listen on what they're saying.

"Hey, Genis, didn't this used to be the way to Tiret?" Asked Lloyd who was rubbing his forehead.

"This is the way, but it could have changed when everything else changed," Answered Genis.

"Makes as much sense as anything else now a days," Said Raine.

"Maybe we should try to find something to eat," Said Colette.

"Let's get something when we get to the town," Said Genten.

Soon, after much more walking and complaining, the group finally makes it to Forest Grove. When they get there, they're amazed to see that the town is actually covered with trees. The buildings are carved into the trees; flowers bloom the streets, many people doing their own different things.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Said Colette as she knells down to sniff some of the flowers.

"To think that a dessert was once here," Said Sera.

"I think I can like it here," Said Luna as someone's stomach rumbles.

"My stomach says, let's find someplace to eat," Said Jet as everyone begins looking around for a restaurant.

When the group finally finds a restaurant, they enter and eat. Outside the restaurant, a muscular cloaked person is sitting down reading something from a folder. An hour passes, and the group finally leaves the restaurant, the cloaked person follows the group to the nearby inn. When night falls, almost everyone in the group is asleep. Almost. We find Zeek, waking up from a bad dream.

"_Why another nightmare?_" Thought Zeek as he sees everyone else asleep. "_I need some fresh air._"

Zeek then dresses himself in his normal attire, then leaves the room. He doesn't notice that he's not the only who left to get some air. When Zeek leaves the inn, he finds Luna standing outside.

"Luna, why are you up?" Asked Zeek.

"I just needed some to get out of the room," Said Luna as she turns her head to the sky. "Let me guess, bad dreams."

"Yeah, it's the same that I always have," Said Zeek.

"I sometimes wonder if maybe, there are other Wolven out there," Said Luna.

"I'm sure there are," Said Zeek.

"Well, there is always that guy named Claws," Said Luna as Zeek sighed.

"Its late, I'm going back to bed," Said Zeek as he was turning to head back into the inn. "You coming?"

"In a little," Said Luna as Zeek shrugged and entered the hotel.

Just as Luna was about to head back into the inn, a black cloaked person blocks her way.

"What do you want?" Asked Luna as she reached for her weapon.

"Relax, I came here not to fight, but rather to offer a deal," Said the Cloaked Person as he walked away from the door. "If you want what you truly desire then you will follow me."

As the figure walked away from the inn, Luna looked at the inn then at the cloaked person. Luna thinks for a second and follows the cloaked stranger.

"_My plan is going smoothly_," Thought the cloaked person as he led Luna into the clearing in the forest, which was probably the park. "I see that you chose to follow me."

"What's this all about?" Asked Luna as placed her hand on her lance.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation," Said the Cloaked person. "I heard your name is Luna, I know that you are a Wolven."

"How'd you know?" Asked Luna.

"Because, I'm a Wolven," Said the cloaked person, as Luna looked shocked.

"Really?" Asked Luna.

"For our blood, would you help me?" Asked the cloaked person.

"Alright sir, what is it that you want?" Asked Luna.

"Please, no need to be so formal, please, call me Claws," Said Claws, with the cloak still over his head.

The next morning came too soon, when everyone woke up Luna was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Luna?" Asked Lloyd.

"Don't look at me," Said Zelos.

"I saw her here last night," Said Zeek.

Just then Luna enters the room.

"Luna, what were you doing?" Asked Sage.

"Just going for a walk, so what are we doing today?" Asked Luna.

"Good question, what are we doing?" Asked Torii.

"Well, maybe we should take this opportunity to explore the town," Suggested Elemmírë.

"It seems calm enough," Said Sheena, "It seems to be the best plan."

The group then breaks up into four groups. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Sage were going to check out the east part of Forest Grove, Zeek, Torii, Sheena and Suzu were going to the north, Raine, Elemmírë, Locke, and Genten are taking the south, Sera, Zelos, Jet, and Luna have the west. They were going to meet in the middle of town when done. Lloyd's group found the shopping area, and was checking out some of the various stores.

"What's this?" Said Lloyd picking up a pack of cards.

"Looks like trading cards," Said Genis as he took the pack and looked at the cover, "Hey Lloyd, doesn't this look like Claws?"

"Well, I guess we know who villain of this area is," Said Lloyd as he looked around. "Hey, where's Colette and Sage?"

Colette and Sage were at another store looking at some charms. Colette was looking at a yellow bracelet that had a star on it.

"This looks nice," Said Colette, "What do you think Sage?"

"Looks of high quality," Said Sage as Lloyd and Genis were entering the store.

"There they are Lloyd," Said Genis as they approached the two girls.

"Lloyd, what do you think of this bracelet?" Asked Colette.

"Well, it's pretty nice," Said Lloyd as Colette put the bracelet down.

"We should get back to the others," Said Colette as she, Genis and Sage were leaving. "Are you coming Lloyd?"

"You guys go ahead, I saw a sword charm I like," Said Lloyd as the others left.

As soon as the others were out of sight, Lloyd quickly grabs the bracelet and heads towards the counter.

"I'd like to buy this," Said Lloyd as he paid the shopkeeper behind the counter. "Thanks."

After buying the bracelet, Lloyd quickly hides it in his pocket and races to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile, on the west side of town, Sera's group found a temple like structure and was looking inside. On the inside of the temple was a huge statue of a wolf howling towards the ceiling.

"The sign says here that this statue was dedicated to the fallen Wolven," Said Zelos as he was reading a sign.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Sera.

"I guess so," Said Jet, "Still it is very impressive."

"_It's now or never_," Thought Luna as she walked towards a door on the other side of the statue.

"Hey where'd Luna go?" Asked Sera.

"Over here!" Yelled Luna as the three headed over to her.

"Why do you keep disappearing?" Asked Zelos.

"Guys, it says here that behind this door tells about the past of the Wolven," Said Sera as she pointed towards a sign next to the door.

"Let's check it out!" Said Luna as she grabbed Zelos and Jet's hands and pulled them into the room Sera then followed.

The other three groups meet up in the middle of town. Zeek's group had been to what was a museum that had all sorts of forest related art. Raine's group found a library about many different things about the forest.

"Hey where's the other four members of our group?" Asked Genten.

"_Perhaps we should try to find them_," Suggested Locke as the group heard a familiar laugh.

"That can't be who I think it is, is it?" Asked Zeek as everyone looked behind them to see Claws wearing some forest green clothes and had earrings on his ears.

"Long time no see," Said Claws, "How long has it been since we last met each other?"

"Claws, to what do we owe this unpleasant visit?" Asked Genis as everyone went for they're weapons.

"If you want to find out, then follow me," Said Claws as he began to run to the west part of Forest Grove. "If you dare!"

Everyone was a little nervous, but decided that they should follow Claws. They found him in front of a temple, as if he was waiting for them. Behind him, the doors were closed.

"There's nowhere left to run Claws!" Yelled Lloyd as Claws just laughed.

"Yeah for you," Said Claws as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, four walls rise up around the group. "And if you think that's something, then watch this!"

As Claws snapped his fingers again, three wolf like monsters jump off of the temple's top and land in front of the group. The three wolves' hair colors were red, dark brown and auburn. Around their necks were three collars with dark crystals on them.

"Say hello to my pets, and thanks to the dark spirits, they're even stronger now!" Yelled Claws as the three wolves began to charge.

Vyser: Well, this chapter was hard to write.

Zeek: Why is that?

Vyser: One, I had to change quite a few things, and two, Tech keep on trying to write hate letters.

Zeek: Oh, boy. Please review.

Vyser: See ya next time!


	15. Chapter 15: An Old Friend Returns

Vyser: I'm back.

Zeek: I'm surprised that you're writing this right now.

Vyser: I'm loyal to my fans.

Claws: So, do I actually win this battle?

Vyser: We'll see, any way, I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that you all sent. I only own the characters that I made.

Zeek: So, wasn't there anything else you wanted to say.

Vyser: Claws you do it.

Claws: Okay, it is never too late to submit a character, they however may just make an appearance. Don't hurt me.

Chapter 15: An Old Friend Returns 

The three different colored wolves began to charge at Lloyd's group. Everyone drew his or her own weapons and went into a defensive stance.

"_That one physic kid maybe a problem_," Thought Claws as he began to charge at Locke. "You're going down!"

"_We'll see,_" Thought said Locke as Claws tried to slash at Locke with his claws.

Just as Locke kept on dodging the slashes, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis had to deal with the Auburn colored wolf that kept on dodging Genis' magic attacks but was struck by Colette's chamkrans and then slashed by Lloyd's two blades. But amazingly though, the beast's blood was never spilled.

"This wolf is strong," Said Lloyd.

"It's because of the dark spirit," Said Genis as he prepared another magic attack.

Just as Genis was about to use the spell, the wolf monster quickly rammed into Genis and knocked him to the ground.

"You okay Genis?" Asked Colette as Genis got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah I'm okay," Said Genis.

Meanwhile, Raine, Elemmírë, Sage, and Genten were dealing with the brown haired wolf. Genten was the one charging with his weapon, but kept on missing. Raine, Elemmírë, and Sage were preparing spells.

"Why won't this thing hold still!" Yelled Genten as he threw his kunai but the wolf dodged then grabbed the chain part of the weapon, "Here's trouble."

The wolf then yanked Genten into the air, sending him flying into the air. As soon as Genten was in the air, Raine, Elemmírë, and Sage launched their spells upon the wolf. The spells crash into the brown haired wolf and send it to the ground; Genten then falls to the ground but lands on the wolf.

"Genten, didn't that hurt?" Asked Elemmírë as Genten got up and groaned.

"More than you realize," Said Genten as he noticed that the wolf monster was rising to its feet.

"What kind of monsters are we dealing with?" Asked Raine as everyone dodged the wolf's charge.

Meanwhile, with Zeek's group was having a weird time dealing with the red haired wolf. The wolf wouldn't attack Sheena and Suzu, and only targeted Zeek and Torii (who was Arras now) for its attacks.

"Why is this thing attacking only us?" Asked Zeek as he and Arras dodged the red wolf's attack.

"I don't really know!" Yelled Arras as he tried to slam his staff into the wolf and got its leg.

The wolf yelped in pain as it lied down and began to lick its new wound.

"Let's finish this," Said Arras as a light blue light appeared in his left hand. "Devastation Wrath!"

"Wait!" Yelled Suzu as Arras screwed up and threw the light into the sky, a few moments later the light exploded and feathers start to fall down.

"Did you hit a flock of ducks?" Asked Zeek as Arras turned back into Torii.

"Suzu, why'd you stop me?" Asked Torii as Sheena and Suzu stepped next to the red haired wolf.

"This guy is just a little softie," Said Suzu as she and Sheena started to pet the wolf. The wolf was panting and really waging its tail.

"You're only saying that because the beast wasn't trying to bite you!" Yelled Zeek as the wolf rubbed its head next to Suzu.

"For some reason this wolf reminds me of someone," Said Sheena.

Meanwhile, Locke was having a hard time dodging Claws' continuous attacks. But, for some miracle, Locke managed to dodge the attacks at the last second.

"_Why are you attacking me?_" Asked Locke as Claws managed to hit Locke with his tail.

"You're the mind reader," Said Claws. "Sides, you're the only one who could ruin my plan here."

"_Let me see what you mean,_" Thought Locke as he read Claws' mind. "_"How in the world did you do that!_"

"Too bad you won't be able to tell your friends," Said Claws as he snapped his fingers and the wolves began to attack again, and charged at Locke.

Just as Locke was about to be slashed by Claws, out of nowhere, a blue cloaked person appears and blocks Claws' attack with a double bladed sword.

"Who in the world are you!" Asked Claws as he was pushed back by the mysterious cloaked person and everyone turned towards the cloaked person including the three wolves.

"Lloyd, it's been a long time," Said the cloaked person as Lloyd looked surprised.

"That voice, that weapon, it must be," Started Lloyd as the cloaked person threw of his cloak revealing a slim man with blue hair.

"Yuan," Said Colette as Yuan turned his head.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Raine, as everyone who wasn't part of the original team from the game looked confused.

"I'll answer that in a minute, but first," Said Yuan as he suddenly disappeared and quickly appeared in front of the wolves at a different time and slashed the dark spirits.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Yelled Claws as the wolves fell and their hair began to disappear.

Clothes appeared from underneath the hair, and soon everyone was shocked that the wolves were actually Sera, Jet and Zelos.

"How is that possible?" Asked Genis as everyone turned towards Claws.

"What do you think? I got what I needed for this experiment from Tech yesterday," Said Claws as Lloyd got anger in his eyes. "It's still in the beta testing, because your friends didn't destroy you when they had the chance."

"You mutt!" Yelled Lloyd as he charged at Claws with his swords.

Claws just smiled as Lloyd as only a few feet away. Just as Lloyd was about to stab Claws, a spear blocks the attack. The one holding the spear is Luna. Luna then smashes her spear into Lloyd's stomach sending him back a little.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Asked Elemmírë.

"I'm sorry, but he's one of the few wolven," Said Luna as Claws wrapped his right arm around Luna's shoulder and jumps onto the roof of the temple.

By this time, Sera, Jet, and Zelos were being helped standing up by Zeek, Sheena, and Suzu. Claws just smiled and snapped his fingers once more, and suddenly many blood red haired were wolves appeared from the trees.

"I still need what you have," Said Claws as he and Luna began to walk away. "Get the summon spirit and the Ten sphere!"

"We don't have time for this," Said Yuan as he grabbed a few orbs from his belt then threw them on the ground.

Claws saw the smoke, and rushed back to see that when the smoke cleared Lloyd's group was gone.

"No! All that hard work, all for naught!" Yelled Claws as Luna approached him.

Meanwhile, outside Forest Grove, we find Lloyd's group being led by Yuan. Everyone was confused at what just happened. Sera, Jet and Zelos were weakened by Claws' spell. Everyone was silent until.

"Yuan, where did you come from?" Asked Lloyd as Yuan kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"After Cruxis was defeated, we turned our attention on another group that was acting behind the scenes," Said Yuan. "Only months ago had their actions become noticed."

"How'd you find about this group?" Asked Raine.

"We became aware of them when Mithos split the worlds," Said Yuan.

"But that wouldn't make much sense, that means that they would have to be ancient," Said Genis.

"Their leader is even older than Mithos was," Said Yuan as he stopped in front of a huge red wood tree. "We're here."

"You mean we're supposed to go into the tree," Said Zeek who was helping Sera walk.

Yuan pressed the tree and suddenly in the place of the tree was a huge metallic base, the doors open and Yuan enters, everyone else then enters. After entering the huge building, the doors close and the cloaking system reactivates. Hiding behind some of the trees, a blood red monster with huge claws watched the entire thing, then turns around and runs through the forest very quickly. We find everyone inside Yuan's office; it had gotten bigger since the last time. Yuan as he as usual is behind his desk.

"So, how'd this place get unaffected, unlike all the other places?" Asked Zeek.

"We had a concentrated mana barrier that withstood the spell," Answered Yuan.

"Why did you save us?" Asked Raine.

"You see, in your party, there are two assets that our opposition requires," Said Yuan as he pointed towards Genten and then to Torii. "They're after the Ten sphere and the summon spirit of war, Arras."

"Why would they want us?" Asked Torii.

"With the Ten sphere, they would be able to make their dark spirits much more imposing," Said Yuan. "As for the summon spirits, we are not quite sure why they want them but we came up with a few theories."

"We've seen that, with Tyron, right Jet, Genis?" Asked Sheena as Jet and Genis nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Asked Colette.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a rest," Said Zelos.

"A rest does sound good," Said Sera as Jet agreed.

"I'm not surprised, I've already arranged rooms for you," Said Yuan as a girl with long blue hair, green eyes wearing a silver elven tunic with dark blue leggings, and on her brow is a silver circlet. "I'd like you to meet Tailys."

"Hello, let me take you to your rooms," Said Tailys with a smile as she led Sera, Jet, and Zelos out of the rooms.

"Now, I must tell you something of the utmost importance," Said Yuan as he held a folder in his hands. "You need to meet someone, who must not fall into the wrong hands."

"Why is it so important?" Asked Torii.

"Because, the one you need to meet is a summon spirit," Said Yuan as everyone was shocked.

"But, I thought that I made pacts with all the summon spirits," Said Sheena.

"You are correct, you did make pacts with the non dormant summon spirits," Said Yuan. "Torii's summon spirit, Arras, was a dormant summon spirit."

"How many other summon spirits are there?" Asked Colette.

"Who knows, there could be countless," Said Yuan. "Now, I'd like to have you to go to the certain area that wasn't affected like here."

"So where is this place?" Asked Sage, "I hope that there is treasure."

"It's called The Deep Ruins," Said Yuan as everyone looked surprised. "I take it you've been there before."

"You could say that," Said Lloyd.

"Well, tomorrow, you'll head out, however," Said Yuan, "I'll require that Torii and Genten as well a few other of your group stay."

"Hey, I want to be part of the action!" Yelled Genten.

"_Calm down Genten, I'm sure that Yuan has some good reason,_" Said Locke.

"We can't risk losing the ten sphere or the summon spirit," Said Yuan as he pressed a button on the desk. "I would also like Locke and Raine to stay in order to determine where the other summon spirits are located."

Suddenly, the door to Yuan's office opens and a black haired male wearing a blue poncho, with a blue wizard hat, black pants, and white shirt. At his belt is a silver gun.

"You called Yuan?" Asked the gunman.

"Yes, Sane, I'd like you to accompany Lloyd's group tomorrow," Said Yuan. "I trust that you all have no problems."

"Why does he have to come?" Asked Genis.

"Because little man, I happen to have the exact location of where the summon spirit," Said Sane as he rubbed Genis' hair.

"Well I guess we better rest then," Said Zeek.

Meanwhile, in a temple located far in the mountains, its night, and we find the blood red monster run into the temple. As it walks through the dark halls, it comes to a room lit up by a few torches; the beast approaches a figure that is looking at skulls that are on a shelf. When the figure notices the monster he turns.

"Well, what news do you bring?" Asked the figure as the monster changed shape into a guy with hair and clothes that is blood red. At his belt is a dagger.

"Skull, Claws has failed, the good news is that I found Lloyd's group," Said the blood red obsessed guy.

"Excellent, Fiend, you've done well," Said Skull as Fiend knelled down. "Soon, after what they did to me, my mission will be completed."

As darkness filled the room, laughter is heard from the core of the dark.

Vyser: Well now, how's this chapter.

Zeek: I must say, this chapter was pretty good.

Vyser: I know, and I added a character that I made.

Zeek: You know, I'm really surprised.

Vyser: And why is that?

Sane: He's surprised that this story is so popular.

Zeek: Where'd you come from?

Vyser: Remember, I made him a few days ago in a drawing.

Sane: I look pretty handsome in that drawing.

Zeek: Let's end this torture, please read and review this story.

Sane: Tell me what you think of me!


	16. Chapter 16: Trekking the Ruins

Vyser: I'm back.

Zeek: With a new chapter it seems.

Sane: What took you so long to update?

Vyser: Hey, I have school and other fan fictions.

Zeek: Can we please just do the disclaimer?

Sane: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that you all own.

Zeek: Now the new guy is stealing my job!

Vyser: You snooze, you lose.

Chapter 16: Trekking the Ruins 

The night came and passed too quickly, when morning came, Lloyd, Colette, Zeek, Sera, Zelos, Suzu, Jet, Sheena, Genis, Sane, Sage, and Elemmírë left using newly updated Drago Cycles. As the shortened group took to the sky, no one noticed that there was a campsite that had a specific enemy in it. In the campsite, many blood red skinned monsters with huge claws sleeping. Standing in the middle of the campsite, we find Fiend watching the group through binoculars. After he spots the group, he quickly enters a tent near him, when he enters he knells before the person inside, the light from outside shines in the guy's face, revealing Skull.

"Skull, Lloyd's group seems to heading towards the ocean," Said Fiend.

"They must be heading towards The Deep Ruins," Said Skull as he smiled. "_Good thing Drag was ahead on this one._"

"Skull, your orders?" Asked Fiend as Skull grabbed his nearby scythe.

"We attack when the sun falls," Said Skull as Fiend nodded, "Then the we'll let loose the dogs of war! Have the Skull Fiends ready themselves behind the trees!"

Meanwhile, Lloyd's group finally reached Deep Ruins, the ruins looked like nothing had changed, except for the damage caused by Zephyr and his beasts. As the group was walking through the ruins, many dragon type monsters attacked them.

"These are different monsters than the ones we fought before!" Said Zeek as he slashed a dragon with his dagger.

"Last time we were here, there were wolf monsters," Said Sera as she blocked a dragon's claw attack.

"Well, Claws was here last time, so someone who likes dragons must be responsible for this," Said Genis as he and Sage focused spells on the dragon monsters.

"Who do we know who is into dragons?" Asked Colette as she threw her charmkans at the dragons.

"We'll figure that out sometime I think," Said Lloyd as everyone finished off the dragon they were fighting. "Why didn't you help out Sane?"

"I'll help when I need to," Said Sane as everyone just sighed.

After defeating the dragons, the group continued to travel through the ruins, with Sane leading them to the center of the ruins. With the occasional attack from more dragons everything was uneventful until they reached the center of the ruins.

"Well now what?" Asked Jet as Sane was approaching a statue of what looked like dragon breathing fire in the center.

"Watch and learn my friends, watch and learn," Said Sane as he pushed the chest of the dragon statue. Suddenly the statue moved backward revealing a staircase. "Let's go."

As the group followed Sane down the stairs, the light was disappearing with each step.

"Can we shed some light on this situation?" Asked Elemmírë as suddenly a light came from Sane's hat rim. "Well that's handy."

"I depend on my gadgets, my light hat is one of them," Said Sane as Genis looked intrigued. "Oh guys, I've remembered something."

"And what's that?" Asked Lloyd.

"Be careful, these ruins could be filled with traps," Said Sane as soon as Colette staggered for a minute.

"You all right Colette?" Asked Lloyd.

"The ground just suddenly sank," Said Colette as suddenly a loud sound was being heard.

"I don't like this noise," Said Zeek as everyone was looking behind then suddenly a huge boulder was rolling fast towards the group. "Run!"

Everyone was running away from the boulder that was closing in on the group, suddenly Zeek tripped and fell to the ground.

"Zeek!" Yelled Sera as the boulder rolled over Zeek.

"Don't stop running!" Yelled Genis as the group came up to a fork in the fork in the ruins.

"Go left!" Yelled Sane as everyone ran through the left path and the boulder followed him or her.

"What's up this thing?" Yelled Elemmírë as the group was coming up to a dead end, quite literally actually.

"This isn't good," Said Suzu as everyone backed up to the wall.

"I'll handle this," Said Sane as he threw his poncho into the air and the boulder was a few feet away. Suddenly from Sane's poncho, two guns dropped into Sane's hands. "Take this!"

Sane shot his guns and as the shots hit the boulder, it just popped. Everyone was embarrassed on the prank boulder; from inside the boulder there was a sound system and a piece of paper too.

"Anyone else confused?" Asked Sheena as Zelos grabbed the paper on the ground.

"This says, 'Ha ha, got you good,'" Said Zelos as he showed the paper to everyone, "There's even a drawing."

The drawing was of a dragon with its tongue out and giving a peace sign on its right hand.

"So what happened to Zeek?" Asked Colette as Sane was putting away his guns.

As everyone was walking back to the regular path, when they got back to the fork in the path they find Zeek standing on the wall looking a little shocked on what just happened.

"It's good that you're okay," Said Sera.

"Thanks, say what was up with the boulder?" Asked Zeek as everyone was walking down the right path.

"Someone's bad joke," Said Genis.

The group then was walking down more stairs, at the bottom of the stairs was a pair of doors. When they open the doors they find a large open area with torches lighting the area, in the middle of the area was a huge temple with water surrounding the building.

"This is amazing," Said Colette as Sane turned off his hat light.

"We made it to the temple but don't relax yet," Said Sane as he began walking towards the temple.

"Let me guess, there is a guardian," Said Zelos as everyone was following Sane.

"Maybe, but if the trap was replaced," Said Sane as he shook his head. "Let's not think about that now."

Soon the group entered the temple, everyone was expecting that there would be traps and puzzles. However, everything was already completed, the temple was covered with gold and jewels. Sera had to pull Sage away from the treasure a couple of times. Soon everyone had reached the warp that led to the summon spirit's place. Instead of finding the spirit, a huge statue of a dragon with horns stood where the alter where the summon spirit was.

"I like the statue," Said Zeek.

"You don't think were too late do you?" Asked Genis.

"I thought so," Said Sane as he was observing the statue. "Someone beat us to the punch."

"Who could it be?" Asked Suzu.

"Who ever it was, has a bad taste in art," Said Sheena as the entire room started to shake.

"Now what?" Asked Elemmírë as the dragon statue began to crack.

Suddenly, the statue of the dragon shattered and revealed that the dragon was real. The dragon let out a horrible roar that shook even the ground. Everyone drew his or her weapons; the dragon lowered its head to the group.

"Well, this is bad," Said Zeek as the dragon seemed to laugh.

"Fools," Said a voice as everyone was looking around for the voice. "I'm in front of you."

Everyone was shocked to see that the dragon was talking.

"I am Dais, loyal follower of Drag," Said Dais as he raised his head.

"How'd you get in here?" Asked Sera.

"Magic is strong," Said Dais. "You're too late, master Drag took the summon spirit to his kingdom."

"So, you're here to make sure that we don't get to Drag," Said Lloyd as he was getting ready to fight.

"Correct, you shall not live," Said Dais as horns and spikes appeared over his body. "Whose first?"

"We don't have time for this!" Yelled Sane as he threw his poncho upwards and dropped two guns in his hands. "Eat lead!"

"You can't defeat me!" Yelled Dais as he charged at Sane.

Just as Dais was charging, his horn on his head was suddenly destroyed. Dais backed off when this happened. Smoke was coming from the barrel of one of Sane's guns.

"You broke my horn!" Yelled Dais as he threw his claw towards Sane.

"Some people never learn," Said Sane as jumped onto Dais' claws and surprised Dais.

Just as Dais was about to slam his second claw onto Sane, Sane quickly put one of his guns away and pulled out small metallic orb from his poncho and threw it into Dais' other claw. Dais yelled in pain as a small explosion came into his hand. Sane then jumped from Dais' claws and pulled his second gun from his poncho, then it was like slow motion, and Sane kept on firing shot after shot from his guns. The shots kept on hitting their target Dais. When the final shot was shot, Dais fell to the ground. Sane then landed on the ground on his feet, and then he blew the smoke from his guns and put them away.

"Sweet," Said Zeek as everyone else put away his or her weapons.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Lloyd as Sane just grinned.

"Training," Said Sane. "Well, now our next objective should find this Drag."

As Sane as heading towards the warp gate, Dais quickly got up and charged at Sane with his teeth. Sane was taken surprised by this and could draw his weapon fast enough. Just as Dais' teeth was about to take a bite out of Sane, a powerful blast of silver light blasted Dais in the neck and sent Dais crashing into the nearby wall. The attack was from Zeek.

"Hey I've been training too," Said Zeek as everyone was starting to leave the room.

Lloyd's group decided to set up camp in the Deep Ruins, even from the ruins you could tell that the sun was beginning to set. Meanwhile, outside the Renegades base many red blood skin monsters with huge claws are standing behind trees outside the base, Skull standing behind one tree with Fiend right next to him. In Skull's hands his scythe as he polishes it.

"Two minutes till sun down," Said Fiend as Skull grinned as he raised his scythe in the air.

"And thanks to Drag, we don't have to worry about Lloyd and his friends to interrupt us," Said Skull.

"Sir, you still haven't told us what the plan is sir," Said Fiend.

"Simple, capture all of them, I'll say who you can or can't destroy," Said Skull. "But leave the one who stopped Claws to me, capture the rest."

The sun had just set; Skull pointed his scythe towards the headquarters. At the same second all the monsters charged.

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Said Skull as the monsters passed him. "Let loose the dogs of war!"

Vyser: I'm finished with this chapter. I still am safe!

Zeek: Well; now this seems to be going good.

Sane: Hey I was cool in this chapter with my guns.

Zeek: I finish Dais off you know.

Dais: Hey Vyser, weren't you going to have another announcement?

Zeek: I thought you were dead?

Vyser: He was, but then he seemed to be a good writing assistant.

Sane: I take it I'm the one to give the announcement.  
Dais: Yes.

Sane: Okay, it time for you reviewers to choose another chapter. Vyser will put one just in front of the other, but he wants you to chose, which one goes first. Your choices are **Chapter 17: The Scars of Skull **or **Chapter 17: Drag's Paradise**.

Zeek: Review soon. Hey, wait a minute why did you have the fake boulder run over me!

Vyser: Run!

Vyser, Sane and Dais quickly run from Zeek who is using spirit cannon to hit them.


	17. Chapter 17: The Scars of Skull

Vyser: Okay, well with this chapter, I'll probably have to raise the rating.

Skull: Finally, this chapter will explain a lot.

Vyser: What are you doing here Skull?

Skull: Zeek took the day off, seeing as how he's not going to be in this chapter.

Vyser: That's right, almost everyone choose The Scars of Skull.

Skull: That's right, oh and those who don't understand what I said about the dogs of war, that's a quote from William Shakespeare's play The tragedy of Julius Caesar. It means that my Skull Fiends will be the cause of a great battle, but that's what I think.

Vyser: Okay, do the disclaimer.

Skull: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, the characters that you reviewers submitted, he owns the characters that he made like Zeek and me.

Vyser: Enjoy this chapter. Oh this chapter will tell about the few minutes before and during Skull's attacks.

Chapter 17: The Scars of Skull 

The sun was only a few minutes from setting; we find Raine and Locke reading in the Renegades' library looking through the books trying to find out about the sealed summon spirits. While Torii and Genten were playing go fish with some other Renegades, and Yuan and Tailys were working in Yuan's office going through paper work. We'll first see what Raine and Locke are up to.

"I haven't seen anything else about the sealed spirits," Said Raine putting down a book, "How about you Locke?"

"_We'll find one eventually_," Said Locke as he was looking through other another book.

Meanwhile, with Torii and Genten playing go fish with some of the Renegades.

"And I win," Said Torii as he laid his final pair on the table.

"How do you keep winning?" Asked Genten. "Is Arras helping you?"

"Well, there's no rule against it," Said Torii as everyone was glaring at him, "Well, I'll just be going now."

Meanwhile, Yuan is going over some reports that Tailys just handed him. Yuan just sighed.

"Is something the matter Yuan?" Asked Tailys as she turned to look through some paper.

"I never thought that this would happen," Said Yuan as he slapped his forehead, "And I have a feeling that something is about to happen."

As soon as the sun had set, an alarm was set off through out the entire Renegades' base.

"Status report!" Yelled Yuan as a Renegade enters his office.

"Sir! We're under attack by some unknown forces!" Said the Renegade.

"Protect Genten and Torii at all costs!" Said Yuan as the Renegade saluted and left the room.

Meanwhile, in the main lobby, many bodies with blood pouring out on to the floor. Many Renegades fighting using many different weapons against the Skull fiends. Suddenly, the Skull fiends jump backwards and reveal Skull wielding his scythe and Fiend holding onto his dagger.

"Skull, your orders?" Asked Fiend as the Renegades stood their ground.

"My scythe needs a workout, so wait till I finish here then we'll advance," Said Skull as he turned towards the Renegades. "I'll tell you what, you all can attack me at once. So skip the courtesy!"

As the Renegades charged at Skull, he just smiled and raised his scythe. Just as the first Renegade was about slash Skull with his sword, Skull jumped to the left and slashed his scythe right through the middle of the person. The blood was flying all over as the Renegade's top and bottom part of his body landed in two different parts of the floor. Blood was dripping from the blade of Skull's scythe. Skull just grinned at the rest of the Renegades.

"Next victim," Said Skull as he began to run towards the rest of the Renegades.

The Renegades in the front charged, there was a total of twelve of them charging at once. Just as it looked like Skull was about slash the Renegades and the Renegades raised their weapons in a defensive manner, when Skull jumped behind the Renegades and slashed them all with one quick slash with his scythe. And just with the first Renegade, these now dead souls were cut in half and the top/bottom parts of their bodies landed on different parts of the floor with the blood flying all around Skull.

"I've grown tired of these fools," Said Skull as he raised his blood covered scythe in the air. "Fiend, you and your group of Skull Fiends can handle these fools, I'll look for the ones we need."

The Skull fiends then attack the Renegades, Fiend as well attacks. As Skull makes his way to the stairs, a few Renegades are foolish enough to attack him. Skull slashes them diagonally causing more blood to fly and more bodies to fall. Meanwhile, as this is happening, Yuan and Tailys are watching all this on a screen.

"Not him," Said Yuan as Locke, Raine, Torii, and Genten enter the room.

"Yuan what's going on?" Asked Raine as Yuan begins to rise.

"We're under attack," Said Tailys as Yuan grabbed his weapon.

"I want you all to escape," Said Yuan as he handed Tailys a piece of paper. "Here's the place where I want you to go."

Suddenly, a Renegade holding his open wound enters the room.

"Yuan…the….docking….port…has been….destroyed," Said the Renegade before he fell to the ground dead.

"Master Yuan," Said Tailys as Yuan pressed a button on his desk and a secret entrance appeared behind him.

"Take this way, you'll find an underground path that leads outside the forest," Said Yuan as everyone began to leave through the secret exit.

Soon, after the secret door closed behind the group, Yuan leaves the office and walks into the hall with his double bladed sword drawn.

"Skull, I know you're there so come on out," Said Yuan as Skull appears from the corner, his scythe and jacket covered with a fresh coat of blood.

"Yuan, I should have known," Said Skull.

"How are you still living?" Asked Yuan, "I remember turning you in quite a few years ago, and you were sentenced to death."

"In a way, I am dead, then again I'm not," Said Skull as he laughed a little. "Thanks to the dark spirit I'm stuck in the middle."

"Then allow me to send you to the end!" Yelled Yuan as he ran and slashed at Skull, but at the last second Skull defends himself with his scythe.

"You're starting to slip up Yuan," Said Skull as he kicks Yuan in the stomach sending him skidding backwards then Skull is about to slash at Yuan when Yuan blocks Skull's attack.

"Now look who is slipping up," Said Yuan as Skull jumped backwards. "Old times."

"Yes with one major difference," Said Skull as a powerful aura surrounds him. "The dark spirit empowers me!"

Meanwhile, we find Locke, Raine, Torii, Genten, and Tailys running through the underground path. Suddenly many Skull fiends jump from the walls and block the group's path. Everyone then drew his or her own weapon, Tailys had a staff. Then a guy with blood red hair, and blood red clothes in his hand holds a dagger.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to proceed," Said Fiend as he raised his dagger.

"Who are you?" Asked Torii.

"I'm Fiend, loyal follower of Skull," Said Fiend. "And these guys are the Skull Fiends, and looks like they remember you."

"Take this! Ten blast!" Yelled Genten as he threw a huge orb at Fiend and the Skull fiends.

A huge explosion filled the room with smoke, and when the smoke cleared, only parts of the Skull Fiends are on the ground.

"Well, that was a little extreme," Said Torii.

"We should hurry up," Said Raine when suddenly Fiend appears behind the group and grabs Tailys and puts his dagger up to her neck.

"Please don't do that," Said Fiend as the parts of the Skull Fiends started to resemble. "They just come back."

"_Let her go!_" Thought yelled Locke when suddenly footsteps were heard from behind Fiend.

Everyone, except Fiend looked to see whom it was. A muscular figure appears from the darkness. Soon, the figure is identified as Skull with blood under his right eye.

"Surprise," Said Skull as he threw Yuan's double bladed sword on to the ground. "Yuan has gotten soft these past years."

"You mean that Yuan is," Said Raine as Skull chuckled.

"No, he's not dead, just down," Said Skull as he raised his scythe. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to make an offer."

"_What do you mean by an offer_?" Questioned Locke as Skull raised his eyebrow at Locke.

"You know, when I first saw you," Said Skull as he pointed towards Locke with his blood covered scythe, "I thought you looked familiar, now I know for sure."

"_What do you mean?_" Asked Locke as Skull drove his scythe into the nearby wall.

"Drop your weapons and I'll tell my tale," Said Skull as everyone, except Fiend who still had Tailys, did as Skull said. "Good, many years ago, as you know, I was a murderous being. And I still am, but back then I did my killing in the darkness of the night. One day I heard that the Elemental Research Lab was working on an ex-sphere that could actually stall death and improve the mind after recovery."

"Question!" Said Torii as he raised his hand. "What does this have to do with Locke?"

"I'm getting to that! So be quiet!" Yelled Skull as Torii went quiet. "Now, as I was saying, they had only created a prototype of the ex-sphere. I couldn't allow such a device to be made, if it was finished, then they could stop my murder spree with non-dying soldiers. When I went to the research lab, I learned that the creator of the ex-sphere had left with his girl friend only a few minutes before I arrived and took the ex-sphere with him. I learned that they were going to a fancy restaurant, rain started to fall when I left the lab. I found the young couple after dark leaving the restaurant, they were traveling through an alley, when I confronted them, and they asked what I wanted. I just charged at the guy who made the ex-sphere, but just when I was about to slash him with my scythe, his girl friend pushed him out of the way and took the frontal force my attack."

"That's low," Said Genten as the Skull fiends grabbed him and Torii by their limbs. "What the?"

"If you won't stop interrupting me, then my Skull Fiends will just have to hold you down to listen," Said Skull. "The girl died immediately, I then turned towards the guy and slashed his throat, but he was far enough to not die. I then took my time to make sure that my next attack was dead on. Just as I was about to finish him off, a certain someone blocked my attack and threw me backwards. That certain someone was Yuan, as Yuan and me battled, the creator of the ex-sphere placed the item on his chest. Yuan managed to defeat me, and I was sentenced to be hanged. While in prison, I learned that the guy that I was trying to kill, managed to survive but became mute and he had lost his memory."

"Sir, you never said anything about this," Said Fiend.

"And how does this relate to Locke?" Asked Raine.

"Simple," Said Skull as he grabbed his scythe. "The scientist of that ex-sphere was named Locke."

"_What!_" Yelled Locke as he fell to his knees.

"I always leave my scar, whether you are attacked by me or not," Said Skull as he snapped his fingers and the Skull fiends took hold of Raine and Locke.

"Your orders sir?" Asked Fiend as he handed over Tailys to over to a Skull Fiend.

"Well, place them all with anti magic collars, but make more anti-magic shackles on Torii and Genten," Said Skull. "Put them in cells, but leave this blue haired girl with me."

The Skull fiend that held Tailys threw her into Skull, Skull then quickly grabs her by the wrist. Fear was in Tailys' eyes as Skull smiled his devious smile.

"You're coming with me," Said Skull as he pulled Tailys back to Yuan's quarters.

Soon, Raine and Locke were in a cell, across from them was Yuan bandaged over his body. Everyone could see that his left hand was cut off, for he held tightly on his left arm. Genten and Torii were in different cells with shackles that covered their hands and legs. Everyone had an anti-magic collar around his or her neck.

"_I just can't believe it_," Said Locke as he was moping on the ground. "_After all this time to learn who I was, I learn that I had a great life and it was taken away in one felt swoop_."

"Locke, I could never know your pain," Said Raine as she knelt down next to Locke. "But you have to learn to get on with your life."

"_But, I just don't know_," Said Locke as Raine placed her arms around Locke in a hug. "_Raine?_"

"You'll get through this," Said Raine not letting go.

"_Thank you, Raine_," Said Locke.

Meanwhile, in Yuan's office, which was actually redecorated to please Skull, we find Skull looking in some files that were in a computer. Tailys, with an anti-magic collar on her neck, is standing right next to him.

"So, tell me, what has Yuan been up to, was it Tailys?" Asked Skull as he was looking through the files.

"…" Said Tailys as Skull stood up and looked down on her.

"If you're worried about me killing you, don't be," Said Skull as Tailys looked at him. "I only kill the people I have grudges against, men, and people who try to kill me."

"But in you're story you kill Locke's girl friend," Said Tailys.

"She took the blow that was meant for Locke," Said Skull as Fiend walked into the room. "Yes?"

"Sir, as you commanded we captured all the remaining Renegades," Said Fiend as he knelt down.

"Excellent," Said Skull as he spotted a specific file that interested him. "Take Tailys to her private holding cell, and open a COM link to Drag. I think I found something he can use."

As soon as Fiend took Tailys away, Skull opened the file and was shocked to find something that could be fun. As soon as he was done reading the file, the screen shifted to a picture of Drag.

"Skull, I didn't think I'd ever see your face this late at night," Said Drag.

"Just be glad you meet me down a dark alley," Laughed Skull as Drag laughed as well.

"Good one, so why have you called?" Asked Drag as Skull began typing on the computer.

"Lloyd's group is near as I believe that you know," Said Skull.

"Dais, the weakest of my seven Dragoons, was defeated by a pip squeak," Said Drag as he chuckled, "But the rest have powers beyond Dais'."

"What if I told you that you could easily defeat that meddlesome group with one of their own?" Asked Skull as Drag looked intrigued. "I'll send the file right now."

After Skull sent the file, Drag quickly read the file and smiled on what the file read.

"Thanks for the tip," Said Drag. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to back to my excellent cheese and my comic book."

As soon as the screen that had Drag on it went black, skull sits down in the chair and closes his eyes.

"Oh, this is a massage chair," Said Skull as he activated the chair. "It only took one night to take this great place for myself."

Vyser: Wow, this chapter was deep.

Skull: You know that Tailys girl is kind of cute.

Vyser: Coming from you, that is, I can't really describe it.

Skull: And why is that?  
Vyser: You're a cold blooded serial killer who keeps his victims' skulls! What am I supposed to think?

Skull: You made me like this. I can't help it if I like a cute girl.

Vyser: I'm not going to listen to this. Reviewers tune in soon to see Chapter 18: Drag's Paradise.

Skull: Please read and review!


	18. Chapter 18: Drag’s Paradise

Vyser: You wanted it and you got it. The next chapter is here!

Drag: Now it's my turn and my Dragoons to fight!

Vyser: Where's Zeek this time? He's in this chapter.

Zeek: Sorry, Drag here locked me out!

Drag: How was I supposed to know you were outside?

Zeek: I was in front of you before you ran ahead of me!

Vyser: Enough! Now, one of you do the disclaimer!

Drag: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that you guys, the reviewers, submitted.

Zeek: He own his own characters like Drag, Sane and me.

Vyser: I can't believe that this story has gotten over 100 reviews!

Drag: Well, I can't believe that you were actually able to get this many.

Zeek: Hey, why don't you stick a sock in it.

Vyser: Don't you two start fighting!

Chapter 18: Drag's Paradise 

After a night of sleeping near a campfire, we find our group discussing what they should do next over breakfast.

"We have to find Drag," Said Sane who wasn't even touching the food.

"Drag is the only lead we have about the summon spirits," Said Lloyd.

"The only question is where to find him?" Asked Sheena.

"Maybe because Dais was here, Drag could be nearby?" Suggested Sera before she ate some of the food.

"Well, the only place that used to be here was Altimira," Said Zelos, "But, I'm betting that like the rest of the world it was changed too."

"Well, we don't have any other leads," Said Genis as everyone was starting to eat.

"After we're finished here then we should head to Altimira or what ever it is now," Said Zeek as everyone finished their meal.

Soon, the group was off to the city nearby. However, a small light green dragon/snake like beast with wings saw them take of and was flying faster than that of the drago cycles. When the dragon/snake reached the once city of Altimira, he flew over the many different landscapes that were changed. From above you could see that there was a lake with a small island in the middle, a crater that had magma gushing from it, a jungle with a small river, a mountain, a place with ruins, and a dessert. In the middle of the many landscapes was a huge building that looked in the shape of a castle that had dragon statues all around it. There was an open window in the main part of the building that the small dragon/snake flew through. Inside the castle we find Drag sitting on a throne petting a four-legged armored dragon with dark skin. From a point of view, it was if it was the original shape of Drag. The small dragon/snake lands in front of Drag.

"Ah, Vern, what news to you bring?" Asked Drag as the dragon/snake raised his head.

"Lloyd's group is on their way," Said Vern as he flapped his wings a little. "What is your plan to deal with them sir?"

"I've all ready sent the other Dragoons to their element arenas, and I have also placed teleporters in this very room," Explained Drag as he was petting the dragon next to him. "I'm looking to an old tactic, divide and conquer. Now, get to your arena, as soon as you are prepared."

"Yes Drag," Said Vern as he flew out the window and headed towards his arena.

"Sometimes, I wish I had some more intelligent dragons to talk to," Said Drag. "But, then, I think what would have happened if I didn't turn the ones who were against me into stone."

Meanwhile, we find Lloyd's group right over Drag's kingdom. They were surprised to see that there were many different types of environments. The group lands near the castle, they're shocked to see that there were many types of statues, of dragons and people.

"What do think happened here?" Asked Colette as she and Lloyd were looking at a statue of a dragon.

"Whatever happened, it looks like the human statues are new," Said Sheena as she and Jet were looking a human statue.

"How do you figure that?" Asked Jet.

"Well, there is moss on the dragon statues," Explained Sheena as Jet slapped his head.

Genis was looking at some of the statues with Zeek, Sera and Elemmírë while Suzu and Zelos were also looking at some dragon statues. Genis suddenly stops and looks shocked as he sees two statues that look familiar.

"It can't be," Said Genis as he was staring at the statues.

"What's up Genis," Said Zeek as he looked like the statues, "Those statues look familiar for some reason."

"You've met these people, they're Regal and Presea," Said Genis as everyone turned to see that Genis was right, the statue were in the shape of their friends.

"Whoa, didn't see this coming," Said Zelos.

"Wonder how this could happen?" Asked Suzu as Sane just walked past.

"We can help them later, right now we need to concern ourselves with our mission," Said Sane as everyone hesitated for a minute then followed Sane to the castle.

As soon as the group entered the castle, they see many different dragon statues and some sleeping dragons lying near the doors on the other side of the room they were in. Quietly and carefully, the group walks over to the next door trying to not wake up the dragons. As they enter the doors, the group sees Drag sitting in his throne petting a dragon at his side, after all of the group enters the room, the doors behind them close.

"Ah, Lloyd, Zeek, Zelos and Colette, it has been a long time since we've seen each other," Said Drag as he stood up and stretched his arms. "So tell me, what do you think of my paradise?"

"What did you do to the people who were here?" Asked Genis as Drag sighed.

"You did see all of those statues outside right?" Asked Drag.

"So what does that mean?" Asked Elemmírë as Drag began to laugh.

"Every statue you see out there was once alive, till I came into the picture," Said Drag through his laughter. "I have learned how to make people and rebellious dragons into statues. Very easy to do once you get the hang of it."

"Change Regal and Presea back to normal!" Yelled Lloyd as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"You all seem to be confident when you're all together," Said Drag as he raised his wrist. "As one once said, united you stand, divided you fall. So handle this!"

Just as Drag pressed something on his wrist, a barrier appears separating everyone into groups of two. Lloyd and Colette, Suzu and Zelos, Jet and Sheena, Zeek and Sera, Genis and Sage, and Elemmírë and Sane were who were captured. Drag and his pet dragon then approach the groups, many of the groups were trying to force their out.

"You're just wasting energy," Laughed Drag. "So, now I hope you've enjoyed seeing each other. For this shall be the last time."

"If you even try to do away with us the Renegades won't be far behind," Explained Sane as Drag laughed even harder. "What's so funny?"

"You fool, the Renegades are only a fraction of the past," Said Drag as he pressed his wrist once more. "Say hello to my dragoons for me."

All of a sudden, everyone who was trapped in the barriers instantly disappeared. Just as Drag was turning back to his throne he stops and lifts his left foot and growls at his pet dragon.

"What have I said when you need to go?" Asked Drag as his pet dragon gave puppy eyes. "I can't stay mad at you, but now I got to go wash my foot."

Meanwhile, we find Lloyd and Colette in an arena like place with lava and floating rocks on the lava. The two were on one of the floating rocks.

"I hope everyone is okay," Said Colette.

"I'm sure that everyone is okay," Said Lloyd as the lava began to fly. "What's this?"

Suddenly, a dragon with a metal helmet with three horns, his skin red. His body was like a snake with skinny arms.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Said the red dragon. "My name is Vulcan, the dragoon of fire."

"What do you want?" Asked Lloyd as he put his swords in a defensive manner.

"Drag told me to do whatever I wanted," Said Vulcan as he circled around Lloyd and Colette, his body was almost unlimited. "So, I'm at a cross road. What to do, what to do? That is the question."

"How about you let us go?" Asked Colette.

"Nah," Said Vulcan as he shook his head.

Now we turn our attention to Suzu and Zelos, who are in an arena that is surrounded by what looked like mountains. The cold breeze was flying through arena, quickly, Suzu and Zelos could see their breaths.

"This is weird," Said Zelos, "Man, Drag is smarter than he looks."

"I wonder what he meant by saying hello to his dragoons," Said Suzu as suddenly the wind was blowing even faster. "What's up with this wind?"

All of a sudden, a winged serpent dragon flies from the sky and lands in front of Suzu and Zelos.

"Welcome to my arena, I'm Vern," Said Vern as Zelos and Suzu were snickering. "What's so funny!"

"You're small," Laughed Zelos as he and Suzu also laughed. And it was true, Vern was only two feet tall and looked like a snake with wings and horns on his head.

"I'm still the dragoon of wind! So take this!" Yelled Vern as he flew into the air and began flapping his wings. Then the wind got stronger with each flap of Vern's wings. "Feel my power!"

Zelos and Suzu were slightly lifted into the air and then Vern charged into Zelos and sent him flying into Suzu.

"Sorry about crashing into you," Said Zelos as Suzu was rubbing her head.

While this was going on, Jet and Sheena were in the ruins that they saw earlier, broken statues were all over, both human and dragon. The statues that were intact, looked like the people and the dragons looked like they were fighting.

"This must have been a battle field," Said Sheena as Jet was staring at her when she wasn't looking.

"I wonder what could have happened her," Said Jet as he noticed a figure in the distance. "Who in the world is that?"

As Sheena looked towards the figure, she and Jet could see that the figure was a dragon like person that looked like Drag. Only he was thinner, white skin, black hair, and was wearing a black bowler derby hat, a red and white horizontal stripped shirt, black pants, white gloves and black boots.

"Who is this joker?" Asked Sheena as the dragon person lifted his hat then grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the hat and placed the hat. "What's this?"

The dragon person then wrote something on the paper and handed it to the two.

"It says, 'Hello, my name is Mime, the dragoon of light, a pleasure to meet you,' what the," Said Jet as Mime bowed and lifted his hat at the same time.

"There's more, 'I'm sorry to say this, but I must destroy you,' yeah right," Said Sheena as Jet drew his swords and Sheena grabbed her cards.

"I'll take down this clown!" Yelled Jet as he charged and Mime was doing the wall trick.

Just as Jet was a few inches from Mime, he ran into an invisible wall. When he walked backwards, Mime just smiled and Jet was holding his nose.

"What did I walk into?" Asked Jet as Mime silently laughed.

"You walked into an invisible wall," Said Sheena.

"I hate mines," Said Jet as he rubbed his nose.

Meanwhile, in the desert arena, we find Elemmírë and Sane trying to get the sand out of their clothes.

"You can't get sand out of anything," Said Elemmírë as she was whipping her hair. "Sand, I hate it."

"I'm just glad that I didn't get any sand in my weapons," Said Sane as he was emptying his hat.

Then, a the sand started to become like a pit in front of the two. From the sandpit came a sandstone colored dragon with boulders where it's joints were, the rest of the body looked like sand.

"I'm Dar, the dragoon of earth, I know that one of you killed my brother Dais," Said Dar as Sane looked a little nervous. "Who did that?"

"Dais was your brother, but how was that possible?" Asked Elemmírë as she and Sane reached for their weapons.

"Well, he was the youngest of the Dragoons, but we were born at the same time from the same pair of eggs," Said Dar. "I bet you're wondering why we looked different, well a dragon develops where it lives. Seeing as how I loved living in the dessert, well I became what you see before you."

"Eat lead!" Yelled Sane as he shot his gun and Dar's right arm fell off. "Got you."

"Fool," Said Dar as a hand made of sand grabbed Sane from underneath. "As long as I remain in the desert it doesn't matter if you shoot me, or cut me, or anything like that, I'm a part of the sand."

"Take this!" Yelled Elemmírë as she used an ice spell on the sand hand and Sane managed to free himself.

"Is that the best you got?" Asked Dar as he disappeared under the sand.

While, this was going on we find Genis and Sage running from something in the forest arena. Suddenly, in front of them a man-sized praying mantis shaped green dragon with claws on her hands appears in front of her.

"Who exactly are you?" Asked Genis as he got out his kendama and Sage got out her two staves.

"I'm Rose, the dragoon of the forest," Said Rose as she quickly grabbed a flower from the ground and sniffed it.

"Get out of our way!" Yelled Sage as she and Genis used fire spells.

Rose was gone in a second, Genis and Sage thought that they got her. When all of a sudden, Rose quickly appeared in front of them.

"Nice try, but I'm faster than you think," Said Rose as she began to charge.

"Incoming!" Yelled Genis as he and Sage dodged Rose's attack.

And last, but not least we find Zeek and Sera swimming in the lake arena.

"How you holding up Zeek?" Asked Sera as the two were swimming.

"Oh, I just love swimming," Replied Zeek as suddenly a dorsal fin starts to circle around them. "That can't be a shark, this lake is fresh water."

"Then it must be a dragon or something," Said Sera as the owner of the fin rose in the air.

"Brilliant deduction, I'm Seadro," Said Seadro, his body looked like a shark with a longer tail, muscular arms, and legs that were hidden. "Now, I could easily bite and kill you, but my water is much too important to have blood in it. So, I'll just drown you!"

After Seadro disappeared under the water, a whirlpool forms under the two and draws them in. While under water, Zeek was able to hold his breath, he could barely see Sera. Zeek got his wings out and used them to help him swim, as he was swimming through the water he spotted Sera and lifted her out of the water. Zeek was pretty drained of his energy, but noticed that there was a small island in the middle of the lake. As Zeek flew towards the island with Sera in his arms, Seadro is watching from under water.

"Hey, wait, that's the girl that Drag spoke of," Seadro said to himself. "This will be most excellent."

When Zeek landed on the island, he placed Sera on the ground. Zeek noticed that Sera wasn't breathing. So Zeek did what he knew what to do, he did CPR. After doing the process a couple of time, Sera coughs and spits up water.

"_Take that my life guard trainer!"_ Thought Zeek as Sera was breathing regularly. "You okay Sera?"

"What happened?" Asked Sera as she sat up.

"We were caught in a whirlpool made by Seadro, you weren't breathing so I used CPR," Said Zeek as Sera hugged Zeek.

"Thank you so much Zeek," Said Sera as Zeek then put his arms around Sera.

"You're, um, welcome," Said Zeek with a hint of red on his face.

While this was going on, Seadro was watching from the water.

"So touching, I wish that I didn't have to destroy them," Said Seadro as he held a dark spirit in his hand. "But then, I won't be the one doing the destroying."

Vyser: Well, now that chapter is finished.

Mime:….(Puts Vyser in an invisible box)

Vyser: I really hate mimes.

Zeek: What did you say?  
Drag: Ah, ignore him, my dragoons are strong.

Zeek: Reviewers, read and review. If Vyser wasn't in an invisible box, I'm sure he'd say, thank you all for the 100 reviews.

Meanwhile in the invisible box. Vyser: As soon as I get out, my first mission is to destroy all mimes.


	19. Chapter 19: Dragon’s Heart

Vyser: Well, now I must say I'm truly sorry to all of you reviewers.

Zeek: Especially lady-of-the-cats reviewer.

Vyser: I know, anyway, I've been trying to keep up my stories. But, it is near the end of the school year and exams are coming up.

Zeek: School sucks doesn't it?

Vyser: Any way, I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters you guys submitted.

Zeek: You're going to start to answer back the reviewers' reviews aren't you?

Vyser: Maybe. Enjoy, oh and by the way, the dragons aren't really characters, they're just one time characters.

Chapter 19: Dragon's Heart 

Vulcan was staring straight at Lloyd and Colette. Lloyd drew his swords while Colette took out her charmkans. Vulcan just laughed as he saw the weapons.

"What's so funny?" Asked Lloyd as Vulcan stopped laughing.

"You two actually think that those weapons can stop me," Laughed Vulcan as he leaned his head back. "I'll show you that power doesn't come from weapons!"

Vulcan quickly snapped his head forward and shot a huge blast of fire. Lloyd and Colette dived to the ground to dodge the attack. As the two were looking back, Vulcan was laughing again.

"If you can barely dodge that then this next attack we'll leave you in ashes," Said Vulcan before he disappeared into the lava.

"Crud! Where is he?" Asked Lloyd as he and Colette looked around.

"Lloyd! Look out!" Yelled Colette as she pushed him from behind and just as she did a red claw comes from the ground the two were standing on and clasps around Colette.

"Colette!" Yelled Lloyd as the claw began to rise along with the rest of Vulcan's body.

"Pity, I was aiming for you Lloyd," Said Vulcan as he held Colette tight. "How did she manage to save you?"

"My angel senses help me," Said Colette as she dropped her charmkans.

"Angel senses, eh," Said Vulcan as he increased his grip. "Let me hear your scream little angel."

"You let her go right now!" Yelled Lloyd as he began to charge.

"Fool," Said Vulcan as he slammed his other fist straight towards Lloyd.

Just as Vulcan's fist was about to collide with Lloyd, Lloyd jumped out of the way. Vulcan growled, and then breathed flames at Lloyd.

"You got any other tricks?" Asked Lloyd as he dodged the flames.

"You come any closer," Said Vulcan as he held Colette over the lava. "And your girlfriend burns."

Lloyd quickly jumps into the air towards Vulcan. Vulcan surprised drops Colette, and before Colette was even near the lava, her wings appeared and she flew onto the platform. Lloyd then stabbed Vulcan right in the skull, as Lloyd pulled his swords from Vulcan's head, Vulcan fell onto the ground.

"You…shall…pay," Weakly said Vulcan with a grin and he died on the spot.

"I'm glad you're safe Colette," Said Lloyd as he put his swords in his sheathes and Colette put away her charmkans.

"Thanks Lloyd," Said Colette as Vulcan's body began to glow red. "What's happening to Vulcan's body?"

Vulcan's body then shattered and a small red crystal was in his place, the crystal then disappeared into thin air. Then the lava disappeared as if it was actually a part of Vulcan.

"I wonder what this means?" Asked Lloyd as he and Colette sat down.

Meanwhile, in Drag's castle, we find Drag sitting down looking at the red crystal that was only momentarily seen by Lloyd and Colette.

"My plan is going perfect," Said Drag as he grabbed the crystal then his pet dragon sits next to him. "You're going to help me my friend."

While this was going on, we find Zelos and Suzu trying to slash Vern. Vern however was small and fast enough to dodge the attacks.

"Too slow!" Yelled Vern as he dodged a stab from Zelos. "Come on; don't tell me that you're having a hard time dealing with a little dragon."

"Hold still and you won't be making such insults," Said Zelos as he tried to slash Vern but Vern then dodged.

"_There has to be some way to stop him,"_ Thought Suzu as she got an idea. "Hey you grass snake with wings! You couldn't even hit the broad side of a barn!"

"What was that?" Asked Vern as he floated in front of Suzu.

Suzu then quickly slashed at Vern, who at the last second dodged, but not without pain. His tail was slightly cut.

"Owww! My tail!" Yelled Vern as he flew into the air.

"I get your idea," Said Zelos with a smirk. "So, tell me Vern, can you actually fight or are you just a coward?"

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Vern as he charged at Zelos.

Zelos dodged Vern's attack with ease, and then he and Suzu both then slash Vern at the same time. Vern couldn't dodge, so he was cut into two. Then just like Vulcan, Vern's body shattered and a light blue/green jewel appeared and then disappeared. Then suddenly, the cold breeze disappeared along with Vern.

"So now what?" Asked Suzu as Zelos shrugged.

After this, Mime was silently laughing at Jet and Suzu. Jet had just run into an invisible wall.

"I'm going to kill this guy!" Yelled Jet as he charged with his swords.

"Uh, Jet I wouldn't do that," Said Sheena but it was too late.

Mime had already set up another wall, so Jet crashed into this one. Next Mime was shaping something with his hands; it was the shape of a golf club.

"Now what?" Asked Jet as Mime went into golf stance.

Mime then swung his invisible golf club and sent Jet flying.

"Jet!" Yelled Sheena as she tried to run to Jet.

Mime just smiled, and then he began twirling around an invisible lasso. He throws the lasso and catches Sheena.

"What the?" Asked Sheena as Mime smiled once again. "Take this!"

Sheena threw her cards towards Mime and gets his hat. Mime lets go of the invisible lasso to pick up his hat. Sheena then runs to Jet, who landed on a bunch of rocks.

"That looks like it hurts," Said Sheena as Jet began to stand up.

"More than you know," Said Jet as he approached Mime who had his hat on again.

Mime just smiled, as Jet shook his right fist. Mime also shook his right fist.

"Listen, I don't know what's wrong with you," Said Jet as he slammed his fists and Mime did the same. "Oh great the mirror gag."

Jet slapped his head, and Mime did as Jet did.

"Well, now what?" Asked Sheena.

"This is going to hurt him more than it's going to hurt me," Said Jet as he pretended to punch his face and Mime copied.

Suddenly, Jet and Mime punched themselves in the face. Jet was the only one standing up, Mime was knocked out, but, Jet had a black eye now.

"Now, I'm going to get rid of him!" Yelled Jet as he placed his sword near Mime's neck.

"Jet, don't do that, we don't have time," Said Sheena. "Listen, we need to find the others."

"Fine," Said Jet as he put away his swords and he and Sheena walked away from Mime, who was still unconscious.

We now turn our attention to Elemmírë and Sane who are trying to find out where Dar is. Suddenly, the sand beneath them starts to begin to pull them in.

"What the?" Yelled Sane as he and Elemmírë tried to get free.

"This guy is pretty good," Said Elemmírë.

Suddenly, the sand becomes a pit and in the center you could see a dragonhead with many rows of sharp teeth opening and closing quickly.

"Here comes my revenge!" Yelled the dragonhead, which was Dar. "I hope you taste good!"

"Eat this!" Yelled Sane as he grabbed something from under his poncho. It was another bomb.

Sane quickly threw the explosive straight into Dar's jaws. After a few seconds the sand exploded sending Elemmírë and Sane flying into the air.

"Well that was easy," Said Sane as he clapped his hands.

"I don't think so," Said Elemmírë as suddenly Dar appeared from the sand once more.

"Have you fools forgotten that as long as I'm in sand, I always come back?" Asked Dar as he began to come closer to the two.

"Any ideas?" Asked Sane as he pointed his gun at Dar.

"Just one," Said Elemmírë as she began to chat something.

Dar was confused on what Elemmírë was doing, suddenly Elemmírë slammed her right hand on the ground and the nearby sand turned to ice. And seeing as how Dar is part of the nearby sand he became ice as well.

"Now's your chance!" Yelled Elemmírë as Sane fired.

As soon as Sane's bullets hit Dar his body was shattered. This time Dar's body didn't regenerate; in fact all of the pieces merged into a crystal and then the crystal disappeared into thin air.

"Now all we have to do is find a way out," Said Sane as he and Elemmírë put away their weapons.

Genis and Sage were having a hard time trying to even see Rose. She was moving way to fast; Genis and Sage were trying to get her with fire magic.

"This isn't working," Said Genis as he and Sage stopped using magic.

"Don't stop," Said Rose while sitting on a tree branch. "This is getting fun."

"Hey, we've been using fire magic a lot here right?" Asked Sage.

"Yeah," Answered Genis.

"Well, shouldn't this forest be on fire by now?" Asked Sage as smoke appeared.

"No! Not my forest!" Yelled Rose as the flames appeared.

"How are we going to get away?" Asked Genis as the flames climbed up the tree that Rose was in.

"Fire!" Yelled Rose as her tail was caught in flames. "Ah! It burns!"

Rose was fully engulfed in the flames, but instead of falling to the ground her body was shattered and a small green crystal appeared in her place then quickly disappeared. As soon as the crystal disappeared, the trees were gone along with the flames. The only things that were there were a small river and a many bushes.

"Well now that was weird," Said Genis.

"Now how do you suppose we get back?" Asked Sage as Genis scratched his head.

"I guess the same way we came," Answered Genis.

Meanwhile, we find Zeek and Sera looking on the beach that they were standing on the beach looking where to find a place to escape from the island. Seadro was rising behind the two, in the water unnoticed. Seadro quietly walked behind Sera, in his webbed hand is a dark spirit. All of a sudden, Seadro quickly grabs Sera by the neck. Zeek quickly turns around and draws his dagger.

"Let Sera go Seadro," Commanded Zeek as Seadro showed Zeek the dark spirit.

"You didn't know this, but Sera here has a dark secret," Said Seadro as he placed the dark spirit behind Sera. "She has a Cruxis crystal on the back of her neck. And when her wings activate, she becomes a living weapon. But instead of having her wings come out on her own, I'll use the dark spirit to control her to make them come out."

"Please don't!" Pleaded Sera as Seadro began to place the dark spirit on Sera's Cruxis crystal.

"Too late!" Yelled Seadro as the dark spirit was on the Cruxis crystal and a powerful aura appeared around Sera.

Seadro quickly dropped Sera, quickly wings that were similar to Colette's appeared on Sera back. Sera's eyes became dull and she drew her sword.

"Meet the Renegades' most powerful weapon!" Said Seadro as Sera turned around towards him. "What is it little doll?"

Sera quickly slashes Seadro horizontally, Seadro breathless began to fall to the ground. But, before his body hit the ground, Seadro shattered and a dark blue crystal appears then disappeared quickly. Sera quickly turned towards Zeek.

"Sera, it's me, Zeek," Said Zeek as he began to back up and Sera approached him. "You don't want to really hurt me."

Sera then charged at Zeek with her sword, Zeek quickly blocks her sword with his dagger.

"Sera, snap out of it!" Yelled Zeek using all his strength to hold Sera back.

"……." Was all that Sera had said.

Meanwhile, in Drag's castle, Drag is admiring the new crystals that he has.

"Now, with the dragoon's hearts on my side, when Lloyd's group comes to fight," Said Drag as his pet Dragon rubs up against Drag's leg. "I'll be the victor, then their souls shall be turned into the most powerful of all dark spirits. Then, I'll ascend the master in power and the, hey wait a minute. Mime's heart is missing! With out a seventh dragon, then my plan is all for naught."

Drag then noticed his pet dragon at his leg. Drag then smiles evilly.

"Well now, I may be able to perform this ritual after all," Said Drag as he pet his pet dragon.

Unknown to Drag, he was begin watched by Chaos, the master and another cloaked person.

"So it seems that Drag wants my power," Said the master as Chaos knelt before the master.

"Master, allow me to go deal with him," Said Chaos as the cloaked person knelt next to Chaos.

"I'm much stronger than Chaos master, besides, I want revenge against Lloyd and his friends," Said the cloaked person.

"I am not weaker than you newbie!" Yelled Chaos.

"I defeated many people before you were born you worm," Said the cloaked person as the Master was getting angry.

"Listen you two! I'll go and I'll choose who comes with me," Said the master as he stood up. "I may choose the one who replaced Andrain John, or I'll choose the always loyal Chaos."

Vyser: Whoa, I wonder what will happen.

Zeek: You know, I think you are trying to get people to choose something.

Vyser: Guilty, **reviewers, do you want Chaos or the Cloaked person to accompany the Master.** Either way, you'll find out who the master is and you may learn something shocking depending on whom you choose.

Zeek: You're going to make me say a few things now right?

Vyser: Yeah.

Zeek: Okay, these are the messages:

Lady-of-the-cats: I'm not going to kill off Sera.

Anonymous Reviewer: Uh, no guessing.

Unknown: All will be explained in time.

Gijinka Renamon: Sure you can use Mime, in fact anyone can use any character that I created. Just tell me whom and make sure you say that the character belongs to me.

GrizzlyUnderThere: Okay, I may or may not use your character, depends on how the next chapter goes.

Vezerini Corozan: All ready sent you an e-mail. Geoff: Uh, no guessing for you either. 

Zeek: Well that seemed unnecessary.

Vyser: Hey, I wanted to make sure that the reviewers don't get worried or confused.

Zeek: Oh, you are so caring.

Vyser: Don't make me do what I did all the way back in chapter 9 to Tyron, Tech and Claws to you!

Zeek: Well, I'll be going now.


	20. Chapter 20: The Puppet of the Master

Vyser: Okay, exams are over and summer has started!

Zeek: Hooray for us! Now you can update more frequently!

Vyser: That's right Zeek, it appears that a majority of the reviewers wanted to see who the cloaked person is.

Zeek: I've got a pretty good idea who it is. Anyway, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that the reviewers came up with.

Vyser: I've got a message for DualZero, I don't know if you got the message I sent, but can you give me your character's description. Thanks. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 20: The Puppet of the Master 

"Chaos, I request that you stay here," Said the Master, as Chaos looked a little disappointed. "Its time, we'll head to the teleporters. Chaos take care of my crystal statues for me."

As the Master and the cloaked person left the room with the door closed behind them, Chaos kicked the throne. After a few seconds, a small compartment opens on the opposite side of the side Chaos kicked. When he looked inside, there were bottles that looked to have soda in them.

"I wondered where the master hid his drinks," Said Chaos as he grabbed a bottle, but had a hard time trying to get the cap off. "I could never get these things!"

Chaos then noticed the crystal statues of Kratos and Andrain, Kratos had his mouth open and Chaos took advantage of this and walked towards the statues. Chaos used Kratos' mouth to get the bottle cap off. He first raised the bottle and then put the liquid into his mouth. Instead of a sugary taste, it was horrid. Chaos spat the liquid onto the two statues and turned around gagging.

"What the heck is this?" Yelled Chaos as he read the label on the bottle. "It says, de-crystallization potion. Uh oh."

The two statues began to crack as Chaos turned to see what was happening to the crystal statues.

"This is just not my day," Said Chaos as he slapped his forehead.

Meanwhile, we find Zeek holding off Sera barely keeping up his strength. Sera jumps backward and charges at Zeek with her sword out.

"_This is my only chance_," Thought Zeek as he charged at Sera.

When the two shot their attacks, their blades went into the air which surprised both of them. Zeek then quickly got behind Sera and wrapped his arms around her stomach also catching her arms. A few seconds after Zeek did this, Sera calmed down and Zeek saw the dark spirit on Sera's Cruxis Crystal shatter into dust. Sera's wings also disappeared as Zeek place Sera on the ground.

"_Not an experience that I want to have again,_" Thought Zeek as he went to retrieve his dagger and Sera's sword.

While this was going on, Drag was watching the entire thing through the blue crystal he had from Seadro. Drag's right hand was bloody; he chuckled as he stood in a circle with seven lines connecting in the middle. Around the outside circle was another circle; in between the two circles were weird markings. The six lines that connected to the center and the inner circle. But when the line reached the inner circle there was one of the crystals that were once the dragoons, except for the one that Drag was looking away from. Behind Drag, there was his pet dragon lying down dead with its stomach being punctured from Drag. Drag wiped away one tear at his eyes with his non-bloody hand.

"I'm sorry my friend, when this is over I'll release a few more dragons into the world," Said Drag as he pressed something on his wrist. "Now, its time for my plan to take action. I'll set the teleportation to activate in five minutes more then enough time to start and finish the ritual."

After setting the time, Drag slammed his two hands onto the ground and the huge circle he was in began to glow.

"Oh all mighty Crosc Dragon, I offer you seven hearts of dragons," Chanted Drag as he kneeled. "In return, give me the power I need to vanquish my enemies!"

A huge multicolored aura then engulfs Drag. His screaming and chanting are the only things that make sure that he is still alive.

Five minutes later, a teleportation circle appears in front of the groups. Everyone enters the circle and then is transported to the hallway before Drag's chamber. Zeek had Sera in his arms, grunting just a little.

"Zeek what happened?" Asked Lloyd as Zeek laid Sera down near Lloyd.

"The dragoon was strong," Said Zeek. "I'll tell you the rest later."

"Now we must face Drag," Said Sane.

"I wonder, why he pitted us against the dragoons?" Asked Genis.

"Maybe it was to weaken us," Replied Elemmírë.

"But the Dragoons were weak," Said Zelos as he threw back some of his hair.

"Speak for your self," Said Sheena as Jet was still kind of sore of what Mime did to him.

"Well, the only way to find out is to face Drag," Replied Suzu.

"Someone will have to stay out here with Sera though," Pointed out Colette.

"I volunteer!" Yelled Zelos as he raised his hand and everyone sighed.

"I'll stay," Said Sage sitting next to Sera.

"I'm kind of tired too," Said Elemmírë as she sat down as well.

"Okay, we'll be back soon," Said Lloyd as everyone except Sera, Sage and Elemmírë followed Lloyd through the doors.

As soon as the group passed through the open doors, the doors quickly shut on their own. When everyone looks around the room they were in earlier. Jet notices the dead dragon lying on the floor.

"Hey guys, check this out," Said Jet as everyone turned towards the dead dragon.

"This is horrible," Said Colette as footsteps were being heard.

"That must be Drag," Said Sane as everyone took out his or her weapons.

From the other side of the room, Drag was walking strangely towards the group. His upper body was looking like it was dead; his mouth was wide open. His eyes were dulled and his arms moved like a pendulum with every step he took. When he was ten feet away from the group he stopped and the top part of his body slumped forward.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Lloyd as Drag raised his top part of his body up.

"Well now," Said Drag with his voice sounding strange. "It looks like my dragoons did their jobs."

"If they were to weaken us, then they failed," Said Suzu before Drag broke out into laughter.

"They were supposed to fail to fight you," Said Drag as everyone was confused. "I offered their hearts to make my ritual complete."

"What ritual are you talking about?" Asked Zeek as everyone raised his or her weapons.

"Its called the Crosc Ritual," Answered Drag as a majority of the group looked shocked.

"I've never heard of it," Said Lloyd as everyone including Drag sweat-dropped.

"Lloyd, we learned a few years ago remember?" Asked Genis as Lloyd went into flashback mode.

'_Flashback four years ago'_

"_And that class is the Crosc ritual, one of the most powerful rituals in the world," Said Raine as most of the students in class were taking notes. "Its known to make Crosc the dragon idol god, take possess of someone and…"_

_Lloyd's snoring interrupts class. Raine comes over to Lloyd's desk with a ruler and whacks Lloyd in the head with the ruler._

"_I'm up!" Yelled Lloyd as many of the fellow students laughed a little._

'End of Flashback' 

"Uh, heh heh," Said Lloyd as everyone looked embarrassed.

"I remember that you fell asleep during that class Lloyd," Said Colette.

"Then allow me to explain," Said Drag as a huge powerful aura surrounded him. "NOW WATCH AS I FUSE WITH CROSC!"

The aura soon engulfed Drag; you couldn't even see his body. The aura grew larger; the top parts of the aura grew and looked to be like seven heads. Then the aura then dispersed revealing an seven-headed dragon that looked to over 45 feet tall! Six of the heads were on the top of the body while the eighth was connected to the torso. The dragon was on all four limbs, it had one tail. The seven heads were each different. One was like Vulcan's, one was like Seadro's, one was like Dar's, and another was like Rose's, the fifth was like Vern's, the middle one was Drag's and the one on the torso was like the pet dragon's that Drag killed. Each of the heads cried a horrible roar that filled the room.

"Whoa, is that what the Crosc ritual is?" Asked Lloyd as the dragons looked directly at the group with hunger in their eyes.

"Yes, I Drag have become one with Crosc, so I'm Crosc Dragon!" Yelled all the heads of Crosc Dragon.

"We've beaten your dragoons so how is this going to be different?" Asked Jet.

"BECAUSE LITTLE MAN, YOU NEVER SAW THEIR TRUE POWER!" Yelled the Vulcan head before it breathed fire at the entire group.

The group managed to barely dodge the flames, but that's when the other heads started to pull their weight. (I'm just going to use the dragoon's names for the heads who attack now okay). Seadro shot a huge blast of water from its mouth and managed to hit Zeek and Genis dousing them with water. Rose was charging something then shot a huge ray of light from the mouth Lloyd, Colette and Suzu were able to dodge. The dragons were using their elemental attack against the group. Lloyd and Jet managed to dodge the attacks to get close enough to attack Crosc Dragon, but then, just as they were about to slash at Crosc Dragon, the torso head spotted them and used one of it's clawed feet to pin down Lloyd and Jet.

"YUM, A LITTLE SNACK," Said Crosc Dragon as Drag's head lowered to eat Lloyd and Jet.

Everyone tried to get to their friends but Vern's head blew them back, just as Drag's head was about to eat Lloyd and Jet, an orb of white and purple light slam into the huge dragon's torso sending Crosc Dragon. When everyone turns to see where the blast came from, they see a cloaked person and a person with golden hair and his right hand extended with one finger pointed at where Crosc Dragon was. The two people were standing on a ledge that was way off above the ground. Then the two people jumped, the cloaked person then had a pair of light blue wings while the golden hair guy had two different wings, one was an angel wing with white feathers on his right side, and on his left side was a black demon wing. When both of the people landed on the ground safely, their wings disappeared. Lloyd and Jet were up, no one could determine whether this two were on their side or not. Crosc Dragon was up too and all of his heads seemed worried.

"So you must be Lloyd, I've heard so much about you," Sighed the golden hair guy. "Disappointing really, I expected someone of a higher status. Unless of course you're not really Lloyd."

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine," Said Lloyd as everyone in his group sighed.

"Please stop using that line," Begged Genis as Crosc Dragon stood near the group.

"Master Exodus, what brings you here?" Asked Drag's head with a little fear in his voice.

"Drag, Drag, Drag, you think your little plan to take me down was really going to work?" Asked Exodus. Exodus Dreamos looked to be at the age of 25 (but he's not), he had gold hair that was like a mini mullet. His clothes looked like it was two different colored suits cut and half and put back together, on the right side was white and yellow, on the left side of his suit was black and blue. Exodus had a calm face. "If you wanted the chance to take over, then you should have the courage to face me one on one right now."

In an instant, Exodus was gone. He quickly appeared right in front of Drag's head and had his hands in front of him with his fingers branched out and both of his wings out.

"Master Exodus, I beg of you mercy!" Pleaded all of the heads of Crosc Dragon as Exodus smile.

"You must atone! Paradise Obliteration!" Yelled Exodus as his right hand glowed white and his left hand glowed black. Exodus then clapped his two hands together, then a huge wave of power was shot at Crosc Dragon. The power wave engulfed him for several minutes. Everyone was watching his massive amount of power being used. When the wave died down, a smaller version of Drag fell to the ground as well as a dark spirit that must have been on Drag this whole time. Exodus then floated down to the ground with his arms crossed as if what he just did was nothing big to him. Everyone had his or her mouth dropped at what had just happened.

"Why did you do that he begged for mercy?" Asked Lloyd as Exodus walked towards the dark spirit.

"Uh, Lloyd, I don't think its wise to mess with this guy," Said Zeek.

"He was a traitor, but then again, anyone having a dark spirit on them is possessed by another soul," Said Exodus as he picked up the dark spirit. "Now, the question is what to do with you."

"Exodus, you said I could have my revenge on the way here," Said the Cloaked person as he approached Exodus from behind. "Allow me to deal with these fools."

"Well," Started Exodus before there was a ringing sound some where. "One moment."

Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of Exodus. On the screen was Chaos who was worried.

"What is it now Chaos?" Asked Exodus as Chaos whispered. "What! And I really liked those crystal statues. I'll be back soon."

"Is there a problem Exodus?" Asked the cloaked person.

"It appears that my statues are gone," Said Exodus as he made his wings appear. "So I leave you to deal with these fool and to retrieve the summon spirits. Just one thing, don't forget to gain these fools' strong spirits."

Exodus then floated up into the air, then all of a sudden disappeared.

"Now, I have a chance to reclaim some long lost revenge," Said the cloaked person as he began to walk towards the group.

"What have we ever done to you?" Asked Genis.

"Why Genis, I can't believe after everything you forgot," Said the Cloaked person.

"Who exactly are you?" Asked Sheena as the cloaked person stopped walking.

The cloaked person laughed a small laugh then threw off his cloak. As his cloak was flying through the air his long blonde hair fell over the left part of his face. His white clothes were flowing through the breeze that crept through the windows. Everyone was surprise at who this person was.

"It can't…it can't be," Stuttered Lloyd as everyone was speechless. "Mithos."

Vyser: Whoa, well now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Exodus: Yes, they will enjoy the next chapter too.

Vyser: Man, Mithos coming back, you must extremely powerful to revive the dead.

Exodus: Yes I am.

Zeek: So, what am I supposed to do now?

Exodus: Become my slave or die.

Zeek: Uh, reviewers please review.

Vyser: Tell if you like Exodus.

Exodus: They will like me, or they will repent.


	21. Chapter 21: Punishment and Revenge

Vyser: I'm here with the next chapter! Oh yeah!

Zeek: Oh joy, now what are you going to do in this chapter?

Vyser: I don't know, oh wait! I know what to do!

Exodus: Hopefully, its something that involves me.

Vyser: I'm not telling, anyway one of you do the disclaimer.

Zeek: You'd think after 20 chapters everyone would know you don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Exodus: Or the characters that the reviewers posted.

Vyser: Whatever, now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 21: Punishment and Revenge 

"Chaos," Said Exodus as he entered his chamber to find that Chaos is barely being held by Vex and Zephyr and that the crystal statues of Kratos and Andrain were gone. "Tell me, how exactly did my once crystallized prisoners escaped."

"You see sir, I thought that liquid was your secret drink that you hid from us," Replied Chaos as he struggled to get free. "And, when I tasted the liquid, well, it was horrible and I spat it out, on the statues. And the liquid was de-crystallization potion."

"Do you realize what you've done!" Questioned Vex as he tightened his grip.

"You're a fool! Who knows what those two are doing now!" Yelled Zephyr as he took out his whip and whacked Chaos in the back.

"Ow! That really hurts!" Cried Chaos as Zephyr was about whip him again but Exodus stops him.

"That's enough," Said Exodus as he turned and sat on his throne. "Now Chaos, what do think your punishment is? There are no wrong answers."

"Um, let me go?" Questioned Chaos before everyone else in the room burst in laughter.

"Good one," Said Vex through his laughter.

"No, Chaos. Listen, now I could destroy you and turn you into a dark spirit," Said Exodus. "But, I'm feeling generous today, so you're getting demoted."

"Demoted?" Asked Chaos.

"It means, you're going to be assigning you to an area on the world," Answered Zephyr.

"Thanks Zephyr, anyway Chaos your area will soon be decided, but for now," Said Exodus as he snapped his fingers and the doors behind Chaos, Vex and Zephyr opened and evil looking guy that looked to be 19 with a huge sword on his back enters the room. "Everyone, meet Chaos's replacement and the newest addition to the Dark Generals, Kai Ikamura."

"Replacement!" Yelled Chaos as he struggled even harder so he could attack. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Impudence," Said Kai. Kai had dark brown hair, yellow eyes with two scars under each eye. His clothes were black armor clothes. "This is the idiot that I'm replacing?"

"Idiot!" Yelled Chaos as Vex and Zephyr pulled Chaos out of the room.

"Now, Kai what's your mission?" Asked Exodus.

"To eliminate Lloyd's past, present and future Master Exodus," Answered Kai as he knelt down.

"Excellent, now go and seek Lloyd's past," Replied Exodus as Kai stood up and left the room. "Now to enjoy some of the fine drinks in my throne."

Exodus then pulled up the armrest and reveals many bottles of red, orange and green liquids. He quickly grabs a bottle, opens it, and begins drinking the contents.

"That is some good orange soda," Said Exodus as he quickly grabbed a second bottle.

Meanwhile, in Drags Castle, Mithos just revealed himself to the group. Everyone had his or her mouth wide open at this startling development. Mithos looked strange though, he was more muscular and his blonde hair covered the left side of his face. The wind that crept through the windows blew Mithos' regular clothes as they dangled in the wind. Mithos' face had a wicked smile that creep out everyone who saw it.

"Mithos, how can it be?" Asked Genis, as Mithos laughed a little.

"Thanks to Exodus, I've returned for revenge," Said Mithos.

"That really didn't answer the question though," Said Zelos.

"I would answer," Replied Mithos as his wings appeared. "But why tell my story to a bunch of dead people."

"We've beaten you once, we can do again!" Yelled Lloyd as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"That was then, this is now," Replied Mithos as he disappeared into the air.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Zeek when suddenly Mithos reappeared behind him.

"Too slow," Said Mithos as he quickly threw Zeek into air and eventually into a wall. "Next victim."

"This hurts more that it looks," Said Zeek who crashed into the wall.

"I'll get him!" Yelled Jet as he ran towards Mithos who didn't move.

"I'm with you brother!" Yelled Suzu as she also charged at Mithos,

Then all of a sudden Jet and Suzu jumped into the air with their swords in the air. Mithos simply raised both of his arms as the siblings brought down their swords onto Mithos' arms. As soon as the swords landed on Mithos' arms, the blades shattered into two. Suzu and Jet were speechless and their eyes were wide open. Mithos then quickly flew into the air with his arms extended and slammed into the siblings, then throwing them into the ground.

"That was pathetic," Said Mithos as he looked at Zelos and Sheena. "Now its your turn."

Just as Mithos was flying through the air he quickly dodged a bullet that flew in front of his face. He turned to see Sane with his gun smoking.

"_How did I miss him!_" Thought Sane as he was taking aim again and quickly fired.

Mithos simply opened his hand and caught the bullet. Sane was surprised and shocked, Mithos grinned as he threw the bullet precisely back into Sane's gun and the gun exploded.

"He's right he has gotten stronger," Said Colette as Sane fell to the ground.

"I was hoping for a better challenge," Said Mithos as he raised his right hand into the air. "Prepare yourselves for Judgement!"

Just as the spell was about to be cast, Genis' Kendama wrapped around Mithos' right hand and pulled it to the ground. Mithos looked intrigued as he turned towards Genis.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Yelled Genis as he pulled with all his might.

"You've gotten stronger Genis," Said Mithos as he pulled back his arm pulling Genis towards him. "However, this wasn't the brightest idea."

Mithos had his left hand open with an orb of black light and was targeting Genis with the deadly attack. Just as Mithos was about cast the spell Colette's charmakans were flying at Mithos quickly stopped his spell and used his arms to block the attack of Colette. Genis just went flying pass Mithos.

"Stay out of my way!" Yelled Mithos as he began to charge at Colette when suddenly, he just stopped. "What the?"

Mithos was shocked to see that Zeek had Mithos by the arms.

"You fool you can't hold me back!" Yelled Mithos when suddenly, Jet quickly rammed into Mithos and grabbed Mithos' torso. "Let me go."

Suzu then grabbed Mithos' legs; Sane got up and wrapped his arms around Mithos' right arm. Zelos, Sheena and Genis grabbed Mithos so he could barely move.

"Here's your chance Lloyd!" Said Colette as Lloyd began to move quickly.

"You mind hurrying up!" Yelled Zelos as Mithos was struggling to be free.

"We can't hold him forever!" Yelled Sheena as Lloyd was running closer.

"That's it!" Yelled Mithos as a huge dark aura surrounded him. "Feel my power!"

Mithos then flew everyone off him, but it was too late. Lloyd quickly slashed his swords; Mithos tried to dodge by bending backwards. Lloyd quickly passed Mithos, and into the air, blonde hair quickly rising then falling. Mithos quickly got up and covered his left side of his face with his hands.

"My face!" Yelled Mithos as everyone got up and was surprised that Mithos was acting this way.

"Does he act this way?" Asked Zeek towards Genis.

"Something must have changed when he came back," Replied Genis as Mithos was weakly making his way to Drag's throne.

"Give it up Mithos, you can't beat us," Said Zelos.

"I hate to admit it but Zelos is right," Said Jet.

"You fools don't understand anything," Said Mithos as he punched Drag's throne and two dark jewels flew from the broken throne and Mithos quickly catches them in his hands. "I now have in my hands the summon spirits of darkness and of the underworld gate. And the reason why I'm weakened is because you've exposed my secret."

Mithos was facing was away from the group, when Mithos turned around everyone gasped. Mithos' left side of his face was crystallized with black crystals, and his eye was a red crystal.

"What in the world," Gasped Lloyd.

"My body is now made up of dark spirits," Explained Mithos. "So now I'm more powerful and I can control it."

"That explains why our swords broke," Said Suzu as Mithos began to rise in the air.

"But shouldn't you be controlled by the dark spirits?" Asked Genis.

"Normally, that'd be true, but for me to control the power, I have to thank your friend Colette," Said Mithos as he held the jewels in two hands.

"But, how?" Asked Colette.

"My left eye is the Cruxis Crystal, and since it's true power has been released," Explained Mithos as he continued to rise in the air. "It allows me to have the dark spirit power in check. Now if you excuse me, I must go back and give these summon spirits to Exodus. Activate teleportation."

"No!" Yelled Sane as he quickly took a gun from his poncho and shot two bullets.

Mithos couldn't move, the bullets hit both of his hands causing him to drop the jewels to fall to the ground. And just as Mithos was about to fly down to get the jewels, he just disappeared. Zeek and Zelos jumped and got the jewels before they landed on the ground.

"Alright, we got the jewels," Said Zelos.

"Now's not the time to celebrate," Said Sane as he put away his gun.

"How many guns you got in that poncho?" Asked Jet.

"We have to get these spirits to Yuan," Said Colette.

"Don't forget, we still have to help the people who were turned into statues," Added Genis as everyone put his or her weapons.

"Well, maybe this guy could help," Said Suzu who was near the smaller Drag.

"You know, he kind of looks like a kid," Said Sheena.

"Is he even alive?" Asked Zeek as Jet kept poking Drag.

Jet kept poking Drag until….

"Hey! Cut that out!" Yelled Drag as he jumped up. Drag was even shorter than Genis.

"So he's alive," Said Lloyd as Drag sat down.

"Hey, thanks for getting that dark spirit off me," Said Drag. "Even though you didn't do it, Exodus did."

"Why did you have that on anyway?" Asked Colette.

"Well, I was picked on by the other dragons because I am part dragon part human," Explained Drag as everyone got a weird look on his of her face. "Anyway, I was always beaten up, chased, teased, and all of the other bad things. One day after being sorely beaten, the dragons that beat me were out to kill me. When they got me cornered, Exodus came from above me and then destroyed the dragons. He then offered me power, I took the power and swore that I would get revenge on the dragons who hurt me and the humans who never gave me a chance. Looking back, I realize that the path I chose was the wrong one."

"Can you reverse the spell that turn everyone to stone?" Asked Genis.

"It'll take a while, but I can do it, if you all are willing to forgive me," Said Drag as he stood up.

"You can get forgiveness by repenting," Said Lloyd as Drag looked excited.

"I'll get started right away!" Exclaimed Drag as he ran through the doors.

"We should get back with the others," Said Zeek as everyone walked through the opened doors.

Meanwhile, in the forest next to the renegade base, we find Kratos and Andrain watching the Renegade base. On the outside of the base are many of Skull's skull fiends guarding the door. The outside of the base had gotten a brand new paint job, blood red.

"I take it that someone took the Renegade base," Said Andrain as he and Kratos readied their swords.

"So what exactly gave that away?" Commented Kratos.

"Yeah, but we need to get inside non the less," Said Andrain. "Isn't there oh, I don't know, a secret entrance or something along those lines?"

"Follow me," Said Kratos as he led Andrain into the woods.

Vyser: Well, now. It looks like Kratos and Andrain are going to fight Skull next chapter.

Zeek: Does that mean that I get the next chapter off?

Sane: Hey, what about me?

Vyser: No chapters off!

Zeek: Aw come on.

Sane: You've got to be kidding me

Vyser: Fine, you two will have the next chapter off. (Crosses fingers behind back).

Zeek: That's much better, reviewers' review and wait for the next chapter. Hey, Sane.

Sane: Yeah Zeek?

Zeek: How many guns do you actually have in your poncho?

Sane: I've lost count over a long time ago.


	22. Chapter 22: Taking back the Base

Byser: Hello, my name is Byser, Adept of Tigers, cousin to Vyser, Adept of Dragons.

Zeek: So, why are you here?

Byser: Well, you see, Vyser wasn't feeling well, and I took this opportunity to write a chapter of this popular fanfic.

Zeek: I wouldn't be surprised if Vyser came and beat you up if people hate this chapter.

Byser: Is this when Vyser usually does the disclaimer?

Zeek: Yeah, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters that you reviewers submitted. He only owns his characters like me Zeek!

Byser: I'm sure Vyser will like this chapter.

Meanwhile in a closet in some place some where we find Vyser tied up and gagged.

Vyser: _Byser, when I get free, you'll be sent to a world of hurt!_ (Starts untying himself)

Chapter 22: Taking back the Base 

We find Kratos and Andrain walking through the under ground path to the Renegade's base both with their swords out ready for attack at a moment's notice. Soon the two reached an area that was battle damaged; huge pieces of the wall were lying on the ground.

"Any ideas?" Asked Kratos as he and Andrain put away their swords.

"I know a spell that will help," Said Andrain as he began to chat. "It'll just take a few minutes."

Meanwhile, in Yuan's/Skull's office, we find Skull sitting down enjoying what appears to be a steak while looking in some files on the computer. Then as Skull enjoys the taste of his meal, Fiend enters the room with a stern look on his face.

"Yes Fiend?" Asked Skull as he took another bite.

"I have news about the tasks you gave me earlier," Said Fiend as Skull finished his meal. "Status report is optional."

"Give it to me," Replied Skull as he got up and left the room with Fiend following him.

"We're almost finished extracting the Ten-sphere and the summon spirit of war," Answered Fiend as he followed Skull. "Your newly empowered dark spirit has arrived, your scythe has been upgraded like you wanted, and we've established Tech's status."

"How's the rusted geezer going?" Asked Skull as he and Fiend entered the research lab of the base.

In the research lab, there were humans who were actually transformed Skull fiends that had a much higher intelligence level. We find Torii and Genten strapped to metal tables knocked out, next to them are the Ten sphere and a dark red crystal. On a separate table, we find a dark spirit and Skull's scythe looking even more deadly.

"All we know for sure is that he has become a bigger threat than before," Said Fiend as Skull grabbed the dark spirit from the table and then place the jewel on the back of his neck. Skull winced as the dark power began to flow through him, his muscles bulged and his face thinned a little, his hair grew slightly longer, and his breathing was heavy until he adapted to the power.

"That feels great," Said Skull as he grabbed his scythe and raised it into the air.

"Master Skull, we also have the Ten-sphere and the summon spirit of war Arras from these two prisoners," Said Fiend as Skull looked at the crystals. "Your orders?"

"I'll take these crystals, take these two fools to there cells," Ordered Skull as he placed the crystals in his pockets. "Give the prisoners their final meals, for today at sundown, I'll personally be their executioner. But, make sure that Tailys girl is not among them. And I've received word that Lloyd's group should return soon, so have the skull fiends make this place like it was before and have them look like the renegades."

"Yes Master Skull!" Said Fiend as he saluted.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get a drink," Said Skull as he left the room.

Meanwhile we find Kratos and Andrain entering from behind the secret entrance in Skull's office. They quickly make sure that no one is near then they discuss what their plan of attack is.

"Okay, the first thing we have to do is free the prisoners," Said Andrain.

"Then we have to deal with Skull and his flunkies," Added Kratos, "We must not be spotted, at least not until we free the others."

"Okay let's go then," Said Andrain as he heads towards the door but Kratos stops him.

"Let me try something first," Said Kratos as he got on the computer on the desk and began typing. "Okay, the alarms have been shut off."

"How'd you learn to do that?" Asked Andrain as the two swordsmen made their way down the hall making sure that Skull Fiends didn't spot them.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you learn this things," Answered Kratos as the two made their way near the prison were two Skull Fiends stood in front where the cells were. "Looks like we're going to have to fight."

"Now you're talking my language," Commented Andrain as the two drew their blades.

As fast as lightning struck Kratos and Andrain attacked the Skull fiends. The battle was over in less than one minute, Kratos and Andrain stabbed the monsters where their hearts were. As the Skull fiends fell to ground, Kratos and Andrain entered the prison quarters. Unknown to the two, the two Skull fiends began to rise to their feet and were healing where the stabs were. When Kratos and Andrain entered the room, they saw Raine, Locke, Tailys, Torii, Genten, and Yuan inside cells. When everyone noticed the two they called them over.

"Kratos, good to see you're alive," Said Yuan as he stood up Kratos noticed that his left hand was missing.

"It looks like you've been losing yourself," Said Kratos as everyone sweat-dropped.

"Leave the jokes to someone else Kratos," Said Genten.

"Could you free us now?" Asked Raine.

"And hurry, before Skull or that one creep whose name I forget come," Said Tailys.

"_His name was Fiend, I believe,_" Replied Locke as Andrain opened the cells.

After everyone was freed and they grabbed his or her weapons, they approach the door leading to the hallway, Kratos stops them.

"What's up Kratos?" Asked Andrain as Kratos drew his sword.

"I have a feeling," Said Kratos as he approached the door. "Stay here, I'll check it out."

Kratos quickly opened the door, ran through, and closed the door. Kratos observed the scene, suddenly an iron orb attached to a long chain is shot directly at Kratos. Kratos dodged at the last second before the iron orb crashed into the wall behind him. The orb retracted back to where it came, the bottle of Skull's scythe. And there he was, Skull with that venomous smirk on his face as he held his scythe in his hands. Beside Skull was Fiend with his dagger out. Many Skull fiends stood behind the two.

"So you're Kratos, it's a pleasure to meet you," Said Skull. "I heard that your sword handling is impressive."

"Your skills are fine tuned as I heard it," Replied Kratos.

"Let's see who's the better fighter!" Yelled Skull as he charged.

Just as Skull slashed his scythe, Kratos jumped out of the way, Kratos then took a slash at Skull who blocked the sword attack with his scythe. With his blade on Skull's blade, Kratos quickly, went over Skull and ran away from Skull. Fiend and the Skull fiends got out of the way. Skull quickly went into pursuit, but as he passed Fiend and the Skull Fiends he quickly said.

"Fiend! I trust you take care of the others," Said Skull as he quickly ran after Kratos.

"Let's go!" Yelled Fiend as he went to the door.

We find Kratos entering what appears to be a cafeteria, he quickly runs towards the center of the room waiting for Skull who just entered the room and charged at Kratos. Both fighters were silent as the two ran towards each other. Skull started with a vertical scythe, which Kratos easily dodged, but Skull quickly followed up with a diagonal slash with Kratos blocked the attack with his sword. Skull uses all of his strength to try to cut Kratos, Kratos then slide kicks Skull in the legs sending Skull flying backwards. Before Skull fell on his back he put his hands on the ground and flipped backwards onto his feet. Kratos was first to attack this time, he quickly took a slash at Skull who had barely dodged the attack by jumping far from Kratos. Both fighters both were breathing heavily.

"I see you're getting tired," Said Skull through his breaths.

"Same applies to you," Said Kratos before he took a huge breath.

"Yes, but thanks to the dark spirit, I'm not as tired," Taunted Skull.

"Yeah, but if I destroy the dark spirit, you'll die," Replied Kratos as Skull looked a little worried.

"I'll just let my scythe taste your sweet blood!" Yelled Skull as he charged.

"_Why do I get the crazy ones?_" Thought Kratos as he charged at Skull.

Meanwhile, Fiend has just confronted Andrain and the others.

"_Fiend, why don't you jump in a lake,_" Said Locke as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"As pleasing as that sounds, I'd rather have a fight right here, right now," Replied Fiend as he snapped his fingers and five Skull fiends appeared behind him. "I don't care if Skull wants to have the honor of killing you all, because I'm bored and I want to be the one to have your blood flying!"

"Prepare yourselves guys!" Yelled Genten as everyone readied his or her weapons Even Yuan had his double bladed sword with him.

Fiend began to charge along with the five Skull fiends; Andrain and the others got into a defensive stance. Andrain blocked Fiend's attack, then kicked him in the stomach sending Fiend back a few feet into the Skull Fiends and all of them fell to the ground. Everyone was embarrassed by how easy it was to knock the enemy to the ground.

"Anyone else confused?" Asked Torii as Fiend jumped to his feet.

"You should stay down, you don't seriously think that you can beat us do you?" Asked Raine as Fiend started to laugh.

"_What's so funny?_" Asked Locke as the Skull Fiend got up.

"You see, I'm actually an evolved Skull Fiend," Explained Fiend as the Skull Fiends crowded around him. "And I have the ability to merge with the other Skull Fiends, so see my true form!"

All of a sudden, a bright flash of blood red light covered Fiend and the Skull fiends; everyone covered his or her eyes. When the light died down, everyone was shocked and a little grossed out. In Fiend's place was a red blood colored monster, its torso and head had Fiend's features, however, Fiend's head top was covered with a Skull fiend head. His arms were muscular with claws for fingers, blood vessels were bulging. His legs were actually a long tail with bones on it for armor. The weirdest thing was that his tongue was like that of a snake.

"Great, he got uglier," Remarked Tailys as Fiend cackled with laughter.

"You always mock the one who will destroy you," Said Fiend as he flexed his muscles. "Here comes me!"

Fiend tackled into Andrain, who put up his huge sword to block the attack, Fiend managed to tackle Andrain through the wall. Through the rumble of the wall, the rest of the group saw that Andrain and Fiend were fighting in the research lab. They were going to go join when Andrain yelled.

"I'll deal with this freak!" Yelled Andrain as he pushed back Fiend.

Fiend quickly countered with extended claws, which Andrain was easily able to dodge without trying. Fiend was getting angry at every attack of his failing, Fiend tried to use his tail to make Andrain fall on his back. Andrain saw this a mile away, and jumped into the air.

"Time to end this!" Yelled Andrain as he began to quickly fall towards Fiend, sword in hand. "Take this! Gospel Slash!"

Andrain's sword began to glow white as Fiend put his claws to stop the attack. As the blade of the sword met with Fiend's claws, it was almost as if time was standing still capturing the moment. Everyone held his or her breath. Fiend was smiling, or at least until his claws broke!

"Im . . Impossible!" Yelled Fiend before Andrain's attack slashed right through him.

Andrain landed on the ground with his blade extended and covered with black blood. As he put his sword away, Fiend was wrapped in a bright light white as Andrain's blade was, then suddenly, disappeared.

"That was amazing," Said Yuan.

"Yeah, but now we have to find Kratos," Said Tailys.

"He must be fighting Skull," Said Raine.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria of the base, we find Kratos and Skull tired from their fighting. Both of their weapons were clean. The two were evenly matched, they were breathing hard.

"I must say, I've never had such a challenge before," Complemented Skull as he started breathing regularly.

"But, you must pay for all that you have done," Said Kratos. "If there were a prison that could hold you then, by all means I would send you there. But we both know better."

"Let's get this over with then!" Yelled Skull as he used the iron orb on the bottom of his scythe.

Kratos lifted his left arm, and the chain wrapped around it.

"Fool," Said Skull as he pulled back on the chain.

Kratos then made his wings appear and he flew backwards until Skull's scythe can flying from his hands. Kratos got the chain off and threw the scythe into a wall. Skull looked a little worried as Kratos started to fly at him. Skull tried to punch Kratos, but Kratos flew under the fist and used his sword to slash the dark spirit that was on Skull's chest. Dark blood spurted from where the jewel was once there. Skull fell to his back as Kratos landed on his feet and made his wings disappear. As Kratos turned away, he didn't notice that Skull's left hand clenched into a fist. Skull quickly rose to his feet and tried to punch Kratos but Kratos was too fast.

"How is that even possible?" Asked Kratos as Skull was breathing hard.

"You didn't know this, but earlier I placed another dark spirit on me," Explained Skull as he began to charge once again. "I am immortal! Fear Skull for I am all mighty!"

Kratos quickly took his sword and slashed Skull's stomach, as he passed, Skull's blood began to pour out. Skull just laughed as saw his own blood.

"Give up, you cannot win," Said Kratos as Skull fell to his knees.

"You should take your own advice," Replied Skull as he took the Ten-sphere and the dark red crystal from his pockets and turned to face Kratos. "I took what I needed from your friends. Now watch and fear me!"

Kratos tried to get to Skull, but it was too late. Skull put the jewels back on were his original dark spirit was. A huge blood red light engulfed Skull as he roared and his muscles began to grow. Kratos jumped backwards with his sword in a defensive manner.

"This doesn't look promising," Whispered Kratos as the light began to take shape.

Byser: I say I did rather.

Zeek: You do know that Vyser did come back before you got Kratos and Andrain to the others right.

Vyser: Byser, you really need to think ahead before you try to take over.

Byser: I'm sorry, can I go home now.

Vyser: Yeah, get out of here cousin.

Zeek: No punishment? No lightning? No pain? What about all the times you did it to me!

Vyser: Byser, would you like to do the honors?

Byser: Sure! (Calls two professional masked wrestlers to the room) Get him boys!

Zeek: Run away!

Vyser and Byser: Reviewers read and review. See you next time!

Vyser: Oh, I have an announcement, don't be surprised if I don't update for a while. I might be going on trip soon. So if I don't update within ten days then I'm on the road with a NASCAR show car! Have a great summer!


	23. Chapter 23: Skull’s Last Stand

Vyser: Well now, I'm back!

Skull: Hooray for all of us.

Zeek: Shouldn't you be getting ready?

Skull: Shouldn't you start the disclaimer?

Vyser: Skull is right Zeek.

Skull: You know what, this story has over 400 hits, yet not even half the reviews.

Vyser: That's enough, Zeek start the disclaimer and Skull get ready.

Zeek: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that you the reviewers submitted. He only owns me and the other characters he made like Skull.

Vyser: Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Skull's Last Stand 

Kratos was shielding his eyes from the light that had engulfed Skull. Kratos readied his blade as the light died down. As soon as the light disappeared, Skull was standing looking very different. His hair was standing up and was now blood red. The top part of his clothes was gone, his pants were tattered. The dark spirit had moved to Skull's forehead, the Ten-sphere and Arras crystal were on his chest. His skin was now pale, and from the dark spirit on his were black alchemlic symbols that covered his entire body. Skull just stared at his new form and an evil smirk crept upon his face.

"Well now, I was expecting something bigger than this," Skull said to himself as he turned his gaze towards Kratos. "But, I suppose that this more than enough to deal with you."

"I'd like to see try," Replied Kratos as he got into a defensive stance.

"As you wish for death," Skull responded as he disappeared in an instant.

Kratos looked around to try to find Skull, when all of a sudden Skull appeared in front of him with a blood red energy orb in his hands. Kratos bent backward in order to dodge the attack. The attack kept going and crashed through the wall, leaving a huge gapping hole. Kratos then kicked Skull in the stomach and sent him skidding backwards a few feet. Just as Kratos stood up straight, Yuan and the others entered the huge room.

"Get away from here!" Commanded Kratos as Skull noticed Yuan, Raine, Locke, Torii, Genten, Tailys, and Adrain.

"More victims?" Skull Questioned as everyone turned their attention to him.

"_What in the? He's hideous!_" Yelled Locke as Skull chuckled.

"Flattery will get you no where," Replied Skull as he turned to face the others.

"You can't beat all of us!" Yelled Genten as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"Resistance is a good appetizer," Commented Skull as he held up his left hand and arm and suddenly his scythe flew into his hand. As soon as scythe touched his hand, the massive weapons changed shape. The blade was spiked and curved, the handle became crooked and covered with bones. "Most excellent."

"Take this!" Yelled Raine as she use Photon on Skull.

Smoke filled the air where Skull was standing. When the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to that Skull was standing there picking his ear with his pinky.

"So, when is your attack supposed to happen?" Skull yawned.

"We're stronger than you think!" Yelled Genten as he threw his Kunai but Skull quickly grabbed it with his hand. "Uh oh."

"Pathetic," Said Skull as he dropped the Kunai. "Can't you try something else?"

Adrain then jumped into the air and slashed down towards Skull who simply raised his scythe to block the attack. Adrain kept using his entire strength to just keep Skull's scythe right where it was.

"You've out lived your time here!" Yelled Adrain as Skull just yawned.

"Boring," Skull had commented as he pushed back Adrain. "Kratos is the only one here worth fighting.

Everyone was a little upset from Skull's comment; Kratos had his wings out and began to fly out of the hole that Skull had made. Before Kratos flew out the hole, he turned towards Skull who looked intrigued.

"If you wish to fight me, then follow me," Said Kratos before he flew out the hole.

"Sounds fun," Muttered Skull as he began to concentrate and suddenly two huge blood red bat wings sprouted from back with a little blood dripping from the tips of the wings. "I'll be back! Here I come!"

Skull then flew after Kratos through out the hole and into the sky where they confronted each other. The light outside was gleaming on their weapons.

"My scythe will enjoy tasting your blood," Said Skull as he raised his scythe in front of his face and licked the blade. "I know that I'll enjoy getting the new paint job of blood."

"You are a sick person," Kratos replied as he raised his sword towards Skull. "You have lived long beyond your years."

"I know, it's great," Said Skull. "I haven't changed ever since the first dark spirit was placed upon me."

"Why did you kill all those people?" Asked Kratos as Skull looked shocked and lowered his head.

"You know, only one other person had ever asked me that," Answered Skull as raised his head with his eyes closed. "And I stripped her of her life. I guess that now I'll have to take yours quickly!"

Skull quickly opened his eyes and flew straight towards Kratos with his scythe raised into the air. Skull quickly slashed at Kratos who managed to dodge at the last second. Kratos quickly took a slash at Skull who blocked the sword with his scythe's blade. The two warriors quickly flew away from each other, but then turned and charged at each other at high speed. As Kratos and Skull passed each other, an item fell from air. It was a hand! Skull's left hand to be precise.

"Dang, that was impressive," Complimented Skull as he looked as his bloody arm.

"Now it looks like without your left arm you'll only be able to use half of your power," Kratos replied as Skull started to laugh.

"You're right, I would be at half strength with my left hand gone," Said Skull as he began to concentrate. "But, with these markings come a new power!"

Suddenly, a new hand appeared where Skull's previous hand was. Blood covered his new hand. As Skull whipped the blood off his hand an evil smirk crept upon his face.

"Bet you wish you could do that," Said Skull as he clenching his new hand.

"You only have that power thanks to those crystals," Kratos pointed out as Skull got a little angry.

"There's nothing wrong with making one stronger," Skull replied as a motor sound filled the air.

Kratos and Skull turned to see that Lloyd and the others on the Draco Cycles were a few hundred yards away. Skull then got an evil plan in his head.

"Thanks to you and that traitor Adrain my plan didn't go as plan," Said Skull as he pointed his scythe towards Lloyd's group. "But, then again. Thanks to you, I was able to become this strong, and I'll still take lives!"

Skull quickly flew towards Lloyd's group, but Kratos was faster and flew over Skull. Skull was wondering what Kratos was up to, that was until Kratos quickly slashed off Skull's right wing and sent him falling into the trees. Kratos quickly followed Skull through the trees till he saw Skull laying on the ground struggling to get up.

"_What's up with this guy?_" Thought Kratos as Skull was breathing heavily.

Before Skull could say anything Kratos flew towards him and slashed the Dark Spirit that was on Skull's forehead. As the Dark Spirit turned into dust in the wind, Skull's eyes all of a sudden went blank, and Skull collapsed to the ground.

"Finally, he's done," Muttered Kratos as Skull was starting to turn into dust.

Skull was finally a pile of dust, which was then scattered through the wind. The only things of Skull that was left was his pants, the Ten-sphere, the crystal of Arras, and Skull's scythe. As Kratos was going to pick up the crystals and the scythe, metallic hands quickly grabbed the crystals and the scythe. Kratos turned to see the hands reconnect with Tech who was standing on one of the tree branches. Tech looked different though, his hair was dark brown and his metallic parts were no longer rusted.

"Finally, someone defeated that incompetent Skull," Said Tech as he put the jewels in his pockets. "So, Kratos, you were the one who finally rid us of Skull. I might actually thank you."

"You must be Tech," Replied Kratos as he raised his sword.

"Relax, I've gotten what I came for here," Said Tech as he stroked his hair. "I just needed to test my new body. You have any idea what it's like to be cooped up in a tube with out talking to anyone or having a magazine getting tuned up?"

"…" Replied Kratos as Tech was stretching.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave, and don't try to follow me, my city is now made to make sure only a few certain individuals can enter," Said Tech as sparks appeared from his right hand. As he slammed his hand on the ground a huge burst of electrical energy surged from it and caused Kratos to cover his eyes. When Kratos uncovered his eyes Tech was gone.

"Great, just great," Said Kratos as he turned to return to the base.

When Kratos returned he found that Lloyd's group was back in the base. When he entered he saw that Lloyd and the others met up with Yuan and the others. They were talking about what had happened with the others. Zeek spotted Kratos.

"Hey, when did Kratos get here?" Asked Zeek as everyone turned towards Kratos.

"Kratos what happened to Skull?" Asked Lloyd as Kratos rubbed his eyes.

"Skull is gone," Answered Kratos as Locke looked relieved. "However, I was unsuccessful in retrieving the summon spirit and Ten-sphere. The person known as Tech managed to get away with the items."

"I'm surprised that Tech made an appearance," Commented Genis.

"Hey Yuan," Said Sane as Yuan turned his attention to Sane. "Where's your hand?"

"I lost it," Answered Yuan. "Not only that, but we lost many Renegades when Skull had attacked. So we're going to have to replace quite a few things."

"I guess I should try to make a new hand for you," Replied Sane as he left to get to the lab.

"Oh, yeah, we managed to get the summon spirits from Drag," Said Zelos as he handed Yuan the spirits.

"Uh, Tailys, could you take the spirits to my office?" Asked Yuan as Tailys took the summon spirits and started to head to the office.

"Now we'll have to figure out what we have to do next," Raine said as she was in deep thought.

"We could try to get the summon spirit from Tech," Sheena suggested.

"That's not going to be happening," Replied Kratos.

"And why is that?" Asked Sera.

"Tech told me himself that entering his city is impossible for those who aren't certain people," Answered Kratos.

"Then there's forest grove," Said Elemmírë.

"I don't think that would be wise," Commented Genten.

"Hey Yuan, you got an armory or something?" Asked Jet.

"Let me take a guess, you broke your swords," Guessed Yuan as Jet and Suzu raised their broken swords.

"Yeah," Said Suzu.

"Up the stairs and to the right," Said Yuan.

"So what are supposed to do anyway?" Asked Colette.

"Right now I think we should get some rest," Said Zeek as everyone agreed.

Everyone went then went to do different things, meanwhile we find Tech back at Techno City with the crystals and Skull's scythe in hand standing in front of a huge screen with Exodus on the screen.

"So Skull was defeated," Said Exodus as he sighed. "Oh well."

"At least he got us the summon spirit and ten sphere," Tech replied as he placed the crystals on a table. "I'll have them transferred to you tomorrow."

"Excellent, and I see you have Skull's scythe," Exodus stated. "Most excellent."

"Yes, I'll be begin the extraction immediately," Said Tech as Exodus cut the link. "Now, its time to start."

Vyser: Well now, Skull is gone, or is he?

Zeek: Don't tell that Skull is still alive.

Vyser: In a sense he isn't alive.

Zeek: What about the other senses?

Vyser: Just say the announcement.

Zeek: Great, Vyser has another chapter choice. **Chapter 24: City of the Waters** or **Chapter 24: Coming to the Bright Flames**. Those sound strange.

Vyser: Hey, I'm on vacation, what do you expect of me?

Zeek: Reviewers please review.


	24. Chapter 24: The City of Waters

Vyser: I'm back from Chicago!

Zeek: We can all see that. But you still updated during the vacation.

Vyser: Ah, go on the trampoline.

Zeek: And miss being in this chapter? Fat chance!

Vyser: Then it's time for the disclaimer!

Zeek: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters you reviewers submitted. Only the characters like me and Exodus that Vyser created he owns.

Vyser: Now, the chapter you all chose by unanimous vote, is **The City of Waters**.

Zeek: So sit back, get a camera, some popcorn and a soda. Enjoy.

Chapter 24: The City of Waters 

Morning came to quickly, everyone was gathered in the main hall of the Renegade base. Yuan called the meeting, and thanks to Sane, he now had a robotic left hand.

"Well, now I know you all are tried from the last few days," Yuan began. "But it is important. We've found out where other summon spirits are."

"Really, now where are they?" Asked Lloyd.

"Maybe if you let me finish, it's in a place called Misty Water Springs," Yuan had continued.

"That actually sounds really inviting," Said Zelos.

"Anyone seen Kratos?" Asked Sera as she looked around.

"He said he was going to train this morning," Colette answered.

"So when do we leave for this Misty Water Springs?" Sheena asked.

"Soon, but before Torii and Genten have an announcement," Yuan answered as Torii and Genten.

"We've decided to become Renegade members!" Genten blurted out.

"Why?" Asked Jet as he was admiring his new weapons.

"Well without Arras," Explained Torii.

"And without my Ten-sphere, the two of us thought that the best for the group was to help the renegades," Genten continued. "I'm actually a good mechanic."

"Sane, while in Misty Water Springs, I'll require you to search for people who wish to join us," Yuan ordered as Sane saluted. "We'll need all the help we can get against Exodus and the Dreamos."

"Yes Yuan sir!" Said Sane as he left to get to the Draco cycles.

"The rest of you good luck and be careful," Yuan finished as almost everyone except himself, Andrain, Genten, Torii, and Tailys left to the draco cycles were stored.

"Thanks Yuan-san," Said Suzu as she followed the others.

Meanwhile, in Exodus's castle in space we find Exodus and Vex in the throne room. Exodus bored with what was happening, but also a little stressed.

"Master Exodus, is everything alright?" Asked Vex as Exodus sighed.

"We've already lost two of the Dreamos, Chaos being demoted and hiring Kai to take his place," Exodus answered with a sigh. "But at least we have summon spirit of war and the Ten-sphere, and it looks like Skull's scythe was proving to be a great asset, but it is all so stressful."

"You know sir, Dreamos Marina did invite you to those hot springs she made," Replied Vex as Exodus looked intrigued.

"A few hours in the hot springs sounds like heaven," Exodus said.

"But sir, remember what you said that if you're away from the inhibitor built into this castle," Vex started to explain. "That your other half of your blood would take over and you would become…."

"I know what happens to me," Interrupted Exodus as he took out a bracelet made of energy. "Remember, I have this portable inhibitor. It may not work as well as the one up here, but it'll keep me like this for a few hours."

"Uh, it's your choice," Said Vex as he was leaving the room. "Say hi to Marina and Chaos for me."

"Time to go," Exodus said as he left to the teleporters.

While this was going on Lloyd's group finally reached Misty Water Springs. The town was near a volcano, and the streets were filled with water and the buildings were water theme. Basically the town was like Palamcosta, only there were fewer sidewalks and more water. People were riding boats to get around.

"Well now this is actually a nice town," Said Raine as she observed some of the boats that were passing through.

"_The water looks so clean_," Locke Said as he looked at the water.

Sane was leaving when Genis noticed this.

"Hey Sane, where are you going?" Asked Genis as Sane turned around.

"I need to find some recruits for the Renegades," Sane simply replied as he left.

"Hey, they've got hot springs here," Said Elemmírë as she and Sage were looking at a sign. 

"A nice soak does sound nice about now," Said Sage as Zelos got a devious look on his face.

"I've never actually have been to a hot spring before," Zeek said as everyone looked at him.

"Hot springs are actually quite relaxing," Said Colette.

"We all could use a little relaxation," Said Jet.

"I second that Nii-chan," Suzu added.

"_We don't even know where the summon spirit is, so we might as well_," Locke commented.

Everyone in the group started to head to where the hot springs were. While they were walking, we find Marina leading Exodus who is just wearing a towel and the portable inhibitor, to the private hot spring. On Exodus's body are many scars all over his body, on his back were his wings would appear are two large scars.

"Master Exodus, I'm glad you took me up on my offer for the hot springs," Said Marina who was looking away from Exodus.

"I'll really enjoy this, I can tell that," Exodus replied as the two reached the private hot spring.

"Here we are," Marina said as Exodus quickly jumped into the spring, his towel flew over Marina's head.

"Excellent," Replied Exodus as he began to get the effects of the spring. A large cement wall surrounded the private spring. Marina placed Exodus's towel on a bench near Exodus.

"I'll be seeing you later Master Exodus," Marina said as she headed back to here quarters.

Lloyd's group finally reached the Hot springs, there were two rooms for men and women could go to get ready in the hot springs. After dragging Zelos into the men's change room, everyone disrobed and were wearing only towels. Steam filled the air so you could only see like a foot away from you. The hot spring was huge, and here's what the characters don't know, think of the hot spring as a huge 'U' shape. There wasn't a fence but what the characters don't know can't hurt them, yet. But there was a huge concrete fence at the curve of the hot springs. Now the guys were all on one side, and same thing with the women of the group. (Okay here's what going to happen; I'll be saying before the text which side of the hot spring everyone is on.)

-Guy's Side-

"You know this is quite enjoyable," Said Zeek as he walked into the hot springs but then quickly went under the water.

The guys were laughing as they got into the water and Zeek came back up to the surface.

"I give you a 7 for coming up, but a 3 for the entrance," Commented Zelos.

"It's deeper than it looks," Zeek replied as he was floating on the water.

"Guys, you should relax," Said Jet.

"Yeah, I mean we should take this time to relax," Lloyd added.

"Still can't believe that this is an all natural spring," Said Genis.

"_What you going to do about it_?" Locke asked.

-Ladies' Side-

"Been a while since we relaxed like this," Colette said as the ladies put their towels on the side of the springs.

"Yeah, nothing can ruin this," Added Sera.

"Knowing Zelos, I think he'll be the reason to ruin this," Sheena replied as she splashed her face.

"Don't be so paranoid Sheena-chan," Said Suzu.

"Yeah you've got to learn relax," Elemmírë added.

"You don't know Zelos that well," Replied Raine.

"Is he really that bad?" Asked Sage.

"Yes," Answered Raine, Sheena and Colette.

-Private Spring-

"Ah this is great," Exodus stated as he accidentally dipped the inhibitor in the water and it began sparking a little. "Here's trouble."

-Guy's Side-

Zeek had dozed off and was drifting off, Zelos was walking in the water in front of Zeek. Lloyd and Genis were swimming around, Jet and Locke were just floating around and Sane who was unsuccessful in recruiting anyone that day, decided to relax and enjoy the springs.

"_There has to be a way to see the ladies_," Thought Zelos as he was looking around.

"_Don't even try it Zelos,_" Locke said in Zelos's head.

"_Keep out of my mind_," Zelos thought as he went under water.

Zeek and Jet were drifting unknowingly to (take a wild guess where) with Lloyd and Zelos swimming after them.

-Private Spring-

Exodus was holding his sides, he was breathing heavily. His inhibitor was no longer functioning, his muscles were growing. His golden hair was glowing dark purple, he closed his eyes, but when opened them his eyes were yellow. From his glowing hair two small horns started to sprout, his wings appeared but then quickly, the angel wing molted and became like his demonic wing.

"Eeeeerrrrrraaaaaaaaagggggghhhhh!" Yelled Exodus as a huge aura covered him.

-Ladies' Side-

"Huh?" Questioned Sera.

"What's wrong Sera?" Asked Colette.

"There's something furry up against my butt," Sera answered as she turned and saw Zeek's hair rubbing up against her butt.

After a few seconds, Sera screamed loudly. Which woke up Zeek, and when he saw Sera his nose was bleeding slightly. Sera quickly closed her eyes and threw Zeek by the head and he went flying until he crashed into the concrete wall.

"Was that Zelos?" Asked Sheena as Sera blushed very heavily.

"No that was Zeek," Zelos answered as he raised from the water behind Sheena. "Not a bad view if I saw so myself."

"ZELOS!" Sheena yelled as she covered herself with her left arm and used her right hand to slap Zelos right in the face.

"Where did they come from?" Raine asked as Zeek fell back into the water.

"_Sera's got a nice figure_," Thought Zeek as he was rubbing his nose.

"What's going on here?" Asked Lloyd as he and Jet were spotted.

"NII-CHAN!" Yelled Suzu as all the ladies went under water to hide themselves

"Maybe we should get out of here before we get in more trouble," Jet suggested as he dragged Zelos by the hair and Zeek followed the three.

As the four were at the halfway point back to their side, a huge demonic beast charged from the concrete wall. It was over 10 feet tall, it had huge curved black horns, dark skin, purple hair around its head, it's head looked sort of like a lion. It had black claws on its fingers and toes. On it's right wrist was a bracelet, on it's back were two bat like wings. (For a quick description think like Ifrit from FFX). The Demonic Beast roared loudly, and snarled at the four naked guys.

"This got from great to worse," Said Zelos.

Vyser: Well now, this chapter was quite enjoyable for me to write.

Zeek: Not for me.

Vyser: Ah come on, you got to relax and got a great show.

Zeek: Oh yeah, well at least you didn't get hurt

Vyser: I'm the author, nothing can hurt me here while I type.

Zeek: I swear that I'll get my revenge.

Vyser: Whatever, reviewers, review.


	25. Chapter 25: Demon from the Mist

Vyser: Yes! The next chapter is finally here!

Zeek: How long do you plan on keeping the reviewers on the next chapter?

Vyser: Maybe when I get more reviews for this story then I'll up date faster.

Zeek: Sometimes I think your evil.

Vyser: How many times do I have to tell people that I'm not evil!

Zeek: Whatever, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that you reviewers submitted. He only owns me and other characters that he made.

Vyser: Speaking of new characters,

Zeek: There are going to be more aren't there?

Vyser: Uh, yeah.

Chapter 25: Demon from the Mist 

Lloyd, Zelos, Zeek, and Jet were looking at the demonic beast that was staring at them. Thoughts were racing through their heads as the monster was snarling.

"_What is this thing?_" Thought Lloyd.

"_First I get thrown into a wall, then this_," Zeek thought.

"_I don't want to go yet, I still have many other girls to see_," Zelos thought.

"_I wish I was wearing pants_," Thought Jet as the demon roared loudly into the sky.

"Swim for your life!" Yelled Lloyd as the four began to swim fast.

The demon beast gave them ten seconds before he began to walk after them.

Meanwhile on the ladies side of hot spring.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Colette.

"Nope," Sheena and Sera replied.

Lloyd, Zelos, Zeek, and Jet made it back to the guys' side of the hot spring, the other guys were wondering why they quickly jumped from the water and put their towels on.

"What did you four do?" Asked Genis although he had a pretty good idea on what happened.

"Never mind that! We've got to get to our weapons!" Yelled Zeek.

"The girls mad at you four?" Sane asked with a grin plastered to his face.

"_You four should stay and take your punishment_," Locke said as the ground began to shake.

"The reason why were not staying is," Started Jet as the demonic beast showed itself to the guys. "Because of that!"

"That's a good reason," Sane said as he, Genis and Locke grabbed their towels and got out of the water.

As the demonic beast took another step closer to the group of barely naked guys, the guys took a step back. Just as the beast was near the edge of the spring, it quickly sank under the water.

"Told you the water was deep," Said Zeek as the guys quickly went to change into their clothes.

After they changed into their clothes and grabbed their weapons, the guys returned to the Hot Springs as the demonic beast got out of the water. Sane stepped up with his hands holding four bombs he had.

"I'll deal with this guy!" Yelled Sane as he threw the four bombs at the demon beast.

The bombs were only a foot away from the beast when it shot a dark light from its horns and destroyed the bombs. Everyone sweat-dropped at the lame attempt.

"Anyone got a plan-B?" Sane asked before the demon beast threw him into the air.

"Yeah, run!" Yelled Genis as everyone ran from the demon beast as it followed them.

Back at the ladies side of the hot spring the ladies were still in the spring, mainly because they didn't hear anything that was happening on the guys' side. Everything was peaceful again, until a mysterious shadow appeared over the water.

"What's up with this shadow?" Asked Suzu.

"I wonder," Raine said.

"I think I see something coming from above," Said Elemmírë as she looked into the sky.

"That a person?" Sage asked.

"Anyone we know?" Asked Colette as the shadow got bigger.

"Incoming!" Yelled Sera as Sane splashed into the water headfirst.

Sane quickly got up and quickly covered his eyes.

"Uh, hello ladies," Sane said as the ladies quickly grabbed their towels and had their fists clenched. "Please be gentle."

We now turn to the fortress in space, where Vex and Zephyr are watching Lloyd and the other guys being chased by the demonic beast, which is also ravaging Misty Water Springs.

"All in all, he may be able to defeat them," Zephyr commented as Vex sighed.

"Yeah, but you he doesn't like to be in any of his demonic forms," Replied Vex as he scratched his neck. "You better go get him."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it five minutes," Said Zephyr.

While this engaging conversation was going on, Lloyd and the other guys were running on the few streets in the town barely dodging the punches and demonic blasts.

"Why this thing let up?" Jet yelled as he jumped out of the way of a punch.

"Quick! Let's take the next turn ahead!" Genis commanded as the demonic beast roared.

"_Anything is better than running straight!_" Said Locke as the group quickly turned the corner but ran into two guys.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yelled Zelos as everyone got up and looked at the two guys.

One guy was skinny, and had brown hair in a ponytail down to the waist. He was wearing a black open vest, a red and black headband, and khaki jeans with red belts attached to the pants and wearing metal tipped boots. The other guy had silver hair, wolf ears, a tail, and red markings under his eyes and was wearing a deerskin tunic and leggings, iron bands on his ankles and wrists, a leather headband as well as a necklace with a single fang on it. The silver hair guy had a small blue serpentine dragon with wings, horns that sweep backwards, red eyes, and front arms wrapped around his left arm.

"Why don't you watch it!" Yelled the silver haired wolven as the small dragon on his arm growled.

"Well we've got a good reason for running!" Zeek replied.

"Oh yeah, well what is it?" Asked the brown haired as the demonic beast walked behind Lloyd's group. "That is a good reason."

"Enough talk! I'm tired of running," Said Lloyd as he drew his two swords. "This ends now!"

"I'm with you on this one," Zeek added as he drew his dagger.

"_We probably don't stand a chance but I'm willing to give it a shot_," Commented Locke as the rest of the group drew their weapons.

"You two may want to leave," Zelos said to the two guys as the wolven quickly grabbed a bow and arrow from behind and the brown haired guy pulled a kendama and a dagger from his pants' pocket.

"No way, I, Duke, love a challenge," Said Duke the silver haired wolven as he pulled back on the arrow. "Oh, and the dragon's name is Ryu."

"I, Heath, got nothing better to do anyway," Added Heath the brown haired guy as the demonic beast threw a huge punch at the group.

Everyone managed to dodge the huge punch at the last second that's when everyone went into action. Zeek, Locke and Heath quickly ran towards the Demonic Beast's legs and slash at its legs with their daggers. Genis was using wind blade against the huge monstrosity while Duke kept firing arrows at the monster's arms. Zelos was slashing the beast's tail with his sword. Lloyd then quickly jumped into the air and performed his Rising Falcon technique and slammed into the demonic beast, sending it into the water that was behind it.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Complimented Duke.

"Man, I thought wolven were extinct, but I keep finding you guys," Zeek commented as Duke turned his attention to Zeek.

"You know where other wolven reside?" Duke asked.

"Yeah I guess," Answered Zeek.

"Not bad magic for a little guy," Joked Heath towards Genis.

"I happen to be a great magic user," Genis replied while there was bubbles coming up from the water.

"Although this is interesting, we should probably leave," Said Zelos as he was looking at the water.

"And why is that Zelos?" Lloyd asked as the demonic beast jumped from the water and was floating in the air completely unharmed.

"_How can that demon be unharmed!_" Asked Locke as the beast readied itself for a punch.

As the demonic beast was about to unleash its furious punch, a rope wraps around the wrist of the demonic beast. Everyone quickly turned their sights to who was holding the rope. At the end of the rope was Zephyr barely holding on to the rope.

"_Zephyr!_" Yelled Locke as the demonic beast began to calm down.

"Ready the transportation, and please get some pants or a robe for this guy," Said Zephyr as everyone got a confused look on their face. "Well, well, well, this is a nice situation your in. I could let him destroy you, but he wishes not to destroy you in this form."

"What the heck you talking about?" Asked Zelos as Zephyr began to laugh.

"And what's so funny?" Lloyd asked as Zephyr stopped his laughter.

"Sorry, but well, all will explain itself in time," Answered Zephyr as he and the demonic beast disappeared into thin air.

After Zephyr and the demonic beast disappeared, Sane (who is now bruised and extremely wet) walks up to the guys.

"What I miss?" Asked Sane.

"We'll explain it at the inn," Zeek replied as everyone was looking at each other.

"What happened to him?" Asked Duke as Ryu was chuckling a little.

"I bet you met the ladies," Zelos snickered.

"Yeah, let's go," Said Sane.

"What about you two?" Lloyd asked Duke and Heath.

"I was bored till I ran into you guys, so I'll join you guys," Replied Heath.

"And I want to know where the other wolven are, so I must join you," Duke said as Ryu was poking his shoulder. "Oh, Ryu here needs to find other dragons as well."

"Welcome to the renegades then," Said Sane as the guys went to the inn.

Meanwhile, back in the fortress in space, we find Exodus finished putting on some new clothes that looked exactly like the ones he wore when he first revealed himself, in his throne room. Vex and Zephyr are in the same room with a worried look on their faces.

"Master Exodus, what happened?" Asked Vex.

"The inhibitor got wet," Exodus explained with a huge sigh following. "Anything I miss while I was on my rampage?"

"Well we got the Ten-sphere and Arras from Tech earlier," Zephyr answered. "And we got a report from Crystal, she says that she has found another summon spirit, this time inside a girl."

"Good, now leave," Commanded Exodus as Zephyr and Vex knelled and then left the throne room with the doors closed.

As soon as the two dark generals left the room, Exodus then looks at his hands.

"This is my gift, this is my curse," Exodus said as he walked around the room. "Why was I born with this demon blood!"

Vyser: Well now, sorry I had to cut that chapter short, but I have to set the stage for the next chapter.

Zeek: If people want to read the next chapter, Vyser would like to see at least 7 more reviews for this story doesn't matter for which chapter.

Vyser: Anyway, review and wait for the next chapter.

Zeek: The next chapter is going to increase the roman..

Vyser: Don't spoil the surprise!


	26. Chapter 26: Moonlit Reflections

Vyser: Well now, I got more than seven reviews. You know what that means?

Zeek: You're going to start the next chapter.

Vyser: Yeah! Now, just a little heads up. There isn't going to be a lot of action in this chapter. I'm mainly going to work on the romance, for a few reasons.

Zeek: Oh joy.

Vyser: Start the disclaimer!

Zeek: Pushy. Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters that you the reviewers submitted. He only owns characters like Sane and myself.

Vyser: I hope I do this right. Oh, I also am using a new scene transition.

Chapter 26: Moonlit Reflections 

The ladies reached the inn after there rather, interesting, experience at the Hot Springs. Lloyd, Zeek, Zelos and Jet were no where to be found, Sane, Genis, Duke, Ryu, Heath and Locke were sitting in the lounge of the inn playing cards. The inn had three floors; there was a lounge, a restaurant, and a gazebo near the water, a library, and a game room. The ladies of the group approach the card-playing guys.

"Where are Lloyd and the others?" Asked Sheena as Sane gulped.

"And who are these guys?" Colette asked.

"Also what were you guys doing!" Yelled Sera towards Sane.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Commented Duke as Ryu chuckled a little.

Sane quickly explained what had happened, concerning the demon beast, him flying into the air, meeting Duke, Ryu, and Heath and Zephyr retrieving the demonic beast.

"…. And so me 'dropping in' was not really my choice," Explained Sane as he had his head covered. "As for Lloyd and the other guys, it might've just been an accident."

"So where exactly are Lloyd and the others?" Asked Raine.

"They said to not to tell you," Heath replied while shuffling the cards.

"Well, deal me in," Said Elemmírë as she and Sage sat down.

"Me two," Sage added as Heath handed the cards.

Meanwhile on the second floor, we find Lloyd, Zelos, Zeek, and Jet hiding near furniture.

"Man why we hiding here?" Asked Zeek as he stood up.

"Because the girls are after us," Zelos answered as he pulled Zeek down.

"Not that, I mean why here? I'm betting there are better places to hide," Replied Zeek.

"Hey, couldn't we rent some rooms and hide out in them," Lloyd suggested as the other three guys got an embarrassed look on their faces.

"Not a bad idea," Replied Jet. "Only one problem, who is going to get to rent the rooms?"

Later when the sun was down and the full moon was high in the night sky, we find Lloyd sitting on a bench outside the inn looking at the water following in front of him. Unknown to Lloyd, a certain person just saw him and walking towards him quietly.

"Today was just weird," Lloyd stated as he looked up into the starry night.

"Lloyd," Said a familiar voice as Lloyd looked over and saw Colette walking over to him.

"Colette, listen about today, it was just weird and I didn't mean to, you know," Said Lloyd with a huge blush on his and Colette's face as Colette sat next to him. "It was an accident."

"Lloyd, it wasn't your fault," Colette replied as she looked at the water. "Its in the past, let's put it behind us."

"Yeah," Said Lloyd as he dug into his pocket. "Oh, I just remembered this."

Lloyd pulled out the bracelet that Colette was looking back at Forest Grove and handed Colette the bracelet.

"You got this for me?" Asked Colette as she put the bracelet on. "Thank you Lloyd. It's pretty like this site."

"Yeah," Lloyd replied as the two moved closer together.

Sera was at the gazebo watching her own reflection in the water, suddenly another reflection appears in the water next to her. The reflection is Zeek.

"Okay, get it over with," Zeek said as Sera looked a little confused.

"Get what over with?" Asked Sera.

"Look, I know no apology could make up for what I did today," Explained Zeek. "So please take your revenge. And please hurry up."

"All right," Sera replied as she clenched her left fist.

WHAM! Right in the left eye!

"Ouch! Nice left hook," Complimented Zeek as he placed his hand over his eye.

"You okay?" Sera asked, as Zeek laughed a little.

"Yeah, its just I never thought that I'd actually feel something like this," Answered Zeek as he looked out at the water. "Even though it hurts, it feels good to repent."

"Really," Sera replied as she slowly shivered. "Cold tonight."

"Here," Said Zeek as he handed his scarf to Sera. "It's not much, but better than nothing."

"Thanks," Said Sera as she wrapped Zeek's scarf around her and gazed at the water in front of her. "It's a beautiful night."

"I've seen something more beautiful," Zeek replied as he turned his good eye towards Sera.

Zelos and Jet took a chance to go to the game room and play a game of pool. Which was successful, since they played five games with Zelos winning four times.

"Up for a rematch?" Asked Zelos as he was balancing the pool stick in his palm.

"Uh, we might want to leave before we get caught," Jet replied while Zelos had his back turned.

"You're just chicken of losing to me," Stated Zelos as he turned around and saw Sheena and Suzu right in front of him and dropped his pool stick on Jet's foot.

"Ow! Watch it!" Yelled Jet as he was hoping on one foot.

"Hey Zelos," Said Sheena as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oni-Chan," Suzu said. "It's pay back time."

"Not the face," Replied Zelos as he covered his face.

"Haven't I had enough torture seeing you sister at the spring?" Pleaded Jet.

"Nope," Suzu answered as she and Sheena walked closer to Zelos and Jet.

A huge ruckus interrupted the card-game that Sane, Duke, Ryu, Heath, Sage and Elemmírë. Genis was sent to bed.

"Hey keep it down in there!" Yelled Sage towards the game room.

"Hit me," Sane said as Elemmírë passed him the card and his eyes widen slightly. "Four aces."

"Hold on, Ryu is still in," Replied Duke as Ryu laid down his cards and revealed that he had a royal flush. "Nice hand."

"Dang it!" Yelled Sane as he threw the cards on the ground.

"What can I say, Ryu is a master card player," Duke explained as Ryu flew in the air with triumph.

Raine had sent Genis to bed, and was heading to the library to see what books they had. Locke was in the library reading up on some Magitechnology.

"Hello Locke," Greeted Raine as Locke looked up from his book.

"_Raine, I did expect you coming_," Locke replied as he put the book down.

"Oh yes the mind reading," Said Raine as she sat down.

"_Raine, I need to talk to you about something_," Locke said, as Raine looked intrigued.

"Of course, go ahead," Replied Raine as Locke smiled a little.

"_It concerns what I learned from Skull_," Locke explained as he looked down. "_I mean like he said, he always leaves his scar. And apparently he left a huge scar upon me._"

"Locke I don't know what to say, but," Replied Raine. "No matter how horrible things get, you have to try to accept them and go on."

"_You're right, I need to look to the future_," Locke exclaimed.

While this is going on, we find Kai struggling to get to the Renegades base. Although, his success, was horrible.

"Dang it!" Yelled Kai as he pushed a branch in front of him. "This would be better if Claws didn't want this once desert to be a forest!"

Kai quickly lowered his hand and got smacked by the branch right in the face.

"Eeeerrrraaaagggghhhh!" Yelled Kai as he slashed the branch from the tree with his sword.

After slashing many parts of trees off, he finally found the renegade's base, unfortunately he was too tired.

"Need sleep," Kai muttered before fell behind a tree and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, inside the Renegade base, we find Yuan fixing his office, while Kratos was looking on some files.

"Dang it, Skull messing up my office," Yuan stated as he fixed the nearby table.

"Yuan, this file here that Skull opened says that you put a rare Cruxis crystal on Sera," Said Kratos as Yuan looked a little worried. "You mind explaining this."

"The thing about that is, no," Yuan replied as he finished with the table.

"That made no sense," Said Kratos when all of a sudden on the computer screen the little Drag appeared. "Who are you?"

"My name's Drag," Drag answered. "Listen, I know that Skull took down many of your Renegades."

"How do you know that?" Asked Yuan as Kratos looked at the screen.

"Well, I was once a Dreamos," Explained Drag as Kratos and Yuan looked a little confused. "Something wrong?"

"Someone of your size was in the Dreamos?" Asked Yuan, as Drag looked angry.

"I was taller!" Drag yelled before he calmed down. "Anyway, after I meet Lloyd's group, I was working on reversing a spell that I had cast earlier. I'll get to the point, I found a few people who wish to join in helping you fill the ranks of the Renegades."

"That's excellent, we could use more help," Kratos said.

"Anyway, the four will be heading their way tomorrow," Stated Drag before the screen went black.

"At least we'll get new Renegades," Said Yuan.

"You still didn't fully answer my question," Kratos said as Yuan started to make his way to the door.

"Well look at the time, I've got to file some other reports," Yuan stated as he quickly ran from his office.

Kratos just sighed as he calmly and slowly followed Yuan.

Vyser: Well another chapter finished.

Zeek: Why did you make me get hit? You are evil

Vyser: It could've been worse.

Zeek: How so?

Vyser: Well, you could have been struck by lightning, or a shark could have bitten you.

Zeek: Whatever, anyway, please review.

Vyser: Not asking for a limit this time. See I'm not evil.

Zeek: Yeah right.


	27. Chapter 27: Midnight SwordFight

Vyser: Alright the next chapter!

Tech: And now I'll be revealing my plot in this chapter.

Vyser: I guess Zeek took the chapter off again didn't he?  
Tech: Yeah, well it is summer after all. So I take it I have to do the disclaimer.

Vyser: Oh, yeah.

Tech: Very well, Vyser does not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters you the reviewers submitted. He only owns Zeek and myself.

Vyser: Oh yeah, a cookie for Andrain John for finding the purpose mistake I put in last chapter.

Tech: That was a mistake and you didn't realize it.

Vyser: Quiet you fool, Andrain instead of a cookie you get Tech's left foot. (Steals Tech's left foot and mails it to Andrain)

Tech: Hey! I need that!

Vyser: You've probably got replacements.

Tech: Just because that's true doesn't mean you can steal my mechanical feet.

Vyser: Anyway, if anyone can find any mistakes that is not grammar or spelling then you either get a cookie or something from one of my original characters. Enjoy!

---------------- ----------------------- ----------- / --------------------- --------------------

Chapter 27: Midnight SwordFight 

Beneath the star filled night and Techno City, we find Tech working on some weird machines, which are covered with sheets so they couldn't be seen, in a laboratory. All of a sudden a cloaked person approached Tech and caught Tech's attention. The time was 10 p.m.

"Master Tech," Said the cloaked person as Tech turns towards the cloaked person.

"Ah, 9, I take it you've gotten the upgrade I assigned you, correct?" Tech asked as 9 lifted his cloak to reveal his new self.

9 was now very different. He still had Tech's face, but his hair was now blonde, he was extremely thin, his hands had six fingers (two thumbs on each hand) and his fingers were small yellow claws and his feet were the same even though you could see through the boots. His skin on his arms and legs was replaced with dark blue armor that was spilt in the middle. Instead of ears, they were replaced with metallic horns that would create a visor over his entire face. He was wearing clothes that revealed his new form.

"Sir, I still don't realize I needed this upgrade," Commented 9 as Tech sighed.

"Make sure no communication systems are active while I speak with you," Tech commanded as 9 went to do what he was ordered and quickly returned. "You did it already?"

"Yes master," Replied 9 as Tech grinned.

"Excellent, anyway, Exodus has been a great leader, but after all I've done for him, I should be a dark general by now," Tech began explaining. "Since I'm not and I'm not controlled by him via dark spirit, I figure that its time for a new leader. And in order for me to do that, I require my own generals. You and five others are going to be my Mecano Generals."

"I see," Replied 9 as Tech was looking through a nearby box. "Sir?"

"Its time to finish your upgrade, with a new personality and a new name," Tech stated as he held up a computer chip. "Because of how you are technically made again, I find it appropriate to call you Gyro. Now here are you orders, after inserting that personality chip, I want you to find the Renegades base and find Kai. After doing so, contact me and I'll relay the rest of the commands."

"Master Tech, before I proceed, who may I ask are the other Mecano Generals?" Asked Gyro as he began to insert the personality chip.

"I've selected you, and the Tech-droids 7, 2, and 5, and the last ones are going to be a surprise," Tech answered as he went back to work on his machine which was Tech-droid 7. "After I finish with the next Mecano General here, he'll be joining you on the mission."

"As you say master Tech," Said Gyro as he left the laboratory.

---------------- -------------------------------- /////// ---------------- --------------

It was past midnight outside the Renegades' base, Kai was still snoozing quietly. Meanwhile, inside the Renegades' base was a different story, Kratos was trying to get back at Yuan for what he did to Sera. Yuan was hiding from Kratos with his sword in hand.

"Yuan where are you?" Kratos yelled as Tailys came out of a room.

"Kratos, its past midnight, you taking your revenge on Yuan tomorrow?" Asked Tailys.

"I might as well, Yuan could be anywhere," Kratos replied as he left to go to his room.

As soon as Kratos was out of sight, a huge sigh of relief was heard.

"You can come out Yuan," Tailys said as Yuan came out of Tailys' room.

"Thanks for the help, I'll be returning to my quarters now," Replied Yuan as he made his way back to his room.

----------- -------------------------- -------------- /////// --------------- ------------- ---

Meanwhile, back outside the base, Kai is still snoozing when suddenly Gyro appears in front of him.

"Wake up," Said Gyro, but Kai didn't wake up. Gyro quickly kick Kai in the side instantly awakening him.

"What the! Who in the world are you?" Yelled Kai as he drew his sword.

"Listen, I was sent by Tech to assist you in your mission," Answered Gyro as Kai put away his sword.

"Then what's my objective then?" Asked Kai.

"To eliminate Lloyd's past, present, and future. But for this particular mission you are going to eliminate Lloyd's past, Kratos," Gyro answered as Kai looked impressed. "So now lets get this over with."

"I like your style, what's your name again?" Kai asked as the two went to Renegade's base.

"The name's Gyro, and your style is impressive as well," Replied Gyro as the two reached the door. "After you."

"All right! Shadow Blade!" Kai yelled as he drew his sword and quickly slashed the door and opened the way into the base.

--------------- / ------------------------- / -------------------- / -----

Yuan was just back in his office when the alarm went off.

"Not another attack," Yuan sighed as he turned on the screen to see Kai and Gyro. "Well at least there's only two of them this time."

Andrain and Kratos quickly ran into Yuan's office to see what was going on.

"Who's attacking now?" Andrain asked as Yuan showed them the screen. "Oh, these guys look like push overs."

"Don't judge merely appearances," Kratos stated as the Gyro and Kai were just standing there. "It looks like they're waiting for something."

"We might as well see what they want," Said Yuan as he grabbed his weapon.

The trio quickly left the office and headed to where Kai and Gyro.

"Don't think that I've forgotten," Kratos commented.

-------------- ------------------ -------------- //////// ---------- ------------------- ---------

Kai and Gyro were waiting for their opponents to arrive.

"So what exactly can you do Gyro?" Kai asked as he raised his sword.

"I have been programmed with multiple forms of martial arts," Answered Gyro. "I also have a few other surprises in stored."

As soon as Gyro finished Kratos, Yuan and Andrain came into the room each with their weapon in their hands.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Kratos as he, Yuan, and Andrain got in their fighter stances.

"I'm Kai, and this is my companion Gyro," Kai introduced. "And I've come here for you Kratos."

"So I take it I get Yuan and Andrain?" Questioned Gyro as Kai nodded. "Excellent."

"You're going down then," Andrain said as Gyro crossed his arms.

"You'll see that getting to fight us you'll be beaten in no flat," Added Yuan as Gyro quickly shot his arms to his sides and four long blades appear from atop of Gyro's fists (two on each hand).

"We'll see about that!" Gyro yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged at Andrain and Yuan.

"This is the end of Lloyd's past!" Yelled Kai as he jumped into the air with his sword.

"You will not win!" Kratos replied as he brought his sword to clash with Kai's sword.

Gyro had jumped into the air and was spinning like a wheel and slashed at Yuan and Andrain who managed to block the attack. Gyro quickly used this to kick the two warriors with his feet, sending the two backwards. Kai and Kratos continued to sword fight and they were even move for move. Gyro charged at Yuan and Andrain, but they managed to dodge and counter attack, forcing Gyro to raise his blades in defense. Yuan and Andrain kept using all of their strength to push Gyro back.

"Face it Gyro! You'd need to sprout more arms fight us!" Yelled Andrain as Gyro smiled.

"You can give up now if you want," Yuan commented.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that idea Andrain," Gyro replied as suddenly his arms spilt into four arms each with their own blade on them (Think of General Grievous). Two of the blades were blocking Andrain and Yuan's swords while the other two blades were getting ready to stab Yuan and Andrain. "Take this!"

Adrian and Yuan quickly broke off their attacks to dodge Gyro's attacks. Gyro quickly charged having two blades each going for both of the warriors. The attack was like a blitzkrieg of blades, but Yuan and Andrain managed to dodge or block the attacks barely though. Meanwhile, Kai was continuously slashing at Kratos, but his attacks were either blocked or they missed.

"Hold still!" Yelled Kai after Kratos quickly dodged a slash.

"Anger will get you nowhere," Kratos replied as he blocked Kai's attack.

"Take this!" Kai yelled as he kicked Kratos in the stomach and pushed him back a little then Kai took this opportunity to slash Kratos. Kratos was slashed across the chest, his clothes had a huge rip in them with blood dripping out slightly. Kratos had his left arm covering the wound. "You were saying? Anger and strife give me strength."

"You'll never win," Said Kratos as Kai was looking for something in his pockets.

"Die," Kai replied when suddenly Gyro was thrown into Kai sending the two flying.

"Kratos! You okay?" Asked Yuan as he and Andrain ran next to Kratos.

"Only a flesh wound," Kratos answered as Kai and Gyro quickly got up.

"Gyro! What are you doing! I almost had him!" Yelled Kai as Gyro got up.

"That Andrain guy used a powerful magic attack!" Gyro answered as another person wearing a huge black cloak entered the base.

"Gyro," Said the cloaked person.

"Now what?" Asked Andrain as Yuan helped Kratos to his feet.

"Gyro, you remember me as 7, but now I'm Drogue," Drogue introduced as he threw off his cloak to reveal his true self. Drogue looked like a much taller and much muscular Tech, only with long black hair with the same type of visor as Gyro. He had gears on his wrists and his ankles had half gears, he had cut in half drill on his waist that went back, his black pants were ripped, his feet were drills and there was a many drills on his belts that went up on his chest. "Tech says that we should return … with Kai."

"What! I'm not leaving, I'm so close to getting part of my revenge!" Yelled Kai when suddenly Drogue grabbed Kai by the clothes and pulled him away. "No!"

"Let's go Gyro," Said Drogue as Gyro quickly grabbed something from his pocket.

"Right!" Gyro yelled as he quickly threw a smoke bomb on the ground and the three enemies disappeared into the night.

"Kratos let's get you to the infirmity," Andrain said as he helped Yuan get Kratos to the room.

-------------- -------------------------- //////////// ------------ ------------ -------------

"Why! Why did you take me with you ! I could have defeated Kratos!" Yelled Kai as he punched a nearby tree.

"Well you see, Master Tech wanted to take you with us so he could offer you a deal," Drogue explained. "A deal so that you can take your revenge against Lloyd and be extremely powerful."

"And what's the cost of this?" Asked Kai.

"Neither of us know, you'll have to ask Master Tech about that," Replied Gyro as Kai was scratching his chin.

"I'll listen, but we'll see what he has in mind," Kai said as Drogue and Gyro grinned.

------------ -------/------------- / - / - / ---------------/--------- ---

Vyser: Well now, it looks like Tech is starting to make his own plans.

Tech: You got that right, soon my Mecano Generals will be finished.

Vyser: Don't get cocky you still have Lloyd and the others to deal with along with Exodus and his dreamos and Dark Generals to deal with.

Tech: I've already finished the two more Mecano Generals, and they were sent to Misty Water Springs to deal with them.

Vyser: Great, not only do Lloyd and the others have to deal with Marina and Chaos, but now they have to deal with your Mecano Generals.

Tech: And I've still got two more Generals to create.

Vyser: Listen, I'm setting up another limit on reviews. This time, it's going to be 8 reviews before I update again. And don't worry, after two weeks, I'll update if I don't get the reviews.

Tech: So review, or face a fate that's worse than being attack by my Mecano Generals. And that fate is that this story will not have updation.

Vyser: First off, don't threaten the reviewers, and second updation is getting contagious. Oh no I used it! Run!


	28. Chapter 28: Creating Waves

Zeek: Hey everybody, Vyser would be here, but unfortunately he just got into the Powerade. It's kind of shocking. He's usually a calm guy, but he puts too much sugar in that drink.

Vyser: Zeek, what are you doing?

Zeek: Vyser, you've returned to normal!  
Vyser: What? Have you been telling people about when I drink Powerade?

Zeek: Um, yes.

Vyser: You know I haven't had that drink for over a week. For repentance you get to do the disclaimer yet again.

Zeek: Fine, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters you reviewers submitted. He only owns characters like me and the Mecano generals whom two of which are appearing this chapter.

Vyser: That's enough Zeek.

---------- / ----- - - - -- - -------- -- ////// -------- ---------- - ------ /// --

Chapter 28: Creating Waves 

/// ---------- ------------ ------------- ////// ------ ------- --------- ----- /

Dawn wasn't even upon Misty Water Springs when two mysterious cloaked people stand on the outskirts of the town. Both were thin and male, but one was shorter than the other. The tall one had long sapphire hair coming from his cloak, while the shorter one had some of his emerald hair poking out of the top of his cloak.

"So, this must be the place, right?" Asked the emerald haired man as he cocked his head to the left.

"…" The sapphire haired man replied as he crossed his arms.

"Could you say something, I mean we've been walking since Tech made us," The emerald haired man said. "I mean you could at least tell me what your name is?"

"Sealth, now quiet before I crush your head Liminate," Threatened Sealth, before Liminate covered his mouth. "Orders…try…take down…select targets."

"Right!" Exclaimed Liminate.

///// ------ -------- --------- ////// ------ ----- -------- //// ----- ----

We find Marina and Chaos talking to a huge screen that had Vex on the screen.

"So, Lloyd and his group are in my town," Marina said as Chaos was slamming his fists.

"Finally! Some fun around here!" Yelled Chaos.

"So how'd you find out about this?" Marina asked as Vex sighed heavily.

"Zephyr visited and saw Lloyd and the others," Answered Vex.

"So what was Zephyr doing here?" Asked Chaos.

"To pick up Exodus," Vex replied as he waved goodbye. "Anyway, try to do was Exodus has commanded."

"Right!" Exclaimed Marina and Chaos at the same time as Vex cut the communication.

"So, how is this going to go down?" Asked Chaos as Marina turned towards him.

"Simple, we'll separate them, and you can do what you want just don't kill them," Marina answered. "Remember, Master Exodus requires their spirits."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to remind me," Replied Chaos with a gruff.

/----- --- --- ---- --- --- /// ----- ---- ------ ----- ---- - //////

Morning had just crept onto the inn our heroes were staying; the group was acting somewhat a little different. Jet and Zelos had many bandages on their heads and arms, Sheena and Suzu were glaring at them. Sera was wearing Zeek's scarf, Zeek's left eye was now a black eye. Lloyd and Colette were standing close together. Duke was helping Ryu carrying a bag of Gald that he won in a card game, Heath, Sane, Sage, and Elemmírë were arguing that Ryu cheated them out of their Gald. Raine, Genis and Locke were the only ones who were the same.

"Good morning everybody," Said Sane. "Time to find the summon spirit."

"The only question is where to look?" Asked Raine as the group began to leave the inn.

"I'm sure that Marina has it," Zeek added.

"Any clue where she might be?" Asked Colette as many splashes were hearing in the water.

"Look no further!" Marina yelled as she, Chaos and four blue armored knights that were like dolphins carrying tridents jumped from the water and onto the sidewalk.

"What the!" Duke yelled as everyone grabbed his or her weapons.

"I never expected that you would come here," Said Marina as Chaos cracked his knuckles.

"You fools remember me?" Chaos asked with a snicker following.

"Chaos you jerk!" Yelled Jet.

"Looks like the shrimp remembers me well," Mocked Chaos. "So which ones do you want?"

Just before Marina was about answer, a blast of dark energy was blasted in front of everyone. Everyone quickly turned to see a shocking sight; a second Chaos was standing in their sight with his right hand smoking from the blast, standing on the left side of the second Chaos was a cloaked person with long sapphire hair sticking out his cloak.

"What the! Two Chaos!" Yelled Genis as a bright light engulfed the second Chaos.

When the light died down, there was a guy with pointy emerald hair whose face looked like Tech, he was wearing gray and forest green clothes, was standing where the second Chaos was standing.

"Who in the world are you jokers?" Commanded Chaos as the second cloaked person threw off his cloak.

The second guy had extremely long sapphire hair and looked like Tech, he was wearing all black clothing. On his arms were gauntlets that had three blades on each gauntlet.

"Who? Us? Well, my name is Liminate, and my friend here is Sealth," Answered Liminate with a smile on his face. "And we are Mecano Generals!"

"Don't interfere with us," Sealth stated as he quickly ran towards Lloyd's group and managed to tackle Locke, Raine, Jet and Sheena and push them back really far from the others.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, he's the rude type," Said Liminate as he flapped his hair back.

"What do you want with us?" Asked Sera as Liminate grinned.

"Well, let's see, I was told to eliminate Lloyd's group and anyone who got in my way," Liminate answered before he glowed a bright light.

When the light died down, where Liminate stood was the big version of Drag, only with two tails. Drag ran towards the group and grabbed Duke, Sane, Zeek, and Sera with his hands and tails after he ran pass. Ryu was following Duke. Everyone who was left was confused on what just happened. Chaos took advantage of this and used a new trick he learned to have after he was demoted. A dark aura engulfed his hands before he screamed.

"Oscuro Hands!" Screamed Chaos, as the aura around his hands became huge hands of energy and grabbed Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Heath. "Let's go somewhere where we could fight in peace."

"Looks like I get Zelos, Suzu, Sage and Elemmírë, but I'll let my Dolph-Knights deal with you," Said Marina as the Dolph-Knights charged with their tridents. 

Zelos and Suzu managed to block the trident attacks with their swords; Sage managed to dodge and was working on casting a spell. And Elemmírë managed dodge and used her whip to take the trident away from the monster. Marina was watching this battle from the water she was standing on.

"Man, these guys are tough," Commented Suzu as she threw the Dolph-Knight back and charged herself.

"Well, they are at least fish out of water," Zelos stated as he slashed the Dolph-Knight's chest he was fighting.

"That was just bad," Said Elemmírë as she used the trident against the Dolph-Knight.

"Thunder Blade!" Yelled Sage as she slammed a huge burst of electricity into the Dolph-Knight.

The Dolph-Knights were easily defeated, and Marina was really irritated. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark blue crystal that had the summon spirit of water, Undine, within it. Marina quickly put the crystal on her forehead and she began to glow dark blue.

"I won't be as easy to beat," Marina said as Zelos and the others got ready to attack.

////// ------ ------- /////// ------ ------- ------ ------ ///// ------ ----/////////

Sealth was facing down the four of the group that he tackled with him. Jet drew his swords, Sheena had her cards in hand, Raine had his daggers and Raine had her staff ready and was readying a spell.

"So before you all die, any questions?" Sealth asked as he went into a fighting pose

"Yeah, what have we done to you?" Asked Sheena as Sealth laughed loudly.

"I've got nothing against you personally, I just have to do this," Sealth answered.

"I'd like to see you try to even come close to attack," Challenged Jet as Sealth grinned.

"If that is what you wish," Said Sealth as he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What in the world," Raine said as everyone was looking around to see where Sealth was.

"_I'm trying to find him, by my metal powers aren't working on him!_" Said Locke, when all of a sudden Jet just got punched in the gut.

"Who did that!" Yelled Jet when all of a sudden he was thrown into the air.

"What's happening?" Sheena asked before she was kicked backwards.

"This has to be Sealth, who could else be doing this?" Asked Raine when suddenly Sealth reappeared in front of Raine and Locke.

"To answer some of your questions, 1. Yes, it was me who was attacking, I have the ability to turn invisible," Explained Sealth as he stopped an attack from Locke. "2. Locke, my brain is cybernetic so you can't use your mind tricks against me. Now its time to continue this onslaught."

Sealth then disappeared, Sheena and Jet managed to get up and the four got into defensive stances.

///// ------ ----- ----- ----------- //// ------- ----- ----- ------ -- ///////

Liminate returned to his regular form and was laughing at the pathetic beings that he was about to fight. He had just dodged Zeek and Sera's attacks, and barely got out of the way from Sane's bullet and Duke's arrows. Ryu had finally caught up with the others but was tired from trying to catch up to fight.

"This is probably a long shot but I'm guess that you can assimilate any shape and form," Sane said as Liminate grinned that his powers were that easy to guess.

"Nice, you got that since I appeared I take it," Said Liminate as cracked his neck. "The only question now is who should I take form next?"

"How about we just take you down right here, right now!" Yelled Zeek as he charged at Liminate.

Liminate managed to dodge a slash of Zeek's dagger, but Zeek quickly kicked Liminate in the back sending him into the water.

"Nice," Said Duke when all of a sudden Liminate quickly jumped out of the water and grabbed Zeek pulling him into the water with him.

Everyone ran to the side of the water to see what was happening.

"Zeek!" Sera yelled as a faint light lit up the water for a split second.

Zeek managed to get out of the water; Sera helped him get out of the water.

"Thanks," Said Zeek with a grin when suddenly another person came out of the water and everyone was shocked to see who came out of the water. It was Zeek!

"He's Liminate!" The second Zeek yelled as the first Zeek got up.

"No you're Liminate!" Yelled the first Zeek as the two started to fight each other.

Sera, Sane, and Duke were watching the two Zeeks punching each other.

"So which one is the real Zeek?" Asked Sera as the two Zeeks began to choke each other.

"Man we're evenly matched!" Barely commented one Zeek.

"Yeah well you're not really me!" Yelled the other Zeek as the two let go of each other and continued to punch each other.

"There has to be a way to figure out which Zeek is the real Zeek," Said Sane as Ryu flew on Duke's shoulder.

///// --------- --------- --------- // ------- ------------ --------- //

Chaos was firing many attacks at Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Heath. Genis and Heath were using many forms of magic. Colette was about to use Judgement, while Lloyd was trying to stab Chaos with his swords.

"I have to say that this is most interesting fight I've fought for since as long as I can remember," Chaos complimented as he dodged Lloyd's sword attack.

"You won't be enjoying this for long!" Yelled Lloyd as he dodged Chaos's attack and the others begin to cast their spells.

"Judgement!" Announced Colette as many lights began to rain from the sky.

"Spread!" Genis yelled as water began to form under Chaos,

"Thunder Blade!" Yelled Heath as he began to throw a huge surge of electricity.

Lloyd managed get out of the way from the attacks as they crashed into Chaos. The group was cheering that they managed to beat Chaos. Unfortunately, when the attacks died down, a dark aura surrounded Chaos.

"Did you think that would work?" Chaos asked as his aura went down.

"In all honesty, yes," Replied Lloyd.

/// ------ ------ ------- /////// --- --------- --------- ------ ///

Vyser: Well, now this is most interesting.

Liminate: I must be the coolest of the Mecano generals.

Sealth: Yeah right.

Vyser: Please review, and tell me witch of the Mecano generals do you think is the coolest based on what you read so far. So that way, none of the generals will fight.

Gyro: Hey, you talking us generals?

Drogue: I must be the coolest!

Liminate: You haven't even fought yet!

Drogue: Yeah, but I've got a cool outfit.

Sealth: The outfit doesn't matter!

Vyser: Please help me before this gets ugly!


	29. Chapter 29: Calming the Seas

Vyser: Alright! I've written the next exciting chapter and with me today is Sealth and Liminate!

Liminate: I'm sad.

Sealth: Well I'm really glad.

Liminate: Yeah, because almost everyone in their reviews voted for you as the best Mecano General. I'm even surprised that no one even chose Gyro or Drogue as their favorite Mecano General.

Sealth: What can I say, I guess becoming invisible is everyone's favorite power. I mean probably becoming anyone or anything is good, but Gyro's power was fast agility and have his arms spilt in half. Drogue's powers haven't even revealed themselves. And we don't know who the other two Generals are.

Vyser: Enough! Okay, Sealth seeing as how you are the most popular of the Mecano generals, you get to do the disclaimer.

Sealth: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that you the reviewers submitted. He does own the characters he created like Zeek, Liminate, and me.

Liminate: Time to send some E-mails!

Vyser: Oh no you don't! (Puts Liminate in a head lock) Oh, yeah, I'm going to be posting another ToS story later, so when and if you see another fiction with my name attached, please read it. And I'm doing a little advertising here, but if you like Full Metal Alchemist (like me), then read the story known as The Quest for the Masks by Vezerini Corozan. Anyway, enjoy!

// ---------------- ------------ -//// ---------- -------------- ////

Chapter 29: Calming the Seas 

//// ----------------- --------- --- ////// ---------- -------------/

Chaos was lowering his aura that protected him from Colette, Genis, and Heath's magical attacks. Lloyd was getting ready for anything that Chaos was about to pull.

"Dark Saber!" Yelled Chaos as dark energy surged around his right hand and turned into the shape of a sword. "How's a little one on one, Lloyd, sound?"

"Guys, I'll handle this," Lloyd said as everyone else stepped backwards.

"Are you sure Lloyd?" Asked Genis as Lloyd and Chaos got into sword stances.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied as he Chaos stared down at each other.

The two kept on staring at each other for a few seconds, then suddenly the two charged at each other. When their blades clashed, Lloyd and Chaos were using all of their strength against each other. Soon the two broke off and jumped up into the air. As soon as Lloyd and Chaos landed on the ground they ran to each other. Colette, Genis, and Heath were watching the two fight. As soon as Lloyd and Chaos slashed their blades this time, they ran past each other and Chaos growled loudly.

"This is enough! Chaotic Shot!" Chaos yelled as he turned around and quickly shot the dark energy blade from his hand towards Lloyd.

Lloyd was fast enough to dodge the attack, and Chaos was surprised at this.

"What!" Yelled Chaos as Lloyd quickly ran towards Chaos.

"Sonic thrust!" Lloyd yelled as he quickly slashed at Chaos.

Chaos tried to jump out of the way, and thought he had dodged Lloyd's attack. Unfortunately, Chaos was wrong. His blood was seeping from his right part of his torso, but his blood was pitch black. Chaos was really surprised that his blood was coming from his body, he quickly covered his wound with his left arm.

"Not so mighty are you now Chaos!" Heath stated as Chaos was beginning to laugh.

"I really don't like the fact that he's laughing," Said Colette as Chaos turned towards them.

"It's been a while since I saw my blood," Snickered Chaos as he lifted the arm that was covering his wound. "But, I really must be going now, but next time your blood will be spilled."

Chaos wiped the blood from his arm onto the ground and much smoke appeared from the ground where his blood landed. When the smoke died down, Chaos was gone and where the blood landed the ground was scorched.

"He was a strong opponent," Stated Lloyd as he sheathed his swords.

"We should really get to the others," Genis said as everyone quickly agreed and ran to find the others.

// ---------- ----------- ------ ///// -------------- ---------------- ///

The two Zeek persons were fighting each other. Sera, Duke, Sane and Ryu were watching the two as they kept exchanging blows.

"So how exactly are we going to figure out which Zeek is the real one?" Asked Duke as Ryu yawned.

"I could always shot one of them," Sane suggested as he lifted a gun.

"Well we could always ask them a question instead," Sera said as the two Zeek persons stopped fighting.

"Yeah, ask us something that only the real Zeek would know," Replied the first Zeek as Sane was looking in his hat and pulled out two pieces of paper and handed the two Zeek persons the paper.

"Great, now we'll find who's the fake," The second Zeek stated.

"Okay, here's the question and you have to write it down on the paper," Sera said. "What did Zeek give me last night."

"Hey, could I get a pen or something?" Asked the first Zeek as the second Zeek held up his hand.

"Here," The 2nd Zeek said as a pen popped out from his index finger and the 1st Zeek pointed at him.

"He's Liminate!" Yelled Zeek as Sane quickly shot the Zeek who had the pen sticking out of his finger in the arm.

A quickly flash of light covered the Zeek who was shot, and Liminate was in his place holding his arm that got shot in.

"You shot me! You shot me right in the arm! Why did you do that?" Asked Liminate as a black liquid started to ooze from the wound.

"Um, you are the bad guy," Duke stated as Liminate chuckled.

"That's right, well, then I have to do this then," Liminate replied as he shot a steel net from his right hand, that caught Zeek, Sane, and Duke, Ryu managed to fly out at the last second. "I'm a portable garage with many different features."

"You've still got me to deal with," Said Sera as she raised her sword.

"Yeah, and you're my ticket out of here!" Exclaimed Liminate as a bright light engulfed him and when the light died down Liminate was gone.

"Sera! Behind you!" Zeek yelled before Sera turned around and saw a red dragon person with huge wings. It was Liminate.

Before Sera could react, Liminate quickly grabbed her by the arms and flew high into the sky.

"Well, now, I'll use that power that's in this girl to destroy my enemies!" Yelled Liminate as he flew even higher into the air until he was like around 85 feet into the air. "See you next fall!"

Liminate then dropped Sera, after doing so, Liminate decided to escape. Sera yelled in fear as she was falling, Zeek, Sane and Duke were trying to get out from underneath the heavy steel net. Ryu was helping by trying to pull the net off.

"Sera!" Yelled Zeek as he got out from under the net and quickly got his wings out.

Zeek quickly flew into the air and flew towards Sera who was falling rapidly. Sane and Duke watched as Zeek flew his fastest towards Sera. Zeek extended his arms and caught Sera barely. Sera and Zeek looked deeply into each other's eyes as Zeek gently began to float down to the ground.

"Zeek," Said Sera as she wrapped her arms around Zeek's neck.

"Are you okay?" Zeek asked with a tint of red on his face.

"I am now," Sera replied as Zeek landed on the ground and Sera slowly got on the ground.

"Now that Liminate is gone we should probably join up with the others," Stated Sane as he began to walk in the direction of where Marina was.

"Come on you two," Duke said as Ryu wrapped his tail around Duke's shoulder.

Zeek and Sera walked together following Sane and Duke, they had their hands held together.

// --------- ------------- --------- //// ----------- ---------------- -//

Raine, Sheena, Locke and Jet were all in defensive stances, who knows were Sealth is. Jet was the one who found out where Sealth was. Mainly because, Sealth threw Jet into some water which caused a huge splash of water.

"The short man made a big wave," Sealth snickered as everyone was looking where he was.

Water had splashed up onto the ground that everyone was standing on, Locke noticed that there were footsteps in the water where no one was. It must be Sealth. Locke quickly kicked where he saw the footsteps in the water and he felt something and a splash caused water to come up. The water was shaped like Sealth.

"_Look for the steps in water! That's where Sealth is!_" Yelled Locke as Sealth got up and shook the water off and become invisible once more.

Raine saw that Sealth was running towards here and dodged his attack and whacked Sealth in the stomach with her staff and sent him skidding a few feet backwards. Sheena quickly jumped into the air and used her cards to hit Sealth, which got him in the forehead and caused his invisibility to decease. Sealth was holding his forehead where there was a bruise.

"Not bad," Complimented Sealth as Jet got out of the water and charged at Sealth.

"No one calls me short!" Jet yelled as he tackled Sealth in the back, but Sealth managed to throw Jet into a nearby wall.

"You beings of flesh and blood are so predictable," Scoffed Sealth as he grabbed a black orb from his pocket. "This isn't even worth my time and effort."

Sealth quickly threw the black orb on the ground and a huge cloud of smoke filled the air, when the smoke dissipated Sealth was no where to be seen.

"He was a good opponent," Sheena stated as Jet dusted himself off.

"Yeah, well, I'll next time I see him I'll make him pay for calling me short," Said Jet as everyone was putting away his or her weapons.

"Let's hurry to the others," Raine said as everyone quickly ran to where the others were.

/---- ------------------- ------ ///// ----------------- ------------- /

The blue light that had engulfed Marina died down and Marina looked almost exactly like Undine only she had fins on her wrists. Her legs were water and connected with the water that Marina was near.

"What do you think?" Marina asked as Zelos was gazing at her.

"Not bad at all," Replied Zelos as Suzu slapped her forehead.

"She's the enemy Zelly-chan," Said Suzu as Marina summoned two geysers of water near her.

"Well, enough talk, it's time to fight," Marina said as Sage was casting a spell.

"Thunder Bla…" Started Sage before a surge of water crashed into her from one of the geysers of water that was near Marina.

"I won't give you a chance to cast a spell," Stated Marina as she shook her head.

"Then physical attacks will work!" Elemmírë yelled as she used her whip against Marina but the attack just passed through her, Marina's body had become pure water.

"Water can change to face anything, so your physical attacks will just pass through," Explained Marina as Zelos and Suzu were was charging at Marina.

Marina sighed and used the water to block and attack Zelos and Suzu to the ground.

"We've got to keep trying," Suzu said as she got up and charged at Marina.

"This is too easy," Stated Marina as she blocked Zelos.

"Thunder Blade!" Yelled Sage as a huge surge of electricity slammed into Marina and caused her to fall on the ground.

"It hurts," Muttered Marina as Elemmírë was approaching her.

"We'll be taking the summon spirit," Elemmírë said as she was reaching for Marina's forehead where the summon spirit crystal was.

Before Elemmírë took the crystal, Marina's body entire body turned to water to dodge the grab and she quickly went into the water.

"Didn't expect that," Suzu stated as a huge earthquake shocked everyone.

"What the!" Yelled Zelos as a huge hole appeared in the nearby volcano.

From the hole in the volcano a huge submarine in the shape of a blue dolphin came out. The four could actually see a familiar person climb out of the water and step onto the submarine. They knew that was Marina. Marina quickly entered the submarine and then the submarine went underwater.

"Well, that was unexpected," Sage stated.

"We'd better find everyone and tell them what happened," Said Zelos.

/-------- ------------- ----- ////// ----------- --------- -------- ////

A few hours later in Exodus's castle, we find Exodus, Mithos, Vex, Zephyr and Chaos are in Exodus's throne room discussing the previous events.

"Chaos you speak of these Mecano Generals," Vex said.

"But what exactly are they?" Asked Zephyr as Exodus grinned.

"Exodus, did you figure something out?" Mithos asked.

"Chaos, did these two generals, did they look a little like Tech?" Asked Exodus as Chaos thought for a second.

"Well, actually, they did look almost the same and they did resemble Tech," Replied Chaos as Exodus chuckled.

"Now even Tech has betrayed me," Exodus stated as he stood up. "No matter, I almost have what I require."

////// --------------- --------------- ///////// ---------- -------------- ----- ///

Vyser: Well there's the next chapter.

Liminate: Now, it's time to respond to the reviews! Which I, Liminate, will be answering.

**Lady of the Cats**: The Zeek with the pen coming from his fingers would be a dead give away, why I had that installed was beyond me. Anyway, Vyser will use your idea in on coming chapters.

**Gijinka Renamon**: Well, with gone for now, that's one less Zeek to worry about.

**Chaos0619**: Yeah, Vyser is using other characters first. And I'm glad someone in the reviews liked me, Liminate.

**Vezerini Corozan**: You chose Sealth over me! I'll get you! (Liminate then runs to find Vezerini Corozan.)

Sealth: (Sighs) I guess I'll finish responding to the reviews then.

**Treekicker**: I see you liked our powers, and tell your short oni-chan that he'll never kill me, unless of course he gets taller.

**Winged Pen**: Interesting character, depending on the outcome of the next chapter will depend when you will see her

Sealth: And now an announcement! It's another chapter selection! This time we've got **Chapter 30: The Tale of Exodus** or **Chapter 30: A New Army**

Vyser: It won't matter which chapter you choose, I'll do both of them, but I'll do the one you reviewers choose. Till the next time, review!


	30. Chapter 30: A New Army

Vyser: Well now, I'm here with the next chapter. And with me today is Drogue! Let's give him a hand!

(Drogue walks into the same room but the only noise that was made was a cricket's sound)

Drogue: Oh, come on! Give me a hand here people!

Vyser: You can't really blame them, you haven't shown off your power yet.

Drogue: What is my power anyway?

Vyser: Well, you and Gyro are the only Mecano generals who have appeared and yet haven't shown off your true power.

Drogue: I know that, but what is my power?

Vyser: Do the disclaimer, and I'll whisper it to you.

Drogue: Right, but before that, a majority of you reviewers choose "A New Army", so that's the chapter you'll be viewing. Anyway, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters you reviewers submitted. Now tell me what my power is!

Vyser: Sure your power is…

// ------------------ ------------ / ------------------- ------- ///

Chapter 30: A New Army 

//// ---------------- ------------- ////// --------------- -------------- /

In Techno City, we find that every non-mechanical person was out of the streets. Tech was in a huge factory that had many different machines working on many different kinds of Tech soldiers. However, the building bigger, that had Tech working on three of his greatest creation. We find Tech in an office working on a programming on his computer when Gyro walks into the office.

"Master Tech," Gyro said as he entered the office.

"This had better be important Gyro, I'm working on the Giga Techs' programs," Stated Tech not turning away from his work.

"I've just received word from Liminate and Sealth, they were unable to defeat Lloyd and his group," Gyro replied as he walked up next to Tech. "So sir what exactly are the Giga Techs?"

"These, my loyal follower, are the keys to defeating Exodus," Tech answered. "Unlike most of the other Dreamos, I actually saw what Exodus looks like when he unleashes his demonic power to its fullest. I've designed the Giga Techs so that they could counter whatever Exodus can throw."

"Sir, what if the Giga Techs aren't strong enough?" Asked Gyro as Tech snickered.

"Quite simple really, I'll have my enemies deal with each other, I calculated that Exodus would be the winner of that battle." Tech started. "Now, using the mathematics I've calculated that even though Exodus would be the victor of that battle he would have used half of his power to fully defeat Lloyd and the others. This would be the best time to attack Exodus with the Tech Droids and the Giga Techs. Still our victory percentage would be a mere 25."

"Did you take in account with the Dark Generals, Master Tech?" Asked Gyro, as Tech suddenly looked embarrassed.

"I was just about to do so before you came in here," Tech said as he turned to do the calculations once more.

"Sure sir, anyway, you might want to stop over using your name for your army," Suggested Gyro as he left. "I'll be getting Liminate and Sealth to work on the Giga Techs. Oh, one last thing, Kai and the last general have been outfitted."

"Send them in," Tech replied as Gyro left.

A few minutes later, Kai and the last general arrived. Kai was wearing a more updated version of his old clothes. Kai still had his huge sword on his back, his armor was glowing a dark light and had a scanner covering the left side of his face. The other general was wearing a huge ripped black overcoat, no shirt underneath, ripped dark gray pants, and black boots. On his back was a huge scythe, and his hair was blood colored.

"I have to say, these clothes are incredible," Kai said as he flexed his hand.

"Not only do they have style, but they also increase your physical abilities," Replied Tech as he turned towards the two generals. "Now what do you think about your new body?"

"I've been to hell and back, and coming back as this form, feel excellent," Said the last Mecano General as he combed his fingers through his hair. "Revenge will be sweet tasting."

"I've got revenge as well," Kai growled as the last Mecano General chuckled. "So don't think you can get everything you desire."

"Enough!" Tech yelled as he slammed his fists onto the nearby desk. "You two need to train to hone your abilities. When Sealth and Liminate arrive, you are to train with Gyro and Drogue to test the powers you all have been given."

"Yes sir!" Shouted Kai and the last Mecano General as they saluted then left the office.

///// ------------- ---------- ------- // ---------------- --------- --- ////

Lloyd and the other had already left Misty Water Springs as soon they met up with each other. It didn't take long for them to return to the Renegades' base. However, when they returned, they were surprised at the sight they were beholding. Many people were standing outside of the Renegade base, a majority of the people were wearing the Renegade uniform. When the group landed, they knew the people were from Iseilla, Palmacosta, Mizuho, and Meltokio. Lloyd and the others entered the base, even more people wearing the Renegades' uniform were in standing around checking out their weapons. There was also a group of nine people talking to Yuan, Kratos, Andrian, Torii, and Genten.

"Yuan what's going on here?" Asked Raine as Yuan turned towards the group.

"We've gotten many refugees from the previous towns outside to help us in our battle, and we also have many more fighters to help against the Dreamos." Yuan answered. "As for the people in the Renegades' uniform, they're from our second base."

"I take it that these people are going to help us," Zeek said referring to the people Yuan was talking to earlier.

"Yes, and Tailys is actually talking to another ally," Replied Kratos.

"Yeah, could someone go and tell her and the ally that you guys arrived?" Torii asked as Jet raised his hand.

"I'll do it, where are they?" Asked Jet.

"They're in Yuan's office," Genten replied as Jet walked away.

"I guess we should probably get these introductions underway," Andrian said.

"Yes, well, we know a few of these people," Said Lloyd as he was looking at the people.

The first two people were Regal and Presea wearing slightly different clothes. The two were wielding their weapons. The third person was someone whom the entire group knew.

"Hey, its little Drag," Suzu said as Drag looked a little mad.

"Look just cause I'm shorter than more people doesn't mean that I'm a kid," Pointed out Drag. He was wearing a light blue version of his clothes and actually had his hair combed.

"Drag returned us to normal as well as the rest of the people of Altimira," Regal said as Drag looked proud.

"Yet if it weren't for him, we would never have been stone in the first place," Stated Presea as Drag sweat-dropped.

"How many times can I say sorry?" Asked Drag as another one of the allied people' pet his hair.

"At least you've fixed what you've done," Said the girl who was petting his head. She was an elf and looked to be around 12 years old. She had forest green hair held back in a single braid that ran down her back. She was wearing a green hat, and her outfit looked like Tabatha's only the skirt was longer. "Oh, my name's Renna. I live in a village where Exodus's magic couldn't touch."

"Exodus," Muttered a tall guy. This guy had black hair with black eyes, he was slender. He was wearing a black cloak with black clothing that Sane could tell that he had many weapons underneath. "I met him long ago. I'm Vezerini L. Corozan."

"How exactly could you know him, you don't even look to be thirty?" Sera asked.

"Well, I'm actually 153,374 years," Answered Vezerini as everyone looked surprised. "And if you're wondering, I don't live in this dimension."

"_Well, that could explain a lot, I guess_," Locke said as the next person walked up.

"I can't top that, but I am a skilled runesmith," A tall green haired man added. This guy was carrying a huge lance, his clothes consisted of a big black vest with a gray muscle shirt and black armored pants. "I'm Cearis, I was captured by Drag here."

"Again, sorry!" Yelled Drag.

"Anyway, he used his powers to turn me into stone when I didn't tell him my secret of Rune spheres." Explained Cearis.

"What exactly is a rune sphere?" Colette asked as Sheena left to talk to the people of Mizuho.

"It's an object that can duplicate the abilities of an Ex-sphere without the sacrifice of a human soul," Answered Cearis as another of the allies stepped up.

"The name's Dai," Dai introduce. Dai had messy red hair, brown eyes, wearing a red tunic, brown pants, leather headband, and brown gloves. He had a scar over his right eye. "Exodus destroyed my village, and this scar will always remind me. I want revenge."

"Revenge won't solve anything you know that?" Asked Duke as Ryu was nodding his head in agreement.

"…" Replied Dai as he cracked his knuckles.

"My turn now," A girl with shoulder length orange-blonde hair. She had bright emerald eyes, she was wearing a black tunic and tan leggings. She had a belt where two elbow blades hung. "I'm Amaya Kohaku, and I'll be giving it my all."

"And last but not least," Said a short crimson haired guy. He was wearing a blue jacket with black lines on it, black shorts, and dark leather boots. He had a huge double bladed axe strapped to his back. "I'm the great Kerro Vincen."

"You remind me a lot like Zelos," Said Heath as Zelos looked mad.

"He doesn't remind me of myself," Zelos stated.

"You'll be surprised who the last of the allies who will join your group soon," Torii commented.

"Who is it?" Asked Genis.

"You'll see," Genten replied.

/---------------- --------------- /////// ------------------- ----------- /

Tailys was sitting in Yuan's office talking to a familiar person, only he had become shorter.

"So, you can't talk at all?" Tailys asked as the dragon person shook his head. "Good thing you wrote your name for me, Mime."

Mime nodded his head. Like Drag, he too was controlled by a dark spirit that energized his powers, when the spirit was removed he decreased his height, but he was taller than Drag.

"I've got to grab something, so you can relax for a minute," Said Tailys as she quickly left the room.

A few minutes passed and Mime decided to stretch his legs, as soon as he reached the door, Jet opened the door. The two looked at each other for a second, that's when Jet realized that he was staring right in the eyes of Mime the dragon that hurt him a while back.

"You!" Yelled Jet as he kicked Mime into the air.

Mime landed on the ground and got mad. He quickly shaped a skillet with his hands and charged at Jet. Jet drew his swords and thought he blocked the invisible frying pan, he found out that he was wrong when he got hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground. Mime too advantage of this and elbow dropped Jet in the back.

"OW! Cheap shot!" Jet yelled as he grabbed Mime by the leg and made Mime fall this time. "Here comes the pain, '_I've always wanted to say this_', little man!"

Jet kicked Mime in the stomach, Mime quickly used his tail to trip Jet onto his back. The two quickly got up and Jet began to charge at Mime. Mime however, managed to block Jet by putting up an invisible wall.

"Why you!" Jet yelled when suddenly the door opened up and Tailys came in.

"Oh Jet, I'm glad you're here, Mime has decided to join up with us," Tailys said as Jet looked embarrassed.

"Well, sorry there Mime, my bad," Apologized Jet as Mime shrugged and left the room. "At least I got to call someone else short."

/// ----------- ---------------------- ///// ---------------- ------------ //

Meanwhile, in Exodus's fortress, we find Exodus wearing some different clothes. The clothes consisted of a black vest with a baggy gray shirt, black pants, a red belt, a dark gray cloak that opened up in the front that hand long red cloth strands. Around his neck was a small mirror with a crack through the mirror part. The mirror had a silver outer cover with a pair of angel wings at the top where the string was that hanged from Exodus's neck.

"It's been many long years since I last wore this clothes," Said Exodus to himself. "I can remember the day I first put these clothes on and what caused this."

/// ----------------- ------------------ / ---------------- ---------------- //

Vyser: Well now that chapter is done.

Drogue: Now you are going to get to the next chapter right?

Vyser: Yep, for those of you who want to know more about Exodus, wait for the next chapter. I'll enjoy writing it.

Drogue: If you viewers want to see the next chapter then review!


	31. Chapter 31: The Tale of Exodus

Exodus: Well, hello everyone.

Zeek: Exodus, where's Vyser?

Exodus: Well, seeing as how this chapter is all about my past, Vyser decided to take the night off.

Zeek: So am I to do the disclaimer or are you?

Exodus: I'll do it, you're not even in this chapter.

Zeek: Well, I'm off to the movies, wonder what's playing?

Exodus: Vyser does not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that you the reviewers submitted. He does own characters like myself. I hope you all will enjoy my past.

//// -------------------- ------------ /// ----------------------- ------ /

Chapter 31: The Tale of Exodus 

/// ------------------- ------------- / ----------------- --------------- //

"So many memories, many sad, many cheerful, but mostly disturbing," Exodus muttered as he looked at the mirror that was around his neck and sat down in his throne. "I might as well remember the past, to make sure I don't make any mistakes for the future."

/----------------- ------------------ // ----------------- ------------------- //

Many centuries ago, before the world was spilt, before the Kharlan war, and even before Mithos was born, in a run down village a small golden hair child was born. His parents, a young beautiful blond elf girl, Serena, and a very powerful demon in the shape of a human with purple hair, Lucifer, had a forbidden love. Many of the villagers feared and hated the demon father. The parents named their child, Exodus. Five years passed since Exodus was born, the villagers still had a deep hatred for the Demon Child and his parents. We find Serena and Exodus walking through the village market getting food for dinner. Exodus was wearing a big white shirt and black baggy shorts; he was a little taller than a regular toddler was. His mother Serena was wearing a sky blue dress; she was two feet taller then Exodus. As Serena was looking at some of the fruits, while many of the villagers who were nearby were whispering. Exodus overheard what the people were talking about.

"_There's that half breed._"

"_I thought demons didn't exist_"

"_Don't talk to that child or his parents, you'll be cursed!_"

"_Why don't we do anything against them?_"

"_You nuts! We so much as raise a hand against them, Lucifer will obliterate us!_"

"_Anyone having to do with them must also be a demon_."

"_Serena could have anyone, but she chose that demon, Lucifer_."

Soon, Exodus and Serena left the market, Exodus's heart sunk from what he heard from the villagers. They were heading towards a small house on the outskirts of the village. 

"Mom," Exodus said as Serena looked down towards her son.

"Yes my little one?" Asked Serena as the two continued to walk.

"Why were those people talking bad about us?" Exodus asked as Serena sighed and knelt so she and Exodus could see eye to eye.

"Exodus, don't take what they say to heart, people are strange," Explained Serena as Exodus listened carefully. "When something they can't explain or fear appears, its natural for them to have hate. Just ignore them."

"Thanks Mom," Exodus replied as Serena smiled and they continued to their home.

Lucifer wasn't normally home, but when he was he would always bring Serena and Exodus clothes and food. Everything was great, until Exodus reached the age of eight. It was a beautiful evening, Lucifer decided to treat Serena and Exodus to a meal on a nearby hill.

"It's nice to actually be home," Lucifer said before he took a huge bite from his watermelon. Lucifer had golden hair that was actually purple, his body was really tan, and his clothes were black and gray robes. The only indications of his demon blood were his glowing yellow eyes and his horns sticking out from his hair.

"Yes, I'm glad you can actually be here with us," Added Serena before she drank some of her tea. "The sunset is amazing."

"A great night," Exodus said as a man wearing sage clothes and wielding a holy staff approached from behind them.

"Oh great, another idiot," Lucifer said as he stood up.

"Demon, you are the great evil that has instilled fear in the hearts of these villagers," Said the Holy Sage. "I must rid you from this world."

"I'm with my family, you any idea how many of you idiots challenge to destroy me daily?" Asked Lucifer as claws appeared on his fingers. "Since I am with my family, I'm giving you the chance to walk away and keep your life."

"It is my duty to stop you," The Holy Sage replied as he lifted a paper seal from his pocket and threw it towards Lucifer. "I'll shall aid the common man!"

Lucifer didn't even move as the seal landed on his forehead, he just laughed.

"That trick might've worked on normal demons, but I'm stronger then that," Stated Lucifer as he tried to move but a huge surge of holy energy caused him pain. "What!"

"I'm afraid that I'm a Holy Sage, my holy spells are stronger then that of a normal sage," Explained the Holy Sage as he raised his holy staff. "Now to finish the job."

"Serena! Take Exodus and leave the village!" Lucifer commanded as the Priest approached him.

"But," Started Serena.

"My love, please leave!" Yelled Lucifer as Serena quickly grabbed Exodus by the wrist and ran away.

As Serena was leading Exodus away from where Lucifer was, a huge demonic scream filled the night sky. Tears fell down Serena's face; she knew what had happened to her love. The worse was yet to come, when Serena and Exodus reached the forest next to their house. A bright light led them to where their house was. Their eyes widen as they gazed upon what had become of their house. Many villagers had heard Lucifer's scream and decided to take advantage of his death and set fire to Serena and Exodus's house.

"No," Said Exodus as he watched his house blazing in the fire.

"Hey! There is the demon child and his mother!" Yelled a villager that spotted Serena and Exodus.

"Get them!" Another villager yelled.

Exodus and Serena quickly ran into the wood so that they could escape. They would no longer live the peaceful lives that many others have lived.

/// ---------- ----- ----------------- /////////// ----------------- ---------- /

Seven years passed since Lucifer died and Serena and Exodus had to run from their home. Exodus and Serena had moved to a different town, but because they were heard by many, they had to change themselves. Using dyes they changed their hair colors and changed their clothes. Exodus had his longer hair dyed black, and was now wearing a dark blue vest over a white shirt, and black long pants. Serena also had her normally blond hair dyed black, and she usually was wearing a green dress with a black jacket on top. Exodus was usually spending most of his time reading books, some would consider him a bookworm at this stage, but his books would usually take him away from reality. One day he was walking with a book in his face, the new town he was in was bigger and had a sidewalk, just as he was turning around a corner he accidentally walked into someone, knocking them both down.

"My bad," Exodus said as he opened his eyes and saw her.

Through his eyes he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long brown hair that went down past her shoulders, her skin was clear, she had a great figure and Exodus was speechless. She was wearing a red short sleeved jacket over a black shirt, and she had brown shorts.

"Uh, I'm really sorry," Apologized Exodus as she helped the girl up.

"That's okay," The girl said as she realized whom she was talking to. "You're that new guy around here aren't you? It was Exodus, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize that I was known," Laughed Exodus as the girl handed Exodus his book. "Thanks, so, uh, what's your name?"

"My name is Katherine," Introduced Katherine as she shook Exodus's hand.

"Its great to meet you as well," Exodus replied as Katherine quickly left. "_This feeling, what is it?_"

A few weeks had passed; Exodus and Katherine were spending even more time together. Exodus still hadn't told anyone about his past. It was getting close to Katherine's birthday and Exodus was thinking off what to get Katherine. He was at home two days before her birthday, writing down what he could get Katherine.

"_What to get, what to get?_" Thought Exodus as Serena walked into the room. "Hey mom, what do you think I should get my friend for her birthday?"

"Her? Do you have a little thing with this person?" Serena taunted as Exodus blushed.

"Ah, uh, I just want to give her a good birthday present!" Retorted Exodus as Serena giggled.

"I'm sure you'll find something perfect to give her," Serena replied as she left the room.

Exodus finally figured out what to give Katherine, the next day he crafted a fine small mirror that had a silver outer cover with a pair of angel wings at the top that had a necklace piece that would let anyone wear it. He quickly wrapped up the present and waited for the next day to come.

The morning came too soon; Exodus quickly got up, changed into his best clothes, grabbed Katherine's present and was off. The day was semi-cloudy, Exodus was really excited. As he was walking towards Katherine's house, a purple haired man wearing dark clothes approached Exodus. The mysterious man looked like Exodus.

"Can I help you?" Exodus asked as the mysterious man didn't say a word. "Hello?"

"Prepare yourself, one day you'll find out your destiny when pain strikes your heart," Said the mysterious man before he walked past Exodus.

"_That was weird,_" Thought Exodus as he shrugged it off and continued to Katherine's house.

When Exodus arrived at Katherine's house, he gave her the mirror. Katherine was thrilled to receive such a great present. Ever since that day, Exodus and Katherine were closer then ever.

/// -------------- ---------------- ------- /// ------------------ ------------ /

Exodus was now 25 years old, he had grown into a fine young man. He still had his hair dyed black and moved out of his Mother's house when he was 18. He was getting extremely close to Katherine. Today he was going to ask her to marry him, Exodus had left the village to find a proper ring for his Katherine, and while he was searching the nearby forest he found a strange dark purple jewel. It was enough for him to make a ring for Katherine, so he took the jewel and using his powers he was able to make the ring fast and durable.

"Perfect," Exodus said as he lifted the ring into the air and quickly left the woods.

When Exodus returned to the village he was shocked to see someone whom he never wanted to see, it was the Holy Sage that had killed his father Lucifer many years ago. Many people were gathered around the Holy Sage, Exodus quickly hid behind a building to listen what he was saying.

"I do not wish to alarm you fine people, but a demon child that I have been pursuing for many years may be residing in this very village as well as his mother." The Holy Sage said as many of the villagers began talking to each other with concern. "The Demon child's name is Exodus."

At the mention of his name many villagers gasped and began talking about him, Serena and Katherine. Especially how Katherine was so close to Exodus. Exodus didn't need to hear anymore, he knew that he had to warn Serena and Katherine immediately. Exodus ran as fast as he could to Katherine's house. He was too late; many villagers had already reached Katherine's house. Katherine was outside trying to talk to the villagers trying to convince them that Exodus was not a horrible demon. The villagers were still saying that Exodus was not to be trusted. Exodus was about to jump out from behind a building to help Katherine, when suddenly Serena stopped him.

"Mother," Exodus said as Serena looked sad.

"I was expecting this day to come," Said Serena as she hugged Exodus. "I'll help Katherine escape, just promise me you'll live with her in peace."

"Mom," Exodus replied as he returned the hug with tears in his eyes. "I can't let you do that, I just can't."

"I was prepared for this, this is a choice I make," Serena stated as she forced Exodus back and ran to Katherine's aid.

Exodus was still watching what was happening, Serena quickly joined Katherine. First Serena whispered something to Katherine, which made Katherine quickly run inside the house. Many villagers were trying to get to the house door, but Serena quickly blocked them. Katherine quickly and quietly came out from behind the house and spotted Exodus. Katherine quietly sneaked away from the angry villagers who now knocked over Serena and entered the house. Katherine quickly jumped into Exodus's arms and they both engaged each other in a deep kiss. As soon as their lips parted, Katherine looked worried. Katherine had the mirror that Exodus gave her around her neck and had a backpack on her back.

"Exodus, is it true? Do you have demon blood following through your veins?" Katherine asked as Exodus closed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry I never told you," Answered Exodus as the couple quickly left the immediate area. "Does this change your perspective about me?"

"Of course not, I love you," Katherine replied as they continued to run. "Shouldn't we go back for your mother?"

"She told me to leave with you and live in peace," Exodus said as they were heading towards one of the village exits.

Exodus and Katherine were almost near the exit when suddenly the Holy Sage and many of the village soldiers wielding bows walked in front and behind Exodus and Katherine. They were trapped.

"Why are you doing this! I didn't do anything!" Yelled Exodus as the Holy Sage smirked.

"Demons are not to be in this world of ours, we must purify this world of your demon blood, the kings also offered me much money for your head." The Holy Sage answered as the village soldiers raised their bows. "I also believe that innocent girl you have with you is possessed."

"That's ridiculous!" Yelled Katherine as the Holy Sage growled.

"Enough, lets end this kill them!" The Holy Sage commanded as the village soldiers shot many arrows at Exodus and Katherine.

Katherine cringed, expecting to have many arrows kill her. Instead, something warm covered her, when she opened her eyes she was amazed to see what had protected her. Exodus had two wings, one like an angels and one of a demon's, the angel wing managed to block the arrows without a scratch. Exodus's hair had become golden and a his eyes were glowing yellow. Exodus quickly lifted Katherine into his arms and began to fly into the air. The soldiers kept on firing arrows, but Exodus had a golden aura around him and Katherine blocking the arrows. Exodus flew himself and Katherine to an extremely safe place that was really far from the village.

"Katherine, I'm going back," Exodus said as he put Katherine down.

"No, Exodus please I don't want to lose you," Pleaded Katherine as Exodus held her hands.

"Do not worry, I plan on returning," Exodus replied as he handed Katherine the ring he had made. "This ring will be my promise, and when I return it will represent a more meaningful promise to you."

Katherine understood what Exodus meant by his words, Exodus quickly flew his fastest to return to the village. When he finally returned he headed where he saw his mother, in front of Katherine's house. No one was around when Exodus landed, he saw blood on ground near where his mother was standing. It was wet, his mother might still be alive, and at least that's what he hopped for. He quietly searched the village, but he couldn't find a trace of her. He returned to where he left Katherine, where they locked each other in a long hug. A single tear escaped from Exodus's eyes as the sun began to set.

/ ---------------- --------------------- ///// -------------------- ----------- ////

Three years passed Exodus and Katherine had a secret matrimony and had a daughter named Eve. Eve was two years old and had golden hair like Exodus. The three were living in a small house in a forest away from any city. Exodus kept his hair golden and kept his demonic powers in check. Katherine still managed to look her best as the years passed. Exodus would go everyday to hunt, get firewood, and water. One day after claiming a deer for food, he was heading back to his house when suddenly a familiar person appeared in front of him.

"It's you," Exodus said as the purpled haired man smirked. "Who are you and what do you want?

"I'm known as Keritos and I've come to warn you once more," Replied Keritos as Exodus just raised an eyebrow. "Your inner darkness will soon awaken and will be stronger than you can ever image."

"You were right once before, but how did you that event would come to pass?" Exodus asked as Keritos began to walk pass him.

"All will be known in time," Answered Keritos as he disappeared into the woods.

Exodus shrugged off what Keritos said, and continued to head towards home. When Exodus returned home, he saw Katherine sitting in a chair rocking Eve in her arms. Katherine still had the mirror that Exodus gave her.

"Katherine I'm back," Exodus announced as Katherine stood up.

"I take it that you did well in your hunting," Said Katherine as Exodus smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose I did," Exodus replied as he headed for the house with Katherine behind.

"How was your day?" Asked Katherine as Exodus hanged the deer up.

"The same as usual, except for the fact that I met a new person today," Answered Exodus.

"Do you think that this means trouble?" Katherine with a worried look on her face.

"I don't think so, besides, I can handle any thing that can comes our way," Exodus replied. "Now you go relax, I'll get dinner ready."

Night soon came and Exodus, Katherine and Eve were asleep. Around midnight, another familiar person came near Exodus's house. It was the corrupted Holy Sage, behind him were many soldiers, half armed with bows and arrows the other half with swords.

"Well now men, we'll finally deal with this demonic half-breed," Said the Holy Sage with a wicked smile. "Now first to get him out of the house, Archers prepare your flaming arrows!"

As Exodus was enjoying his dreams, a knock on the door woke him up. Exodus quickly grabbed some of his clothes, put them on and quickly answered the door.

"We don't want anything," Exodus tiredly said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, it appears the demon is as stupid as usual," Said the Holy Sage as Exodus quickly realized who was at the door.

"You!" Exodus yelled as the Holy Sage quickly jumped backwards. "You're going to repent for what you've done!"

Exodus quickly jumped in front of the Holy Sage, an evil smirk quickly appeared on the Sage's face.

"I'll finally be able to get revenge for my parents!" Exclaimed Exodus as the Holy Sage began to laugh. "Was there a joke?"

"There's joke, you don't get it because its on you," The Holy Sage chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, many flaming arrows were shot out of the forest and landed on Exodus's house. Exodus quickly turned to see his house was on fire. Memories quickly filled Exodus's head, but he quickly got those out of his head and quickly ran to get back to his house. All of a sudden, a surge of holy energy quickly stopped Exodus in his tracks. The Holy Sage used a talisman to stop Exodus. A group of soldiers wielding swords quickly surrounded the door. Katherine quickly opened the door with Eve in her arms. The soldiers quickly lifted their swords towards Katherine forcing her to not go any further.

"I see you've gotten a family," Said the Holy Sage as Exodus was seriously getting angry.

"You better leave them alone!" Exodus yelled as the Holy Sage snapped his fingers.

"Kill his family," Commanded the Holy Sage as the soldiers quickly took Katherine and Eve away.

"No! They haven't done anything!" Exodus yelled, as he could the soldiers take his only family into the woods.

"Your child has demon blood, and your wife has given birth to that demon child," Replied the Holy Sage as an aura surfaced from Exodus's skin. "What the!"

"You leave them alone!" Exodus yelled as his aura destroyed the talisman on him.

"I'll still destroy you!" Exclaimed the Holy Sage as he threw more talismans at Exodus but Exodus's aura quickly burned the talismans before they even cam close to Exodus. "Here's trouble."

"I don't have time to deal with you," Exodus said as he made his wings appear and he flew to where the soldiers took Katherine and Eve.

I'm out of here," Muttered the Holy Sage as he began to run towards the forest.

Exodus found the soldiers, but their blades were drenched with blood. Katherine and Eve's bodies were on the ground. Exodus was speechless, shock filled his eyes, and the soldiers raised their swords about to kill Exodus.

"You ruined my life, now I'll take yours as repentance!" Yelled Exodus as a small orb of white and dark light appeared in his right hand. "Now perish!"

Exodus quickly shot the light and as soon as it hit the soldiers, small explosions engulfed them. When the explosions died down, the soldiers' charred bodies were all that were left. Exodus then quickly knelt to see Katherine and Eve's bodies, Katherine still had the mirror around her neck, and only a huge crack went through the mirror. Tears escaped from Exodus's eyes, the only thought racing through mind was to destroy the so called Holy Sage. Quickly, Exodus grabbed Katherine's mirror made his wings appear and flew through the air, after which Keritos appeared from the bushes and looked at the dead bodies.

"_All's going according to my plan,_" Keritos thought as he bent down.

/// ----------- -------- -- //////// -------- --------- ----- /

Exodus finally found the Holy Sage and landed right in front of him. Anger was flaming in his eyes.

"Hey, you don't want to hurt me," Said the Holy Sage as he took a step back.

"You said you were to kill me for the demon inside," Exodus said as his hair turned dark purple and two jagged horns shot out of his head. "Well, I'm going to give a taste of what you've been trying to kill!"

All of a sudden, Exodus transformed. He became 10 feet tall, he had huge curved black horns, dark skin, purple hair around its head, his head looked sort of like a lion. He had black claws on its fingers and toes. His wings became two bat wings; his clothes opened up and still weren't ripped. Around Exodus's neck was the mirror that he gave Katherine, Exodus snarled and scared the Holy Sage.

"Please! Have mercy!" Pleaded the Holy Sage as he fell to the ground.

"Did you have mercy when you killed my father?" Exodus asked as the Holy Sage gulped. "Did you have mercy when turned the villages against my Mother and I? And did you have mercy when you commanded those soldiers to kill my true love and my only child? I think not!"

"I'm not the one you want! The kings of the world commanded me to do this!" Exclaimed the Holy Sage as Exodus closed his eyes.

"I see, but," Exodus said as he flexed his right arm. "You must still repent for all that you have done!"

Exodus then thrust his clawed hand straight through the Holy Sage. Blood shot from the Priest's back from where Exodus's claws had pierced. Blood came out from the Holy Sage's mouth as Exodus removed his blood-covered claws from the Holy Sage. As soon as the Holy Sage fell to the ground dead, Exodus returned to his normal form.

"I've finished this priest, but what is the price?" Exodus said as he quickly looked at Katherine's mirror. "I promise on my blood, I'll change this world so that nothing like this will happen to people like me!"

// ---------- --------- ////// ------------ /

-Back in the present-

A knock on the door quickly got Exodus out of his trip of memory lane.

"Who is it?" Asked Exodus as Vex entered the room and knelt before Exodus.

"Master Exodus, we've gotten a report from our agent," Vex said.

"Good run it by me," Exodus replied.

//// ------------------ -------------- // ------------------------ ---------- //

Exodus: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Vyser: Yeah, and now I've got a prize for Gijinka Renamon for noticing the fight scene last chapter. It's a Mime plush doll! And for treekicker, it's a Mime robot that can do all that Mime can do, for Jet.

Exodus: That's cheap.

Vyser: Hey, you may be strong, but I can take that power away from you with a little typing.

Exodus: Fine, now I'll say the announcement. Reviewers! We need you to choose one of the following four words. **Fire**, **Forest**, **Ice**, or **Water**. Why we ask you? Well, you'll just have to find out by reviewing.


	32. Chapter 32:To the City of Fire and Music

Vyser: Well, hello once again friends. I must apologize for not updating sooner. School started and I've got really hard classes. Anyway, I've counted and **Fire** won the vote. So we've got a special guest with us today.

Tyron: I'm back everyone!

Vyser: For those of you who didn't get why I made you vote for elements, Tyron will explain.

Tyron: Yeah, you see Vyser usually gives a theme to his characters. My theme is of course fire and music.

Vyser: That's good enough, I don't own ToS, or the characters that you reviewers submitted.

Tyron: He does own Zeek and me though!

Vyser: Onward to the chapter!

/---------------------- -------------------- / -------------- ------------- /

**Chapter 32: To the City of Fire and Music**

/ -------------------- --------------------- / --------------- ------------- /

Day soon came to the Renegade's base and Yuan had called everyone to come to the main hall where he was holding a meeting. When everyone reached the main hall, there was a platform where Yuan and Vezerini were standing. As soon as everyone was quiet, Yuan began to speak.

"Now that our forces have been replenished," Stated Yuan. "Now's the time to take back what is ours. We need to try to take down the rest of the Dreamos, then Exodus himself. So we'll be splitting up everyone and send them out to the locations where we know the remaining Dreamos are."

After speaking, Yuan divided up our favorite team and gave them code team names. The leader of team Blaze was Lloyd and his group consisted of Colette, Genis, Kerro, Heath, Regal, and Presea. Team Blaze was heading to Fiery City. Team Ice had Sheena in charge and her team consisted of Suzu, Zelos, Jet, Mime, Sane, Elemmírë, and Vezerini, their destination was a place called Icicle Valley. Team Wood had Raine as the leader, the team consisted Locke, Zeek, Sera, Duke, Ryu, Drag, and Sage, they were going to Forest Grove. And last but not least was Team Azul whose leader was Sane, the group also consisted Amaya, Renna, Cearis, Adrain, and Dai. Team Azul was heading to an island where Marina was last spotted.

"We need to keep the summon spirits from Exodus, if he gets his hands on them," Vezerini explained. "He'll be able to unleash his full demonic potential."

"We must reclaim all of the summon spirits before that happens," Added Yuan as everyone raised his or her fist in the air in agreement.

/ ---------- --------------------- / ------------------- ------------ /

The teams were off flying in different directions, we follow Lloyd's group (a.k.a. Team Blaze) flying towards Fiery City. When they arrived, the team was in awe. The city was like Las Vegas, only there were torches all over the place and lively music filled the air. Many clubs and casinos lined the streets, many of the people in the streets were wearing red, yellow, and black clothes. An active volcano was near the town. The team was walking towards a huge building that had Tyron's face in neon lights, near the doors were two big bodyguards.

"Well at least we know that Tyron is here," Stated Genis as the group walked towards the doors but then the guards stopped them.

"Names?" Asked one of the guards as everyone looked confused except Kerro.

"Why?" Lloyd asked back.

"You need to be invited by Mr. Tyron Vincen," Answered the Guards as Kerro walked past the guards. "Hey!"

"Relax, I'm Tyron's younger brother, Kerro Vincen," Kerro stated as everyone looked shocked. "So I suggest that you let us in before I get mad."

"Right Mr. Vincen," Replied the guards as they let the group into the building.

"That was a shock that you're Tyron's brother," Colette said as they entered the building.

"I'm not too proud that he's my brother," Stated Kerro as Regal sighed.

"Who would?" Regal asked as the group looked around the building that turned out to be a bar/club.

Loud, lively music was playing from speakers from the walls. There was a disco ball hanging in mid air, many people were dancing or sitting at the bar. The floor was lighting up with many different colors. There was a stage that had a band playing music.

"Nice, I'll search near the dancers," Heath said before he quickly ran over to dance.

"So where should Tyron be?" Asked Presea before Kerro sighed.

"Knowing my brother, he'll make his appearance in 3, 2, 1 now," Kerro replied when suddenly the music changed and all the lights in the building focus on the stage were Tyron appeared.

"Hey everybody!" Yelled Tyron as almost everyone in the club cheered. "Whose ready to party!"

"With his power you'd think he'd do something more than party," Genis commented as Tyron left the stage and began to mingle with the crowd.

"Maybe this all an act?" Suggested Lloyd as Kerro sighed.

"Nope, he's just like this all the time," Kerro replied as Tyron accidentally appeared from the crowd in front of Lloyd's group.

"Oh no, you guys," Sighed Tyron as he noticed Kerro. "Well, if it isn't my baby brother Kerro."

"Shut up," Kerro said as Tyron laughed.

"Still that way huh? Don't blame you for being jealous of my skills and looks," Jeered Tyron as Kerro began growling. "Awe, is the baby going to cry?"

"I'm going to shut your yap today!" Yelled Kerro as he grabbed his axe and slammed it towards Tyron.

At the last second, Tyron jumped into the air and then landed on the blade of the axe unharmed. Many people were surprised to see that was happening, and many of the people stepped away. Tyron then quickly jumped into the air and kicked Kerro in the neck, that kick must've had some force, because Kerro went flying into one of the nearby walls with his axe in hand.

"Still using that style of fighting? Sorry way of fighting," Tyron stated as a flame appeared in his right hand. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Tyron quickly threw the flame, but before it even got close to Kerro, an ice spell quickly negated the attack. Tyron quickly turned to see Genis was the cause of the negation.

"Keep out of this!" Yelled Tyron as he turned towards Genis and the others another flame in his hand.

Just before he charged, another ice spell slams into his back, Tyron quickly turns to see Heath behind him with hands extended.

"Nice try," Heath jeered as Tyron looked mad.

"Where'd you come from!" Asked Tyron as Kerro stood up.

"Why don't we take this outside Tyron," Presea said as Tyron snapped his fingers and a skylight opened up on the roof.

"Catch you later!" Yelled Tyron as he jumped through the hole in the roof.

"We have to follow him!" Lloyd exclaimed as the group quickly ran out the doors to see Tyron run towards a casino that was near the volcano.

Tyron was fast, he was like five minutes ahead of the group when he reached the casino. When the group reached the casino, they caught a glimpse of Tyron riding the elevator heading towards the top floor. Many guards wielding metallic gauntlets, everyone prepared his of her weapons and began the battle with the many guards. When Lloyd was defeating the final guard, a card key fell to the ground. Lloyd quickly grabbed the key and put it in his pocket.

"_Wonder what this is for?_" Thought Lloyd as everyone headed towards the elevator and entered.

There was a card key slot underneath the buttons, and a small sigh that read "Card Key is required to reach top floor".

"Looks like we're going nowhere without a key," Regal said as Lloyd held up the card key.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Colette as Lloyd slid the card into the slot.

"The last guard dropped it," Lloyd answered as the elevator doors shut and began to head to the top floor. The boring elevator music was playing as everyone was waiting.

Soon the elevator stopped and everyone exited the elevator to enter a hallway with many paintings of Tyron and fire. At the end of the hallway was a huge door.

"He still has a big head," Muttered Kerro as everyone ran down the hallway towards the doors.

When Lloyd and Regal opened the doors, they saw a huge office decorated with red and yellow walls and furniture. There was also a huge portrait of Tyron in front of a volcano. Tyron was standing in the middle of the office, his right hand was clenched, as if it was holding something. Tyron smirked before Lloyd and Kerro quickly closed the doors.

"Alright Tyron, give us the summon spirit or else," Commanded Heath as Tyron snapped his fingers.

"If you want it, then you'll have to defeat me," Tyron replied as music began to play from nowhere. "Let the music spin!"

Everyone drew his or her weapons and quickly charged towards Tyron. Regal quickly kicked towards Tyron, but Tyron managed to dodge and kick Regal in the back. Heath and Genis were working on spells, Tyron managed to spot them while dodging Presea and Kerro's axe attacks like they were nothing. Tyron grabbed Kerro's axe and threw Kerro into Presea sending the axe wielders flying. Tyron then charged at Heath and Genis, and just as he was about to kick the two magic users, a charmakan flew into Tyron and caused him to stop. Genis and Heath took this opportunity that Colette gave them to launch their ice magic into Tyron. Tyron was tired after the ice magic, Lloyd then slashed at Tyron and making a gash on Tyron's chest with blood seeping out, Kerro then slammed his axe into Tyron, sending him flying into his portrait. Tyron flew through the painting, this meant that there was a hidden path behind the painting.

"I still have a tricks up my sleeves!" Yelled Tyron from the painting.

"He shouldn't have survived that onslaught," Genis stated.

"Tyron probably has a dark spirit or something," Said Colette as everyone quickly went through the portrait.

The path behind the portrait had many torches lighting the darkened path, many statues of what appeared to be fire dragons were in the path. Everyone knew they were on the right path, they were following a path of what appeared to be Tyron's blood. They knew that he was wounded but, but if he had a dark spirit on then he could still have much strength. What they didn't get was why Tyron was leading them into this path. The heat of the cave was becoming unbearable, and the group soon found out why, when they reached the end of the path, there was a huge pit that had lava at the bottom and a stone platform in the middle of the bubbling lava. At the end of the path was a metallic tube that had Tyron's blood leading to it. Lloyd was the first to go into the tube, everyone else followed one by one. The tube led to the middle of the platform in the lava.

"Where could Tyron be?" Asked Kerro as everyone was looking around.

"Hey guys, I found some blood!" Presea yelled as everyone quickly ran to the blood, no one seemed to noticed the stone spikes that were behind him or her was moving.

"The blood looks like it's heading towards the lava," Said Heath as everyone looked confused.

"Did Tyron jump in the lava?" Colette asked.

"No, he has to be around here somewhere," Answered Kerro as a huge earth tremor shook the volcano.

"What the!" Lloyd yelled as all of a sudden a huge three fingered hand made of lava was raised from the lava and slammed onto the platform opposite of where our group was.

Everyone turned to see another hand come out of the lava, quickly following, was a lava dragon that was attached to the arms. It's head and body were covered with hardened lava that resembled bones but were stone. On the forehead, there was a stone helmet where if you could see clearly were seven stones. Six of the stones were dark spirits and in between the dark spirits was a ruby like stone. The lava of the beast was falling off onto the platform. Everyone quickly got into a defensive manner, before the lava beast before them laughed.

"What is this thing?" Asked Regal.

"**It is I! Tyron!**" The Lava Beast (Tyron) laughed as everyone looked shocked. "**Thanks to the six dark spirits and Efreet the fire spirit, I was able to make the lava become my body!**"

"Why would you do that?" Asked Colette.

"**To destroy you all!**" Roared Tyron as many stone spikes emerged from his chest pointed towards Lloyd's group.

"Watch out!" Lloyd yelled as Tyron launched the many spikes at the group. The group managed to barely dodge the attacks.

"**That was just a test of my power**," Roared Tyron as he as he was sinking into the lava. "**But you won't be lucky for my next attack**."

Tyron was completely under the lava, everyone quickly ran to the middle of the platform waiting to Tyron to surface again.

"Tyron, no matter what, you won't win!" Kerro yelled.

"You can try all your tricks and we'll still beat you!" Yelled Lloyd.

/ -------------------- ----------- / -------------------- ------------ /

Vyser: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far.

Tyron (in his regular form): They ruined my party.

Vyser: Yeah, well your brother was there.

Tyron: I really hate him too.

Vyser: Whatever, reviewers please review. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'm letting Tyron set a limit of reviews.

Tyron: Seven new reviews for this story, before Vyser updates! So review!


	33. Chapter 33: Volcanic Rage!

Vyser: Hey everybody!

Kerro: Why are you updating? You set up a limit till you updated again right?

Vyser: Your older brother set that up.

Kerro: You keep him out of this! And how are you going to have us defeat Tyron anyway?

Vyser: I don't know.

Kerro: You're the author! You're supposed to know!

Vyser: Your point being what now?

Kerro: Argh! You just work on the chapter, I'll do the disclaimer.

Vyser: You're not my boss, in fact, I created you so you should respect me!

Kerro: Never! Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters you submitted. He owns characters like Tyron, Zeek, and myself!

Vyser: Enjoy!

//// ------- - -- -- - - -- ----- -- --- -- // ----- -------- -------- ---- -/////

**Chapter 33: Volcanic Rage!**

//// -------------- ------- ----------------- ////// ----------- ------------- ------- ///

Tyron had become some kind of Lava dragon and disappeared under the lava, everyone was in the middle of stone platform that was floating on the lava.

"Tyron being a coward," Lloyd said as everyone looked around to see where Tyron would attack next.

"He can attack when ever and where ever here," Added Colette as lava began to fly and everyone turned to see Tyron rising from the lava in his lava form.

"**Take this!**" Tyron roared as an orb of fire appeared from his mouth and shot it towards the group.

"Spilt up!" Yelled Regal as everyone jumped out of the way of the fire ball attack.

"**You cannot win!**" Tyron laughed as he sank beneath the lava once more.

"There has to be a way to defeat Tyron," Said Presea as everyone was looking around.

"The spirits!" Genis yelled as everyone turned towards him. "If we can eliminate the dark spirits and remove Effreet Tyron will returned to normal."

"Brilliant plan, only one question," Replied Heath. "How exactly are we going to do that!"

"I've got it!" Yelled Kerro as he began to spin around really fast with his axe.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Regal questioned as Tyron began to rise from the lava.

"**Prepare to die!**" Roared Tyron as many stone spikes stabbed out of his lava chest.

"Now! Face my Boomerang Axe!" Kerro announced as he quickly threw his axe while spinning. The axe was spinning just as quickly as Kerro was, and before Tyron had a chance to shoot his stone spikes the axe had collided with one of the dark spirits on Tyron's head. Then the axe returned to Kerro as Tyron was screaming out in pain! The remains of the dark spirit fell into the lava then turned into dust while the spikes shot towards the wall that made it look like a make shift flight of stairs. "That's the way!"

"**Damn you brother!**" Roared Tyron as he held his head in pain. "**I won't be falling for that trick again!**"

Tyron then quickly submerged himself back into the lava.

"Okay so we got one of the dark spirits, so all we have left are, how many?" Lloyd asked as everyone sweat dropped.

"He has five left Lloyd," Answered Genis before he whispered into Heath's ear.

"Sounds like a plan!" Heath yelled before Tyron emerged from behind everyone, however his lava like body seemed to be getting thinner.

"**Let's see how you like this!**" Bellowed Tyron as he raised his lava arms and quickly waved them around making two waves of fire shoot from them. Everyone managed to dodge at the last second, and then Tyron quickly slammed his arms onto the rock platform, which no one was near.

"Here's the moment!" Heath yelled as he and Genis began to chant spells.

"Spread!" Yelled Genis and Heath as the water magic attack quickly shot at Tyron and quickly cooled off the lava arms and neck of Tyron.

"**This will not end well**," Tyron muttered as Lloyd and Regal quickly jumped onto the stone arms and prepared to destroy more dark spirits. "**Stay away those spirits!**"

"Yeah right!" Yelled Regal as he kicked a dark spirit.

"This will finish you!" Lloyd exclaimed as he slashed two dark spirits.

As soon as Regal and Lloyd slammed their attacks onto Tyron's three dark spirits, they shattered now all that remained was one dark spirit and Effreet in crystal. Tyron would not allow them to strike him once more. Tyron used all of his strength and broke the stone arms that confined him, this caused Lloyd and Regal to jump off and watch Tyron sink back into the lava.

"He'll try something we'll never expect," Said Kerro as everyone began to prepare themselves for anything.

A few minutes passed, nothing happened. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake; everyone turned towards the middle of the platform. The platform was beginning to crack! Suddenly a lava fist quickly slammed through the rock and split up the group on different stone platform. Tyron appeared but he was even thinner and it looked like his head was hanging from a stone.

"**I'd like to see you try to defeat me like this!**" Tyron roared as stone spikes appeared all over his body. "**You can't dodge this!**"

Just as Tyron was about shoot the stone spikes at the group one of Colette's charmakans flew into Tyron's head and destroyed the final dark spirit and knocked of the fire spirit off of Tyron's body.

"No but we can stop it," Replied Colette as her charmakan returned to her hand.

Tyron's body then began to turn into stone, as did the lava was all around. Just before the lava head began to turn to stone, a human figure jumped from the lava and grabbed the flying dark spirit and Effreet spirit in his hands. Three guesses as to which this is, Tyron then quickly landed on the ground and glared at the group.

"How dare you try to imprison me in that body, at least I'm back to my handsome self," Tyron said as Kerro began to charge at him.

"You'll pay what you did to our family!" Yelled Kerro as Tyron quickly placed the two crystals onto his forehead.

"Don't even try it!" Tyron as a huge flame shot from his hands and engulfed Kerro sending him backwards a few feet. "Next victim!"

Regal jumped into air and prepared to drop kick Tyron while; Presea tried to slash Tyron with her axe. Tyron quickly reacted and grabbed Regal's leg and threw Regal into Presea. Unfortunately, this distracted Tyron from Genis and Heath whom cast ice spells on Tyron and seriously damaged Tyron. This allowed Lloyd, Kerro, and Colette to attack Tyron head on and end this battle. As soon as Tyron fell down on the ground, the summon spirit flew off his forehead and the dark spirit turned to dust. Colette quickly caught the spirit and Kerro lifted Tyron by the shirt collar.

"You going to come quietly? Or am I going to have to pound some sense in you?" Asked Kerro as Tyron shifted his eyes and thought for a second.

"I choose to not to get hurt anymore," Tyron spoke as Kerro quickly punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"Why'd you do that? He said he'd come quietly?" Asked Genis as everyone put away his or her weapon and Kerro threw Tyron over his shoulder.

"I felt like punching him," Kerro answered as everyone quickly made their way to the spikes that looked like stairs.

"You can't blame that logic," Added Lloyd as the group made their way back to the where they entered the volcano.

// --- --- -------------- / ------------ ------ /////// ---------- /// ------------- ///

After loading up and preparing for the flight ahead, Lloyd's group took off on the Drago cycles with Tyron tied up and put on the bottom of Kerro's cycle. As soon as the group was midway through the air, Tyron woke up and wondered what happened. As soon as he noticed that he was flying he started to panic.

"What happened!" Yelled Tyron as Kerro noticed Tyron was up. The group was passing over a forest.

"Good your up, now why don't we see what the forest is like eh Tyron?" Kerro asked as he began to lower towards the trees.

"No not the trees!" Yelled Tyron as everyone turned around and saw what Kerro was doing.

"Well, they certain fight like brothers," Lloyd stated as Kerro returned to his normal height and Tyron had many leafs in his mouth and many branches stuck in his clothes.

"Interesting," Chuckled Regal.

// -- --------- ------------------ ////// ------- ------- /// ---------- --------- //

Vyser: Sorry if this chapter was short, but I'm saving the best material for next week!

Kerro: And why is that?

Tyron: It's Vyser's birthday next week, if I'm not mistaken.

Vyser: Yep and I'm going to update many of my stories next week! Including this one so let's see those reviews.

Kerro: Now if you excuse me, hey Tyron let's continue our fight.

Tyron: This time I'm going to win!

Vyser: Oh yeah, I've posted another story called "Spirits Incarnated", check it out if you would please!


	34. Chapter 34: Claws, the Outcast among the

Vyser: Happy Birthday to me!

Zeek: Great, another year for him to become more creative.

Vyser: Be happy for me, I've become more experienced.

Zeek: Yeah, in torturing people.

Vyser: Now you've gone too far!

Zeek: (Remembers the chapters when Vyser tortured Zeek) I'm sorry.

Vyser: Luckily, I'm in a good mood today. I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters that you reviewers submitted. I do however; own a number of characters like Zeek and Claws.

Zeek: So enjoy this chapter that Vyser will do his best at!

//// ---------------------- ---------------- ////// --------------- ----------- -//

**Chapter 34: Claws, the Outcast among the Wolven **

/ ----- --------- --------- -------------- // -------- ---------- ---------- ///

Raine, Locke, Zeek, Sera, Duke, Ryu, Drag, and Sage (Team Wood) had just reached Forest Grove. Unlike the group's previous visit, the streets were empty and buildings had their doors and windows broken.

"What do you think happened here?" Asked Sage as the group continued to walk through town.

"Whatever happened, we've got to be careful," Sera replied as they reached the town square.

"We'll have to split into two groups, now allow me to figure out who should go where," Said Raine before she turned into deep thought.

"So who exactly are we facing here?" Duke asked as Ryu stretched his wings.

"Its Claws," Answered Drag as Duke looked at Drag with anger in his eyes. "I don't like how you're looking at me."

"Do you know what his last name is?" Duke asked as Drag was thinking for a seconds.

"What does that matter?" Asked Zeek.

"_Duke wishes to know if Claws is someone he remembers from long ago_," Locke said as Drag remembered.

"Ah, yes, Claws' last name is Verdobuo, funny if you think about it," Said Drag as Duke clamped his hand.

"I thought so," Duke said as Raine came out of her train of thought.

"Okay, I've decided how the groups are going to be," Said Raine as she explained who the groups were.

Zeek, Sera, Duke, and Ryu were to take the east side of Forest Grove, while Raine, Locke, Sage and Drag were taking the west side. Unknown to the group, there was a camera hidden in a tree that was directing a signal directly to Claws' underground base. Claws was watching via screen.

"_Well now, it appears that Duke has entered the picture_," Claws thought as Luna entered the room. "Hello Luna, how's your day going?"

"Claws, please tell me, what have you done to the people of Forest Grove?" Asked Luna as Claws stood up from his seat.

"I've sent them away, some of your friends have come here," Claws replied as Luna looked intrigued.

"You're not going to hurt them are you?" Asked Luna as Claws quickly snaps his fingers and many of his red wolven warriors appear and grab Luna by the arms. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Luna but I can't allow you to interfere with my business," Claws said as he snapped his fingers once more and his red wolven warriors took Luna away. "Its time to bury my past for good."

///// ---------- ------------ -------------- // --------------- ----------- ------- ////

Zeek, Sera, Duke and Ryu were walking around the East Side; the East Side was the same as the rest of Forest Grove.

"So Duke, how do you know Claws?" Asked Sera as the entire group stopped.

"We're from the same Wolven tribe, he was the trouble maker of the tribe," Duke answered as Ryu flew from Duke's shoulder. "He caused a multiple of our tribe's few enemies come after us. One day he actually caused our natural enemies, a demonic race, attack our village, killing many of our people. A small number of our tribe survived, and we banished Claws from our tribe."

"I can see why you hold deep hatred for Claws but what happened next?" Asked Zeek.

"You see a few years later, Claws returned, our tribe managed to gain more members and we all had weapons to force him away," Duke continued. "At first we thought that Claws was all alone, but suddenly he placed this weird purple stone on his forehead and all of a sudden many of our dead Wolven brethren crawled out of the ground. Only their hair was blood red, we didn't stand a chance. Only two members of our tribe survived, myself and girl wolven, named Luna. Unfortunately, in all of the confusion we never saw each other again."

"Such a tale brings tears to my eyes,"

Everyone turned to see who spoke that and saw Claws sitting on a tree branch with his clawed hand wiping off a tear from his eyes. But as soon as the group saw him, he burst into laughter.

"Yet it brings me such joy that I helped destroy many wolven," Said Claws. "But that's not the full story. After I finished with that tribe, I decided to go after the others. And fortunately I had succeeded in my mission; I even managed to destroy our natural enemies. The only thing left to do is destroy you Duke and my past can be buried."

"You better keep dreaming, because you'll never defeat me!" Duke yelled as Claws jumped onto the ground.

"I've changed in so many ways, that you won't even stand a chance," Retorted Claws as he snapped his fingers and many wolven warriors of his appeared from the ground. "And watch the best I have to offer."

Claws quickly snapped his fingers once more and his wolven army began to change. They all quickly became wolves. Claws laughed as the group quickly drew their weapons.

"And even as I speak, your friends are being confronted by the same army," Chuckled Claws as he pointed towards the group with his clawed hand and instantly the wolves attacked!

Zeek and Sera dodged and slashed at the wolves, while Duke dodged and shot the many arrows, and Ryu helped Duke by warning him whenever another wolf would attack from behind.

"Is honestly your best Claws?" Duke asked as he quickly shot an arrow straight towards Claws.

Claws just managed to grab the arrow before it reached his body; Claws then snapped the arrow like a twig.

"No, my best will soon come," Replied Claws as suddenly an embarrassed look appeared on his face. "_I forgot the crystals, I hid them somewhere._"

"Claws seems to be distracted," Zeek said as an evil grin appeared on Claws's face. "And now it looks he's come up with a plan."

"That's right! I've sent some of my warriors to kill a familiar someone that we all know towards the wolven temple," Yelled Claws as the remaining wolves ran past him. "You'd better get to her before they do!"

"Who in the world are you talking about!" Duke yelled as claws began to run.

"I bet he's talking about Luna," Said Sera as Duke's ears twitched at the mention of Luna's name.

"We have to get to her!" Duke yelled as Zeek and Sera ran towards the temple with Duke following.

//// ------------------ ----------------- ----- / ----------- -------------- ----- ///////

Claws was looking around the entire town central looking for something. Finally, when he comes to a bench, he discovers a leather box. Slowly Claws opened the box and five gleaming crystals with different lights shot out.

"Wind, Forest, Earth, Boulder, and a dark spirit to top it off," Said Claws as he quickly grabbed the crystals and quickly placed them on his chest. "And now for my wolf form."

Claws quickly turned into a wolf and suddenly a huge orb of multi colors engulfed him. When the orb of light died down, Claws was very different. His skin had become onyx, white fur shot from his shoulders, wrists, ankles and head. His head however was a wolf head. His hands were a combination of claws and fingers. Around Claws's feet, many flowers rose up and bloomed.

"Not what I was expecting, but it'll do," Claws muttered as he quickly disappeared into the wind.

////// ------------- --------------- --------- //////// -------- ---------- ---------- ////

Duke, Ryu, Zeek and Sera had caught up with Raine, Locke, Sage and Drag as they saw the many wolves run past and they quickly explained what was happening. When they reached the temple however, many of the wolves were on the ground in pain. The group saw Luna fighting them off with her spear and dodging their attacks.

"You need a hand?" Asked Drag as everyone quickly looked at him. "What? I just want to help is all."

"Assistance would be appreciated," Luna replied as suddenly a whistling sound fills the air and the remaining wolves ran away.

"That was easy," Sage said as suddenly the wind started to pick up.

"_Maybe a little too easy_!" Said Locke as laughter was heard from up above the group.

Everyone turned to see the new Claws floating in mid air, nothing supporting him at all. Claws was laughing at how the group's faces were.

"Like the new look? The onyx skin is a nice touch," Asked Claws as he dropped to the ground.

"Is that you Claws?" Zeek asked as Claws held up his right hand.

"You better believe it Zeek, I new and improved!" Yelled Claws. "And with this new look, I've become even stronger!"

"You will pay for your crimes against the Wolven!" Duke yelled as he shot many arrows at Claws. When the arrows struck Claws, they instantly broke on his skin. "What the!"

"I hold the power of the summon spirits of Wind, Forest, Earth and Boulder, your attacks are meaningless to me!" Yelled Claws as he snapped his fingers and many vines shot out of the ground and grabbed the group except Drag who had disappeared. "This will be your final day!"

//////////// --------------- ------------ ----- ////// ---------- ------------- ----------- ///

Vyser: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Zeek: This chapter is kind of late, I mean you were going to post it yesterday on your birthday Vyser. What happened?  
Vyser: Things came up. Anyway please review!

Zeek: Till the next time!


	35. Chapter 35: The Battle of the Forest

Vyser: Well, it's been a while.

Zeek: I'll say! You've got too many other things you have to do before working on this!

Vyser: I need to have some relaxation, then its back to the homework.

Zeek: Whatever. Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that you all submitted. He does own the characters that he created.

Vyser: And now on with the chapter!

/// ---- ----------- ----------- ----------- //// -------- ---------- ---------- ----------- /////

Chapter 35: The Battle of the Forest 

// ------- ---------- --------- --------------- ---- /------------ ---------- ---- //

Claws had just trapped most of the group, and he was staring at group with his fangs showing.

"Something inside is telling me not to trust that look," Zeek said before Claws burst into laughter.

"Now which one of you should I eat first?" Asked Claws, as the group looked shocked.

"You're going to eat us!" Yelled everyone except Locke who kept his thoughts secret.

"That's reverting to cannibalism, you're disgusting," Raine stated as Claws was laughing.

"Well actually, before I was in this form, I was my wolf form," Replied Claws as he walked in front of the ensnared group. "And in this form I have given up my humanity. So it's not really cannibalism, I call it…nature's progress. But I will have to keep at least half of you to get your spirits. But for now who to eat first."

"You sure you don't want to have a salad instead?" Sage asked as Claws began to sniff the air around the group.

"Let's see, I could have Zeek, or maybe Duke, and then there's the rare dragon Dra…" Started Claws until he noticed that Drag wasn't in the trap. "Where that coward Drag get to!"

"Great, Drag escaped," Sera sighed.

"_You can't really be surprised_," Said Locke as Claws shrugged and licked his lips at the group.

"Oh well, time to eat," Claws said as he began to walk towards Sera. "I've chosen the first course, Sera."

"Leave her alone Claws!" Yelled Zeek, as Claws didn't even flinch.

"Hey! Claws!" A voice from above yelled. Everyone turned to see where it came from, but unfortunately for Claws, Drag punched him in both eyes.

"Well that was new," Commented Luna as Claws was walking away with his hands clasped over his eyes.

"Be thankful! I could've ran away you know!" Drag yelled as he looked at the roots that ensnared the group.

"That's good and all, but could you free us?" Asked Duke as Ryu was nodding with him.

"No problem!" Drag replied as he breathed in and shot a few flames at where the roots got out of the ground.

Eventually, the group was freed. But Claws had returned while rubbing his eyes.

"That was a cheap shot!" Yelled Claws as Drag sighed.

"Anything goes in the world," Drag replied as Claws roared.

"I'll kill you all!" Roared Claws as he began to charge at the group who had drawn his or her weapons.

The battle begin the group had jumped out of the way of Claws' charge. Claws then decided to go after Drag first, and jumped towards Drag who had inhaled once more and breathed a huge flame from his mouth that engulfed Claws. When the fire died down, Claws landed on the ground and began to twitch a little bit.

"Why! Does! That! Hurt! So! Much!" Claws yelled as Locke figured it out.

"_It's the opposing element, and it's strength is increased when facing its opposite,_" Explained Locke as Claws got up and dusted himself off.

"Oh well, the Dark Spirit takes the damage, if I take damage at all," Claws laughed when suddenly a focused silver light shot at one of the summon spirit crystals and shot it off. "What the hell!"

Zeek, who had his wings out, then quickly flew and grabbed the summon spirit crystal that was dark green.

"Yes, but if we remove these crystals, then you'll be as harmless as a puppy," Stated Zeek as he pocketed the spirit.

"Everyone aim for the crystals!" Luna yelled as everyone prepared to attack.

Duke then shot many arrows, which many struck Claws' body and broke. Zeek, Sera, Locked, and Luna quickly charged at Claws from behind preparing to attack. Claws quickly turned around and blocked their weapons, while still getting hit in the back with arrows. While Claws was blocking the attacks, Drag and Ryu walked and flew underneath the weapons and stared at Claws and quickly reached for some of crystal's on Claws' chest.

"You won't needing these two," Commented Drag as he took the dark colored summon spirits and Claws began to change once more.

Claws quickly let go of the weapons and disappeared into the air, everyone was confused as to where Claws went. When they heard laughter, they turned up into a tree to see Claws still in his wolf form, only his skin was white and the sharp hair he had was now light green. And this time, Claws had wings! The wings resembled bat wings, only white and light green.

"Give back those spirits! I found them fair and square!" Claws yelled as he flapped his wings.

"What in the world?" Questioned Raine, as Claws looked surprised that he had wings.

"That's wrong, a wolf with wings. Bat wings," Sera stated as Claws growled.

"Yes, but now, I solely control the wind all around us!" Roared Claws as he snapped his fingers and a huge burst of wind shot from nowhere and sent the group to the ground. "Sweet! Here comes me!"

Claws quickly jumped off the tree he was on and flew very fast over the group sending them back. Duke quickly took aim as soon as he stood up and shot many arrows at Claws. One got the wind summon spirit off of Claws' body. As soon as Claws noticed that he no longer had the summon spirit crystal, his wings had disappeared and his regular colors returned. Claws unfortunately fell to the ground with a great slam.

"Cheaters," Muttered Claws as he stood up. "I don't need the summon spirits! I've got many dark spirits!"

Claws then reached into his pocket and took out four more dark spirits. Everyone looked worried as Claws began to place the summon spirits on his chest. All of a sudden, a very powerful dark aura surrounded Claws. Everyone was preparing himself or herself for anything. The aura began to grow, and when it died down, a huge wolf with blonde hair with pitch-black streaks of fur, appeared in front of the group. It then howled towards the sky, the howl was so loud that the group had to cover their ears. The wolf then began to charge at the group, who all managed to dodge at the last second, Claws then turned around and glared at the nearest targets. Duke and Luna were in his sights.

"I'm not afraid you Claws!" Luna yelled as Claws howled and then began to charge at the two wolven.

"Take this!" Yelled Duke as he shot many arrows at Claws who easily dodged them and continued his charge.

"Spirit Cannon!" Zeek yelled as he shot the ground before Claws, making a small ditch, which caused Claws to fall into and trip. "Now would be a good time to get those dark spirits!"

Everyone nodded and began to charge at the fallen Claws. Raine and Sage used magic to keep Claws down, while the others began to attack Claws on the chest. When Claws had one dark spirit left he began to return to his normal state. But as Luna was about to stab the final dark spirit, Claws caught her spear and threw her backwards.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Roared Claws as a huge shock wave quickly came from the ground from where he stood. It sent the group flying backwards. "I'll defeat you no matter what it takes!"

"Man what's up with guy?" Sera asked as everyone stood up.

"_It's the dark spirit, its fueling him with energy_," Explained Locke as he dodged a punch that Claws threw at him.

"I've got this!" Drag yelled as he breathed in and shot flames at Claws which engulfed him and sent him to the ground with burn marks.

"And now to finish this!" Announced Duke as he shot an arrow shattering the last dark spirit on Claws.

Claws was then knocked out by the loss of energy, as Ryu handed Duke the summon spirit of wind crystal something weird was happening to the trees. The trees began to turn to sand! Everyone quickly ran out of the forest as fast as they could, but they forgot Claws. Everyone managed to get to the Drago Cycles in time and were already in the air.

"I wonder if Claws is dead," Luna said as the Drago Cycles began to fly back to the Renegade base.

"It is possible," Stated Raine.

"But not very likely," Duke added.

"Yeah, Claws is probably still alive, but I doubt he'll come after us," Replied Zeek.

"We removed all of the dark spirits from him so I doubt he'll be much of a threat," Drag added.

/// ------- ------- --- --- -------------- -// ---------- ---- ------------- --- //

Underneath the sand, Claws quickly jumped out. As he shook his entire body he gazed into the sky and saw the Drago Cycles flying away.

"_Thanks for the freedom guys_," Thought Claws as he began to walk through the sand. "_I guess now its time for me to become a drifter. Yeah! Life on the road will be fun!_"

// -- -- - - -- ----------- --- ---- -- -- --- /// ----- -- - -- - ------ --- -- -- -/

Vyser: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Zeek: Your chapters are getting shorter.

Vyser: Well, I'm saving my better ideas for later chapters for this story. Like when Tech makes his next appearance.

Tech: Go me!

Zeek: Reviewers please review!


	36. Chapter 36: Truth, Ice, and Penguins

Vyser: And I'm back!

Sane: About time, what took you so long?

Vyser: Hey shut up, I've got school and other fanfics.

Sane: Let's just get this chapter going.

Vyser: Then say the disclaimers.

Sane: Vyser doesn't own ToS or the characters you reviewers submitted. He does own characters like Crystal and me.

Vyser: Now enjoy!

/ ----- ------- ------- --------- ------ /// --------- --------- --------- ---- ///

**Chapter 36: Truth, Ice, and Penguins**

// ------- -------- -------- ------- --- /// ------- ------- ------- ---------- //

Sheena, Suzu, Zelos, Jet, Mime, Sane, Elemmírë, and Vezerini had just arrived at Icicle Valley. Icicle Valley was covered with snow and ice; it was like a huge ice palace with regular buildings. Snow was falling gently from the sky as we find the group walking through the snow-covered streets.

"Well, this is certainly a beautiful city," Suzu stated as she bushed off some snow from her shoulders.

"Almost as beautiful as the sights I see," replied Zelos as Jet, Sane and Vezerini sighed.

"Shut up!" Jet yelled as Sheena looked around.

"I wonder why there aren't any people around here," said Sheena as everyone noticed that she was right.

"Quite a quandary none the less," Vezerini added.

"Hey there was something I wanted to ask you something Vezerini," said Sane as Vezerini nodded. "How exactly do you know Exodus?"

"That's something that crossed all of our minds," Elemmírë added as Vezerini looked down.

"I'll explain slightly, during the time that Mithos was going on his venture Exodus was the main cause for the ancient war," explained Vezerini as everyone began to lean against the walls. "He caused the murder of one the kingdom's princes, and everyone thought that the opposing kingdom was the cause. Eventually, Mithos and his party had managed to stop the war by discovering that Exodus was the murderer. That's when Exodus decided to no longer be in secret, he came out in his most powerful demon form to destroy anyone who made him suffer. Exodus was able to achieve his perfect demon form by absorbing the powers of the Summon Spirits, that's why Mithos had to make pacts with the summon spirits, he thought that by doing so he could actually weaken Exodus. Unfortunately, he was wrong, Exodus only got stronger. That's when I came into the picture, I've been watching Exodus since the time his power became overwhelming. I told Mithos that the only way to defeat Exodus was to use his power against him. That's why Mithos split the worlds, you see Exodus's demon form was linked to a certain mana flow, but when the worlds were split, the flow of mana changed. As long as Exodus stayed on this world he would turn into his demon form and would be in extreme pain. Exodus disappeared after that, I thought he was dead, but I guess I was wrong."

"That really explains a lot," Said Suzu as Mine noticed something on the roof of a building and poked Suzu in the arm. "What's up Mine?"

Mine simply pointed towards the building's roof and everyone turned to see a familiar figure standing on the roof.

"Great, I've got impudent people in my kingdom of ice," Said the figure as she grinned and looked over the group and noticed Zelos. "You!"

"Me?" Zelos asked as the figure jumped off the roof and landed on the ground softly.

It was Crystal only with longer hair and her skin was light blue.

"You bastard, you remember me right?" asked Crystal as Zelos was thinking for a second.

"Oh now I remember you, weren't you that girl from summer last year?" Zelos asked as Crystal got mad.

"No! We met at the Deep ruins a long time ago!" yelled Crystal as Zelos sighed.

"Zelos what did you do to her?" Sheena asked as Zelos remembered.

"Hmm," muttered Zelos.

_-Flashback-_

_At the deep ruins, Zeek and Zelos were fighting Crystal who had used the Dark spirit's power to make two of herself. Zeek and Zelos were fighting off the two Crystals when the two Crystals jumped into the air._

"_I'll handle this Zeek," said Zelos as the Crystals missed their targets and Zelos charged at the two Crystals._

"_How's he going to do that?" Zeek questioned as Zelos ran past the two Crystals._

"_Looks like your friend is a coward," said both Crystals as they began to charge at Zeek when all of a sudden they yelped._

_Zeek saw that Zelos was behind the Crystals and his sword was put away. Zeek noticed that he saw Zelos' hands were extended and they were grouping, well, need I say more?_

"_Zeek now!" Zelos yelled as Zeek ran and quickly took slashed the dark spirit off of Crystal's forehead and the second Crystal disappeared._

"_You bastards!" screamed Crystal as she disappeared in a white light._

"_Let's just keep this between us Zelos," Zeek requested._

_-End of Flashback-_

"You're not still mad about that are you?" asked Zelos as Mime was putting up an invisible wall before him.

"Zelly-chan, what did you do to her?" Suzu asked as Crystal snapped her fingers and many penguins appeared on the rooftops.

"Ooh, look at the cute penguins." said Jet as everyone looked at him strangely. "What? I like penguins."

"Now my penguin army! Attack them!" Crystal commanded as penguins began to flap their wings.

"What are they going to do to us?" Asked Elemmírë as the penguins began to slid off the roofs.

"How about pierce right through us!" Vezerini yelled as everyone except Mime began to run from the falling penguins.

Mime's wall protected him from the penguins' attacks. Everyone else was running from the penguins. Crystal quickly snapped her fingers and the penguins stopped attacking, the entire group then turned towards Crystal as she held something in her two hands.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Sheena as Crystal showed what was in her hands.

"Because, I'll kill you all by my own hands." Crystal answered as she showed that she had a dark spirit and a white crystal. "Watch as I invoke the power of the Dark Spirit and the Summon Spirit of Ice, Celsius!"

Before the group could do a single thing, Crystal quickly placed the two crystals on her forehead and a bright light engulfed her. When the light died down, Crystal had armor that made her look like a fox. She had a long black fox tail and short black hair that had a pair of fox ears sticking out. She had a cloth that looked to be a long skirt that had her right leg uncovered from the knee. There was a fox mask that covered the top part of her face and the two crystals were embedded in the mask.

"This doesn't look to be good at all." Remarked Elemmírë as Crystal stretched her arms.

"It's been a while since I fought, but this will feel good." Crystal said as a small snowstorm engulfed her.

"I wonder what's up with this attack?" questioned Jet as Zelos growled.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea what's about to happen." Zelos answered as the snowstorm died down and everyone was shocked at the site.

Eight Crystals were standing in front of everyone and were wielding many blue crystal swords. One Crystal had the two crystals on the mask.

"Not what we needed." Said Vezerini as the Crystals jumped into the air.

"Prepare to die!" The many Crystals yelled as everyone else drew his or her weapons.

Jet managed to block the Crystal with his two swords. Suzu also blocked with her blade, Sheena dodged by jumping backwards with Crystal following her. Mime just managed to block the attack with an invisible wall that one of the Crystals crashed into. Vezerini managed to slap his hands together to catch the blade that another Crystal was about to slash him with. Sane dodged and quickly began to fire a volley of bullets at the Crystal he was fighting, Elemmírë managed to use her whip to catch the sword and pulled it away. Zelos was dealing with the Crystal that had the two crystals on her mask.

"So any chance you just letting me off the hook?" asked Zelos as he dodged the crystal sword.

"No way!" Crystal yelled as Zelos blocked her attack.

"Aw come on, I don't want to really fight an elegant lady like yourself." Complimented Zelos as he accidentally tripped Crystal to the ground. "Not a bad view at all."

All of a sudden a snowball hit Zelos in the head. Zelos turned to see that Suzu had thrown the snowball.

"Zelly-chan concentrate!" Suzu yelled before she quickly dodged the next attack from another Crystal.

"Fine." Said Zelos as Crystal got up and charged at him.

"Die!" Crystal screamed as Zelos dodged.

"No thanks."

Vezerini was dealing with another Crystal and still had his hands clasped on the blade.

"Take this!" yelled Vezerini as he sent a shock wave of energy through the sword and into the Crystal clone instantly turning it into snow. "That was easier than I thought."

The rest of the group was finishing off the Crystals, Jet had quickly slashed the Crystal Clone in two, and Suzu did the same. The two Crystal clones also turned into snow. Sheena kicked her enemy into the wall, Mime had made an imaginary hammer and smashed the Crystal to the ground. Sane used a bomb he had in his poncho to incinerate another Crystal clone and Elemmírë slashed the final Crystal clone. Zelos was staring down with the real Crystal as her clones were destroyed.

"You may have defeated my regular power, but feel the strength of my new power!" Crystal yelled as a huge blizzard engulfed everyone and blew the group close together.

"This is nuts!" yelled Sheena as Sane was grabbing items from under his poncho and connecting them.

"What are you doing Sane?" Suzu asked as Sane pulled out what appeared to be a bazooka.

"I'm attaching some of my weaker weapons to form this baby!" answered Sane as he knelt down in the piling up snow.

"You have to try to stop Crystal." Vezerini said as Sane was looking for where to fire but the blizzard was causing him to lose balance.

"He needs something to block the wind!" announced Jet as Mime went to work to create a large invisible wall that blocked the snow temporarily. "I guess you actually do come in handy."

"Meteor Flame Cannon ready!" Sane yelled as he pointed the cannon towards the sky and fired making many fireballs shoot straight into the sky and quickly fell down.

After the many fireballs crashed to the ground many explosions surrounded the group at safe distances, the blizzard seem to stop and Icicle Valley village was destroyed and many buildings were on fire, the penguins were no where to be seen. The group looked around the snow-covered town and eventually found Crystal, who was back to normal, knocked out and burned a little. The dark spirit was destroyed, and the crystal that held the summon spirit was next to her.

"We'll be taking that." Said Zelos as he took the summon spirit and pocketed it.

/// --- ---- --- /----- ---- /

An hour later, Crystal woke up in the snow looking around to see that her kingdom of ice was no more. Crystal stood up and looked around, sighed, and began to walk aimlessly.

"_Great, I'm alone again_." Crystal thought as she disappeared into thin air.

/// ---- ---- --- /// ---- ---- ///

Vyser: Wow! That was fast!

Sane: Hey! How come this chapter didn't take up two chapters like with the previous groups?

Vyser: Oh shut up, I'm going to skip the fight with Marina anyway.

Sane: Shouldn't you ask the reviewers if they want to see that chapter or chapters?

Vyser: All right, reviewers! Do you want to see the fight with Marina? If not, I'll be getting to the chapter I had planned for after that.

Sane: You can be such a jerk sometimes you know that right?

Vyser: Aw shut up.


	37. Chapter 37: The Thief and Rush

Vyser: I'm back from the land known as school!

Zeek: Took you long enough to update.

Vyser: Time is hard to find, especially how it's close to the end of the first Trimester.

Zeek: Let's just get this chapter done, Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters that you all submitted.

Vyser: You're all in for a treat…or trick. And possibly, someone whom we all know and loathe will return.

Zeek: Dear Martel, it had better not be who I think it'll be.

// ------- ----- ------- ----- ---- ------ /// -------- ------- -------- ---------- //

Chapter 37: The Thief and Rush 

/ ------- ----------- ---- ------- ------- /// ------- -------- ------- ------- --- //

All of the teams had returned to the Renegade base, Team Azul had actually beaten Marina whose true form was the same as in Misty Water Springs. We find the main group with Kratos, Yuan and Vezerini placing the majority of the summon spirits in a special container located in Yuan's office.

"We're missing one," Kratos stated as Zeek looked up. "And we still need a way to get the summon spirits from their crystal form."

"Tech must have it, he's only one of the Dreamos left," Zeek said as Yuan sighed.

"Then this might turn out to be easier said then done," sighed Yuan as he sat down behind his desk. "Sane, I want you to take a few of the members here and start trying to find a way to get past that barrier that Tech put up."

"Yes Yuan," Sane answered as he turned towards the group. "I'll require Genis, Raine, Locke, Regal Kerro, Elemmírë, and Tyron to come with me."

"We can't really forget about that army that Tech has," added Colette as the people that Sane mentioned followed him out of the room.

"And those weird Mecano generals are also a factor," Lloyd said.

"We'll just have to prepare ourselves for anything, for tomorrow we'll take our attack to Tech," replied Yuan as he crossed his arms. "I suggest that you all rest up for tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good plan," Presea said as everyone left the room.

//// --------- ------- ------- -------- ------- - -- /-------- --------- ------- ----- //

The time was midnight, as a bright light appeared mysteriously in Yuan's empty office, Vex was in its place. Vex grinned as he found the many summon spirits. Slowly he began to pocket the summon spirit crystals, but as he about to take the last summon spirit crystal, the lights in the office turned on and Vex quickly spun around and saw Tailys staring at him.

"_This is not what I needed,_" thought Vex as he quickly took the last summon spirit crystal.

"What are you doing here?" Tailys asked as she quickly pressed a button on the wall and an alarm was sounding through out the base.

Kratos, Yuan and Lloyd were the ones who got there the fastest; Vex just smirked as the three drew their swords.

"As much as I would love to fight you all, I've got some other things to attend to, namely offer these summon spirits to Master Exodus," commented Vex as Lloyd pointed a sword towards Vex.

"You're doing no such thing! Rising Falcon!" Lloyd yelled as he jumped into the air and quickly dived towards Vex with huge force.

"_Ignorance is definitely contagious_," thought Vex as he lifted his right hand and intercepted the attack.

"Lloyd! Watch yourself!" Kratos yelled as Vex quickly used his other arm to force Lloyd flying into a wall.

"Fun, pointless, but fun," mocked Vex as Kratos and Yuan charged.

Vex was quick, and managed to grab both of the angels' swords and forced them back without any hassle.

"Well, now, I've got to be getting away now!" Vex announced as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"All that work, all for nothing," Lloyd said as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Lloyd, we must focus on what's next, mainly try to make sure that Exodus doesn't get his hands on the last summon spirit," said Yuan as he turned towards Tailys. "Tailys, do me a favor and make sure that everyone is in the conference hall in the morning."

"Yes Mr. Yuan!" Tailys replied as she and everyone else left the room.

// ------ ------ -------- ------- ------ --- // ------- ------- -------- ------ ----- ///

The morning soon came and everyone was informed of what had happen last night, on a stage we find Vezerini, Yuan, Sane and Kratos with Yuan standing up.

"And that's what happened, but now onto more important matters. Thanks to Sane and his group, we have discovered a way into Tech City," announced Yuan as many people cheered. "After Vezerini and Sane bring down the force field, we'll have an infiltration team enter and try to get into the main building. While this is going on, we'll distract Tech's army with our own army. The infiltration team will consist of Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Zeek, Sera, Luna, Duke, Zelos, Sheena, Jet, Suzu, Kratos, Dai and Heath. The rest of you will join the battlefront in order to distract the Tech soldiers. So prepare yourselves!"

Everyone yelled into the air and many people began to prepare him or herself immediately.

/------ ------- -------- ------ ------- ----- / -------- ------ ------ ------ ----- ///

A hour later, outside the force field of Tech City, we find Sane, Kerro and Tyron standing near it setting up some equipment. Everyone else was hiding in the nearby forests waiting.

"So let me get this straight, older brother?" asked Kerro as Tyron was putting on some weird clothing. "You're saying that there's some way to actually control a majority of Tech's army? How does that include your dancing?"

"Allow me to explain," Tyron said as Sane was finishing up the final touches on the force field negate machine. "You see, Tech usually has his machine work on a synchronization signal, all I have to do is get the right signal and I can control a majority of the Tech soldiers."

"And you're wearing that suit because?" asked Sane as he stood up.

"This suit allows me to synch up with the signal to make the Tech soldiers do what I do," Tyron answered as Sane pushed a few buttons on the machine. "Well, at least half of them at the least."

"I guess we'll just have find out!" yelled Kerro as the force field went down and many Tech soldiers appeared to be running towards the group and the rest of the Renegades who were running towards the city ready to fight. "Bro, if you're going to do something, now would be a good time to do so."

"Alright, let the music spin!" Tyron yelled as he began to dance the can-can.

All of a sudden, a majority of the Tech Soldiers were doing the can-can; this made them easy targets to defeat. Only a few fifty were unaffected. Sane and Kerro took out their weapons and began to charge.

"You'll never see a stranger sight, robots doing the can-can," mocked Sane as he began to shoot many of the dancing robots.

// ------- ------- ------- ------ ----- ---- /------ ------ - ------ ---- ---- //

Meanwhile all the fighting was going on, we find the infiltration team making their way to the main building, which happened to be the tallest skyscraper. The streets were empty except with the team running through the streets till they reached the building. Just as they were about to enter, hologram of Tech appeared in front of them.

"Tech!" yelled everyone as the Tech hologram began to laugh.

"Lloyd, Zeek, and the many others, did you honestly think that you could take me by surprise?" Tech asked.

"Well, we could've tried," commented Sera as Tech glared at everyone.

"Enough of this talk, I'll offer you all a chance to face me, all you have to do is get to the top floor of my skyscraper and well, you'll face me with out me running away," Tech offered.

"What's the catch?" asked Genis as Tech laughed.

"The youth ask so many good questions, all you have to do beat my Mecano Generals, in fact the first one should be here any second," Tech answered.

All of a sudden, a man on a motorcycle shattered the glass that's on the second floor and flew out of the building. The group used their arms to protect themselves from the broken glass as the first Mecano general landed on the ground with his motorcycle. When everyone uncovered their eyes they were shocked to see the person in front of him, most especially Locke.

"_Skull!_" yelled Locke as Skull laughed while getting off of his motorcycle.

"Yep! And back from the grave!" Skull laughed as he stroked his blood red hair. Skull was wearing a huge ripped black overcoat, no shirt underneath, ripped dark gray pants, and black boots. On his back was a huge scythe, and on his pale forehead was a crimson jewel. "So what do you think of my new body?"

"How in the hell are you back?" asked Kratos as Tech laughed.

"Remember his Scythe? Well, his true soul was sealed in it so with a little transfer, well, you can see the results in front of you," answered Tech as Skull turned towards him. "General Skull, you have your orders and remember to have the other generals have a turn at these fools."

"As you say Master Tech," Skull replied as the hologram of Tech disappeared and Skull turned towards the group. "Okay, here's how its going to go down. I get to choose which five of you I get to fight and the rest of you can enter the building."

"Alright, then who are you going to face?" asked Lloyd as Skull thought for a second.

"I choose, Kratos, Locke, Raine, Zeek and Sera."

All of a sudden, a barrier appeared around Skull and began to grow until it pushed the group away. The only ones who were not pushed back were Locke, Raine, Zeek, Kratos and Sera. Skull was laughing as most of the group was trying to get into the barrier.

"Try as much as you like! But it won't make difference!" laughed Skull as everyone stopped trying to take down the barrier. "Now, we won't start fighting until the rest of you leave, and this barrier even prevents air from entering here."

"That's inhumane," Suzu gasped as Skull laughed.

"Well aren't you going to die too?" asked Jet as Skull grabbed his scythe.

"Hmm, actually, no, you see, I don't need the things I needed when I was human, but now that I'm cybernetic, that's a new story!" Skull explained as the rest of the group walked past the barrier. "I thought so, now worry, I'll be seeing the rest of you all soon when I'm done with these five. I plan on having more fun."

As soon as the group entered the building and disappeared, Skull began to laugh as he took his scythe from his back.

"How much air is in here?" asked Raine as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"Oh don't worry about that, I just having some fun before the blood was spilled," Skull replied as everyone looked embarrassed. "What? Can't a sadistic murder who came back from the grave have some fun?"

"_Yeah, but its probably rotten humor,_" said Locke as he sighed.

"Right, now! Enough talk! Time to die!" Skull yelled as he jumped into the air and was readying for his scythe attack!

Skull's first target was Kratos; Skull quickly tried to slash Kratos who quickly raised his sword to block the attack! Skull then looked like he was about to vomit and as Kratos quickly got out of the way, Skull vomited a light green substance that blasted on the ground. The weird stuff was eating through the metal, as Skull was unaffected when he wiped the substance from his mouth.

"That was both gross and weird, what is that stuff?" asked Sera as Skull stretched.

"It's called sulfuric acid, and can eat through almost any material," Raine explained as everyone looked a little worried. "How Skull is unaffected is beyond me."

"Its quite simple, my new metal body is acid proof, and guess what, my metal stomach is filled with acid!" answered Skull as he began to run towards the group. "Now enough tutorial! Let's get this back on track!"

Skull then charged at Zeek, who quickly jumped out of the way of the attack, which caused Skull's scythe to get stuck in the metallic ground. Skull quickly turned towards Zeek and vomited the acid from his mouth.

"Oh crud!" Zeek yelled, as he made his wings appear and just barely flew out of the way of the acid.

After his acid attack, Skull couldn't get his scythe out of the ground. Kratos then walked up to Skull with his sword ready to attack.

"You keep returning from the dead but now that all you got is your little acid trick, you're not going to be much of threat," said Kratos as Skull turned towards him.

"Really? Well to me you're not really all that different, you've outlived the human life span, all I did was returning to keep my life," Skull retorted as he lifted his fists. "And who says I'm out of tricks?"

"_Great, Skull probably has maybe many claw like hands_," sighed Locke as Skull laughed.

"Nope! But I've got these!" Skull laughed as two long scythe like blade shot from his fists. "And I've still got a whole bag of trick for you all!"

//// ---- ------ ----- ----- ---- ----- --- /// ------- --------- ------- ------ //

Vyser: Well, I wish you all a Happy Halloween.

Skull: That's why I'm back! I'm the scariest character in this story!

Vyser: You're only back because you're an android or something like that.

Skull: Vyser, didn't you want to ask the reviewer something and respond to their reviews?

Vyser: Thanks for the reminder that's basically the only good thing you did in your life.

**Vezerini Corozan**: Well now you're fighting many robots doing the can-can, that seems a little much.

**Dualzero**: And I just updated again!

**Treekicker**: Yeah, thanks for the compliments of the scenes. And tiny Jet still gets upset, classic, simply classic.

**Gijinka Renamon**: Sorry to disappoint you but, Marina already showed off her final form in Misty Water Springs.

**Angelglory**: That's what I did!

Vyser: And now for the announcement, reviewers, I need you to decide on which Mecano General will face the team next.

Skull: Your choices are Gyro, Drogue, Liminate, or Sealth. You see Kai is going to be the last general.

Vyser: So till the next time, review!


	38. Chapter 38: Torture

Vyser: School! Game system! (Laying on the ground growling)

Zeek: You'll have to excuse Vyser, seeing as how he's getting an extreme amount of stress because of school, and the fact that his favorite game system just broke.

Vyser: I shall destroy everything! (Runs out of the room and suddenly many gunshots and explosions are heard outside)

Skull: That's even scares me.

Zeek: Well; now it looks like we'll have to do the disclaimer.

Skull: Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters you all submitted.

Zeek: To quote Vyser, 'Let's get this show on the road!'

// ------- ----------- ------ ----- - // ------ ------- ------ ------- /

Chapter 38: Torture 

/// ------ ----- ------- -------- ------ ---- //// ------ -------- ------- ------- -- /

Skull was slashing wildly with his newly acquired wrist blades. He was mainly charging Locke, but when some of the other members of the trapped five tried to help Locke, Skull turned and tried to slash them.

"After all these years, I'll finally kill you Locke!" yelled Skull, as he was about to stab Locke with both of his wrist blades.

"_I shall not die at your hands!_" Locked yelled as he blocked both of Skull's wrist blades with his daggers. However, Skull was stronger and was pushing Locke to the ground.

"Locke!" yelled Raine as she, Zeek, Sera, and Kratos ran over to where Skull and Locke were.

"No interference!" Skull exclaimed as he turned his head before he spat acid towards the rest of the group.

The rest of the group backed off as the acid attack splashed onto the ground, Skull then turned his attention back to Locke with a devious smile.

"And now this earth shall be colored crimson!" announced Skull as he began to thrust more of his strength and the dark crystal that was on Skull's forehead began to glow.

Locke managed to catch a quick sight of Skull's dark crystal, then an idea popped into his head. Locke first kicked Skull in the stomach, Skull was really hurt but he was pushed back enough for Locke to get out of Skull's line of attack.

"_Guys! I figured out something about Skull!_" Locked exclaimed to his friends as Skull began to laugh.

"I just love it when my prey fights back," chuckled Skull as he turned towards the group. "And since you seem to want to be near your friends, then you all can die at once!"

"_Everyone got the plan?_" Locked asked as Skull began to look mad.

"Yep, aim for the crystal," quietly replied Sera as Skull yelled.

"Don't ignore me!" Skull yelled before he shot the acid from his mouth.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" jeered Zeek as the entire group dodged by jumping in different directions.

"As you wish!" Skull yelled as he began to charge at Zeek.

Skull began to bring down his first wrist blade on Zeek's head, before Zeek managed to block the attack with his dagger. And just before Skull was about to use his other dagger, Zeek quickly used his Spirit cannon attack with his open hand. The attack hit Skull in the chest and left a burnt mark, Skull was walking backwards that's when Sera began to charge.

"Take this!" yelled Sera as she quickly began to attack Skull with her swords.

"Insolent girl!" Skull yelled as he managed to block all of Sera's attack. "Take this!"

Skull managed to shoot acid from his mouth yet again, however Sera was able too easily dodge the attack. And just as Skull was about to spit acid again from his mouth, he was shot in the back but a Photon attack. Skull turned to see Raine was the cause of the attack and Locke was charging directly at Skull. Skull smiled as he dodged all of Locke's attacks.

"_You will pay for what you've done to me!_" screamed Locke as he managed to slash Skull's right face cheek.

"Enough!" Skull hollered before he clasped his hands together and a huge shock wave erupted from his hands and sent Zeek, Locke, Raine and Sera crashing into the barrier. "I've had enough of dealing with you fools! Normally I'd love to spill your blood, but I'll make an exception and kill you all with my acid!"

Skull was breathing in repeatedly, but before he continued, he noticed something about the group before him. His eyes widen as he realized what was missing.

"Where's Kratos?" asked Skull as running steps were heard behind him. Skull slowly turned around to see what was happening behind him…but it was too late.

"Right behind you!" Kratos answered as he forced his sword straight into Skull's crystal that was on his forehead.

Skull was screaming a horrible scream as he held his forehead in pain, Skull was walking around breathing heavily.

"So, this is true death? I see the fires of hell! I don't want to die!" screamed Skull as he threw his head back and dropped to his knees. "Someone! Anyone! Save my soul!"

A dark aura suddenly appeared around Skull, but immediately died down as Skull's body went limp and fell to the ground. The dark crystal seemed to have turned to dust as did Skull's scythe. Immediately, the barrier went down as Kratos took his sword and everyone put away his or her weapons. Locke looked at Skull's cold metallic body and closed his eyes.

"_He was the source of all my pain, and now that he's gone, I should feel better, but,_" Locke said as he clenched his fists. "_Why do Skull's scars remain?"_

"Locke," said Raine as she put her arms around Locke. "Skull may be gone, but it will take time to heal from the pain he's caused."

"_Thanks Raine_," Locke replied as Kratos cleared his throat.

"I hate to break up this moment but we have other things to attend to," stated Kratos as the turned to walk towards the huge building.

"Yeah, we've got to get to Lloyd and the others," Zeek added as the entire began to walk towards the building.

/------- ------- ------ ------ ------ --- /-------- ----------- ---- ----- - ///

Tech was watching this battle from his office on a multi screen TV, he smirked as he pressed a button on his desk.

"_Fools, if I've learned something from you fools, its this,_" thought Tech as the picture of Skull got a close up. "_It's to always have an ace up your sleeve."_

/// ------ ------ ------ ------- --- -------- -/---- -------- ------ ------- ------ //

The group of five was almost to the building, but they were unaware that Skull's body opened its eyes! Only it's eyes were pure yellow with no irises, the body quickly began to charge at the group. The only one who managed to notice was Zeek who quickly pushed his fellow group members away and took the full force of the attack in the back! Skull just lowered his head.

"Eeeeerrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhh!" Zeek screamed as everyone turned to see what happened.

"Zeek!" screamed Sera as she rushed to Zeek who had fallen on the ground.

Zeek's blood was oozing from his back as the rest of the group grabbed his or her weapons and stood in front of Zeek and Sera.

"_How the hell is this possible?_" Locke asked as Skull lifted his head and everyone saw his eyes.

"He's full machine! And Tech probably used a separate mind inside in case Skull was killed!" explained Raine as Sera stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Sera, try to calm down, Raine can heal Zeek," Kratos said as Sera began to growl.

"It's not that, it's the fact that Zeek used himself to save us," replied Sera as she began to glow.

"Zeek… Pathetic traitor… threats level…minimum…" Skull stated as Raine began to heal Zeek.

"Don't insult Zeek!" yelled Sera as her wings appeared.

"Sera…Angel Destructor…Threat level computing…63 percent and rising…" stated Skull as he raised his wrist blades.

"Die!" Sera yelled as she flew towards Skull with her sword drawn!

/// ----- ---- ----- ------ ----- ------ ------- /------ ------- ------ ------- /

Meanwhile with Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Luna, Duke, Zelos, Sheena, Jet, Suzu, Dai and Heath were on the third floor, all unaware of what was happening to their companions. As the last of the group reached the third floor from the stairs, they saw a huge room that had grass and a huge fountain in it. Sitting next to the fountain was a muscular man with spiky black hair and had many drills on his black and gray clothes. Once the man noticed the group, he stood up and grinned.

"Well finally! I thought you all got lost on the second floor," laughed Drogue as everyone sweat dropped. "Seriously though, I've gotten lost on that floor before."

"This is the Mecano general we're supposed to face?" asked Luna as Drogue laughed out loud.

"Yep! The name's Drogue, and now who should I take as opponents?" Drogue asked as he rubbed his chin. "I know! I choose…Luna, Duke, Genis, and Dai! The rest of you can take the elevator to the next floor, which happens to be the cafeteria. Word of advice, stay away from the tuna casserole."

Everyone but Luna, Duke, Genis and Dai walked past Drogue giving him weird looks. Drogue was just grinning as the rest of the group entered the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Drogue then looked more evil.

"Now, before we begin," said Drogue as he cracked his neck. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, are you a living being or mechanical being?" Genis asked before Drogue laughed.

"That's a good question that deserves a great answer," replied Drogue as he waved his hand. "Tech, whom me and many of the Mecano generals consider our new father, found us on the brink on death. He saved us by turning into cyborgs, but it wasn't until recently that we were given these great powers and became the Mecano Generals!"

"So, why do you act the way you act?" Duke asked as Dai drew his weapon.

"I was made this way," answered Drogue as everyone else drew his or her weapons.

"Enough!" Dai yelled as everyone turned towards him. "Let's just get this over with! We don't have time to deal with you!"

"So, you want to have a speedy battle?" asked Drogue as he cracked his knuckles. "As you wish!"

All of a sudden, steam shot out of his ankles and his wrists. A plastered smile was on his face before he ran extremely fast that made him look like a pitch black and gray flash. The four didn't even have a chance to blink before Drogue managed to quickly punch the entire group sending them all flying into different parts of the room. Everyone except Drogue was sore, Drogue was really laughing with his hands covering his mouth.

"What in the world?" Duke asked as Drogue appeared in front of him and lifted him by the throat.

"I think it would have been obvious," said Drogue as he rapidly punched Duke in the stomach with his other hand. "I've got super speed."

Drogue then threw Duke into the fountain, after Duke landed into the fountain he spat out some of the water. Drogue was laughing with his eyes closed with a few tears on his face, behind him however, Luna was charging with her spear. Just as she was about to skewer Drogue, Drogue quickly turned and grabbed the spear by the end.

"How'd you know I was behind you?" Luna asked as she tried to take back her spear with out success.

"Did I also forget to mention that I've got a built in censor that can detect my enemies' location?" asked Drogue before he dodged many fireballs that Genis used.

"Actually yes," Genis answered as Drogue ran up in front of Genis with a plastered grin.

"And now for your answer, here's your prize!" yelled Drogue as he rapidly kicked Genis until he powerfully kicked Genis that he caused skid marks.

"And here's yours!" Dai yelled as he quickly slashed Drogue in the shoulder.

Dai smiled at the fact that he got Drogue, but Drogue was laughing and pulled the sword from his shoulder. Dai was shocked before Drogue quickly turned around and quickly punched Dai until Dai fell to the ground really hurt.

"Does anyone listen these days? I said that I have become a machine," grunted Drogue before he sighed. "Do I have to inflict more pain till you get the little message? Or better yet, how about I drill the message in?"

All of the drills on Drogue's clothes began to spin and more steam shot from the drills.

"Let's put the spin on things!" Drogue laughed as the group of four began to stand up.

"Well, this will not end well," commented Genis as Drogue continued to laugh!

/----------------- ----- ----- ----- ------- /// ----- ----- ------ ----- ------- -- --//

Vyser: Well, at least I got this chapter done.

Drogue: How very interesting, I really enjoy my power of speed and detection.

Vyser: And now I guess you like the killer drills that you've got.

Drogue: You bet, not only are they great weapons but they also make great cheese slicers.

Vyser: And now! The reviews!

Gijinka Renamon: Chapter 28 I think, and yes robots doing the can-can was funny.

Dualzero: So now you know Drogue's power, super speed and detection. And yep, Kai is saved as the last for the best!

Treekicker: As much as I want to insult Jet right now, I'm not up to it. And maybe during the next general battle, I'll throw in Kono in the mix. Aw what the heck! I'll insult anyway, Jet you vulgar little palowep!

Angelglory: Well, Skull's in the afterlife now.

Something that I'm wondering is how's Zeek doing?

Vyser: Well, he's the one who broke my game system and that's why I gave Zeek the part of the scapegoat for Drone Skull's attack.

Drogue: Is he… you know…

Vyser: (Shrugs) Coin toss will decide.

Drogue: More screen time for me.

Vyser: Review everyone! And have a nice day!


	39. Chapter 39: Slipping Up

Vyser: Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter.

Drogue: Staring me, Drogue!

Vyser: What are you talking about? You're just a one-time villain.

Drogue: I'm a one timer?

Vyser: Pretty much, but don't take it too hard. You're got great powers that I'm willing to bet quite a few people would kill to have.

Drogue: You're right! Now, I'll use my powers to annoy! Where's the nearest neighborhood of senior citizens?

Vyser: You aren't going anywhere till this chapter is done…and you might not be able to walk afterwards.

Drogue: What do ya mean by that?

Vyser: Nothing, let's just get the disclaimer out of the way. I don't own ToS or the characters you all submitted. I do owe my own characters, like Drogue here.

Drogue: Seriously, what are you going to do to me?

// ------- --------- -------- -------- ------- //-------- -------- ------ ------- ---- ///

Chapter 39: Slipping Up 

/// ------ -------- ------- ------- --------- -/-------- ---------- --------- ------ //

Drogue had his many drills spinning extremely fast as he was looking at the small group struggling. Duke was in the fountain in the middle of the room, Luna was on the ground trying to get up, Genis was still standing but weakly, and Dai was a little dazed. Drogue was laughing over the sound of the many drills.

"Now who shall be the first?" asked Drogue as he looked at his 'victims'. "Well, I might as well do this the gentlemen's way. Ladies first so prepare yourself Luna!"

"That's not really gentleman like," Luna said as she stood up and Drogue got into a running stance.

"I didn't state to be a perfect gentleman," replied Drogue as he ran rapidly towards Luna. "Time to put down the wolf!"

Drogue was almost upon Luna, until he stopped right before Luna as an arrow shot in front of him. Drogue quickly looked to see Duke standing in the fountain with his bow aiming toward Drogue.

"Nice shot, but not nice enough," Drogue said as Duke readied another arrow.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Duke as he shot another arrow towards Drogue.

"Uh oh!" Drogue announced as he turned away from Luna and quickly ran 5 feet from the arrow.

"_That's weird, it looks like Drogue can only run in straight lines,_" thought Genis as he got an idea. "_It must have to do with him using his drills._"

"Here comes me!" Drogue yelled as he ran directly towards Duke.

Drogue quickly slammed into the fountain breaking it so the water poured from the broken wall, but Duke managed jump out of the way before Drogue smashed his target.

"Dang it! You're going to pay for that," commanded Drogue as he stepped from the water and shook his feet. "Seriously, that fountain had a high price and now there's a huge mess of water that needs to be cleaned."

"At least I dodged the attack," Duke sighed as Genis walked over to Dai who was no longer dazed.

"Hey Dai, I think I've got something that might be able to beat Drogue, I think…" whispered Genis, as Dai looked greatly impressed.

"Nice I'm up for it," Dai whispered back as Drogue looked over to them.

"Hey no whispering over there!" yelled Drogue as he began to run towards the two.

Just as Drogue was about to tackle the two, a spear stopped him from being stabbed. Drogue then bent backwards as the spear was slashed over his head. Drogue managed to cartwheel backwards and see that Luna had almost slashed him.

"Nice try, but you've got be faster!" yelled Drogue before he began to flex his muscles. "Now watch this! Drill Shooter!"

As soon as Drogue threw his arms over his head, his drills quickly shot off like rockets. Fortunately, everyone managed too barely not to get hit, but the drill rockets had thick chains attached to them so everyone was stuck in funny poses. Drogue was just looking around and was twitching his nose.

"What kind of attack is this?" Duke asked as Drogue began to groan.

"A bad mistake, I need to itch my nose really badly, but I can't move as long as this attack is in effect," replied Drogue as the chains managed to reconnect the many drills back to Drogue, then Drogue scratched his nose. "That's better."

"Hey stupid!" Genis yelled as Drogue turned towards him.

Genis was standing in front of the huge glass window, at his feet as a huge puddle of water that spilled from the broken fountain.

"You talking to me?" asked Drogue as Genis began to form an ice spell behind him.

"Who else? I bet you won't be able to take me down," Genis challenged as Drogue grinned.

"Well then! Prepare yourself!" yelled Drogue as he ran towards Genis, but was stopped by a sword slash from Dai. "Watch it!"

"We still got a score to settle," Dai said as Genis quickly and quietly cast the ice spell on the water freezing it immediately.

"I'll deal with you later!" yelled Drogue as he grabbed Dai by the collar and threw Dai behind into Luna and Duke. "I'm just going deal with the half-elf first, so prepared to be killed!"

After the steam shot out from Drogue's wrists and ankles, Drogue began to run towards Genis. Unfortunately, Drogue began to slip on the newly formed ice. Drogue fell face forward and used his hands to stop himself from face contact. A few snickers made Drogue turned his head to see Duke, Luna and Dai right behind him.

"This does not bode well" groaned Drogue as Genis walked next the rest of his group.

"Ready? One, two, kick!" Dai yelled as the four kicked Drogue in the butt, sending Drogue sliding across the ice and smashed into the glass.

"I'll be back!" screamed Drogue as shattered the glass and flew out of the building.

"He was certainly an…interesting opponent," Duke commented as everyone put his or her weapons away.

"We better get to the others," said Luna as everyone walked towards the elevators.

// ----- ------ ------ ------ -------- --- // ----- ----- ------ ---- ---- -- --/

Meanwhile, outside the building, we see that Drogue landed on the hard ground.

"Dang it! Well at least I'm alive," groaned Drogue as he stood up and looked around. "What happened here?"

Drogue walked over the items that caught his eyes, a pool of blood, many robotic parts, a broken scythe, debris from the shattered ground and a metallic head that Drogue immediately recognized. It was Skull's head!

"_Who could have such power to do this to Skull?_" Drogue thought as he began to pick up a signal that someone was behind him. "_I may be damaged, but I can still take a couple of people."_

Just as Drogue turned around, his eyes widen. There were many Renegades and other people with many weapons getting ready to attack him.

"Hey! He's with Tech! Get him!" yelled Sane as Drogue gulped.

"Wait, I've got super speed, I can get away," Drogue said as he turned and began to run regularly with everyone chasing him! "Oh crap! The fall must have damaged my speed gears!"

Drogue yelled as a minority of the mob began to chase him, the rest entered the building. Drogue managed to dodge any flying items that were thrown by the mob.

"What did I do to deserve this!" yelled Drogue as he ran out of Techno City with the mob still chasing him, outside of the city many scrap parts were on the ground. "_Oh wait, that's the reason._"

/// ------ ------- ----- -------- ------ ------ // ------ -------- ------ --------- //

After traveling seven flights of stairs and passing many strange floors Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, Sheena, Jet, Suzu, and Heath finally reached a floor that looked like it was ready for a long, hard, and devastating battle. However, one thing was missing…the opponent!

"Isn't there supposed to be a Mecano General here or something?" Lloyd asked as everyone looked around.

"I'm wondering if there is going to even be a general to face," commented Zelos as loud hard noises were heard from the opposing stairs.

"You guys hear that?" Suzu asked as suddenly two familiar figures appeared falling from the stairs and onto the ground.

"Cool," commented Heath as all of a sudden the two figures revealed themselves arguing.

"Sealth! I want to fight them next!" Liminate yelled as Sealth just combed his fingers through his sapphire hair.

"We drew straws, and it's my turn," replied Sealth as Liminate pulled his emerald hair.

"Hello, we're right here!" Jet yelled as Liminate and Sealth turned towards the group.

"Look, why don't we just share the beating against those jerks?" asked Liminate as Sealth just closed his eyes.

"Very well, you can choose three, and I'll choose two," Sealth replied as Liminate threw his right fist into the air!

"Then I choose Sheena, Heath and Zelos," said Liminate.

"I'll take Suzu and the little shorty," Sealth chuckled as Jet was held back by Suzu.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak!" yelled Jet as Sealth just laughed.

"You, you tiny dust mite who can be easily be crushed by a feather," Sealth laughed Jet just continued to try to get free.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" yelled Jet, as Suzu was barely able to hold him.

"Oni-chan! Please try to contain your anger!" Suzu pleaded as Liminate and Sealth walked closer to the group.

"Now, Lloyd and Colette, please proceed to the next floor," said Liminate as Lloyd and Colette walked passed the two.

"Be careful guys," Colette advised before she and Lloyd walked up the stairs.

"We can take these two," said Sheena as Liminate scratched his chin.

"Hey can someone give me an idea on what I can transform into?" Liminate asked as Sealth got a devious smile on his face.

"I've got an idea," answered Sealth before he whispered into Liminate's ear.

"That's perfect!" Liminate announced as a bright light engulfed him.

"What's he going to become?" asked Zelos as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"What ever it is, I'll kick his ass!" Jet yelled as the light began to form into person shape.

"Then it's going to be ironic," commented Sealth as the light disappeared and Liminate showed his new form.

"It can't be," Suzu said as Jet jaw dropped.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Sheena.

"Yep! I became…a taller version of Jet!" Liminate laughed as he looked at his new taller version of Jet and pulled out the swords. "Jet really has bad taste in fashion."

"So that's what Jet would look like taller," said Zelos as Jet glared at him.

"Shut up Zelos," Jet commented as Liminate shook his head.

"Nope, this form stinks," said Liminate as Jet had a blood vessel appear on his head. "I've got the perfect idea!"

"Just hurry up Liminate, we need to dispose these jerks," Sealth commanded as a bright light engulfed Liminate again. "I hate it when I have to work with incompetent and hot headed people."

"I can relate to that," said Suzu as the light died down and Liminate showed his 'new' new form.

"This I can fight in!" Liminate howled. He had a wolf-like head with sharp claws on his hands. He was still wearing a ripped version of Jet's clothes, had long flowing emerald hair, and had his emerald haired tail slamming on the ground. Think of him as Claws' true form, only with the key details above. "Let's get ready to destroy!"

"Right!" yelled Sealth as he disappeared into air. "Look out for your silent doom!"

Liminate just howled and ran towards the group who just dodged out of the way. Jet then charged and was about to slash Liminate at the side, when suddenly an invisible force stopped him.

"Is that you Sealth?" Jet asked before he was thrown into the air.

"Whom else do you know who can turn invisible?" asked Sealth as Liminate turned to see who should be his target.

"Who's next?" Liminate asked before he was smacked in the back of the head by one of Sheena's cards. "Ow! That hurt!"

"I've got more pain for you," said Sheena before Liminate roared and began to breathe hard.

"We'll see who'll get the pain!" Liminate roared before Zelos and Heath stabbed Liminate in the tail. "That'll be me!"

"You're just too easy distracted," said Zelos as Liminate was engulfed in light once more.

"This won't be good," Heath said the light began to grow bigger.

"Now what?" asked Suzu as Jet walked up next to her.

"Where's that stupid sack of crap Sealth?" Jet asked before he was punched in the stomach and was quickly slammed into a wall by an invisible force. "Never…mind."

"These two are pretty powerful," said Sheena as Sealth appeared right in front of her.

"Why thank you, we could even be in show," Sealth replied as the light began to die down and revealed that in Liminate's place was a huge emerald green dragon that could barely fit into the room. "_Liminate, you've got some poor judgement._"

Liminate's dragon form just roared as Sealth disappeared.

"Prepare to be put into a jam!" roared Liminate as everyone got into a defensive stance.

/// ------ ----- ---- ----- ------ -------- -- /// --------- ------ -------- ------- /

Vyser: Well, that's another chapter down.

Sealth: I like how you got Drogue out of the picture.

Liminate: Yeah! Now we get to be the main stars of the fiction!

Vyser: Uh, guys you really can't be the stars of…  
Liminate: Now we can finally get movie deals and other game deals!

Sealth: You seem to forget something Liminate.

Liminate: And what would that be?  
Sealth: We were created by Vyser, therefore we won't be famous till either Vyser sells us or he becomes a famous game designer and makes us main villains.

Liminate: Then we'll never get to be nothing more than story characters.

Vyser: I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!

Sealth: Just like to piss you off Vyser.

Vyser: That's it! I was going to have you guys have a good ending, but now I see I'll have to go to plan B!

Liminate: And what's plan B?

Vyser: Reviewers must review before you find out.

Sealth: Till next time!


	40. Chapter 40: The Honor and the Dishonor

Vyser: Christmas is so close! But that's not what this opening is about. Many of you naturally assume that Kai is next to battle. You know the old saying, 'When you assume, you make an ASS out of U and of ME.' So meet the next and the first Mecano General…Gyro!

Gyro: You all forgot about me? Am I really that quiet?

Vyser: Actually you are. And you have such a cool power. Maybe when the reviewers see it, they'll actually understand why you're the second in command of the Mecano Generals.

Gyro: And when victory is mine, I'll come after all of the reviewers…at the same time!

Vyser: You need to put one foot in front of the other first, and soon you'll be walking out the door!

Gyro: What was that about?

Vyser: Sorry, I've been eating fruitcake, drank a little eggnog and watched too many Christmas specials.

Gyro: Well, I'll get onto the disclaimer…Vyser doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters you all submitted.

Vyser: I just realized something, this is the 40th chapter! Hooray!

// ------- ------- ------- ---------- --- / -------- --------- --------- ///

Chapter 40: The Honor and the Dishonor 

//---------- --------- --------- ------- -///////-------- -------- ------ ---- //

Sheena, Suzu, Jet, Heath and Zelos were dealing with two Mecano Generals, not to mention they had the most deadly skills. Sealth was hiding somewhere in the room thanks to his powerful stealth powers, while Liminate had become a huge emerald dragon that took up a majority of the floor's space. Liminate then turned around so that he could slam his strong tail into his many foes.

"Incoming!" Zelos yelled as he ducked the tail.

A majority of the group however wasn't as lucky; the tail into one of the few non-glass walls slammed Sheena, Suzu and Jet. They even left a few cracks in the wall. Liminate seemed to laugh in his new dragon form as the three began to fall from the wall. Jet was the first to stand up on his feet, only to be punched and kicked by Sealth's invisible attack.

"Show yourself you coward!" commanded Jet before he was tripped by an invisible force and fell flat on his back.

"Oh but, its so much more fun to attack without being seen," Sealth replied as the rest of the group stood on their feet. "I think it's time finish them, don't you think Liminate?"

Liminate just roared as Sealth appeared on Liminate's back, then suddenly an emerald green flame began to form in Liminate's dragon fanged mouth.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves!" yelled Heath as Liminate reeled his head back.

Liminate shot the huge emerald flame that lit up the entire room. When the light died down, the entire group was on the ground, the windows were shattered open, and the fire sprinklers were working full blast. Liminate then transformed back into his true form.

"It's odd," Liminate said as he walked towards Sheena. "With all of the trouble this guys been giving us, you'd figure that they'd put up more of a fight."

"What did ya expect?" asked Sealth as he kicked Jet in the shin. "They're only made of flesh and blood. Completely insufficient in all forms of life."

"Now that we beat them," Liminate started as he walked next to Sealth. "What do we do with the bodies?"

"Want to throw them out the window and watch them go splat?" suggested Sealth as Liminate smirked.

"Sounds cool to me," Liminate replied as he looked around at the group. "Who should be first?"

"The shorty will make a fine starter," said Sealth as he raised Jet by the shoulders. After the first step, Jet opened his eyes and Sealth looked shocked. "Here's trouble."

"I'm not a microbe!" Jet yelled before he kicked Sealth in the face, sending Sealth flying through the drizzled air.

"If the little guy is all right then that means…" gasped Liminate as he slowly turned around just in time for him to punched by Zelos, Sheena, Suzu and Heath sending him flying next to Sealth. "How…how is it possible for you all to survive my attack?"

"I think it's obvious," Heath answered as everyone sighed.

"We all had our defensive moves going as your attack made its impact," answered Suzu as Sealth and Liminate stood up.

"I guess it's time for our special combination attack," Sealth said as Liminate grinned.

"Yep, we should try the Double Stealth attack!" announced Liminate as a light engulfed him.

"Now what is he going to become?" Sheena asked as the light died down and Liminate revealed his new form.

"Oh no, now there's two of them," sighed Jet as Liminate now looked like an emerald hair colored version of Sealth.

"Yes little man, we have now become the same," Sealth and Liminate said at the same time. "How can you defeat two invisible foes?"

All of sudden, the two versions of Sealth disappeared, unknowingly that the drizzle was leaving their marks on them.

"Let's get them!" yelled Zelos as the five charged towards the two soaked versions of Sealth.

Sealth and Liminate quickly raised their arm blades to block most of the opposing attacks.

"How is this possible?" the regular Sealth asked as he blocked Jet, Suzu, and Zelos's sword attack. "How can you see me?"

"Having Liminate attack activated the sprinkler system," answered Zelos before Suzu and Jet kicked Sealth in the stomach sending the Mecano General flying out of the broken window.

Luckily for Sealth, he managed to get a hold of the edge of the window frame. Jet however was also at the window edge, and he had murder in his eyes.

"Hello Jet," Sealth said before he gulped. "You don't want to do anything rash now."

"Oh yes I do," replied Jet before he stepped on Sealth's fingers with his feet. "Now, who's short?"

"Certainly not you!" Sealth yelled as Jet removed his feet. "Just kidding! You #(#) shorty!"

"Take this!" roared Jet as he stepped on Sealth's fingers causing Sealth to let go.

"With my death…I curse you Jet!" Sealth screamed as he began to plummet from the tall building.

Meanwhile, Liminate wasn't doing any better with Sheena and Heath. After Sheena slapped Liminate with her cards, Heath slashed Liminate in the stomach, which sent Liminate flying out the window. As Liminate was flying through the air he returned back to his normal form.

"_So, this is how I go out, plummeting from a huge building with no way to say myself and Sealth,_" thought Liminate before he mentally slapped himself. "Oh wait, I can transform into a dragon."

In a quick flash of light, Liminate quickly returned to his dragon form. After so, he flew swiftly to catch his fellow Mecano general. Liminate was barely able to catch Sealth by the leg.

"Took you long enough," Sealth commented as Liminate put Sealth on his back. "Let's swoop in for a sneak attack."

Just as Liminate dove down and began to rise back into the air, a huge bolt of lightning strikes the two electrifying the two till Liminate returned back to normal.

"Holy crud!" yelled Liminate as the two Mecano Generals fell to the ground.

Thankfully, they weren't that far off the ground, but that didn't mean that they didn't fall with a loud crash following. They both landed face first; their bodies were singed and smoking from the lightning strike.

"That was unexpected," Sealth moaned before he let his head fall to the ground again.

// ----- --------- ------- ----- ------ - /----- ------ -------- ------ --- - -//

Meanwhile, back with the group they were all laughing at the funny sight they watched out the window.

"That was classic," laughed Zelos while Jet was laughing his head off.

"They deserved it," Sheena said as many footsteps came from the stairs that led downstairs.

"Someone's coming," said Suzu as everyone drew his or her weapons…except Jet who was still laughing.

/// ------ ------- ---- --------- ------- / --------- ---------- ---------- ------ /

Lloyd and Colette were on a few more floors above where the last battle was taken place. The floor they were on was designed to look like a samurai dojo even though it still had the many windows showing the outside world. Lloyd and Colette figured they were on the 29th floor.

"It feels like we've been climbing stairs for ages," Lloyd moaned as Colette grinned.

"Relax Lloyd, I'm sure we'll find someone soon," replied Colette as the sound of running began to fill the air. "Do you hear that Lloyd?"

"Yeah, someone coming our way," Lloyd answered as he unsheathed his swords.

Suddenly, from the stairs in front of them came Gyro with his arm blades out, Lloyd and Colette got into fighter stances as Gyro stopped running towards them.

"And who might you be?" asked Colette as Gyro pointed his right arm blade towards Lloyd.

"I am Gyro…or you might remember me by a different name," Gyro answered as Lloyd and Colette looked confused.

"Have we met before?" asked Lloyd before Gyro laughed loudly.

"Yes, but that was before my upgrade," Gyro replied as he crossed his arms. "We met when I was Tech droid number 9…quite an improvement wouldn't you say?"

"You're that machine?" said Lloyd with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, now that I'm a Mecano General, I can now take you down to size!" yelled Gyro as he began to run quickly towards the two.

Colette then threw her two charmakans towards Gyro, who had side flipped in order to dodge the flying discs. Gyro then ran directly towards Colette, before Lloyd stepped in front of Colette and then tried to slash Gyro…who at the last minute had jumped over the two to get behind them. Then, Gyro quickly ran to slash the two from behind, but Lloyd had pushed Colette out of the way, turned around and blocked Gyro's blades with his own swords. Both sword wielders were pushing in order to block each other attack. Gyro then smirked.

"Just to let ya know…I'm enjoying every minute of this honorable fight," complimented Gyro, as Lloyd looked intrigued.

"I didn't think that you Mecano Generals had honor," Lloyd replied before the two broke off their attacks.

"I can't speak for my fellow generals, but I have a code," answered Gyro as he raised his arms. "That's why I'm not using my secret power. So I have challenge Lloyd, I wish to face you one on one. I will not use your girlfriend as a shield; we will just fight with our blades…no dirty tricks. Do you accept my terms?"

"Yes, Colette you can relax, this is something I must do," Lloyd said as Colette nodded and walked to the stairs and sat down with her back to the wall.

"You can do it Lloyd!" cheered Colette as Lloyd and Gyro got into their fighting stance.

"You ready for a battle that won't be forgotten?" Lloyd asked as Gyro smirked.

"Just one more thing," replied Gyro as his arms separated and he now had four arms each with their own blade attached to them. "Okay now I'm ready!"

"No matter how many arms you've got, I'll still beat you!" Lloyd yelled as he and Gyro charged at each other.

Gyro was the first to strike; he used both of his right arm blades to slash at Lloyd. Lloyd blocked both blades with his swords; unfortunately, this left him wide open for a double blade attack from the left. As Gyro began to slash from the left, Lloyd quickly side stepped from Gyro, making Gyro mess up for a second. Gyro quickly shrugged it off and began to run after Lloyd. Lloyd at the second Gyro had gotten directly behind Lloyd; Lloyd turned and sent a powerful stab towards Gyro who had dodged by flipping backwards.

Lloyd then went on the offensive by running towards Gyro. Every slash and stab that Lloyd shot, Gyro was quick to block. Gyro had enough of defense play and decided to have all four of his arm blades spin extremely fast making them look like saucers shining in the light.

"Spinner Saws!" yelled Gyro as he jumped into the air to bring the deadly attack on his opponent.

Before Gyro could even get above Lloyd, a huge serpent dragon made of purple energy engulfed Gyro sending him flying in the wall next to Colette. Lloyd and Colette turned to see Kai standing at the opposing stairs with his right hand glowing with purple energy.

"Oh great," Lloyd said as Kai drew his extremely powerful demon sword. "You look familiar too…who are you?"

"I'm Kai…and I want revenge Lloyd for what you've done," answered Kai as he walked past Lloyd and towards Gyro. "This fool could've easily defeated you…if he used his power."

"Unlike you, he has honor!" Lloyd yelled as a dark aura engulfed Kai's right hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Colette as she drew her charmakans again.

"Gyro's honor is his handicap, now his full potential will be released," Kai answered without turning.

The aura that engulfed Kai's right hand then began to surge into Gyro, Gyro then jumped off the wall as the aura engulfed his entire body. Gyro then closed his eyes for a second then opened them to have his eyes yellow like Kai's.

"Feels like the weight of the world is off of my shoulders," said Gyro before a grin crept onto his face.

"Now Gyro! Show them your power and with my demonic powers included he'll be able to do it in the blink of an eye," Kai said as a bright light engulfed Gyro.

Lloyd and Colette covered their eyes, then quickly uncovered them as the light died down. They were shocked to see that in front of them were now…Two Gyros! Kai was laughing as the two Gyros cracked their neck.

"He has the power of copying himself?" gasped Colette.

"So? It's probably an illusion like Crystal used," Lloyd said as the two Gyros charged at him with both of their four arm blades charging.

Suddenly, both Gyros brought down their blades upon Lloyd, and to his surprise as he blocked the attacks; he learned that both of them were real as him.

"What the?" Lloyd said shocked as the two Gyros jumped backwards and stood next to Kai.

"Unfortunately for you, Gyro can make a full clone of himself," explained Kai as he sat on the ground. "And seeing as how they both have my demonic power in them, they'll be able to kill you at my hands. Lloyd say goodbye to your past, present, and future!"

As soon as Kai finished his sentence, two bright lights engulfed both of the Gyros. They were going to multiply again!

// ------- ------- -------- -------- ------- /------- ------ ------- ------- /

Vyser: Whoa! Didn't expect that.

Gyro: My power is even better and with my skills, I can become a one-man army.

Kai: And with my demonic power, you'll be invincible!

Vyser: Demonic power is everything you know.

Kai: This coming from the guy who made Exodus.

Vyser: Just shut up.

Gyro: Before I come after you reviewers for forgetting me, I've got two messages for you all. One, please review and two, please have a happy holiday and stay away from the fruitcake that Vyser's grandmother makes!

Vyser: Hey! Just because it fell and broke your metal foot, that doesn't mean you can mock the fruitcake.


	41. Chapter 41: The One Machine Army

Vyser: Howdy everyone, I've returned with the next chapter. And who should be with me this time but the master of machines himself…Give it up for Tech!  
(A lot of booing and people yelling 'get off the stage you mechanical freak-a-zoid' as Tech runs next to Vyser)

Tech: Aw shut up you bunch of jerks.

Vyser: Well they do have probable cause…Let's look at the list shall we?

Tech: I'm sure that the list isn't that long. (Vyser then unfurls a long list that extends far across the room they're both in.) Holy crap!

Vyser: Let's start with the first thing on the list…You killed Zeek's father and then made Zeek a slave with a dark spirit. Shall we continue?

Tech: I'd rather get the chapter on. Vyser doesn't own ToS or the characters you all submitted.

Vyser: Next on the list, you set fire to an old man's beard…that's just cruel.

Tech: That old geezer had it coming! He kept on whacking me with his wooden cane.

Vyser: You stole his wallet.

Tech: On with the chapter!

Vyser: We're not done yet though!

/--- ---------- ----------- ------- // ----------- ---------- ------- //

**Chapter 41: The One Machine Army**

// ---------- --------- ---------- --- // ------------- ---------- ------ /

When the light that had engulfed the two Gyros died down, there were a total of four Gyros now. Lloyd and Colette looked worried as Kai began to laugh.

"How can you defeat an increasing army?" laughed Kai as the many Gyros began to growl. "Especially seeing as how each of them is getting a bonus boost of energy thanks to my demonic power. Maybe you should give up and wait for me to slaughter your past, present and future."

"No matter what how many Gyros there are, we'll never give up," Lloyd replied as he gripped his swords harder.

"Just what I wanted you to say," chuckled Kai as he snapped his fingers. "Kill the girl, but leave Lloyd barely alive."

"Die!" the four Gyros all yelled at the same time as they ran with each of their four arm blades out pointed towards Lloyd and Colette. "Kill! Slaughter!"

Lloyd put up his blades to block the two Gyros' blades with some difficulty; Colette was able to dodge the attacks barely, each one coming in closer. The two were on the defensive while Kai was leaning against the wall looking bored.

"This is my battle, yet I have pawns do my work," commented Kai as he watched Colette throw her charmakans causing the two Gyros to jump to the left and the right walls. "Maybe I should join."

"Damn it! Don't these guys tire?" Lloyd moaned as he pushed back the two Gyros that were attacking him.

Lloyd managed to see that the two Gyros that Colette was facing were on the right and left walls near Colette. Then, the two Gyros leapt of from the walls with their blades spinning. Jus as Lloyd began to run to help Colette, the two Gyros which he was facing both used their four arms to restrict Lloyd from proceeding. Lloyd watched as Colette tried to attack with her charmakans, only to have the Gyros simply dive to the ground and then jump back into the air.

"COLETTE!" yelled Lloyd as he struggled to be free and the other two Gyros were getting closer to Colette.

"Yes! Kill her!" commanded Kai as many lights appeared from the stairs that led downstairs.

"Photon!"

"Fire Ball!"

"Icicle Storm!"

"Spirit Cannon!"

Suddenly the many attacks of white, fire, ice and silver energy blasted into the four Gyros sending them all to the ground. Kai, Lloyd and Colette looked to see everyone on the stairs. Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Suzu, Jet, Zeek (who was leaning on Sera's shoulder) Sera, Locke, Luna, Duke, Dai, Heath and Kratos were standing there on the top of the stairs.

"You started the party with out us already? That's rude," Zelos commented as Kai growled loudly.

"Those other foolish Mecano Generals failed?" asked Kai as everyone turned towards him.

"Yeah, they dropped like flies," Duke answered as the four Gyros began to rise.

"More of these fiends?" questioned Kratos as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"Geeze, Tech sure was creative when he gave powers to these guys," Genis said as light began to engulf the Gyros once more.

"Guys! They can multiply!" announced Colette as Kai drew his extremely powerful broadsword.

"You fools, I'll make sure that none of you ever leave this room alive," Kai stated as the light that surrounded the Gyros died down to reveal now there were fourteen Gyros each with their arm blades and ready to fight.

"Bring it on!" yelled Zeek as Sera set him down by the stairs.

"You're not fighting, you may have been healed by Raine, but you're still in no condition to fight," Sera replied as Zeek tried to get up but Sera pushed him back down. "You're not fighting."

"_And don't try to sneak in, cause I can read your mind remember?_" said Locke as everyone in the group (except Zeek) began to fight the many Gyros.

"_These aren't the ones I wanted to face anyway,_" Zeek thought as he turned to see his friends fight the many foes. "_I've got one target in my mind._"

"I'll finally have my revenge," said Kai as he faced Lloyd head on. "You'll suffer from what to did to my demon kind."

"Then face me in a fair fight, leave my friends and family out of this," Lloyd replied as he looked to see everyone fight the many Gyros.

"I would, but I needed Gyro to make sure your allies wouldn't interfere in this bout of ours," answered Kai as his dark armor began to glow purple. "Now have a taste of my Dark Blitzkrieg!"

Kai then jumped into the air as a powerful aura surrounded him and he quickly charged at Lloyd, who at the last second managed to block the attack, but Kai then disappeared only to reappear behind Lloyd to deliver a powerful kick to Lloyd's back. As Lloyd was falling to the ground, Kai appeared in front of Lloyd again to bring down a powerful slash through Lloyd's stomach; thankfully Lloyd managed to dodge by bending backwards. Kai then disappeared once more.

"Impressive technique," Lloyd said as he turned to slash at Kai who had just appeared. "But a little predictable."

"I'll show you predictable!" roared Kai as he launched a powerful slash towards Lloyd who managed to dodge and counter attack.

"Rising Falcon!" Lloyd announced as he jumped into the air and slammed his two swords into Kai's huge blade.

"You'll have to do better than that," mocked Kai as he pushed back Lloyd.

/// -------------- ----------------- --------- /------------- -------------- - /

Meanwhile, we find Kratos easily dealing with the Gyro he was facing, Luna and Duke were fending off their foes that actually were able to dodge easily. Jet and Suzu were locked blades with the Gyros. Locke was in the same boat only he was having a hard time trying to keep up with the Gyro who kept on slicing at him. Dai and Heath had dodged at the last second causing the two Gyros they were fighting to crash into each other. The others were fighting their own way. From the near top floor, we find Tech working on a last minute backpack like project while actually watching the group fighting the many Gyros on many plasma screens.

"_And there we go,"_ Tech thought as he put away his blowtorch, put on the backpack project and turned to watch the battles on the plasma screens. "Ah…Kai, you've decided to use your demonic power. Hhhmmm? What's this? Zoom in on camera 7 to the floor."

The camera then switched to show Zeek crawling on the ground, while dodging the attacks caused his friends attacks and the opponent's attacks. Tech just chuckled as he watched Zeek crawling.

"So…Zeek has finally get revenge for all I've done, and as for you Kai, you thought you could trick me?" chuckled Tech as he walked over to his desk and pressed a button on the desk. "Might as well make this interesting…Activate voice commands, make the floor on the level where the battle is taking place to…"

/// -------- ----------------- -------- -/--------- ----------- ----------- //

"Now, Lloyd…" Kai said as he pointed his blade directly towards Lloyd who was on the ground. "This is the time for you to die!"

Just as Kai was about to stab Lloyd, the ground began to glow white, this got everyone to stop fighting and look down.

"What the heck is happening?" asked Sera as suddenly the floor disappeared under everyone except Zeek, this caused everyone except Zeek to fall to the lower floors.

"Ooh, that's got to hurt," commented Zeek as suddenly the floor reappeared and a holographic image of Zeek appeared in front of Zeek.

"Zeek, I'm surprised that Skull didn't kill you," Tech said as Zeek struggled to stand up. "Ah, it appears that you've received a few scars from him."

"Shut up, it's about time that you pay for what you've done to me," replied Zeek as Tech chuckled.

"Then by all means, come get me," Tech said as Zeek stepped through the hologram of Tech and walked towards the stairs.

"_Father, soon…you'll be avenged,_" thought Zeek as he slowly stepped on the stairs.

/// --------- --------- --------- ------ /// ----- ----------- ------- ------ //

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the group, we find them all piled up on each other on top of the Gyros. Kai had landed on his head on the hard steel floor, while Lloyd had landed on his back. All of the Gyros looked dazed and were moaning.

"What just happened?" Duke asked as everyone but the Gyros stood up.

"Dang it Tech," growled Kai as he lifted his sword. "He's behind that little trick."

"Looks like your army is down for the count," Zelos commented as Kai chuckled.

"Looks can deceive, you former chosen," replied Kai as the many Gyros stood up each with their own piercing eyes glaring at the group. "Now, I may be just getting this from Gyro…but, I might as well face you with honor."

"That seems out of character," Jet commented as suddenly the many Gyros tackled a majority of the group…all except Lloyd, Colette, Sera, and Kratos…till they were pinned to the wall.

"What the heck?" questioned Sheena as the Gyros extended their arm blades and held them up to the group's neck?

"Let them go," Lloyd growled as Kai began to laugh again.

"Not till my revenge is complete…and also for a last course I'll kill them," replied Kai as he pointed his blade towards Lloyd, Sera, Colette and Kratos. "Now then, time to die!"

Kai just jumped into the air as the group of four drew their weapons. Kai's blade was then engulfed into a dark aura, Lloyd and Sera jumped to the right while Kratos and Colette jumped to the left dodging the attack. As soon as Kai brought the blade to the ground a huge crater was formed. Kai quickly turned directly towards Kratos and Lloyd as they turned around to block the powerful sword attack. Before Lloyd could slash at Kai with his other sword, Kai managed to jump backwards to dodge the slash.

"He's quick," Kratos said as Kai landed on his left hand.

"I was actually hoping for a challenge," commented Kai as Colette threw her charmakans directly at Kai, who just used his hand to push himself into the air to dodge the charmakans, then while in the air he turned towards Colette and Sera. "But I can see that was just a fantasy. And now, say goodbye to your present and future Lloyd! Shadow Blade!"

Kai quickly brought down his dark aura engulfed blade towards Sera and Colette, only to have Sera raise her swords to block the attack. As the blades connected, the aura began to fall to the ground creating another crater that seemed to push Sera down with it.

"What is this?" Sera asked as the crater began to grow.

"My aura can make a gravitational force able to crush my opponents…hope you enjoyed the last thing you will ever hear again other than your screams!" yelled Kai as his aura began to use more.

Before more of the aura poured down on Sera and Colette, Lloyd had slashed at Kai who barely dodged ending his attack…unfortunately, Lloyd's attack had cut off a little of Kai's hair. Kai watched as his hair fell…but his anger was rising.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH THE DO!" roared Kai as he charged at Lloyd. "DIE!"

Just as Kai was about to slash Lloyd, Lloyd raised his swords blocking the attack. Kai returned his blade and charged again, this time Lloyd slashed first causing Kai to jump over the swords. When Kai landed on the ground, he quickly slammed his blade onto Lloyd who was able to dodge to the left and counter attack by slashing Kai in the right arm. Kai quickly jumped backwards while keeping his sights on his foes, when he landed, a few droplets of blood appeared on the ground.

Kai just roared as he shook off the attack and charged at Lloyd again. Before Kai even had a chance to bring down his blade on Lloyd, Kratos appeared right in front Kai.

"Enough!" Kratos yelled as he rapidly slashed Kai, till Kai managed to jump away wounded however.

"I'll never give up! No matter how many times you slash me!" roared Kai as a dark aura engulfed his body. "Shadow…"

"Judgement!" Colette announced as many bright lights slammed down onto Kai.

Kai's aura seemed to disappear as his armor began to crack in many places. As the light attack finished, Kai looked up just in time to see Sera charge at him. Before Kai could even lift his blade, Sera had crossed slashed Kai right in the chest…sending the demonic being flying through the air till landed on his back. Kai's blood began to drip on to the ground as he stood up groaning and panting,

"Damn you…you bastards…" growled Kai as he slammed his blade in front of him into the ground. "I don't care anymore…"

"Does that mean you'll stop trying to kill us?" Colette asked as Kai broke into laughter.

"Hell no! I just…don't care if…I live to see…your deaths…I'll destroy everything in this building…along with myself…to kill you all…" laughed Kai through his panting and a dark aura appeared around his body and sword. "This may take an extremely large portion of my demonic power…but it's worth it…Shadow Deva…"

Before Kai even had a chance to finish, many robotic hands grabbed his arms and legs. Lloyd, Kratos, Sera and Colette were shocked to see the many Gyros holding onto Kai. They had returned to normal (as normal can be) and released their allies.

"Kai! You'll pay for ending a great battle," all of the Gyros said in unison before they turned towards Lloyd and the others. "We…I…us…Gyro! Apologize, Lloyd and hope maybe that we can have an honorable fight one day in the future."

"You got it," replied Lloyd as the many Gyros smiled at Kai.

"Come Kai…we've got some…terms to discuss…with our fists," the Gyros said as Kai gulped and the Gyros began to drag Kai out of the room.

"Not the face!" yelled Kai after the Gyros pulled Kai out of the room and many punching sounds were heard.

"Well, that certainly was an interesting fight," Genis commented.

"At least, we can go straight for Tech now," said Raine as Heath noticed something.

"Hey guys…Where's Zeek?" Heath asked as everyone looked around and then all of their eyes widened.

"He wouldn't…" said Sheena before they all ran up the stairs to get back to where Zeek was.

/-------- ---------- --------- -------- /// ---------- ---------- -------- ------ //

Zeek had just reached the floor that had Tech's office on it, as he passed through many doors till he reached the office with the chair behind the desk was facing away from him. Zeek pulled out his dagger and anger filled his eyes.

"Tech! This ends now! For all you've done to me…For all you made me do!" Zeek yelled as he used all of his strength to run up to the desk and stab through the back. "That was too easy…"

As Zeek turned the chair, he was shocked to see it empty. Before Zeek said a thing, a mechanical tentacle grabbed him by the neck behind, Zeek tried to pry himself from being choked. The tentacle turned Zeek to see Tech standing before him with the tentacle coming from a backpack on his back. Tech just chuckled as he watched Zeek struggle.

"Zeek…what kind of villain do you take me for?" asked Tech after he finished chuckling and pulled Zeek closer. "You realize that with one thought of my mind…I can break your neck easily. And you're in rough condition as it is. I'm giving you a chance to walk away."

"I'll never give up…not till you pay for what you did to my father," Zeek choked as Tech chuckled.

"I see, then very well," said Tech before he made the tentacle throw Zeek into the desk shattering it due to the force. "Then…your purpose on this world will be no more!"

/////---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- --/--------- -------- -------- ------ /

Vyser: Well, that was a certain cliffhanger, like many chapters I've done before…Oh, I just remembered I've finally got my scanner to work, so I'll be able to put my drawings on my homepage of my original characters…I hope. Anyway review please!


	42. Chapter 42: The TECHnological Terror

Vyser: OH YEAH! I'M BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! THE TIME HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!

Tech: Relax…its just another chapter…Yeesh.

Vyser: Yes, well, something interesting is going to happen that'll change everything!

Tech: Oh no, tell me that you haven't gotten what I think you've gotten into your head.

Vyser: That all depends…All I've doing lately is studying, sleeping, typing and eating…not even I know what's going on up in my head.

Tech: Oh boy, might as well get this out of the way…Vyser doesn't own ToS or the characters you all submitted!

Vyser: Now…With the update!

/--------- --------- ------- -------- / ---------- ----------- ------- -- /

**Chapter 42: The TECH-nological Terror**

/------- -------- ------- ------- ---- /------ ------- ----- ------ ----- /

"Just give it up…Zeek, you've no chance," said Tech as Zeek tried to rise from the remainders of the desk and the mechanical tentacles returned to Tech's backpack. "You know I have a policy on beating up on weaklings."

"I don't care if you ruin my body, but you'll pay," Zeek replied as he managed to barely get to his feet. "You'll pay for killing my father and making me do those horrible things with that dark spirit on me."

"Oh…thanks for the reminder," thanked Tech as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark spirit. "Been a while since we all saw one of these hasn't it?"

"Don't tell me that you're going to put that on," Zeek commented as Tech broke out in laughter. "Now what?"

"Well, you see, I wasn't planning on using it on my self," responded Tech with a little laughter in his voice. Tech then reached into his other pocket and lifted a purple jewel that looked to have electricity surging through it. "I have bigger plans for it…You are just the first step to my reign of destruction."

"And what makes you think that you can get away with that?" asked a mysterious voice as Tech and Zeek looked to see Vezerini standing at the doors that led to the stairs.

"Vezerini?" Zeek asked, as Tech looked surprised.

"This is 'THE' Vezerini, Exodus warned everyone about?" questioned Tech as Vezerini began to walk towards Tech. "I'm not impressed at all."

"I don't come to impress you…I came to destroy you…" Vezerini replied as Tech took a step back.

"How'd you get in here anyway?" asked Tech as he brought up his right arm.

"I used the elevator," Vezerini answered as Tech anime fell and Zeek sighed loudly.

"I knew those elevators were bad news…but nnnnnnnooooooooo, Liminate needed a faster way to get up here," growled Tech as he pressed a few buttons on his wrist. "Anyway, this is a private party…so leave before I force you to leave!"

"You can't harm me…though you're welcome to try," Vezerini said as Tech roared into the air while Vezerini continued to walk towards Tech.

"Careful what you wish for!" roared Tech as the four metallic tentacles shot from his backpack and charged directly towards Vezerini. "Cause I'm giving you what I've got!"

The four tentacles grabbed Vezerini by his limbs; Tech just laughed as his tentacles began to tighten their grip. Vezerini however, didn't even break a sweat or even flinch as the pressure began to build up.

"Now what do you have to say?" Tech asked before he broke into laughter.

"_Tech obviously doesn't realize who he's dealing with,_" thought Zeek as Vezerini sighed loudly.

"You done yet? I've got another place I need to be…" Vezerini asked, as Tech looked shocked then began to fume with anger.

"DON'T ACT COCKY!" roared Tech as electricity surged through the tentacles towards Vezerini.

"I see…Then, I retaliate!" Vezerini yelled as electricity surged from him and zapped out through Tech's electrical attack.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Tech as he quickly through off the backpack that had just started to get hit by the electricity.

"ENOUGH!" Vezerini roared as he grabbed the mechanical tentacle and threw the backpack behind him towards the door. As soon as the backpack reached the door it exploded on contact filling the room with smoke. "There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Well then how about me?" asked a mysterious voice as everyone turned towards the ceiling to see none other than…Exodus floating in midair with both of his wings out. "How you all doing?"

"Damn it! How do people keep getting in here?" Tech cursed as Exodus floated to the ground.

"You left the back door open," answered Exodus as Tech bent over in embarrassment.

"Well…Exodus…it's been three…four thousand years since we last fought, right?" Vezerini asked as Exodus landed on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Four thousand and two…but who's counting?" replied Exodus as Zeek managed to gather the remainder of his strength.

"What do you want anyway?" Tech asked as Exodus glared at him.

"To ask why exactly you are doing this Tech," answered Exodus as Tech was taken back.

"And to think you were my boss once," Tech chuckled as everyone except Exodus looked confused. "Unable to realize my actions and my justifications! Remember the days you watched me? Those 25 years ago after I escaped from the Desian Base…remember?"

- 25 years ago –

"How's the specimen?" asked Kuviar as he approached the Desian scientist working on a thirteen year old Tech with his right arm still made of flesh but darkened due to the new ex-sphere on it.

"Sir, we're getting readings that specimen number 7T3EE aging process has slowed down drastically," answered the scientist. "But as you can see, the specimen is losing all nerve and ability to use his right arm."

"Very good, figure out the cause and prepare to remove it," ordered Kuviar as he began to walk away.

"Uh sir…what are we supposed to do with the specimen?" asked the scientist as Kuviar stopped.

"Remove the ex-sphere…then get rid of the specimen, he's of no more use for us," answered Kuviar as the scientist saluted and pressed a button on the table.

The morning soon came, the battered, broken down, young Tech was thrown out the Desian base. Tech didn't move for a few seconds, then he stood up very weakly and began to walk away from the base with groans of pain filling the air slightly.

Three days passed, and still the young Tech still hasn't reached any town, his right arm about to fall off, he just gives up and falls to the ground coughing in pain. Just as his last breath is about to leave him, a mysterious light makes Tech move his head to see. In front of his eyes is Exodus carrying a bucket of water.

"Drink," said Exodus as he lifted Tech's head and moved it towards the bucket, which Tech immediately drank from.

"Thanks," Tech replied as he managed to get some energy to stand up barely, his right arm still limp. "But, I don't need anyone…my Frick'n village gave me up as a sacrifice to those Desians, I need no more trust from anyone."

"What if I could help you?" asked Exodus as Tech raised his eyebrow.

"Did you not just hear me?" Tech sighed as Exodus chuckled.

"Yes, but your power intrigues me," replied Exodus as Tech looked confused.

"What power?" Tech asked as Exodus kicked the bucket into Tech's right arm. "What'd you do that for?"

"Watch," replied Exodus as the bucket began to absorb into Tech's hand which instantly became metallic.

"What is this?" Tech asked as he tried to get the metal off his hand…but with no avail.

"Your power that you were born with," answered Exodus as he held out his hand. "Come with me…With my knowledge you can become strong and take revenge."

"I've no choice…let's go," Tech replied as he took Exodus's hand and a light began to engulf them.

"Discard your old name, you are now Tech, master of metals," said Exodus as the two disappeared into the light.

-Present-

"Wow…you were used in experiments?" Zeek asked as Tech finished talking.

"Yes, and eventually I replaced all of my limbs with metal," added Tech as Vezerini looked confused.

"But your goal is still unknown," Vezerini replied as Tech began to chuckle.

"Of course you being of flesh and blood wouldn't understand," laughed Tech as Exodus just smirked. "Just as Exodus dreams of, I wish for a world without discrimination and war. But, with humans, elves, half-elves, whatever the race, these parts of life will never be eliminated. Which is why I'm made something to turn them all into machines!"

"Nice plan, but what if those who can take the new form?" Exodus asked as Tech smirked.

"That's when natural selection will take place…the road for the strong will be paved with the deaths of the weak," answered Tech as Zeek and Vezerini looked shocked. "And for those who can't accept this future of mine, will be buried with the remains of the past! Evolution is the key!"

"You're sick!" Zeek yelled as Tech continued to press buttons on his arm.

"You're too kind, but now then, Exodus, I believe you're here to stop me?" asked Tech as Exodus chuckled.

"Why bother, your plan has some key points, so go ahead…its not like your metal will affect me," Exodus replied as Tech looked surprised. "I just came here to get revenge on Vezerini and to make sure he won't do what he did before!"

"Exodus…you couldn't beat me 4000 years ago…and you can't beat me now," sighed Vezerini as he got into a fighting pose. "And I can easily defeat you!"

"Last time you hardly defeated…as you can see I'm standing before you today," Exodus replied as he quickly flew directly into Vezerini crashing them both through the wall. "AND YOU'RE ALL ALONE! NO ONE CAN HELP YOU!"

"Shit…I'll have to replace that wall now," cursed Tech as Zeek tried to stab Tech in the back with his dagger only to have Tech turn around to block it with his right arm. "You still alive Zeek? You're persistent, I'll give you that…and the fact that you have a power resonating with in you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zeek asked before Tech punched him into the wall, causing a huge crater in the wall due to the impact.

"Taking the information about the dark spirit wasn't my only goal…" answered Tech as he lifted Zeek by the collar of his shirt with his left hand. "There's a power in your soul…I was planning on turning it into a powerful Dark Spirit…but now you've pissed off the edge…" Tech's right hand suddenly transformed into a large spinning drill. "So say hello to your dead father for me on the other side!"

Just as Tech was about to stab Zeek with the drill, when suddenly a shock wave surged from the ground and crashed into Tech. Tech dropped Zeek to the ground.

"WHO DID THAT!" roared Tech as he turned to see the rest of the group standing at the door with Lloyd in the front with his swords pointed towards Tech. "Oh crap…you people…let me guess you took the elevator."

"Actually we took the stairs," Genis pointed out as Tech sighed.

"Enough! I have had enough of you cretins trying to devastate my plans," roared Tech as he raised his right arm. "Well this time, you won't be able to touch me with this barrier that I created…activate!"

Suddenly, a great silver barrier began to enter the room, the entire group began to run to try to get into the barrier…unfortunately only Lloyd, Sera, and Kratos were able to get inside the barrier. Tech just groaned as the rest of the group tried to get into the barrier…unsuccessfully.

"I don't really have the patience or time to really deal with you fools today…" sighed Tech as Lloyd, Sera and Kratos drew their swords. "You mind leaving?"

"Not what after you did to Zeek!" Sera yelled as she charged towards Tech who just sighed once more.

"Foolish girl…" sighed Tech as Sera was about to slash Tech who just turned to the side at the last second to dodge. "Too easy…"

"Then how about this!" Sera yelled as she quickly turned and kicked Tech right in the stomach. "Got'cha!"

"Or so you think," chuckled Tech as he grabbed Sera's leg and threw her into the wall next to Zeek. Tech quickly turned around to see Lloyd and Kratos about to slash him but Tech raised his arms in a defensive manner. "Now, will you two provide some actual entertainment? I've changed my mind about fighting you."

Meanwhile, Sera was next to the badly beaten Zeek, Zeek was still alive…though it looked like he would be lasting too much longer.

"Zeek! Why'd you go without us?" Sera asked as Zeek coughed.

"For my Father's sake…Tech needs to pay," replied Zeek as he tried to get up but Sera pushed him to the ground.

"You are not doing anything…you're too badly injured," Sera said as Zeek winced in pain. "You need to rest."

"Sera…there's something you need to know…" moaned Zeek as he began to slowly close his eyes. "I…I…uh…"

"Zeek?" Sera asked as Zeek closed his eyes. "Zeek? Zeek! ZEEK!"

"I guess Zeek wasn't man enough to survive," commented Tech as Lloyd, Kratos and everyone else who was watching bowed his or her heads down.

"Zeek's gone?" Lloyd asked before Tech pushed him and Kratos away.

"Lloyd…we can't dwell on Zeek's passing," said Kratos as Tech began to make his way towards the father and son. "We must fight in Zeek and his father's name!"

"That brings a tear to my eye…or it would if I didn't hate that kind of mushy crap!" Tech yelled as his metallic hands suddenly became two giant mechanical fists and he began to charge towards Lloyd and Kratos! "But don't worry! You'll soon join Zeek!"

Before Tech even reached Lloyd and Kratos, Sera had just kicked Tech in the jaw while flying with her wings out! The force of the kick sent Tech flying into his own barrier, then he crashed into the ground.

"Great…this again," Lloyd said as Tech got up with his hand over his mouth.

"Remind me to get Yuan to remove that Ex-Sphere later," whispered Kratos as Tech spat out a tooth from his mouth.

"MY TOOTH!" Tech yelled (with a slight whistle in his voice) as he turned towards Sera. "You…you…insolate girl! You've really got me mad now!"

"…" Replied Sera as Tech pulled out the summon spirit crystal and the dark spirit from his pocket.

"Now you'll all have to face what I have planned!" Tech roared as he placed the jewels on his chest. "Now! Activate GIGA TECH! MODE ALPHA!"

After Tech roared, a large purple aura engulfed him, then the metal that was on the ground had turned into a liquid like substance and shoot onto Tech. When the aura died down, Tech was completely different. His shirt had ripped off, exposing his now metal chest, his overcoat was ripped and was now exposing his full metal arms that had blasters attached to them. His head is what changed the most, his mouth was covered with a metallic guard and basically his entire face was covered with metal. His eyes now glowed a bright yellow and his hair was the only evidence that Tech was once human was the fact that his brown hair was sticking out of the top. Next to Tech were three floating silver orbs, they were circling Tech as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"What did he do to himself?" asked Colette from behind the barrier.

"He's given up on his humanity," Raine answered as Tech began to laugh.

"Now…this is the form that all life beings will look like if they survive the natural selection!" laughed Tech as everyone gasped. "Think about it…no more disease, no more pain, and no more suffering…my plan is to help many of this world…why do you oppose it?"

"Because you plan on killing many people in the process!" Sheena yelled as Tech chuckled.

"Well there's that…but those few who'll survive will walk the way to a New World!" announced Tech as Sera flew towards him with her sword. "Your attacks won't hurt me!"

Just as Sera had thrust her swords towards Tech, the three orbs shot in front of him and a small barrier blocked the sword. Even in her emotionless state, Sera as well as everyone else was shocked.

"What the?" Kratos questioned as Sera broke off her attack.

"These things are called M.T. Shields, as long as they are active, any attack you may throw at me," explained Tech as he raised both of his cannon arms. "…Will just be blocked. However…my attacks won't be! Tech cannons…Fire!"

Tech then shot many rapid blasts from his cannons; Lloyd, Kratos and Sera were barely able to dodge the attacks. But, eventually Tech managed to get many blasts onto the three family members. The three began to fall to the ground as the rest of the group tried to get through the barrier.

"LLOYD!" Colette, Genis, Raine and Sheena yelled as they pounded on the barrier.

"SERA!" yelled Suzu, Jet, Zelos, Luna, and Duke as Tech began to walk towards the fallen three that were struggling to get up.

"KRATOS!" the rest yelled as Tech pointed his cannon towards Sera's head.

"Now, I'll kill the girl who ruined my face…" chuckled Tech as the cannon began to charge with energy. "You'll soon by with your dead boyfriend Zeek…now then. DDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Just as the cannon was about to fire, a large twister of silver energy crashed into Tech before his M.T. Shields could activate. Tech was then thrown back into the barrier for a second time. Everyone was shocked to see what had happened…Zeek was on his feet and his right hand was glowing silver…along with the rest of his body. His silver hair was flowing into the air sticking up, as his clothes seemed to be caught in a breeze. Tech growled as he saw Zeek standing before him.

"Zeek…you persistent bastard…" growled Tech as Zeek got into a fighter's pose.

"Tech…as long as my heart beats strong…you'll never kill me!" Zeek yelled as Tech charged towards him and Zeek charged back!

/ -------- ---------- ------- --------- ------- /--------- --------- ------- /

Vyser: Wow! What a chapter! And now for a special treat for you all! I'm now going to introduce previews for the chapters coming up with actual lines from the next chapter and to start this off we have none other than…Zeek, Lloyd and Tech!

_Preview _

_Zeek: Tech, you'll pay for all you've done!_

_Tech: This power…this is the power that was hidden within your soul!_

_Lloyd: Tech's new form maybe too much for Zeek…we need to fight together!_

_Tech: My body is not a shield to block my future…But a sword to fight for my ideal world!_

_Zeek: This maybe it my friends…thank you._

**Review to see; Chapter 42: Machine and Oil VS Flesh and Blood **

Vyser: See ya next time!


	43. Chapter 43: Machine and Oil VS Flesh

Robot Vyser: Greetings…I have returned with the next chapter.

Tech: Yes that's a good robot. Now as long as Vyser doesn't return we're good to go.

Robot Vyser: Right master Tech.

(Vyser walks in with a coffee, but drops it shocked to see the robot Vyser)

Vyser: What the bloody hell!

Tech: Oh boy…this is bad.

Vyser (fully pissed off): TECH! DID YOU TRY TO REPLACE ME WITH THIS CHEAP PIECE OF SCRAP!

Robot Vyser: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SCRAP!

Vyser: YOU! YOU STEAM DRIVEN JUNKYARD!  
Robot Vyser: SHUT UP MEAT SACK!

Vyser: It's on!

(Tech just sighed out loudly as Vyser and Robot Vyser began to fist fight.)

Tech: You'll never see a weirder sight…better get this chapter started. Vyser doesn't own ToS or the characters you all submitted. And now on with the chapter!

/ ------- ------ ------- ------- -------- -/--------- ------ ---- ---- ----- ---- /

**Chapter 43: Machine and Oil VS Flesh and Blood**

/ -------- -------- ------ ------- ------ ------ /------- ------- ------ -------- ---/

"Zeek…" growled the metal covered Tech. "You've…you've…impossible!"

Zeek's aura sent his hair flowing upwards, his eyes full of determination. Everyone was shocked to see that the Zeek they had all known, and thought was dead on the spot was alive and willing to fight.

"_Simply amazing! I wonder where Zeek acquired such a power,_" thought Locke while Tech shook his head.

"No matter! I've still have enough power to defeat you!" laughed Tech as Zeek walked over to Sera. When Zeek reached her, he knelt over while Lloyd and Kratos were back on their feet.

"Thanks," muttered Zeek before he spun around towards Tech. "Tech, you'll pay for all you've done!"

"Tech's new form maybe too much for Zeek…we need to fight together!" yelled Lloyd as Kratos nodded.

"Right Lloyd," replied Kratos as he and Lloyd ran up to the left and right sides of Zeek.

"You punks can't beat me! Not after I've come so far!" roared Tech before he shot multiple blasts from his blasters on his wrists. Lloyd, Zeek and Kratos managed to jump out of the way at the last second. "WHAT!"

"You must be getting rusty Tech!" yelled Kratos as he ran from where he landed and quickly charged towards Tech with his sword ready to slash. "You've out lived this life!"

"NO! I haven't finished!" yelled Tech as he shot many blasts towards Kratos who managed to dodge each one while still charging towards Tech. "Stay back fool!"

But it was too late; Kratos was just underneath the barrel of Tech's blaster. He then began to slash as…

"Take this!" roared Kratos before he slashed upwards, his sword cutting right through the metal. The barrel went flying into the air, as Tech's robotic eyes seemed to bugle out at the sight of a part of him went flying.

"GRR! I still have my other blaster!" yelled Tech as he pointed his right hand towards Kratos…before Lloyd came charging towards him from the right.

"Not so fast!" commanded Lloyd, as he reached Tech then slashed downward on Tech's other barrel.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!" yelled Tech after his barrel crashed to the ground. "You…you…you bastards! Activate Tech barrage!" All of a sudden Tech's metallic chest opened up to reveal multiple silos for missiles. "FIRE!"

As the many missiles fired from Tech's chest and towards Lloyd and Kratos, a second large twister of silver energy slammed into the missiles. The missiles exploded on contact causing much smoke to appear in the room. As the smoke began to dissipate around Tech, Zeek flew directly towards Tech.

"Forget about me?" asked Zeek before he slammed his the bottom of his foot into Tech's head sending Tech dropping backwards.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Tech was bending backwards with his feet planted on the ground.

"Ouch! That has to be a pain in the back," commented Jet as Tech quickly jumped back onto his feet.

"Foolish flesh and bones!" cursed Tech as he cracked his metallic neck. "Those foolish attacks can't hurt me…I'm fully metal!"

"Ah, shut up you full metal jackass!" commented Zelos as Tech began to make steam come from his metal skin.

"Grr…As soon as I'm done with this four I'm going to rip you all apart!" growled Tech as he pointed towards Zelos. "Starting with you! Pretty boy!"

"And I'm going to enjoy that," commented Jet before Zelos knocked Jet on the head.

"Anyway," started Tech as Jet and Zelos fought each other. "Zeek. This power…this is the power that was hidden within your soul! This power that I needed."

"Is that why you killed my father?" asked Zeek as he drew his dagger.

"You'd better believe it! That power was for my first plan," Tech answered as an aura began to engulf him. "However I was only able to make a less powerful duplicate. But when I win…I'll be able to take that power for myself!"

"We've managed to prove that we're stronger than you," stated Kratos before Tech began to laugh.

"I realize that…so you'll have to see my next form," replied Tech as more of the metal in the room began to form around Tech. "And now I saw rid myself of even more humanity! That way I can become perfect! OMEGA TECH ACTIVATE!"

"Ridding of himself of his humanity…what does he hope to accomplish?" Kratos questioned as the metal began to take shape.

In Tech's place appeared an even larger metallic being. A crimson tri spiked helmet covered its (it didn't have a specific gender to call Tech 'him' again) fully dark gray metal armored head. From it's head a neck made up of thick and powerful wires connected to the torso that had red chest plates covering a black metal chest. Its arms had pitch black and crimson shoulder pads over its thick wire arms. It had pitch black gantlets that had two powerful looking cannons on each arm. Its hands were thick with pitch-black armor. It had no legs…instead it had four turbines in the legs' place that kept it hovering over the ground. On the metal being's back appeared to be two more turbines.

"That's a change," commented Zeek as 'Tech's yellow eyes began to glow with intensity.

"My body is not a shield…" said Tech as he raised both of his cannons towards the four. "But rather a sword to thrust to my future! OMEGA CANNONS!"

The cannons began to charge while everyone who was behind the barrier began to run while Lloyd, Kratos, Zeek and Sera prepared to dodge. When the cannons fired, two bursts of extremely powerful amounts of energy fired from the barrels. Lloyd, Kratos, Zeek and Sera managed to barely get hit by the attacks…but the force sent them flying into the barrier. The attack however continued till it hit the barrier. The barrier began to stretch as the blasts pushed against it, crushing any part of the build it hit…Till the power was too much that shattered the barrier and disintegrated any part of the building that was caught in the blast. When the attack died down Lloyd was the first up and saw that the top floor was no longer existing…Tech was no where to be found while Zeek, Kratos and Sera began to get back to their feet.

"_I hope the others are okay,"_ Lloyd thought as a noise began to fill the air. "What's that?'

Suddenly the new Tech appeared from the outside of the now shortened building, the turbines on its back fully activated and pushing the Tech upward into the sky.

"DEATH TO NON MACHINES!" yelled Tech as his cannons began to charge.

"Everyone! Fly to the sky!" yelled Kratos as the four made their wings appear and run to the edge of the building.

/ ------- ------ -------- ------ ----- ----- -- / ----- ------ ------ ---- ----- /

A second powerful blast filled the entire city causing Exodus and Vezerini to cease their fight for a second time. Exodus had his wings out while Vezerini seemed to be floating in the air. Both of them seemed to have many cuts and bruises caused by their opposition…each other.

"Tech is really letting himself go," commented Exodus as two orbs of darkness and light appeared in his left and right hands. "He's gotten very powerful…but in the process he lost something even more important."

"His sanity as well as his mind," finished Vezerini as he began to gather a powerful white light in both of his hands.

"Without a trained mind, power's nothing but an empty threat," said Exodus as he flew backwards.

"That's odd coming from you!" yelled Vezerini as he threw his attack. "JUDGEMENT!"

"LOST PARADISE!" roared Exodus as he threw the orbs of Darkness and light towards Vezerini.

"LOSING ISN'T ANY OPTION!" Exodus and Vezerini both yelled at the same time just as both of their attacks began to collide with each other.

/ ------ ------- ------- ------- ------ -- / ------ ------ ------ ----- -- /

"Man that was nuts!" commented Duke as everyone managed to barely get out of the way of Tech's Omega cannon.

"Such power…" Raine said as he walked towards one of the windows (that were still intact). "…"

"Raine…what's wrong?" asked Genis as everyone managed to get to the window to watch their friends fight the metallic fiend in the sky.

"…Such technology! It's similar to Magitechnology! Maybe even better!" announced Raine before everyone else anime dropped to the hard metal ground.

"That's the professor for you," stated Colette as a third explosion filled the air.

"Sounds like their raising quite a hell out there," Sheena said as the light began to fill the sky once more.

"Makes me want to just jump out and fight with them," Jet said as he drew one of his swords.

"Oni-chan you wouldn't even be able to fight along side with them," pointed out Suzu as Jet slouched over.

"Besides, you're too short to even be noticed by Tech," added Zelos before Jet tackled him. "HELP! It's attack of the munchkin!"

"So do you think they have a chance?" Colette asked as everyone ignored Zelos and Jet fighting.

"It's going to be a slim chance," said Kerro as he crossed his arms.

"_However, I sense no more of Tech's mind in that overgrown tank,_" thought Locke. "_Tech is now just basically an automatic gun that can fly on its own."_

/ ------- ------ ----- ------- --- ----- --/ ---- ---- ----- ----- ----- /

"OMEGA CANNONS!" announced Tech as he fired off both of his cannons sending a large amount of energy from them again. The blast missed the four fighters, but the force managed to damage them greatly.

"Dang it," growled Lloyd as he gripped tighter onto his swords.

"Even if he misses, he still manages to cause damage with the air current caused by it," explained Kratos as suddenly two futuristic blades erupted from both of the barrels on Tech's arms. Tech grabbed a hold on both of them with the opposite hand.

"OMEGA BLADES!" announced Tech as he charged towards the four…mainly starting with Kratos.

Tech brought the first of the two blades down on Kratos, who managed to dodge easily. Then Tech used the other blade to perform a horizontal slash…only to have Kratos block the attack with all of his strength as well as his sword.

"Resistance is futile!" yelled Tech as he raised his other blade ready to slash Kratos vertical.

As the blade was being brought down, Lloyd managed to fly fast enough to raise his swords to block the attack that Tech brought down. And before Tech managed to get another attack in, a powerful Judgement attack slammed into Tech's chest sending him flying farther into the air. Lloyd and Kratos turned to see Sera floating (as well as glowing).

"Pain is not an option for me…doesn't effect me," stated Tech as Zeek landed on Tech's back ready to stab him in the back.

"Take this!" yelled Zeek before Tech's head turned around 180 degrees with its eyes glowing. "Uh oh…"

"Zeek…threat level minimal…TECHNOS RAY!" announced Tech as yellow laser blasts shot from his eyes, crashed into Zeek sending him flying off Tech.

"Now!" yelled Lloyd as Tech turned its head just in time to see Kratos, Lloyd, and Sera slash him across the chest.

Tech floated backwards with slash marks appearing on his chest armor. Lloyd smirked as Tech began to stammer in the air…till he regained his flying pattern with his slash marks gone.

"You've got to be kidding me," commented Lloyd as Zeek flew next to him.

"Lloyd…I've got a plan," muttered Zeek as Tech began to charge.

Lloyd and Zeek managed to dodge while Sera and Kratos were attack Tech while he was charging.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked as Zeek smirked.

"I just need you to distract him," replied Zeek.

"You didn't answer my question," Lloyd said before Zeek flew towards Tech who was preoccupied dealing with Sera and Kratos.

"Just do it!" yelled Zeek as he landed on Tech once more.

"Zeek…your impudence is amazing…TECHNOS RAY!" announced Tech before Lloyd managed to slash Tech in the face causing him to forget about Zeek. "FOOLS!"

"_Hope this works!"_ thought Zeek as he raised his dagger then quickly. "Here we go!"

Zeek then stabbed his dagger into one of the thick wires located in Tech's neck. Tech all of a sudden stopped moving (aside from floating in the air)…Then suddenly; oil started to spray from the wire where Zeek's dagger pierced and into the air. A non-human scream erupted from Tech as he began to plummet to the ground.

"Zeek did it!" announced Lloyd as he saw the rest of his friends cheering from the sky scrapper.

"Zeek! Get off of Tech!" yelled Kratos as Zeek nodded.

Zeek quickly ripped his dagger from Tech's wired neck, and quickly began to fly from Tech. But as he was lifting off, Tech used his mechanical hand to pull Zeek with him to the ground!

"I won't…go a…alone!" announced Tech as his yellow eyes went black and the speed of the fall began to increase.

"ZEEK! NO!" yelled Lloyd as Zeek tried using his dagger to free himself from Tech's grip.

"_It's no use,"_ Zeek thought as he put away his dagger, his scarf flowing upwards through the wind. "This maybe it my friends…thank you. Thank you for helping avenge my father!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Sera cried as a loud crash filled the air…followed by an explosion that forced the air to push everything that wasn't mobile.

As the explosion died down, the buildings began to disappear into a large flash of light. Multiple minutes later, the entire city of Techno City was gone and returning to its original form of Iseillia. The only thing different about Iseillia was the remains of technology, the scraps of the tech droids, and the crashed remains of Tech with Zeek lying on the ground freed from Tech's grasp. Lloyd and the others were standing in the middle of the village watching as everyone who was in the town was walking around as if nothing had happened.

"What just happened here?" Zelos asked as he scratched his head.

"Apparently, with Tech most likely no longer alive," explained Raine. "His presence to maintain his city couldn't last."

"Okay…and what's that in English?" asked Luna.

"Basically, with Tech gone he took his city with him," simplified Genis as everyone now understood.

"What about Zeek?" asked Sera as everyone finally looked over towards the scrap metal of Tech seeing Zeek right next to him.

"…Is he?" asked Colette as everyone ran over to Zeek.

"It can't be true…" added Suzu.

"Zeek," sobbed Sera as mostly everyone began to have tears in their eyes. "You idiot."

Just as everyone was about to burst into tears, a slight noise got all of them to look more closely at Zeek. Zeek wasn't dead! His snoring was proof enough for that. This caused everyone to either sweat drop and anime fall at the same time.

"He's asleep!" yelled Lloyd as Zelos walked closer.

"I guess his power must've protected him," explained Kratos as Zelos kicked Zeek in the side.

"Lazy lug," teased Zelos as Zeek moaned.

"But I don't…want to go to school today mom," moaned Zeek before everyone began to snicker.

Meanwhile, outside of Iseillia near the forest we spot Gyro, Drogue, Liminate, Sealth and a KO'd Kai sitting on the ground. Drogue was pretty beaten up and was repairing himself with some spare tools he managed to have with him.

"Dang it! Now Tech's gone and so is the city," sighed Liminate. "Just when Tech put those elevators in the main sky scrapper."

"Ah shut up! At least you didn't get beaten by an angry mob," growled Drogue as he made a quick repair to his right leg.

"Yeah well me and pretty boy here," Sealth retaliated while gesturing towards Liminate. "Were zapped by lightning and dropped to the ground."

"Not as bad as being taken over by this demon wannabe here," replied Gyro pointing towards Kai.

"Let's just forget it!" yelled Liminate causing the ex-Mecano Generals to be quiet.

"Whatever…so now what?" asked Sealth.

"We're talented, we have the skill…how about we open a traveling casino and carnival?" suggested Drogue before he received many strange looks. "What? It's a way to make gald, travel the world and possibly live near normal lives."

"All in favor?" asked Liminate as he, Drogue and Gyro raised their hands. "All oppose?" Sealth was the only one to raise his hand on that one. "Then its settled!"

"Now hold on!" yelled Sealth as the Mecano Generals stood up. "…I want to be the head honcho!"

"Whatever," said Drogue.

"I've no quarrel against it," replied Gyro as he slung Kai over his shoulders. "This guy we'll take till he's better."

"Can we stick around to watch the fight between Exodus and that weird guy?" asked Liminate as everyone turned to see that sure enough Exodus and Vezerini were in a fistfight now.

"Sure…I've got 50 gald on the weird guy!" announced Drogue.

"I'll take that bet and wager on Exodus," replied Sealth as he and Drogue pulled out 50 gald.

"I'll hold the money!" offered Liminate as Sealth and Drogue handed him the gald.

"Good, now let's just enjoy the fight," Gyro ordered as an explosion filled the air.

/ -------- ------- ---- ------ ----- ---- ---- - -/ ------- ----- ------ ----- ----- ----- /

Exodus and Vezerini were thrown from each other into the air. Their clothes ripped in various places. Exodus however looked to be facing fatigue while Vezerini looked like he still had energy to burn…and to prove it he was charging up his hands with a power dark energy.

"Those 4 thousand years have taken their toll on you Exodus," stated Vezerini as Exodus growled while two pitch-black horns appeared on his head, dripping with blood. "And it looks like you can't last very long here on the planet."

"Many things can change in 4000 years Vezerini," replied Exodus as he took the mirror that was around his neck and held it up. "But if you think that your attack can do the same to me then go ahead."

"Very well! FINAL JUDGEMENT!" yelled Vezerini as he fired the concentrated blast of energy towards Exodus who just raised the mirror in front of the blast.

"MYSTIC MIRROR!" roared Exodus as Vezerini's attack slammed into Exodus's mirror.

The attack kept on forcing into mirror, but the mirror looked like it was absorbing the energy into it. When the attack stopped the mirror began to glow while Exodus didn't even have a scratch on him. Exodus just smirked as Vezerini's eyes darkened.

"How…?" asked Vezerini as Exodus held the mirror back.

"This mirror is more than a memorial of my long passed wife and child," explained Exodus as he thrust his mirror forward sending the trapped energy inside exploded forth towards Vezerini with even more force. "IT'S EMPOWERED WITH THE SPIRITS TO REFELCT ANY ATTACK WITH DOUBLE THE POWER!"

Vezerini wasn't fast enough to evade his once attack, the blast engulfed him sending him to the earth plummeting. Exodus simply smirked while he returned his mirror around his neck and watched Vezerini fall.

"_He's still alive…"_ thought Exodus as he shifted his arm. "_I really need to thanks those fools…they took out Tech. Not much of a loss really, after all Tech did steal my idea to make the world perfect. I'll spare their lives for now…how long can I keep that promise?"_

The in a flash of blinding light, Exodus disappeared.

/------- ------ ----- ------ ----- ---- /------- ------ ------ ----- /

Vyser: Wow what a chapter, eh Robot Vyser?

Robot Vyser: Yes sir, totally unexpected.

Vyser: Guess we should get the preview ready for the next chapter.

Robot Vyser: READY WHEN YOU ARE.

**Preview **

Yuan: Tech is finally gone and we were able to retrieve the last summon spirit.

Colette: The world seems to be back to normal as well.

Vex: Don't celebrate just yet kiddies!

Exodus: Its time for my **True Paradise** plan to be initiated!

Lloyd: We'll stop Exodus's goals!

**Chapter 44: True Ideals**

Vyser: Please review to see the next chapter!


	44. Chapter 44: True Ideals

Vyser: Hello there everyone!

Vex: Yes… hello there!

Vyser: …Where'd you come from?

Vex: Hello! I've got a teleportation unit that gives the user the ability to go anywhere in any world.

Vyser:…Mind if I see that?

Vex: No! It must never fall into the hands of a human!

Vyser: But you're a human.

Vex: Nice comeback. But I'm no ordinary human.

Vyser: Yeah ya freak! What kind of human lives for thousands of years without looking like he's over the age of 27?

Vex: A lucky human.

Vyser: Bastard…anyway, I don't own ToS or the characters you all submitted.

Vex You suck.

Vyser: Where'd that come from?

Vex: Fortune cookie.

/---- ---- -- -- - -- --- - - - -- - - -- -- -// - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - --/

Chapter 44: True Ideals 

// -- -- - -- - --- -- -- - -- - - -- - -- -- //- -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- -- - --- --//

The warm breeze blew over the battle-scarred field outside Iseillia as the Renegades gathered the remains of the Tech-Droid army. A number of the group members were helping as well…most of them anyway. A majority of the helping group was watching Tyron dancing with four fully functional Tech Droids.

"One more time! **It's fun to stay at the**…" Tyron continued to sing as he and the Tech droids danced to a familiar music. "**Y! M! C! A! It's fun to stay at the Y! M! C! A!**"

"He's actually pretty good," Sane chuckled as Kerro just slapped his forehead.

"Please don't encourage him," Kerro moaned as he turned towards the returned Iseillia. "Anyway, Lloyd and the others did such a good job that a majority of the groups headed back to the base…so what's taking the rest of them?"

"Uh, well Zeek and that Vezerini guy got injured so they're letting him rest, then some of the group have friends and family in the village," Sane answered as he counted with his fingers. "And to sum it up…Lloyd's getting something that will be able to prove useful against Exodus."

"Wonder what it is?" questioned Kerro as Tyron finished his song.

"Any requests?" Tyron asked as Kerro groaned.

"How about you just shut up?" growled Kerro as Tyron jumped towards him.

"DON'T INSULT ME!" Tyron roared as the Tech Droids followed him and jumped towards Kerro.

"Oh crap!"

/- - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - -// ---- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - --/

"Okay, so Sealth is going to be the head of development," stated Gyro as he wrote down the names on a notepad. "Liminate's going to be the entertainment, Drogue will be the bartender, and me and my copies will be the workers."

"Sounds good to me," said Sealth as Liminate looked from the bush where the previous Mecano generals hid inside Iseillia.

"I think those guys are almost done taking care of the scraps," Liminate whispered as the others slapped their foreheads.

"You don't have to whisper Liminate, we don't have to worry about to them hearing us," sighed Drogue as Liminate cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatever! Hey…did we think of a name for our Carnival/Casino?" Liminate asked as the rest of the group looked embarrassed. "Also…what are we going to do with him?" Liminate gestured to the knocked out Kai.

"Take him with us, I guess," replied Gyro.

"As for a name?" continued Sealth.

"Let's think…maybe we should include Mecano in the name," suggested Drogue. "For respect out of Tech, ya know?"

"But what else? It can't be generals…" started Sealth as everyone got into the pose like the thinker.

// ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- -- - -- - -- -- - --/--- --- ----- ---- --- --- --- -//

"Hey Dirk!" Lloyd greeted as he entered his home's area. Dirk was standing outside with Noishe.

"Ah Lloyd…a great amount of time has passed since you last visited," replied Dirk with a smile.

"Wait…Dirk didn't you notice the huge city that just disappeared?" asked Lloyd as Dirk raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't really notice the city go away, those lights every night did keep me up though," said Dirk as Lloyd sighed. "So what brings you back here?"

"I've come to gather something that will help me and my friends."

"Very well, give my regards to the others."

"I will," Lloyd replied before he started walking towards his mother's grave.

/// - - -- -- - -- -- - -- - - -- - -- - - -- -/- -- -- -- - -- -- -- - - -- - - - -- - -//

"Quite a lovely town around here," Luna said putting her arms behind her head.

"True, what do you think Drake?" Duke asked as his friendly dragon companion squeaked loudly. The cool breeze blowing through the leaves of the tree above them.

"So why exactly are we still here?" Zelos asked turning away from his black jack game with Jet, Suzu, Genis, Sheena, Dai and Heath. "Hit or stay?"

"Yeesh, ya dimwit, a majority of our group is back at the Renegade place," explained Dai as he looked at his cards. "Two of our members are injured, Sera, Raine and Colette are treating them, Kratos and Locke went to get Yuan. And we're waiting for that stupid over-equipped Tech to cool down before we can retrieve the spirit. And hit me."

"Cool…but I'm sssssssoooooooooooooooooooooo bored!" moaned Heath as he pulled his hair. "This place is too quiet! I wish something exciting would happen!"

"Don't jinx us! We don't need more bad luck! Not with what's been happening," sighed Suzu as Jet laughed out loud.

"Come on sis! I'm strong enough to take any opponent that comes our way!" Jet laughed as he showed his cards. "And I got 20!"

"Yeah you really proved that against the Mecano Generals," pointed out Genis as he flipped his cards to reveal a King and an Ace. "And I got 21…that means I win!"

"Damn it!" roared Jet as he threw the cards into the air. "Why can't I win?"

"Oni-chan, you really need to chill out," Suzu sighed as a loud laugh filled the air.

"Better listen to your sister shorty. Anger just clouds the cosmic wavelengths."

"What the hell?" Sheena questioned as the group looked around.

"Vulgar language gives off bad vibes dudes and dudettes."

"Who is saying that crud?" Luna asked as everyone drew his or her weapons.

"Whoa! I'm not here to cause a fuss…and if you're looking fer me I'm on top of the tree."

Everyone in the group quickly glanced up to see a relaxed Vex, resting directly on the very point of the treetop. Not only did he look relaxed, but also his clothes changed, he was now wearing a red overcoat along with black pants, no shirt, and dark red sunglasses. Of course his right arm was covered with armor.

"VEX!" yelled everyone as Vex spun around to balance himself on the tip of the treetop with his pinky.

"Oh…so you remember me," Vex chuckled before he jumped off the tree. "I'm so flattered." Vex then landed on the ground, sticking the landing. "A perfect 10!"

"What do you want you creep?" Duke growled as Drake hissed loudly.

"What everybody wants, and I want the Spirit of Volt," answered Vex as he began to walk towards the steaming junk pile that used to be Tech. "Let me acquire it with out interference and I'll promise that you will all live…for now."

"Like we're going to let you do that!" Jet yelled as everyone charged towards Vex towards the front.

"_I thought as much,_" Vex thought as he closed his eyes. "If that is what you say…then face the technique that helped me killed thousands of men!" Vex quickly opened his eyes, which were glowing pure crimson red. "Hades' Glare!"

A red aura erupted from Vex's eyes that quickly poured over the group. Images of darkness flowed over their eyes, showing pain and suffering that came upon the years that have passed. When the aura disappeared, the entire group was breathless, their eyes dimmed due to the fear.

"Enjoyed the visions? They were created by the many ways that I killed my foes," Vex sighed as everyone dropped to their knees. "I know how you people feel…when I first used that technique I felt the same. Now then, it's time to get the spirit."

"Someone…stop him…" Genis barely spoke his entire body shaking as Vex passed him.

"It's impossible…only one person ever escaped this technique," chuckled Vex before he ran directly to Tech. "Now, Vulcan's Fist!"

A powerful energy forged itself into Vex's right hand, then with a flash of red light, Vex slammed his right fist into the remain of Tech. As soon as the contact was made the entire machine shattered into scrap with a glowing jewel flying into the air. Vex just smirked as he leapt for the jewel then grasp it between his fingers.

"Easy as pie R squared," commented Vex as he lifted the jewel into the air, the sun casting a small purple light over Vex. "Now…I think I'll have to have some fun with you all…only thing is, who should be the lucky one?"

Vex slowly stepped towards the frozen group, his steps creating loud echoes. As he was only a foot away from Genis, he cracked his neck then raised his right fist that slowly glowed.

"It's been so long since I killed an elf, at least 1…maybe 2000 years," stated Vex as he held up the spirit. "And now…it's time to say goodbye!"

Before Vex could move another muscle, a green eagle swooped down snatching the summon spirit in its talons. Vex watched in awe as he narrowed his eyes.

"What the crap! Where'd that green eagle…wait green eagle?" Vex contemplated before a hidden force caused him to keel over holding his gut. "Cheap shot!"

Then with a black blur, a massive form tackled Vex sending him into the air. Vex winced flying through the air…when suddenly four three-clawed hands gripped him by the limbs then threw him straight to the ground with a mass of debris forming from where he landed.

"Alright! Who done it?" Vex roared as four figures appeared from the debris, each of them familiar and in unique poses.

"Let's answer that question with roll call!"

"Liminate! The Copycat!"

"Drogue! The Sonic Wind!"

"Sealth! Of the Shadows!"

"I'm Gyro…and I'm not saying it."

When the debris fell back to the ground, Drogue, Sealth and Liminate were in various poses while Gyro was just shaking his head.

"Oh great…the Mecano Generals are here," Sheena growled as the four Mecanos anime dropped to the ground with a loud crash.

"Is that anyway to speak to people who are here to help?" Liminate asked as he raised the summon spirit crystal in his right hand. "After all, that wasn't just some random green feathered eagle attack."

"Is there ever a green eagle?" Genis asked as Vex jumped back up to his feet.

"What are you imitators doing here?" Vex growled before he cursed under his breath. "I thought you'd be long gone when Tech was out of the picture."

"We're not really the Mecano Generals anymore," replied Drogue as his drills began to spin extremely fast. "Besides…we're real people who have minds. We won't throw our lives away."

"By pissing me off and skewing my karma…" Vex snarled while an aura surrounded him as his muscles began to grow. "You just did!"

"Mecanos! Go!" announced Gyro as the four jumped into the air above Vex.

"That won't help at all! My ultimate technique will prove that! ARES RAMPAGE!" roared Vex as he jumped to the same air level as the four Mecanos. When he did, his entire body began to spin till he was a red discus shape.

"Scatter!" yelled Sealth before he disappeared into the air.

Drogue just dropped like a rock, as did Gyro…however, Liminate was still in the air while Vex was spinning directly towards him.

"Liminate! Do something!" Gyro yelled as Liminate was engulfed in light.

"Too late!" roared Vex as he spun into the light only to come out not hitting anything. "Huh?"

"KWA!"

Vex stopped spinning to see that Liminate had turned into a green hawk with the summon spirit in his talons. Liminate began to fly extremely fast away from Vex who began to spin once more.

"Nice try!" Vex yelled as he spun directly towards the escaping Liminate.

Liminate flew even faster to try to escape from Vex's attack, but it was all in vain. Vex slammed directly into Vex, stopped spinning then delivered a harsh chop kick that sent Liminate towards the ground. As Liminate was a few feet from the ground he quickly transformed himself back, then threw the summon spirit towards Drogue.

"Tag your it Drogue!" Liminate yelled before he crashed into the hard ground. "Ooooooooooowwwwwwwwww!"

"I got it! I got it!" announced Drogue before he caught the summon spirit. "And away I go!"

"What the?" Vex questioned as Drogue began to steam then ran off in one direction.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" laughed Drogue turning his head to see Vex in hot pursuit running right behind him! "What the heck!"

"My Hermes Heels help me match the speed of any foe!" yelled Vex as he began to run faster.

"I'm the fastest around!" Drogue roared as he picked up the speed, Vex following behind.

/ --- -- - -- - -- ---- -- - - - - -- - - -- - //- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- - //

"It's nice to have Iseillia back to normal," Colette stated as she and Raine walked out of the schoolhouse.

"Yes, but have you noticed a lot of yelling?" Raine asked when suddenly a black blur of wind quickly passed them. "What was that?"

"Whoa!" Drogue yelled as he ran backwards to stand in front of Raine and Colette. "Hello ladies."

Before Raine or Colette could say anything, a red blur tripped over Drogue sending the blue flying over and landing on the ground with a smack. When the dust that was kicked up, Vex appeared dazed.

"HA! Got'cha Vex!" teased Drogue before he spun around and began to run again. "See ya later ladies!"

"Grr! Bastard!" Vex roared jumping up and began to chase Drogue once more with great speed.

"…Weird," Colette commented as Raine nodded.

"True, we need to follow them," replied Raine.

//---- - - -- - --- - -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- --- -// ---- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- //

"So I says to the Tech Droid, that's not scrap metal," Liminate chuckled while kneeling next to Jet. "That's my lunch! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"For Martel's sake! SHUT UP!" yelled Jet as he stood up. "Hey…I can move! It's a miracle!"

"Yep, me ma' always told me that a bad joke can un-stiffen the bones and make you want to punch the teller of the joke," Liminate said before he got punched in the face sent to the ground. "I was kidding about that last part…"

"Just felt like it," replied Jet as the rest of the group stood up.

"What do you want anyway?" Zelos asked as Liminate jumped up on his feet.

"We simply wished to aid you before he started our new lives," Gyro answered.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Sheena asked as Gyro, Sealth and Liminate got into a pose.

"We're going to open a Carnival/Casino!" answered the three as the group sweat-dropped. "And when it's open you can have free admission!"

"Cool…is there going to be a buffet?" Duke asked as Drake rubbed his wings together.

"Pretty much," Sealth answered when suddenly Drogue stumbled into the area.

"Someone else take this thing!" Drogue roared before he threw the summon spirit towards Sealth. "Sealth you take it!"

"I don't want it! Gyro here!" yelled Sealth as he whacked the summon spirit to Gyro who juggled it.

"No! Here catch!" Gyro shouted before tossing the jewel to Genis. "Little elf has it!"

"Why playing with the summon spirit? We've got to keep it from Vex," Genis stated as Vex walked up behind him.

"Really? You aim to play keep away with me?" Vex asked as Genis turned around to see Vex cracking his knuckles. "Looks like I'll be able to kill you, you elf."

Before Vex could even make another move, a tap on the shoulder made him stop. Vex slowly turned around, to see a very pissed of Raine. Vex, for the third time in his life, was scared stiff.

"You were going to do what with my little brother?" Raine asked as Vex gulped.

"Well… you see…uh, um, nice lady with the demonic eyes," Vex chuckled sheepishly before Raine kicked him in the back sending him flying right into the tree head first. "Oh the pain."

"…Remind me never to insult her," Liminate whispered to Drogue as Colette walked behind Raine.

"Thanks Raine," Genis sighed with relief as Vex screamed from inside the tree.

"The squirrels! Save me from the squirrels!" Vex screamed while trying to pull his head out of the tree.

"He's supposed to be an all powerful Dark General?" Luna asked as Vex pulled his head from the tree with squirrels biting his head.

"Bad Karma! Dudes and Dudettes!" roared Vex as he snatched the squirrels from his head. "Stupid Squirrels!" Vex then threw the squirrels into the air. "Now I'll have to use my ultimate technique! MT. Olympus Thunder!"

From Vex a large golden aura surged, pulsing into the ground. After a few seconds the aura crashed back into him causing him to have his hair and clothes surge upwards. His eyes were glowing a bright white before his red jacket flew off revealing his bulging muscles and veins all over his arms and chest. Vex spun around, revealing on his back a large dark spirit that was etched into his back.

"NOW! I am the fist of the gods! The overlord of fighting!" roared Vex as everyone drew his or her weapons. "Now! Prepare to die!"

"We'll handle this!" Gyro said as his arm blades appeared.

"We've still a debt to pay!" said Sealth before he disappeared.

"Leave it to us!" Liminate announced as a light engulfed him, then disappeared to resemble a green version of Vex.

"He won't know what hit him!" Drogue yelled as steam flew off of him.

"Mecanos! Away!"

"Fools!" roared Vex as he charged towards the three Mecanos. When suddenly a powerful invisible kicks got him right in the manhood! "ARGH!"

"Take the nut cracker!" Sealth yelled still invisible.

"And now! Drill Frenzy!" roared Drogue as all of the drills on his clothes began to spin once more then he charged directly towards Vex.

"I don't think so!" Vex roared as he grabbed the invisible Sealth's head and threw him into Drogue. The force sent the two to the ground.

"Drogue…please turn off the drills," moaned Sealth who reappeared.

"HA!" roared Liminate as he began to fist fight with Vex.

"You can copy me! But you can't copy my strength!" Vex shouted before he took a punch to the face. Only to deliver a counter punch into Liminate's gut.

"We need to aim for the Dark Spirit!" yelled Gyro before he created three more of himself that were charging towards the roaring Vex.

Three of the Gyros jumped into the air and brought their blades upon Vex, who raised his right hand and caught all of them. Unfortunately for Vex, the true Gyro was behind him and stabbed his arm blade right in the back of Vex. Vex just stood there for a second, then suddenly with a loud shriek! His body began to turn gray. Three of the Gyros disappeared while the real one stood behind Vex. Everyone watched in horror as first Vex's left arm began to turn to dust, then the rest of his body began to follow the same.

"My life! NO! What a world!" screamed Vex as he began to decrease his size while his legs turned to ash. "With my last breath! I curse you all to an early grave!"

Gyro just stomped on the remaining physical part that was Gyro to turn him into pure dust. A swift breeze blew away the dust, leaving only Vex's pants, boots, gauntlet, sunglasses and his overcoat. Gyro just picked up the gauntlet and handed it to Raine.

"Here, this gauntlet has Vex's teleportation mechanism in it, you should be able to harness it back at your base," replied Gyro as Liminate took the Summon Spirit from Genis and lifted it up into the air.

"Thank you, we don't know what could've happened if you hadn't shown up," Raine thanked.

"No problemo! Just promise us you'll spread the word about our Carnival and Casino when we get it going!" Drogue replied as everyone began to laugh. "…I was being serious."

"So he's was after this little jewel…I don't get it," Liminate questioned as Genis tried to reach to take the summon spirit back.

"Careful Liminate! We need to make sure that doesn't fall into the wrong hands!" Genis yelled as Liminate chuckled.

"Relax! It's not like something is going to swoop down and take it," chuckled Liminate as suddenly a bald eagle swooped down and snatched the summon spirit away. "Well…I stand corrected."

"Poor Vex…he was the weakest of all of the Dark Generals."

"Oh great! Who else is there?" Sheena asked as the Bald Eagle flew towards a housetop. On the housetop was a familiar person…

"It's Zephyr!" yelled everyone as the Bald Eagle landed on Zephyr's shoulder then dropped the summon spirit in his hands.

"Quite true, thanks for the summon spirit as well as killing Vex…he was next in line for a promotion," Zephyr laughed as Genis prepared to fire a spell. "Don't even try it…because I'm gone."

"Uh…" Liminate stuttered while Zephyr disappeared and everyone turned towards him cracking their fists. "Okay…it looks like my fault, and I have one thing to say to that and it is…OH MY MARTEL IT'S GODZILLA!"

"GET HIM!" Genis roared as everyone started to charge at Liminate.

/--------- ----- ----- --- --- ---- ---- -- --//- -- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- --//

"Master Exodus," Zephyr said as he knelt down in front of Exodus's throne. Chaos and Mithos were standing off to the sides. "I have brought you the summon spirit of Volt."

"Excellent," Exodus commented as Zephyr handed Exodus the jewel. "With this…with this! We can enact our True Paradise plan!"

"Yeah!" Chaos cheered.

"Most well," commented Mithos.

"This world has longed been plagued by racism, war, hate, and sorrow," Exodus spoke as he stood from his throne. "But soon…this world will be ours!"

// ---- ---- ------ --- --- ---- --- ---/----- ----- ---- - -- -- -- -- ----- -//

Vyser: And there you have it.

Zephyr: Truly an inspiring moment for bad guys everywhere…can I have that promotion that Vex was supposed to get?

Vyser: No.

Zephyr: Why not? He's not going to use it!  
Vyser: Actually he already is…care to join him?

Zephyr: N…no thank you.

Vyser: Please review, reviewers!


	45. Chapter 45: Final Paradise Part 1

**Chapter 45: Final Paradise Part 1**

/ ---- --- -- // --- ---- ---- -- /

Days passed after the events at the now normal Iseillia and a majority of the group went around the world to try to warn everyone about what was going to happen. Even the previous Mecano Generals left, dragging Kai behind them, saying that once the world was saved the entire group would be allowed to gamble and enjoy the facilities of their casino/carnival. The rest of the group was at the Renegades base; this included Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Regal, Presea, Sheena, Zelos, Zeek, Kratos and Sera.

Sane and Yuan were also there; Sane was working on getting the teleporter system in Vex's gauntlet. The rest of the group was waiting in the living quarters of the Renegades base; a majority of the group was talking about what going to happen while some were resting up.

"With Vex gone, we've got three dark generals as well as Exodus to deal with," Raine stated as she looked through the small notepad she had in her hands.

"So we've got Zephyr, then there's Chaos, and finally a revived Mithos," Lloyd said as everyone turned towards him with a little surprise. "What? I can pay attention too."

"Anyway, we know what Mithos is capable of," Kratos continued. "Exodus however, we know a little about, it would seem that Vezerini would have to know the most about him. However, Vezerini is temporarily healing. The wisest thing would have to be to learn what Zephyr and Chaos are capable of by going over what we already know about them."

Genis looked around the entire room, noticing that something was missing. "Hey…where's Zeek?"

"I think he said that he was going to help Sane with the Gauntlet from Vex," Raine answered as a loud explosion filled the air. "And by the sounds of it, they're not really being successful."

"Damn it!" Zeek yelled as he waved the smoke away from his face.

Sane applied the powerful fire extinguisher to the flaming gauntlet. The entire lab was filled with the dark metal smoke. "I told you not to cross the black and blue wires! No one ever listens to me!"

When the smoke finally cleared, Zeek was looking at the inside of the gauntlet. A blood vessel had appeared on his forehead from the stress of trying to get the armor to get the teleportation to work. "You think that the Mecano Generals would've at least told us how to work this thing."

"I doubt that they knew how this thing works," Sane replied as he went to the computer. "Even though this Magitechnology is similar to the stuff we got here, there are a few key differences."

"I guess we better go to plan H," Zeek sighed looking through the various toolboxes.

Sane turned away from the computer with a quizzical look on his face. "Plan H? What's plan H?"

"Hammer time!" Zeek yelled as he slammed the hammer that he found onto the gauntlet! Sane just looked insane at the site of Zeek continually smashing the gauntlet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sane roared before the gauntlet shot out a light from the fist that formed into a circle. From the circle, a familiar site of Exodus's castle was viewed from the window.

Zeek just smiled in victory, and with an 'I told ya so' look in his eyes, he turned towards Sane. "And that's how to get the thing started!"

"…What is the world like inside your head?" Sane asked sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"A little muggy to be sure."

The group was in the lab, completely in awe at the site of the new portal. Sane and Yuan were standing in front of the portal. Yuan coughed to get the attention of everyone. "So apparently, thanks to dumb luck we've actually been able to get to Exodus's castle. So we need to come up with a sensible plan of attack.

"Since we've stationed many Renegades at the towns and cities, we're prepared for a distraction from anyone. So we'll take the battle to the enemy, however, two of you will have to be here as parts of the B-Team incase the first team is unable to make it. So any volunteers to go?"

Lloyd stepped up from where he was standing. "Through everything we've been through, I don't think anyone here is going to say no."

"You got that right bud," Zelos stated, rising from his seat. "I'm with ya till the end of this."

"We're all in this together!" Everyone announced at the same time.

Sane just adjusted his hat while sweat dropping. "Very well, but how about you each draw straws to determine who stays."

After a series of agreements, Sane produced a series of straws that had been colored blue at the bottom of them. However, two of them were colored red. Each and everyone of the group drew his or her straw, and the two who drew the two red straws were Zeek and Sera who sighed at the same time. "Dang it…"

"We better hurry," Regal said before he walked into the portal.

"Can't let him have all the fun," Zelos chuckled as everyone else walked into the portal.

"So…it appears that we have guests," Exodus sighed as he gazed at the huge screen in front of him. Zephyr, Chaos, and Mithos were standing next to Exodus's throne. "At least we'll have some fun before Final Paradise begins."

Chaos watched the screen displaying the main group entering the castle; his fist clenched so hard that blood was dripping from the force. With a quick turn, Chaos glared towards Exodus. "Lord! Please allow me to destroy these fools and have the pleasure of killing them."

Exodus just chuckled to himself as he watched Lloyd and the group look towards the new separating staircases. Good thing he had those things put in recently. "No Chaos…I want you three to head towards your combat zones…if and when those fools reach them is when you'll get to fight them. You are not to attack them until they reach your area."

Zephyr and Mithos nodded before they disappeared into a dark aura, however, Chaos seemed to be really pissed off and remained where he was. "But sir…the gate keepers are in front of my zone! No matter who goes to them, they'll lose!"

"Don't be so sure Chaos…remember, the Gatekeeper brothers haven't fought in over 2,000 years, they might be 'rusty'! Exodus laughed as Chaos groaned.

A small dark aura appeared around Chaos before it completely engulfed him. Exodus then turned his sights back to the screen to see that Lloyd, Colette, Regal and Sheena were taking the right path while Raine, Genis, Presea and Zelos took the left. "Looks like Chaos might get his wish after all. Good thing I've got picture-picture."

Five minutes passed since Lloyd, Colette, Regal and Sheena spilt up with the others and the stairs seemed to be going on forever. Sheena broke the very disturbing silence. "This place seems to be very different than the last time we were here."

"Maybe they just remodeled?" Colette suggested as a large door stood many steps away from the group.

"Judging from the door…I'd say that's actually an applicable reason," Regal stated as the doors began to open automatically.

"Seems like an invitation," Lloyd stated as he walked through the doors with the others following.

"Yeah, to maybe a trap," Sheena commented as the room began to light up with torches.

The room was large to say the walls were covered with rust covered chains next to the torches. On the ground next to the walls were piles of gold and silver. The most eye catching item in the room however was a huge door chained together to multiple chains connected to two large statues that had two different colored muscular men sitting in the hands of the statues. Lloyd gazed at the statues as if something wasn't right. "Look at these things."

"I guess whoever decided on this room's style really wanted to go for the dark and gloomy dungeon style," Sheena commented.

"Brother…we have guests."

The group of four looked around to try to find out where the mysterious voice had come from. "So I see…it's been 2,000 years since we last had company."

"We should entertain our guests."

"…What should we do?"

"How should I know?"

"We need to come up with something."

While the voices continued to discuss on what they had to do, Lloyd and the others were sighing out loud and made the voices silent…for two seconds. "Brother…our guests are bored."

"BORED? What is BORED?"

"Well, you see to be bored is when…"

"Excuse me! But could you voices tell us how we could go further?" Colette interrupted as a silver and gold light appeared from the statues' heads.

"You would need to go pass this door."

"Unfortunately, we cannot allow anyone to pass without admission from the lord of this domain."

"Oh, and what are a couple of voices going to do?" Lloyd questioned as a large rumbling sound filled the air. "What the?"

From the statues, two imposing figures jumped from the air and crashed onto the ground leaving large cracks from their feet.

One figure had golden skin and was fully muscular holding onto an extremely large battle-axe. His head was extremely carved and had a long black hair. "Gold!"

The other figure was a skinny silver skinned guy, holding onto a long lance. His face was thing and frail looking along with his black hair. "Silver!"

"And together we are the Gatekeeper Brothers!" the two guardians announced as they lifted their weapons into the air.

"We cannot allow anyone to pass," Silver said spinning his lance around. "Me and my brother have been guarding this gate for over 2,000 years."

Gold slammed his axe into the ground. "And we're not just about to let anyone get through the gate without a fight."

"Then are you two just going to stand around talking about it?" Regal asked as he crouched down. "Or are you going to fight?"

"Silver…let's show this guy our Silver Torpedo!" Gold announced as he lifted his axe into the air and Silver leapt onto the axe.

"Right!" Silver added as he grabbed the axe with his open hand. Then Gold began to spin around with his axe out as far as he could hold it.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow as he watched the weird technique. "Okay…what are they planning?"

"SILVER…" the brothers roared as Gold slammed his right foot into the ground and forced his brother off his axe with a powerful slash. "TORPEDO!"

Silver flew directly towards Regal, aiming with his lance; Regal slid to the right to have a small part of his hair cut off by the force of the Silver Torpedo. Silver continued till he flew directly into the wall…where his lance got stuck. "A little help?"

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped at the sight of Silver struggling to get his weapon out. Sheena lifted her cards and charged towards the stunned Gold. "Pretty good technique…if it wasn't used in doors! Take this!"

Gold immediately raised his axe at the last second to block Sheena's attack. "Well, don't really get a good of enough chance to use our techniques on living beings. So you'll have to forgive us for being rusty."

Silver pulled his lance out of the wall, and landed on his back. "Yeah…that's the little drawback of being gatekeepers. That and the lack of interaction of other people."

"Then why are you gatekeepers?" Colette asked as Gold and Silver jumped in front of the gate.

"It's a long story…" Gold stated as Silver sighed.

Silver stabbed his lance into the ground. "And since we're not really main characters, the author thinks it's too much to give us much of a background story."

"Let's just say…it's our curse," Gold and Silver said at the same time before Gold began to run at high speed towards the middle of the room.

As soon as Gold reached the middle, he jumped high into the air roaring loudly. "To defend this gate as long as we battle! SLAMMER AXE!"

Gold dropped directly towards the majority of the group who managed to dodge at the last second. However, Lloyd didn't notice that Silver was running next to him, and with a powerful horizontal slash, Silver sent Lloyd flying into the wall. "Well that hurts."

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Colette yelled as Gold appeared behind her.

"You best be worrying about yourself little lady and less about your boyfriend!" Gold roared as he began to swing his axe. "I've got this one Silver!

Gold took a powerful axe swing towards Colette, expecting the blood to fly. However, Gold's eyes opened as he saw Colette flying with her wings out dodging the attack. "S…she's an angel?"

"Pay attention in battle!"

Gold turned his head to the right to receive a powerful kick directly to the face, compliments of Regal's feet. The force of the kicked sent Gold to the ground. Silver turned towards his brother and began to run towards his fallen brethren. "I'm coming my brother!"

"Forgetting someone?"

Silver stopped in his tracks as two crossed slashes caught him off guard behind his back. As Silver fell to the ground, Lloyd appeared behind him with his red and blue sword at his sides. Gold watched as his brother drop his weapon to the ground. "Big brother!"

"Big brother?" Sheena questioned as Gold walked over to Silver. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Are you alright my brother?" Gold asked as Silver brought his head to Gold's ear. "…I see. Very well.

Gold lifted his brother's lance, each of his hands now fully armed. "With the skill of my brother…I will not fall!"

"Ya know…for gatekeepers, I expected you guys to be tougher," Lloyd commented before Gold jumped into the air.

"FOR SILVER!"

Meanwhile, with Raine's group, they had reached another door that was at the end of their staircase. Zelos walked towards doors and pushed the doors wide open, then stood to the side. "Ladies first…"

Everyone scoffed as they entered the door pass Zelos. The room they entered was quite spacious, many different types of armor lined the sides of the walls, and many carpets on the floor kind of lowered the setting of mood. However, in the laying in the middle of the room was none other than…

"Zephyr!" Everyone yelled as Zephyr just yawned.

Not even flinching, Zephyr scratched the side of his cheek. "Do you have to yell? I was just settling down for a nice old nap."

"I take it that you're here to stop us?" Presea asked as Zephyr yawned again.

"Nope…not going to fight," Zephyr answered causing his foes to fall to the ground.

"Then what are you doing here?" Genis asked stomping his foot into the ground.

Zephyr stood up and pulled his whip from the back of his pants. "Well…to stop you from ruining Master Exodus's Final Paradise plan."

"So…if you're not going to fight," Zelos stated as Zephyr walked towards the armor. "Then how do you propose to stop us?"

"Well…as a minority of you all know, I have the ability to turn almost anything into a beast," Zephyr answered as he raised his whip. "I am a mythical beast tamer, and with my whip of life…

Zephyr jumped into air and just like magic his whip began to grow and slapped the multiple suits of armor. When Zephyr landed on the ground, the suits of armor began to glow. "I can make an immortal army… a reason why I was chosen to be a part of Exodus's Dark Generals. NOW MY AMORS! ATTACK THESE FOOLS! MAKE MINCEMEAT OUT OF THEM!"

"Prepare yourselves everyone, Raine announced as the suits of armor began to walk towards the group.

Exodus stood in front of the temporarily deactivated machine before him, in his hands were the crystallized summon spirits. On the machine were multiple holes which Exodus began to fill with the summon spirits. "One by one…this machine will become the absolute.

"No one will be able to stop my plans this time around. Soon this entire world will be made in my image."

From the shadows in the room, a daunting pair of eyes watched Exodus fulfill his plot…or what he thinks is his plot. '_Yes…you're doing good…I guess Lucifer having a second son, let alone a half demon, would actually be much easier._

'_So work my little brother…work till you can't give your life. _

'_That's when I'll take it.'_

/// -- - -- -- // -- -- -- /

Vyser: And that's that chapter…forty-five down, five to go.


	46. Chapter 46: Final Paradise Part 2

**Chapter 46: Final Paradise Part 2**

_**/ -/- /- -/--/ -/--/ -/- /-**_

_**Gold lifted his brother's lance, each of his hands now fully armed. "With the skill of my brother…I will not fall!"**_

"_**Ya know…for gatekeepers, I expected you guys to be tougher," Lloyd commented before Gold jumped into the air.**_

"_**FOR SILVER!"**_

_**/ -/ -/- /--/- /-/--/-/ -/-/**_

"_**Well…as a minority of you all know, I have the ability to turn almost anything into a beast," Zephyr answered as he raised his whip. "I am a mythical beast tamer, and with my whip of life…**_

_**Zephyr jumped into air and just like magic his whip began to grow and slapped the multiple suits of armor. When Zephyr landed on the ground, the suits of armor began to glow. "I can make an immortal army… a reason why I was chosen to be a part of Exodus's Dark Generals. NOW MY AMORS! ATTACK THESE FOOLS! MAKE MINCEMEAT OUT OF THEM!"**_

"_**Prepare yourselves everyone, Raine announced as the suits of armor began to walk towards the group.**_

_**/- /--/ --/-/ --/-/-/ -/-/ -/**_

"FOR MY BROTHER!" Gold roared into action as he charged towards the group.

Just as the mighty guardian was about to attack the group, he flipped backwards throwing the axe and spear into the air. As Lloyd and the others watched as the weapons spun in the air, not noticing the strange aura that had emerged from Gold. It wasn't until the weapons fell back into his mighty hands. "Silver and Gold technique number two! Treasure Barrage!"

"Incoming!" Lloyd shouted but it was too late.

Gold slammed his powerful legs into the ground sending a powerful force through the ground sending the group into the air. Then, a golden blur jumped into the air towards Lloyd, he could only watch as he was struck with the broad side of the axe sending him into the ground. Gold just simply aimed his lance towards Lloyd and dropped straight towards Lloyd.

"Its time to die!" Gold roared as Regal shifted his body weight.

"Oh no you don't!" Regal yelled as he managed to dive his feet directly into Gold's face sending him flying towards one of the pillars.

When the group landed onto the ground, Gold slammed directly into the pillar. After Gold slid to the ground, he immediately jumped to his feet, his eyes filled with content. "I'll kill you all!"

Sheena took this opportunity, and threw one of her cards directly towards Gold. "_Come on, get on target._"

At the last second, Gold noticed the card, but it was too late. The card pierced him right in the eye before he held his hand to his face. "ARGH! MY EYE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE!"

"That was a nice shot," Colette complimented as Gold ran around the room screaming in pain.

"THAT WAS MY GOOD EYE!"

"Uh…shouldn't we finish the job?" Lloyd asked as Gold breathed in deeply.

Then with a strong pull, Gold forced the card out of his eye with blood gushing out. Only the blood wasn't red…it was black. "That's going to sting in the morning…okay, who's the dumb ass who did that to my eye?"

"Whose the only one in the room with cards?" Sheena asked as Gold began to get very angry.

Slamming his powerful fist into the pillar he crashed into, Gold scowled at his enemies. "Prepare to die first! Once I get my hands on ya, I'll make ya into a human pretzel!"

Just as Gold ran from the pillar, Lloyd noticed that the pillar that was on the edge of breaking, maybe it was all the cracks that were growing. So with a well accurate throw, Lloyd sent his sword directly towards the pillar.

As soon as the pillar was struck, the force caused the pillar to fall over Gold and Silver's body. Gold looked at the mysterious shadow that had just appeared over him, and as he turned his head to see what it was, his eyes bulged just before the ancient relic just crashed on him and his brother. "Damn…"

"It's been said before, but these guys aren't really that strong for guardians," Sheena stated as Lloyd picked up his sword.

The gate now was open, the chains were shattered and the room seemed to have lightened up. Lloyd headed towards the doors. "Well, I'm not going to complain about the results."

As soon as the group left, Gold began to twitch. "Well…this is certainly embarrassing."

"Just shut up and let the pillar crush you, we'll be free soon," Silver groaned. "And why did you attack? I told you to take me to the emergency room!"

"Since we're dying," Gold gasped as he slammed his fist into the ground. "You stink brother…both personality wise and literary."

"Same to you!"

_**/- /- -/ -/- -/ -/-/ -/ --/-/-/**_

"Crush them my armor!" Zephyr yelled as his armor monsters walked over to the group.

"Ideas would be good right now," Zelos commented while kicking the helmet off one of the armor monsters.

"What do you think we've been doing?" Genis asked ducking from a punch.

Zephyr slapped his whip onto the ground and the suits of armor stepped back. "You could think for twenty years…or all of eternity! And you still wouldn't be able to come up with anything!"

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" Presea asked as Zephyr rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, that's a good question," Zephyr stated as he started to hum.

"Oh boy, looks like we're going to head for a bad guy's story as to why he became the way he is," Raine sighed slapping her forehead.

With a wide smirk, Zephyr tightened his whip. "Give the lady a prize, that's exactly what I'm going to do! Cue the flashback!"

_**- Flashback -**_

The sunlight shot down on the streets of an extremely old town as two young boys with bags of bread ran through the streets, two older men chasing them.

"_Get back here you punks!"_

"_You damn thieves are only making it worse!"_

_Turning quickly into a small alley, the two young boys came across a dead end. As they turned around, the older men had cornered them, both with wicked grins on their faces._

"_Uh oh…"_

_A few minutes later, the men walked from the alley with two bags of the bread. Back into the alley the two boys struggled just to stand, their bodies battered and bruised. As one of them pulled a small piece of bread from his pocket, a cough emerged with his mouth as well as some blood._

_As the two shared their bread looking at the sky's twilight, tears flowed down both of their faces. "Brother?"_

"_Yeah Zephyr?"_

"_Why did mom and dad go?"_

"_Well, that stupid king and his taxes…"_

"_Vex…that didn't answer the question."_

"_Because, there's no real answer."_

"_Okay, now you're just confusing me."  
_

"_Zephyr, we just need to get by."_

_All of a sudden, a looming shadow appeared over the two as they looked over to see Exodus with both of his wings out. "Pain and suffering have been inflicted upon both of you. However, by simply channeling your pain and suffering into anger, you will be able to change the way you live._

"_If you wish to live your lives the way you wish," Exodus turned around beginning to walk away. "Then follow me and see how far you can go…or you can rot in your miserable lives till the day you die."_

_Vex and Zephyr just watched Exodus walk away, the steps echoing through the streets. All of a sudden, Vex and Zephyr started to run after the mysterious Exodus._

_**- End of Flashback -**_

"…And that's how my bro and me met Exodus," Zephyr finished as everyone in the room now adorned a confused look on his or her face.

Zelos just scratched the top of his head. "You and Vex were brothers?"

"Yeah, it confuses me too, but we're from the same blood," Zephyr stated as he clenched his whip. "And since my own flesh and blood died, I now have revenge on the brain! And with my armor army at my side, I cannot lose!"

The suits of armor raised their arms towards the group who just raised their weapons in defense. "What I want to know is how are you able to make things come to life?"

"Raine was it? It's quite simple," Zephyr stated raising his whip. "I can control the flow of life initially, but with small things like stones and sand. Then I can reshape anything I want into anything I want. However, with my whip right here, and a couple of dark spirits empowering it, I can attach drifting souls to my armor.

"Think of it as possession of spirits on the armor giving them life. Only they don't bleed nor do they ever get hurt. They'll just keep coming!"

"So you take the spirits of people and transfer them into the suits of armor is that it?" Presea asked as Zephyr nodded.

"Sort of, only they are more like mindless drones," Zephyr stated as all of the suits of armor turned towards him. "What the…?"

"Who are you calling mindless drones you dolt?"

Taking a step back out of surprise, Zephyr raised his whip. "What? The armor! It spoke to me! And an insult none the less!"

"Wow…" Genis stated as one of the suits of armor turned towards the group.

"We apologize if we almost injured you people," the armor apologize. "We just want to relax and rest in the afterlife. But this joker keeps calling us back in his damn creations. Is there anyway we can do as an apology?"

"Maybe inflict the damage to Zephyr that he was planning on us," Zelos implied as Zephyr's face dropped.

All of the armors raised their hands into the air and all replied at the same time. "No problemo! Get him!"

Raising his whip, Zephyr roared loudly into the air. "I'm not becoming a human pretzel!"

With a quick lash, Zephyr sent the whip flying towards one of the suits of armor. However, he eyes widened as his whip was pulled from his hands. "This is not good…"

Raine and Zelos covered Genis and Presea's eyes. "You kids shouldn't watch this."

From all the noises of punching and kicking…

"Get your hands off me!"

"That doesn't go there!"

"SPINES DON'T BEND THAT WAY!"

"ARGH!"

When Genis and Presea could see once more, they were both shocked to see that Zephyr's whip was snapped in two. What was more shocking to see that Zephyr's legs were in his face from his back with his arms between the legs. "Well…at least my neck pains are gone."

The suits of armor just stood there lifeless once more as the group walked past the paralyzed Zephyr. "Hey! Wait! You're not going to leave me like this are you?"

Genis just walked up to Zephyr, then out of nowhere, Genis just kicked Zephyr in the neck. "OW! My neck pains are back tenfold!"

_**/--/ -/- -/ -/-//- -/ -/-/-/**_

As the smoke cleared, the mysterious man stood in front of the weird machine that Exodus was working on earlier. The multiple crystals glowing their individual colors as the man stroked the machine. "Soon…"

Walking from the machine and towards the weirdly familiar statue, the man just chuckled to himself prodding the statue. "Soon…my dream…your dream…"

Spinning the statue as if it was a feather, the weird man looked into the stoned carved eyes of the stone. "Soon…my dream…your dream…our father's dream will soon…"

With a slight push, the statue fell to the ground shattering into a million pieces. Among the remains were golden feathers and purple scales. "Soon…my dream…my father's dream…will soon become reality…"

The machine hummed to life causing the crystals to gleam even brighter, the weird man picked up the remains of the statue's face. A small smile crept on his face. "My brother…my pawn…you were a mere sacrifice for the grand scheme of things. But, soon the final pieces will assemble."

Looking onto the screen of the room, watching Lloyd and the others meeting up with Raine and the others, the group raced up the stairs. "I need only more negative energy used…"

Raising the statue's face to his own, the man's grip tightened causing cracks to appear in the stone. "That was also thanks to you my brother, Exodus. When those fools face off against Chaos and Mithos…both whom have been embed with negative energy…a.k.a. Dark Spirits, it'll be enough to fuel the machine…no matter what the outcome."

_**/- -/- /-/- / --/-/- -/ -/-/-/ -/-/**_

"I-hate-stairs!" Zelos groaned.

"Knock it off Zelos," Sheena warned. "Or I'll knock your block off!"

"That's it! I'm going back!" Zelos shouted as he began to turn the other way.

"If you do, you'll be going down all the stairs you came up on," Colette pointed out as Zelos turned around once more and climbed the stairs grumbling curse words.

After a few more minutes of silent walking up the stairs, a large door appeared before them. The door had dark angel statues around it, the door itself was decorated with black paint and blood red jewels.

No one knew it at the time, but they were all thinking the same thing. "_Wonder who's behind door number three?_"

The entire group began to push the doors to the next room, and as the doors began to slide open…

_**/- -/- -/- -/-- -/-/--/ -/-/ -/-/- /- -/-/**_

…_**To be continued…**_


	47. Chapter 47: Final Paradise Part 3

Vyser D: Sorry! Sorry for the late update! I've been traveling and my Internet source crashed for a few days! However, I present the next chapter of the final five!

_**/-/- --/ --/-/ -/-/-**_

_**Chapter 47: Final Paradise Part 3**_

_**-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-**_

_Raising the statue's face to his own, the man's grip tightened causing cracks to appear in the stone. "That was also thanks to you my brother, Exodus. When those fools face off against Chaos and Mithos…both whom have been embed with negative energy…a.k.a. Dark Spirits, it'll be enough to fuel the machine…no matter what the outcome."_

_**/- -/- /-/- / --/-/- -/ -/-/-/ -/-/**_

"_I-hate-stairs!" Zelos groaned._

"_Knock it off Zelos," Sheena warned. "Or I'll knock your block off!"_

"_That's it! I'm going back!" Zelos shouted as he began to turn the other way._

"_If you do, you'll be going down all the stairs you came up on," Colette pointed out as Zelos turned around once more and climbed the stairs grumbling curse words._

_After a few more minutes of silent walking up the stairs, a large door appeared before them. The door had dark angel statues around it, the door itself was decorated with black paint and blood red jewels._

_No one knew it at the time, but they were all thinking the same thing. "Wonder who's behind door number three?"_

_The entire group began to push the doors to the next room, and as the doors began to slide open…_ creaking slightly before the group and the light that had temporarily blinded them disappeared into nothing by tiny specs of light.

"Freaky…" Genis commented as the group slowly walked into the room, each of them with their weapons ready for combat.

The room they entered resembled ancient ruins that were coated with black jewels and exotic cloths among the multiple pillars. The entire floor was coated with a lovely crimson carpet with multiple designs resembling dark demonic wings. At the sight of room's furnishings, Lloyd only had one thing to say. "…Someone has unique taste…"

"**Darkness…**"

The entire group froze in their steps at the weird voice, and then they all had their backs to each other forming a small circle.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Sheena growled as a mass of dark energy began to form in front of the group.

"**Darkness…the beginning of everything…**

"**Planets…stars…even life comes from darkness…**

"**Darkness is absolute, to have the power of darkness…is to have the power of absolute!**"

The dark energy swelled in front of the group before a familiar dark form appeared from it, his face showing a toothy grin. "Darkness goes together hand to hand with me…Chaos… as a man of action and power, I'll do anything for power!"

"For a man of action…" Zelos stated as Chaos raised an eyebrow. "You sure do like to talk a lot."

At the sound of the comment, Chaos just snickered to himself silently. "True…I have indulged you all with my strong words…however, I shall postpone your demise for too much longer…"

"Why? Are you going to bore us to death with your life story?" Regal asked as Chaos's eyes widened.

Rubbing his chin thoroughly, Chaos just smirked. "Actually its not that interesting…I was born in darkness and raised in darkness. That's that in a nutshell."

Everyone was a little quiet about the fact that this was a villain that didn't want to gloat about his past. Somewhat of a relief.

Chaos's hands began to glow a dark light as a dark look appeared on his face. "And since I just spared the readers and you that long explanation…I can get right down to destroying you all! Oscuro Rapid Fire!"

The group jumped out of the way at the last second before multiple orbs of darkness flew out of Chaos's hands towards them. Through out the room, the group scattered as to avoid Chaos's attacks.

Powering down his hands, Chaos sighed loudly into the air as he walked forward a few steps. "Oh come on people! Do we really have to go to the trouble of me looking for you fools?"

After a few minutes of silence, dark energy began to flow back into Chaos's hands. "I guess we'll have to do this old thing once more!"

Two tentacles of darkness emerged from the darkness on Chaos's hands. Then laughing like a madman, Chaos whipped the tentacles into the multiple pillars, smashing as if they were nothing big. "So it's fine by me! More destruction for me!"

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"O-okay…getting tired now," Chaos gasped as the last of the pillars fell to the ground causing a large amount of debris and dirt to fly into the air.

Sweat poured down Chaos's face and onto the shoulder's of his clothes. "Well…at least I've taken out those nuisances."

Looking at all of the destruction that surrounded him, Chaos sweat dropped at the sight of his room. "Damn it…and I got the room looking like the way I wanted it to look right. Oh well, I'll just bill Exodus to get it repaired."

That's when multiple footsteps echoed through out the room, and Chaos turned his head just in time to receive a powerful kick to his jaw. '_What the hell?_'

As Chaos flew backwards, he moved his head slightly to see Regal landing on the ground where Chaos once stood. But Chaos's pain wasn't over yet…

From behind Chaos appeared Lloyd who immediately used both of his swords to slash Chaos higher into the air.

Then Chaos opened his eyes just in time to see Sheena, Zelos and Presea falling towards him with all three of their weapons ready.

The hard slap of cards and the powerful slam of metal into Chaos's stomach sent him immediately into the ground with a large cloud of smoke forming around him. When the smoke began to clear, Chaos stood up holding onto his head.

"Ray!"

"Fireball!"

"Judgement!"

The two light attacks and the multiple orbs of fire crashed directly into Chaos sending him skidding backwards into the remains of the pillars causing even more debris flying into the air.

When the debris fell to the ground, Chaos looked up to see the eight people who had just given him a royal schooling in pain. His right eye was swollen up while his dark blood flowed from his back, coughing up some black blood from his mouth; Chaos managed to sputter a single question. "H-ho-how?"

Raine stepped forward a foot and poked her staff into the ground. "Simple, while you were busy destroying those pillars, we managed to sneak out the doors and wait till the time was right."

"D-damn it all," Chaos groaned lowering his head.

"Are you going to stop?" Colette asked as Chaos stumbled to his feet.

"H-hell no!" Chaos coughed barely able to keep a steady footing.

Before Chaos could take another step, a large orb of light engulfed his entire body causing him to scream loudly into the air. The group covered their eyes due to the illumination, however, when they lowered their arms, all that was in Chaos's place was a small crater.

"Chaos…was fool hardy…"

The entire group turned their heads to see the partially crystallized Mithos floating above them with his hand faintly glowing with a white light.

"Mithos…" Lloyd growled as Mithos began to float to the ground.

"Now that Exodus is no more…" Mithos chuckled to himself landing onto the ground. "I need not follow his foolish rules of honor."

"Wait a minute… Exodus is no more?" Presea quoted as Mithos smirked. "What in the world do you mean by that?"

"Allow me to rephrase," Mithos offered as he charged up a few small lights in his fingertips. "I don't follow the orders of a dead man!"

"How the hell could that Exodus jerk die?" Genis asked as Mithos raised his hands towards his opponents.

"He didn't really have the right to order a more superior being like me around," Mithos commented closing his eyes. "I am perfect after all."

"If you were so perfect then how come we kicked your ass?" Zelos asked as steam shot out of Mithos's head.

The rest of the group sighed and slapped their foreheads in disgust. "Zelos!"

"You doubt my power?" Mithos asked narrowing his eyes. "Sure…my old body was imperfect…

"However with this new power I'll be able to defeat anyone who gets in my way…I will never age, never get sick, never hunger, and never sleep any more…anyone who gets in my way will be crushed!

"And guess who I'm starting with?"

The group just glared at Mithos, before Genis stepped forward. "Do you really think without Exodus, your new body will last long?"

"Why don't you ask him when I send you all straight to death's judgement!" Mithos shouted before firing the multiple lights on his fingers towards the group.

The large explosions rocked the entire room and Mithos smiled a wicked smile. "That was easy…"

/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Foolish Mithos…"

From the glowing screen that appeared in Exodus's room, the daunting person scowled at the scene of Mithos launching the attack. As the daunting person shook his head, his wavy purple hair flew in front of his eyes. "You don't seem to realize that you're just my pawn…"

Adjusting his ragged red clothes, the daunting man turned towards the powered up machine and smiled at it. "However…as a pawn, you're the ideal of pawns."

"Just keep doing what you think is revenge…"

/--/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You've all grown soft in the past two years," Mithos scoffed as the smoke began to rise up.

All of a sudden, a red blur flew from the smoke and crashed directly into Mithos sending him flying into air along with the red blur. "WHAT!"

The red blur was actually Lloyd with his large glowing green eagle wings out, his swords crossed on Mithos's chest glowing with a bright light. "Mithos! We're ending this right here right now!"

With a powerful energy, Mithos pushed Lloyd back into the air and forced his wings to appear. "Very well, you human scum…I'll show you how the ultimate life form cannot lose to a pathetic human!"

From the smoke the rest of the group watched as the two mighty warriors charged towards each other preparing their attacks.

"Come on Lloyd! Make this guy stay dead!" Zelos cheered as everyone looked at him. "Come on…you're all thinking it!"

/--/-/ -/-/--/-/-/-/-/-

The daunting man just snickered to himself as he sat down in Exodus's throne and opened the secret drink container. "Nice one…I know I am…

"Once that foolish Mithos is dead…then the plan will finally be unleashed!"

The man's laughter echoed through the entire room, quieting for a few seconds before a loud sigh filled the room. "Man! That is good Orange Soda!"


End file.
